Sonríe a cámara, mi musa
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya,y soy una chica normal...o eso me gustaría pensar...No,la verdad es que...tengo algunas peculiaridades...Pero todo cambiara al conocer a mi nuevo vecino...y al tener a un niño bajo mi tutela...CP 9,19,26 LEMON CAP 27 UP!
1. Un día normal en mi no tan normal vida

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Capítulo 1. Un día normal en mi no tan normal vida**

Los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana me dan en los ojos, molestando mi tan cómodo sueño. Me giro de lado para evitar que me sigan dando y me dispongo a seguir durmiendo, cuando un ruido molesto empieza a meterse en mi cabeza. Ahora si que no puedo volver a soñar, porque lo que suena es, sin duda, el maldito despertador que me recuerda que como no me levante, voy a llegar tarde a clase. Abrí pesadamente los ojos a regañadientes y paré el estúpido cacharro que siempre me trae de vuelta a la realidad de mi mundo de ensueño. Aunque son las 7:00 de la mañana, ten por seguro, que con la vida que llevo, llegaré, como todos los días, tarde a clase, y eso que empiezan a las 8:30. Aún no me he presentado… Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, tengo 22 años y estudio mi último año de carrera. Quiero poder ejercer como maestra el año que viene.

Tengo el cabello muy negro, los ojos azules oscuros, soy inteligente, deportista… bueno, eso lo puedes deducir tú a tu gusto.

En fin, soy una chica normal y corriente… No, por desgracia no es así… Cómo desearía decir que soy una chica normal…

Bueno, todo comienza como un día normal. Después de que el imbécil del despertador me despierte, me tengo que levantar de la cama obviamente. Abro la ventana para que se ventile mi habitación, y dejo que la brisa mañanera juegue con mi larga melena haciéndolo ondear. Preparo la ropa, más bien, el uniforme que, si no fuera porque es azul, mi color favorito; es lo más soso que he visto en mi vida. A continuación, voy al baño a darme una ducha para terminar de despejarme. Eso me encanta, darme una ducha por la mañana. Salgo de ella, y mientras seco mi cabello con una toalla, me preparo un desayuno ligero. Dejo el desayuno en la mesa y subo a vestirme. Una vez que tuve puesto el uniforme con el emblema de la Universidad cosido en la camisa, bajo a la cocina con mi mochila para tomar el desayuno. Cuando acabo, dejo todo recogido. Recojo mi pelo, no del todo seco en una cola alta, me colocó mi mochila y salgo de mi casa. El jardín que rodea mi casa es grande, porque mi casa hace esquina y comunica a través de una verja alta de madera y una puerta escondida, con la casa de al lado, que por cierto está en venta; o por lo menos, eso creía, pero acabo de ver algo interesante. Corro hasta salir a la calle y allí veo un gran camión de mudanzas aparcado delante de la casa de al lado. Me acerco curiosa a investigar, a ver si conozco a mi nuevo/a vecino/a o vecinos. Pero no había nadie, ni los mozos de mudanza, ni ninguna otra persona.

Consulté mi reloj… las 7:30… Veis, aunque me levante temprano siempre pasa igual. La Universidad queda a 10 minutos… 15 si vas muy despacio. Abandono las ganas de conocer a mis vecinos y me pongo en camino. Andar por Tokyo es bastante sencillo, aunque hay siempre mucha gente en cualquier sitio. Ya iba por la gran avenida, todo recto estaba la Universidad. Eran las 7:45… hoy iba despacio.

Pero de repente escucho un ruido, y ahí empiezan mis problemas…

- ¡¡UN INCENDIO!!

- ¡¡ESE EDIFICIO ESTÁ ARDIENDO!!

- ¡¡TODAVÍA HAY GENTE DENTRO!!

Corrí hacia el lugar donde ocurría la catástrofe. Había un montón de gente a su alrededor. Los bomberos intentaban por todos los medios, aunque sin éxito, contener las llamas.

- ¡¡TODAVÍA QUEDA UNA FAMILIA DENTRO!!- gritó una señora

Yo no lo pensé. Busqué rápidamente un callejón oscuro y solté allí mi mochila, pero con algo más sobre ella… mi uniforme.

- ¡¡MIRAD ALLÍ!! ¡¡QUÉ ES ESO!!- el hombre señaló al cielo, el cual yo atravesé rápidamente y entre en el edificio rompiendo una ventana.

Hacía mucho calor, y costaba mucho respirar. Todo el edificio estaba en llamas… Miré a todos lados, intentando encontrar algún indicio de las personas atrapadas. Entonces lo hallé…

- ¡¡MAMÁ!! ¡¡PAPÁ!!- era la voz de un niño

Corrí cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo, aunque ya me los cubría también el antifaz. Llegué a la habitación, toda en llamas, pero aún se podía entrar. Busqué con desesperación al niño, y lo encontré acurrucado con las rodillas en su pecho en una esquina de la habitación. Me agaché al lado de él, el pequeño levantó la cabeza y descubrí sus lágrimas, pero de pronto de abrazó a mí…

- Tranquilo pequeño… te voy a sacar de aquí…- intenté calmarlo. No tendría más de 7 años- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yahiko… Mioyin…

- Bien Yahiko… ahora has de ser fuerte…

- Mamá… papá…- me señaló a la habitación de al lado.

Yo miré a donde me indicaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las llamas eran muy grandes. Probablemente ya estuvieran… muertos… pobre niño. Abracé fuertemente a Yahiko y me apresuré a salir de ahí, pues el aire comenzaba a ser turbio y venenoso y el calor insoportable. Pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta, el techo cedió y la madera ardiendo me cortó en paso. Miré desesperada a todos lados buscando una solución. Entonces vi la ventana. Unas llamas la cubrían, pero eso no sería problema alguno. Extendí mi mano y dije:

- ¡¡AGUA!!- y de mi mano comenzó a emanar agua.

Cuando la ventana estuvo libre, apreté a Yahiko contra mí y salí de allí rompiendo el cristal de la ventana.

Una vez fuera y mientras descendía con el niño, vi débilmente un destello. Descendí a tierra y vi acercarse a mí a un hombre con el cabello rojo como el mismo fuego del que acababa de salir, acercarse hacia mí con una manta.

- ¿Estáis bien?- nos preguntó

- Si… eso creo…- intenté que Yahiko me soltara, pero todavía estaba muy asustado y no quería- Vamos… ya pasó… tienes que ser valiente… Venga, ve con este señor… yo ahora tengo que irme…- al final conseguí que me soltara.

- Ha sido toda una hazaña…- me felicitó el hombre- ¿puedo saber su nombre?

Pero ya comenzaba a acercarse muchas personas y eso no es bueno. Aunque ya llevaba algunos años haciéndolo, nunca me había dejado ver. Ascendí delante de él.

- En otra ocasión será…- y me marché volando

Regresé al callejón y volví a ponerme mi azulado uniforme. Miré el reloj… 8:30… otra vez igual… Aunque corrí en un tiempo récord porque si volaba me vería la gente… cuando llegué a la Universidad ya habían cerrado la puerta. Salté la valla y entré al edificio. Me dirigí a mi clase y descorrí sigilosamente la puerta. Todos mis compañeros estaban allí, pero no había ni rastro del profesor.

- Uf… esta vez me salvé…- me dije aliviada, pero esto no duró mucho

- ¿Eso cree señorita Kamiya?- escuché una voz a mi espalda

Me giré para encontrarme de cara con mi profesor.

- Se… ¡Señor Ichida!

- Ya sabe lo que le toca…- me dijo y entró en la clase

- Al pasillo…- me resigné

Me dejé caer en el suelo, sentándome sobre mi cartera. Siempre igual… ya era rara la vez que llegaba temprano a clase.

Como habéis visto no soy tan normal… Tengo estos "poderes" desde pequeña, y en mi familia, cada miembro tiene unos diferentes. Hace tiempo que no los veo… demasiado… desde que me escapé de casa… Mi padre quería que me casara con un completo desconocido, solo para que el linaje se mantuviese. Pero yo no quiero eso… yo no quiero casarme por amor… No con el hijo de un amigo de tu padre, porque este lo diga… Va en contra de mi honor…

En cuanto a lo de usar los poderes para ayudar a la gente… mi familia nunca lo ha hecho, no que yo recuerde… pero yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados…

Levanté la cabeza y me puse a mirar el cielo a través de las ventanas. Pero había algo que no se marchaba de mis pensamientos… una cabellera rojiza, largo cabello del color de las llamas… La verdad es que el hombre me pareció amable y guapo…

- ¿Pero que cosas piensas Kaoru?- me reprendía, pero mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, ¿me había sonrojado?

Tenía ganas de volver a verlo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bien, un finc de personajes con poderes… ya venía dándole vueltas a hacer uno así, hasta que se me ocurrió este. Lo del incendio a lo mejor les parece que esta demasiado explicado, pero es que fue así como se sintió mi tío cuando rescató a mis primos de las llamas.

Como os habréis dado cuenta, este capítulo lo cuenta Kaoru, y así será en la mayoría del finc, solo cuando ponga que se cambia de personaje, es cuando lo cuenta este desde su punto de vista.

Díganme que les parece mi idea… más adelante irán saliendo más personajes… ah! Y no me maten por dejar huérfano a Yahiko en el primer capítulo… Ya veréis porque es así.

Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no hay adelanto, sino no tiene aliciente este finc.

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo, del que les diré que se llama "Mi nuevo vecino" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	2. Mi nuevo vecino

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Capítulo 2. Mi nuevo vecino**

Lo que quedó del día pasó normal… un robo por aquí… una pelea por allá… Al final, llegué a mi casa muy cansada del trabajo. Soy camarera en un bar de aquí cerca… trabajo a media jornada y con el dinero que gano y la beca que conseguí para los estudios… me mantengo bien…

Vuelta a la rutina… El despertador me despierta, me ducho, desayuno y salgo de mi casa con mi uniforme. Al salir, veo que ya no está el camión de mudanzas. Me vuelvo a asomar a la casa, todavía siento curiosidad por saber quienes serán mis vecinos, pero como ayer, no encontré a nadie. Me puse en marcha hacia la Universidad, esta vez iba bien de tiempo.

Pasé por delante de un quiosco de prensa y algo llamó mi atención. Cogí un periódico titulado Shinshengumi y leí la portada.

"_Heroína vuelve a salvar la situación"_

Y debajo había una foto mía con mi traje azul marino y mi antifaz, también azul. Llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba volando con Yahiko en brazos y el incendio de fondo. Era una foto muy buena, seguro que eso fue el destello que vi. Pero lo que más me impactó fue el final de la noticia…

"…_El pequeño niño a quien salvó la vida ha sido llevado a un hogar de acogida. Parece que toda su familia murió en el incendio. Este niño tuvo suerte de que esta muchachita lo salvara…"_

Pagué el periódico y corrí porque ya se me hacía tarde. No conseguía quitarme de la cabeza a Yahiko. La forma en que me miró, implorándome ayuda. Ese niño no tenía derecho a pasar por aquello, es demasiado cruel. Como Kaoru Kamiya que me llamo que ese niño no estaría solo, se quedaría conmigo. Esta tarde averiguaría donde estaba el hogar de acogida e iría a intentar tener su tutela.

Iba tan concentrada pensando que no me di cuenta por donde iba y de repente noté como algo chocó contra mí. Casi me tira, pero no fue así. Bajé la cabeza para ver que se había estrellado conmigo, y vi pelo negro revuelto y en punta. Y cuando levantó la cabeza y vi sus ojos, lo reconocí… ¡Yahiko!

El niño me miró y luego se abrazó a mí fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en mi chaqueta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Niño a donde vas!- una señora mayor venía corriendo en la misma dirección que el niño.

Llegó hasta nosotros.

- Lo siento señorita, este niño le debe estar molestando…

- No, no pasa nada…

- Venga, vamos pequeño… hay que volver…- la señora intentó separarlo, pero él se agarró más fuerte a mí- no seas caprichoso…

Pero no había manera.

- Lo siento mucho señorita… seguramente usted tendrá prisa en ir a algún sitio…

- No se preocupe… yo conozco a este niño…- no quiero que luego regañen a Yahiko

- ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió ante mi revelación

- Si…

- ¿Y sabe como se llama? Desde que llegó no ha dicho palabra, no ha comido y casi no ha dormido… Sabrá usted que es muy duro por lo que acaba de pasar…- no se imagina lo que es crecer sin familia, yo casi me crié sola.

- Si…- y ahora, ¿cómo haría para decirle el nombre sin que descubrieran ella o Yahiko mi identidad? Miré al niño y descubrí en su cuello un collar con su nombre, mi salvación- se llama Yahiko Mioyin… también lo pone en su collar

- Tiene razón…- dijo la mujer viendo el collar que yo le mostré- así que te llamas Yahiko… Venga es hora de volver…- sigue sin haber manera de separarlo de mí

- No se preocupe… si lo desea, permítame llevármelo… en verdad estaba buscando el hogar para ir a verlo y llevármelo…- menuda suerte, había encontrado a Yahiko y tenía la excusa perfecta para llevármelo ahora mismo. No quería soltarme.

- ¿Usted desea tenerlo bajo su tutela?- se extrañó la señora

- Si…- aunque la mujer no lo notó, Yahiko se acurrucó más a mí.

- Pero… habría que hacer todos los trámites para que pudiera irse con usted…- viendo que así no se llegaría a ningún lado- pero haré una excepción por esta vez… Venga a verme mañana…- me dio su tarjeta y se marchó.

Yo la vi alejarse, era una buena persona…

Yahiko y yo nos quedamos así, plantados en mitad de la calle. La gente empezaba a mirarnos raro. Miré a Yahiko y él me devolvió la mirada. Consulté el reloj… 8:45… Ni modo, ya no llegaba a la primera clase. Así que cogí a Yahiko de la mano, di media vuelta y volvimos a mi casa. El pequeño no dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Ya estábamos llegando, ahora pasábamos por la casa de mis nuevos vecinos. Pero como iba distraída, no miraba por donde pasaba y de pronto noté que me chocaba contra algo y un destello me dio en los ojos.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho señorita… no miraba por donde iba… y el disparador es soltó solo…

- No… soy yo quien debe disculparse… no iba atenta…- me separé de él y lo pude ver bien.

Un hombre bien formado, algo más alto que yo, cabello largo de color rojo brillante como el fuego y los ojos más hermosos, inusuales y penetrantes que jamás hubiese visto… violetas… Ese color de pelo y ese tono de ojos lo hacían realmente hipnotizante. Y la sonrisa que me dedicó consiguió estremecerme. Su voz se quedó clavada en mi cabeza, aunque… no era la primera vez que la escuchaba… Me esforcé en recordar… ¿Dónde había escuchado yo esa voz? Noté como Yahiko se escondía detrás mía y asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver al hombre, y él se dio cuenta.

- ¡Oh! Eres tú…- Yahiko volvió a esconderse detrás de mí- vamos… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- ¿Eh? Un momento… entonces era…

Ahora lo recordé… ¡Era el hombre con el que dejé a Yahiko cuando lo rescaté!

Yahiko salió de su escondite detrás de mí y se acercó tímido al pelirrojo, pero finalmente lo abrazó

- Si me recuerdas pequeño… ¿Qué haces tan lejos del hogar?

- Yo soy su tutora ahora…- me adelanté a decir y Yahiko volvió a mi lado- me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y soy tu vecina de al lado…- me presenté

- Así que esta señorita tan guapa es mi vecina…- consiguió hacerme sonrojar levemente

- Pero que dice…- reí un poco avergonzada

- Me presentaré, me llamo Kenshin Himura… un placer conocerla…

- Lo mismo digo…

- Anda pequeño… que señorita tan amable se va a hacer cargo de ti…

- Vamos señor Himura…- sus comentarios me hacen sentir nerviosa

- Solo Kenshin señorita… ¿y como te llamas pequeño?

Yahiko no respondió, solo se abrazó a mí.

- No ha hablado desde… eso… según me ha informado la directora del hogar… Se llama Yahiko Mioyin…

- Ya veo… bien Yahiko, yo soy Kenshin… Quiero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora ¿vale?

Yahiko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente.

- Lo mismo con usted señorita Kamiya…

- Solo llámame Kaoru, ya que tú me permites llamarte solo Kenshin…

- Está bien… Kaoru…- ¿porque siento esta sensación de calidez cuando ha pronunciado mi nombre?

- Si necesitas algo… no dudes en llamarme o avisarme, después de todo vivo al lado…- sonreí

- Por supuesto… y gracias…

Repentinamente escuchamos un pitido. Kenshin levantó su brazo y miró su reloj.

- ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento, pero llego tarde al trabajo…

- No pasa nada…

- Nos vemos en otra ocasión bella señorita…

- ¡Kenshin!- seguro que mis mejillas se enrojecieron, pero él sonrió tiernamente

- Hasta otra Yahiko- le revolvió el pelo al pequeño y se marchó.

Lo seguí con la vista hasta que su figura desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina. El corazón no dejaba de latirme rápidamente y todavía sentía mis mejillas arder. El tirón de la chaqueta que me dio Yahiko fue el que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo miré, le sonreí y lo conduje hacia mi casa, ahora la suya también.

Lo hice pasar al salón y solté la cartera en la silla. Hoy no iría a la Universidad, y mejor así, Yahiko aún estaba asustado

- Bien Yahiko… esta es tu casa ahora…

Él no habló, pero dibujó una sonrisa. Me miró como si quisiese decirme algo, pero luego bajó la cabeza. Comprendí que se sentía frustrado por no poder hablarme. Yo tuve una idea para resolver eso. Cogí un lápiz y una libreta de la mesa y se la di.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Yahiko?- él me miró primero cuestionándome, pero luego empezó a escribir.

Se notaba que todavía estaba aprendiendo, pues no tenía muy perfilada la letra. Leí lo que me escribió.

"_Muchas gracias por todo señorita Kaoru… por quedarse conmigo… y por salvarme en el incendio…"_

Eso me sorprendió… ¡¿me había reconocido?! ¡¿Pero como?!

- No me tienes que agradecer… pero la que te salvó fue ella- me señalé en el periódico.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a escribir.

"_Es usted señorita Kaoru… reconocería sus ojos en cualquier sitio…"_

Es cierto, la primera vez se me quedó viendo a los ojos. Me agaché a la altura de él.

- No se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?- él negó decididamente

Lo abracé fuertemente. Yahiko soltó la libreta, que cayó al suelo y se apegó más a mí, como si necesitara desesperadamente ese abrazo. Cuando se calmó, le dije.

- Bien… ¿tienes hambre?- él asintió- Pues venga… vamos a desayunar algo… y luego iremos a comprar…- Yahiko me sonrió ampliamente.

Cogí uno de mis bolsos, metí mi cartera y el móvil y salimos de casa para ir de compras… ¿Por qué siento que hoy ha sido un gran día después de lo que me acaba de pasar?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N.A: y bien, aquí tenéis el capítulo 2 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Jeje, ya apareció Kenshin… ahora sabéis porque se llama "sonríe a cámara, mi musa"… o quizás todavía no lo habéis averiguado? Y que les parece la idea de que Kaoru se quede con Yahiko? Ya veréis el rumbo que irá tomando esto…

Muchas gracias a:

**Esmeralda **(ya ves que no me he tardado)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje, me hizo gracia eso de super Kaoru. Si, también es el primero que escribo sobre que tengan poderes. Pero como tenía esta idea en mente desde hacía algún tiempo, al final me decidí. Y tú también, ves que cumplo vuestros pedidos y lo he subido rápido)

**Gabyhyatt **(mmm… no se, no se… a lo mejor si… a lo mejor no… pero tendrás que esperar hasta más adelante para saberlo… Jeje, tranqui que no soy mala… no te tendré mucho tiempo en la espera)

Bien… se acabó el tiempo, es hora de irse… y como ya dije… no hay adelanto.

Solo les diré que les espero en el capítulo 3 "Conociéndonos" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Conociéndonos

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3. Conociéndonos**

Ya era el tercer día desde que Yahiko vivía conmigo. Fui a poner los papeles en orden y como vieron que el niño no se separaba de mí y estaba bien, me dieron la tutoría de Yahiko. Era el tercer día que faltaba a clase, porque no podía dejar a Yahiko solo y en ese estado. Si, Yahiko tiene un trauma debido a la muerte de sus padres y no habla. ¿Cómo voy a dejar con cualquiera un niño con este problema? Por suerte, Megumi Takani, una compañera del trabajo, que también va a mi Universidad pero estudia Medicina, me ha traído los deberes. Ahora son las 8:00, hoy tampoco podré ir.

Sobre mi identidad secreta… lo sigue siendo y suerte que los incidentes que han sucedido, los ha resuelto la policía sin problemas y no he tenido que intervenir, así tengo un poco de tranquilidad.

Estoy sentada en la cocina tomándome un café y Yahiko aún duerme. Estos días hemos ido de compras y como no va al colegio, he comenzado a enseñarle en casa, a fin de cuentas, estoy para ser maestra ¿no?

De repente suena el timbre de la puerta. Me levanto a abrir, extrañada por la hora.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kaoru… soy yo, Kenshin… ¿puedes abrir?- ¡¿Kenshin?! ¿Tan temprano?

Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con mi vecino de violácea mirada y rojizo cabello.

- Ken… Kenshin… ¿Que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Venía a traerte un paquete que dejaron ayer, pero no estabas…- me dio el paquete- creí que no te cogería… como cuando nos vimos te vi con el uniforme… pensé que ya te habrías ido…

- Si, tendría que haberme ido ya… pero… no puedo dejar solo a Yahiko… lo llevo hasta a trabajar, pero en la clase…- el señor Ichida me mataría…

- Si quieres… yo puedo hacerme cargo de él por las mañanas… y tú podrás ir a clase…

- ¡¡QUEE!!- su propuesta me cogió por sorpresa- pero… no puedo hacer eso… yo soy su tutora… no quiero molestarte…- era mi responsabilidad, yo lo había decidido

- No es ninguna molestia…- sonrió tan tiernamente, que me estremecí- además… seguro que le entusiasma la idea… ¿no es así?- miró detrás mía

Yo me giré y vi a Yahiko en el principio de la escalera. Tenía el pelo de recién levantado, el pijama que le había comprado le caía un poco por el hombro y se frotaba el ojo con la mano.

- Ven Yahiko…- le llamó Kenshin

Él se acercó despacio y se abrazó a mi brazo.

- Yahiko… Kenshin dice que si te quieres ir con él por las mañanas- lo vi alegrarse al escuchar eso

Fue al salón y volvió con su libreta

"_¿Salir a jugar con Kaoru y con Kenshin?"_

- No… sería solo con Kenshin…

"_¿A dónde va Kaoru?"_

- Yo iría a clase… aprendería cosas… y luego te las enseñaría a ti…

Mi protegido pareció pensarlo, y finalmente escribió.

"_Vale. Pero otro día Kaoru y Kenshin juegan conmigo"_

- Por supuesto pequeño- sonrió Kenshin

Hice pasar a Kenshin al salón y subí con Yahiko para vestirnos. Le puse la ropa nueva y yo me cambié la ropa por el uniforme. Salimos de casa, yo con la cartera y Yahiko con su libreta y de la mano de Kenshin. Miré el reloj… 8:20… Si me daba prisa llegaría a tiempo. Me parece que Kenshin se fijó en mi gesto.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Eh?- otra vez volvía a sorprenderme- Pero…

- Vamos… todavía no tengo nada que hacer…

- Bue… bueno… está bien…

Kenshin nos montó en su coche y me llevó a la Universidad en menos de 5 minutos. Aparcó donde había sitio y me acompañó junto a Yahiko a la entrada.

- Gracias por traerme Kenshin- le sonreí en agradecimiento

- No ha sido nada… Bien, despídete Yahiko…- yo me agaché y Yahiko me abrazó. Vi como algunas de mis compañeras me miraban.

- Bueno Yahiko… pásatelo bien con Kenshin… iré por ti después de clase… y te llevaré al parque a jugar…- sino sale ningún contratiempo como siempre sucede.

Él asintió.

- Gracias otra vez Kenshin…- volví a agradecerle

- No tienes porque mujer…

Entonces sonó el timbre.

- Bueno, ya tengo que entrar…- y sin saber porque, tal vez por impulso, tal vez por la extraña razón de que mi mente no reaccionaba o porque él no dejaba de mirarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Salí corriendo hacia el edificio con el corazón a cien por hora y con la cara roja a más no poder…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin…**

Me… me acaba… ¡Me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla! Estoy en el cielo… ¡¿Pero que pienso?! Solo ha sido a modo de agradecimiento… si, solo eso… La verdad que es una mujer muy guapa y amable… Cuando me choqué con ella la primera vez no fue por despiste… yo la vi, pero no se porque, quise tener una excusa para hablar con ella… Y lo del disparador también lo hice intencionadamente… Me encantó su bello rostro desde que la vi y quise inmortalizarlo… porque sin duda parecía una diosa… Su pelo azabache cogido en una cola, aunque pienso que le quedaría mejor suelto… como a esa chica, la del incendio… de la que ni siquiera se su nombre, solo que es una heroína…

Pero sin duda lo que me atrae de Kaoru… son sus ojos… Esos zafiros azul marino tan profundos que recordaban al mar y en los que me perdí la primera vez que los vi…

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que solo el tirón de la chaqueta que me dio Yahiko me sacó de ellos. Me puso delante la libreta.

"_Se escucha música. ¿Te está sonando el móvil Kenshin?"_

Ni cuenta me había dado. Era cierto, mi móvil estaba sonando. Lo cogí y contesté a la llamada de Aoshi.

- Si Aoshi… ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que vengas ahora mismo al periódico

- ¿Para qué?- me sorprendí

- Es urgente… el director quiere verte

- Está bien… ¿Puedo ir acompañado?

- ¡Preséntate ahora mismo en el maldito despacho! El jefe está que se sube por las paredes…- y colgó

- Aoshi debe de estar desesperado…- volví a sentir un jalón en la chaqueta.

"_¿Qué pasa Kenshin?"_

Me miró interrogante.

- No ocurre nada… ahora vamos a ir un momento al lugar donde trabajo y luego iremos a dar un paseo por el centro…

Fuimos en el coche hacia el periódico en el que trabajaba: el Shinshengumi. Cuando entramos, Yahiko se cogió fuerte de mi mano. Me dirigí a mi mesa y subí a Yahiko en ella.

- Bien Yahiko… esta es mi mesa de trabajo…- la verdad, es que tenía todos los papeles por medio, pero bueno, se veía una mesa.

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe. Yahiko se abrazó a mí.

- ¡¡HIMURA!!- casi me deja sordo

- Cálmate Aoshi… que nos vas a dejar sordos…

Ese era Aoshi Shinomori, mi compañero en el periódico. Yo soy el fotógrafo, mientras que él es el que escribe el artículo.

Es muy alto, pelo negro algo azulado, sobre todo con los reflejos del sol, ojos azules como un témpano de hielo y de carácter serio y frío, nunca lo he visto sonreir.

- ¡¡Que me calme!! ¡¡Hiko va a volverme loco!! Primero me dice que no escriba ningún artículo, luego que escriba sobre el robo de ayer y cuando lo hago, me dice que no hacía falta… ¡Y para colmo te está buscando y tú sin aparecer!- estaba histérico

Miró a Yahiko con una cara de pocos amigos que lo asustó todavía más.

- ¡¿Y quien es este niño?!

- ¡Que no grites te digo! Es Yahiko, mi vecino… lo cuidaré por las mañanas hasta que Kaoru salga de la Universidad…- creo que hablé de más

- ¡No me importa que ahora seas un buen samaritano! ¡Ve al maldito despacho!

- ¿Vienes conmigo Yahiko o me esperas aquí?- el niño miró a Aoshi, que tenía una cara bastante cómica para mi gusto

Se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se escondió detrás de mí.

- Bien… vamos a ver que quiere mi jefe…- lo cogí de la mano y me dirigí al despacho del director del periódico.

Abrí la puerta.

- Con permiso… ya estoy aquí jefe…-dije entrando con Yahiko

- Por fin apareces…- el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria detrás de una gran mesa, giró esta y quedó frente a nosotros- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Lo siento… pero usted me dijo que estos días podía entrar a las 10:00…

- Pues cambié de opinión…- entonces se fijó en Yahiko- ¿Y este niño de donde salió? ¿No me digas que me habías hecho abuelo y yo sin saberlo?- pero será…

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!

Entonces sentí un tirón y Yahiko me enseñó su libreta.

"_¿Es tu papá?"_- yo asentí

Luego escribió otra cosa y se la enseñó a mi padre.

"_Encantado de conocerlo"_

Después volvió a mi lado.

- Es mi vecino… Mi vecina de al lado es su tutora… pero ella va a la Universidad… y como no quiere separarse de ella… al final hemos decidido que yo lo cuidaría por las mañanas…

Le hice un gesto a mi padre, diciéndole que luego le contaría. No era bueno hablar del incidente delante de Yahiko, podría agravársele el trauma.

- Bueno a lo que iba… esa chica… la heroína de la que todos hablan, pero nadie sabe su nombre… lleva algunos días sin aparecer…

- A lo mejor está herida…- dije yo

- Bueno… lo que yo quiero es que tú y Aoshi os dediquéis exclusivamente a ella…

- ¡¿Pero papá?!- ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo quería que hiciera fotos de alguien que no se sabe si aparecerá cuando suceda algo o te dejará con las ganas de volver a verla?

- No me discutas… a partir de ahora irás siempre con la cámara y el móvil… bien, ya puedes marcharte…

- ¿Nada más?- me extrañé. Siempre solía reprenderme antes de irme.

- Hazle pasar una buena mañana al pequeño…

Después de eso, abandonamos el periódico. Desayunamos algo y luego lo llevé de paseo por el centro. Ahora estábamos en el parque del centro. Yo estoy sentado en la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras veo a Yahiko jugar con el balón de fútbol que le he regalado. Está muy tierno así, y pensar lo que ha pasado hace unos días… Este momento es para recordarlo.

Me levanté, enfoqué a Yahiko con mi cámara son que se diera cuenta para que saliera más natural, y lo inmortalicé.

Ya era cerca de la hora de comer, pero si recuerdo mis días de estudios, no salía hasta las 15:30. Entonces Yahiko se acercó a mí y escribió algo en su libreta.

"_Kenshin tengo hambre"_

Yo lo miré enternecido, era un niño aunque no hablara. Lo llevé al Akabeko, el restaurante de mi amiga Tae y comimos algo. Después, se acercaba la hora en la que Kaoru saldría de la Universidad. Nos dirigimos allí y la esperamos hasta que salió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaoru…**

Le… ¡Le había dado un beso en la mejilla! ¡¿Pero que hice?! ¡¿Qué me pasó por la cabeza?! Nada… eso fue lo que me pasó… ¿Y ahora que pensará de mí? Aunque ha podido creer que ha sido en agradecimiento… Porque ha sido eso ¿verdad?

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que el profesor me llamaba, hasta que una compañera me dio un codazo.

- ¡Señorita Kamiya!- me llamó el profesor

- ¡Si!- contesté rápido

- Deje de distraerse y conteste a la pregunta 6…

- Si señor Terada…

En la hora del recreo, yo era el centro de atención. Todo el mundo quería saber quien era el pelirrojo que me había traído y el niño al que yo abracé. Yo, obviamente les dije la verdad y a más de alguna le dio envidia, pues Kenshin era muy mono.

Las demás clases pasaron con normalidad, sin percances… Vamos que el señor Ichida me mandó tarea extra. Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la salida mientras hablaba con Megumi. Entonces vimos a su novio, que siempre venía a recogerla en su moto. Pero antes de irse me dijo…

- Bueno me voy… te dejo con tu novio- sonrió extrañamente y se marchó corriendo

- ¡Me… Megumi!- ¿a que se refería?

Pero cuando volví la vista, vi la cosa más sorprendente que me había pasado hasta ahora. En la puerta estaba Kenshin, con Yahiko de la mano… ¡Y me estaban esperando! Corrí hasta reunirme con ellos. Yahiko también corrió y se abrazó a mí.

- Kenshin… no tenías que molestarte… hubiera ido yo a recogerlo…

- No es molestia… hemos estado jugando en el parque… ¡Ah! Y ya ha comido… se ha portado muy bien…

- Gracias…- miré a Yahiko- ¿Te has portado bien?- él sonrió ampliamente y me mostró un balón de fútbol- ¿Y ese balón?- me señaló a Kenshin

- Se lo he regalado yo…

- ¡Anda que bien Yahiko! Quisiera poder compensarte Kenshin…

- No, no es necesario…

- Insisto… si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a pasear? Hoy tengo libre en el trabajo…- a Yahiko le entusiasmó la idea, porque dio un gran salto y escribió en su libreta.

"_¡¡Si!! ¡Kenshin viene a jugar con Kaoru y conmigo!"_

Kenshin sonrió tiernamente, como un padre a un hijo.

- Está bien…

Yahiko volvió a saltar. Me cogió una mano a mí y otra a Kenshin y empezó a caminar tirando de nosotros. Yo me sonrojé por eso, e intenté que no se me notara.

Por la tarde, llevamos a Yahiko al parque del centro. Cuando Kenshin y yo nos pusimos a descansar a la sombra de un árbol, porque Yahiko tiene una energía inagotable, él siguió jugando. Yo vi a Kenshin sacar una cámara de fotos y ahí comenzó la conversación.

- Es una cámara muy buena…

- Sí… es la que utilizo para trabajar…

- ¿Eres fotógrafo?

- Si… ya llevo 4 años trabajando y acaban de trasladarme aquí al periódico Shinshengumi donde trabaja mi padre…

- ¿Cuatro años trabajando? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 28 años… ¿tan viejo parezco?- rió

- No… al contrario… no los aparentas…- si parecía que tuviese mi edad, pero lo de que es fotógrafo me pone nerviosa… Tendré que estar atenta, porque casi en el único periódico que he visto fotos mías es en el que él trabaja.

- ¿Y tú Kaoru?

- ¿Yo? Tengo 22 años y estudio último de Magisterio. Mi mamá era maestra y mi hermana y yo queremos ser como ella…

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- Si… ¿y tú?

- No… soy hijo único… Mi mamá murió cuando yo era pequeño y no tengo hermanos…

Kenshin siguió contándome cosas y pronto aparté de mi mente el pensamiento de estar atenta porque podría descubrirme.

Él me había abierto su corazón. Solo lo conocía desde hacía 4 días, pero parecía que nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Quizás Yahiko destinado a hacer que yo conociera a Kenshin. Por un momento sentí ganas, deseos de abrirle mi corazón también, de contarle más de lo que ya le había dicho… Pero no podía hacer eso, no debía… No es justo que el también cargue con este peso que es mi familia…

Aunque a veces… me siento tan sola…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tenéis el capítulo 3 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Aquí tenéis la continuación. Esta vez son casi dos capítulos seguidos, pero es que como me voy mañana y estaré fuera una semana, no voy a poder subir ninguno, así contad esto como una forma de disculpa.

Que les parece? Ya me estaba cansando de que fuera siempre Kenshin el que dijera "No la merezco, no puedo acercarme a ella" Así que dije "Que pasaría si fuera al revés, si fuera Kaoru quien no pudiera acercarse a él" Díganme que opinan y otra vez, lo siento por no actualizar en una semana.

Bueno tengo que irme ya, y ya sabéis… No hay adelanto…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 "La llegada de mi hermana" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" Os espero

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. La llegada de mi hermana

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4. La llegada de mi hermana**

Hace 4 meses que toda mi vida cambió, 4 meses desde que Yahiko vive bajo mi tutela, 4 meses desde que conozco a Kenshin… La verdad ha habido algunos cambios…

Kenshin se queda con Yahiko por las mañanas, mientras yo voy a estudiar. Según me cuenta Yahiko, le lleva durante un rato al periódico donde trabaja, incluso ya tiene amigos allí; y luego le lleva al parque, de paseo por la ciudad, le enseña sitios nuevos… Por las tardes en las que no trabajo, nos vamos en los 3 juntos de paseo. ¡Ah! ¿Y sabéis? Kenshin y Yahiko suelen venir a recogerme después de clase. Je, y me parece que he despertado la envidia de las chicas.

Yahiko aún no habla, pero en cuanto a aprendizaje no se ha quedado atrás y lo entiende todo muy rápido. Y también estoy empezando a enseñarle kendo. Si, el pequeño quiere ser fuerte. Me pilló una vez en la noche cuando volví de ayudar a la policía en un secuestro que acabó bien.

Flashback

Acababa de aterrizar en el jardín de mi casa después de hacer un servicio a la comunidad. Como faltaba poco para que amaneciera, decidí ponerme a entrenara. ¡Ah! ¿No lo había mencionado? Si, soy kendoka. Durante los 5 primeros años de mi vida, mi padre me enseñó lo básico y luego yo perfeccioné una técnica propia. Estaba haciendo unas cuantas katas cuando sentí un ruido proveniente de la puerta que comunicaba el jardín y la casa. Era Yahiko, lo debí de desvelar con el ruido que hice al sacar la shinai del cobertizo. Se acercó a mí, algo soñoliento y me pasó la libreta.

"_¿Qué hace Kaoru?"_

- Esto se llaman katas, son movimientos de kendo

"_¿Kendo?"_

- Es un arte marcial de defensa personal

"_¿Kaoru enseñará a Yahiko?"_

- Yahiko… tú… ¿tú quieres que te enseñe?

"_Por favor Kaoru, enséñame. Quiero poder protegerte. No quiero que te pase como a mis padres. Aunque mi ayuda no te sirva de mucho, quiero hacerlo…"_

- Yahiko…

Fin del Flashback

El gesto y la mirada suplicante y decisiva de Yahiko me conmovieron y lo estoy instruyendo.

En cuanto a mi otra identidad, sigue siendo un secreto entre Yahiko y yo… Aunque Kenshin ha estado a punto de descubrirme varias veces sin que él se diera cuenta… Si no llega a ser por Yahiko, que se queda con él cuando yo ayudo, que se lo impidió distrayéndolo… Tengo que tener cuidado… No sería bueno que me descubriese…

Hoy es sábado, y solo trabajo por la mañana. En la tarde vamos a ir a una convención de videojuegos con Yahiko, ya que Kenshin le ha estado enseñando a jugar.

Bueno, me voy a trabajar, que a Tae no le gusta que llegue tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ya hace 4 meses que todo cambió… 4 meses desde que la conocí… 4 meses desde que me convertí en medio tutor de Yahiko… y también 4 meses desde que intento, al menos, saber como se llama la mujer que lo salvó… Me da igual no saber quién es… solo quiero saber su nombre… Pero, no se porque… me parece que es una persona muy cercana…

A Yahiko le estoy enseñando a jugar a los videojuegos… y lo hace muy bien, aprende rápido. Cuando lo llevo al trabajo se porta muy bien, incluso mi padre juega con él… Pero lo que siempre espero con ansias es la tarde en la que salimos los tres juntos… Kaoru, Yahiko y yo… Estar junto a ellos me llena de calidez, sobre todo con Kaoru… No sé porque tengo este sentir hacia ella… pero sea lo que sea, me hacer sentir calor… Aunque creo que ella esconde algún secreto… A lo mejor esta relacionado con la heroína misteriosa…

Pero por hoy, me tomaré el día libre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Ya son las 16:30… Me estoy arreglando mientras esperamos a Kenshin, porque la convención empieza a las 17:00. A Yahiko ya lo he vestido y ahora está abajo viendo la televisión.

Estaba terminando de peinarme cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ese debía de ser Kenshin.

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Abre, que debe de ser Kenshin!- le pido

Escucho los pasos de mi protegido y el ruido de la puerta a abrirse. Termino de arreglarme el pelo y bajo las escaleras. Cuando estoy en el principio escucho.

- Yahiko, te ves muy bien… ¿Esa ropa es nueva?- es la voz ronca y varonil que tanto me gusta.

Kenshin estaba en el marco de la puerta con Yahiko abrazándolo.

- Kenshin… Pasa, solo me falta coger mi bolso… Yahiko, tu mochila…

Yahiko me siguió al salón a coger su mochila, ya preparada y yo mi bolso. Salimos de la casa y nos encaminamos a la convención. Yahiko iba en medio de nosotros tomado de la mano.

- Estás muy guapa Kaoru… el azul te sienta muy bien…- yo me ruboricé por el comentario de Kenshin y aparté un poco la vista para que no me viera.

- Vamos Kenshin…

Entonces reparé en la presencia de algo que colgaba de su cuello, su cámara.

- ¿Hoy también trabajas?

- No… es para hacer un reportaje para nosotros…

- Yahiko también trajo la cámara que le regalaste.- él me lo corroboró mirando a Kenshin y asintiendo.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. Había mucha gente y casi no se podía caminar. Le repetimos más de mil veces a Yahiko que no se separase de nosotros, para que no se perdiera. Vimos la exposición de los videojuegos del tiempo, que abarcaba desde los primeros videojuegos, hasta tres de los nuevos títulos que se presentaban en esa convención, y luego apuntamos a Yahiko a un torneo de videojuegos. Yahiko decía que no sería capaz de ganar, pero Kenshin le dio ánimos.

- Vamos Yahiko… seguro que lo conseguirás… yo confío en ti…

Cuando empezó el torneo, mucha gente se agolpó alrededor. Alguno de ellos se metió al mogollón a lo bruto y me dio un empujón, no se si accidentado o queriendo. Yo ya me veía en el suelo cuando sentí que algo paraba mi caída.

Abrí los ojos, lo cuales cerré por instinto al no poder usar mis poderes en público, para encontrarme con dos orbes violetas preocupadas por mí.

Kenshin me había agarrado por la cintura para impedir que cayera, pero habíamos quedado en una posición muy comprometedora. Kenshin me tenía sujeta por la cintura abrazada muy cerca de él y nuestras caras se encontraban a escasos milímetros, tantos que podía sentir el aliento de Kenshin en mi nariz.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, minutos que para mí parecieron eternos, porque me perdí en la inmensidad de sus violáceos ojos. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, las cuales de debieron de teñirme de rojo. Sabía que tenía que separarme, pero ni él me lo pedía ni mi cuerpo me respondía. Las palabras del que seguramente chocó conmigo, me trajeron de vuelta y parece que a Kenshin también.

- ¡Lo siento!

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y aparté la cara de la mirada de Kenshin, avergonzada. Miraba de reojo a Kenshin, que estaba en la misma situación que yo.

- Gra… gracias Ken… Kenshin…- seguí mirándolo de reojo

- No… no ha… sido na… nada…

Me atreví por fin a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, aún sintiendo calor en mis mejillas, pero entonces algo cegó mi visión.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- vi a Kenshin con su cámara muy sonriente- ¡Kenshin!- le reproché fingiendo enfado

- Lo siento… es que estás muy mona cuando te sonrojas… y no me pude resistir…- la sonrisa que esbozó era tan linda, que de haber sido yo un trozo de hielo, me hubiese derretido.

No podía enfadarme con él aunque quisiera.

- ¡Y el ganador es…! ¡¡YAHIKO!!- anunció de pronto el juez.

La muchedumbre empezó a aplaudir eufórica. Nosotros conseguimos hacernos un hueco y pudimos al fin tener visibilidad. Yahiko estaba de pie y el juez con el micrófono le levantaba la mano.

- ¡Increíble! ¡¿Quién te enseñó a jugar así pequeño?!- Yahiko quedó callado y empezó a mirar a todos lados.

Kenshin y yo nos miramos preocupados. ¡Yahiko no podía hablar! Entonces nos encontró y señaló a Kenshin, que estaba haciéndole fotos.

- ¡¿Eres tímido?! ¡¿Dices que él te enseñó?!- él asintió- ¡¿Y quién es?!

Yahiko fue a buscar su mochila y sacó su libreta, escribió y se la dio al juez.

"_Es Kenshin. Vive al lado de casa y me cuida por las mañanas mientras Kaoru va a clase."_

El juez pareció extrañarse de ese comportamiento en el niño, pero entonces pareció deducir.

- ¡¿No… no puedes hablar?!- Yahiko negó bajando la cabeza- ¡lo… lo siento… no sabía…!- se disculpó- ¡¿podría subir Kenshin con nosotros?!

Kenshin me miró y luego sentí como me cogía la mano y me tiraba con él. Llegamos al lado de Yahiko, quien nos abrazó y le dio la libreta con lo que había escrito a Kenshin.

"_¡Kenshin! ¡Lo logré! ¡Gané!"_

- ¡¿Y esta señorita de aquí quién es?!

- Soy su tutora…

- ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo…!- luego se giró hacia Kenshin- ¡¿Así que usted le ha enseñado a jugar…?! ¡Debe ser muy bueno…!

- Bueno… hace tiempo… me conocían como Battousai…

Todo quedó en silencio. La gente estaba sorprendida ante tal revelación, pero yo estaba interrogante ya que no entendía.

- ¡No… no puede ser…! ¡¿Eres el legendario Battousai?! ¡¿El rey de los videojuegos?!- Kenshin asintió- ¡Ya han oído señores! ¡Este hombre es… ni más ni menos… que el rey de los videojuegos! ¡La leyenda viva! ¡¡BATTOUSAI!!- la gente aplaudió eufórica y yo sin entender demasiado- ¡Y parece ser que este pequeño de aquí es su sucesor…!- lo dijo señalando a Yahiko.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy entretenida. Todo el mundo iba detrás de Kenshin y Yahiko. Al principio resultó pesado, pero luego era gracioso. Se hizo de noche y volvíamos a casa. Yahiko venía tan cansado que se había dormido, y Kenshin lo traía en su espalda. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

- Ha sido una tarde estupenda Kenshin…

- Lo hubiera sido más, si la gente no hubiera empezado a pedirme autógrafos…- dijo molesto- por eso me había retirado de las convenciones… pero pensé que a Yahiko le haría ilusión y por eso cogí las entradas…

- Jeje… vamos no es para tanto… Venga, déjame a Yahiko… ya lo llevó yo a la cama…- no quería importunarlo más

- No mujer… ya lo llevó yo a su cuarto… sino se despertará…

Al final, Kenshin subió a Yahiko a su habitación, le cambiamos la ropa por el pijama y yo lo arropé cuidadosamente y le di un beso en la frente como hacía todas las noches.

Ya en la puerta del jardín, iba a despedirme de Kenshin.

- Gracias otra vez Kenshin…- sonreí

- Vamos Kaoru… sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo con vosotros…- también me sonrió y yo me quedé extasiada viendo sus ojos

No me di cuenta de cómo él se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí. El corazón me latía muy rápido, el calor subía a mis mejillas, me estaba sonrojando. Yo comencé a acercarme también a él. Cada vez más… cada vez más… cada vez más cerca… Podía notar su respiración en mis labios… ¡Iba a besarme! ¡No! No podía… Vamos Kaoru, ¡aléjate! Me cuerpo no me respondía… cerré mis ojos lentamente y me acerqué más… Quería probar sus labios… No… no puedes hacer eso… él no merece sufrir como yo… pero, ¿Qué es esta calidez que siento junto a él…?

- ¡¡KAORU!!- ese grito me trajo a la realidad

Abrí los ojos sorpresiva mente, encontrándome con los violetas de Kenshin. Me puse más roja aún de lo que estaba y volví la vista al suelo.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- otra vez alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Kenshin y yo miramos a todos lados, cuando de repente algo brillante y rápido nos pasó por el lado y escuchamos como se clavaba en la valla de madera.

¡Un momento! Ese sonido… eso brillante… ¡¿un kunai?! Entonces solo puede ser…

Miré en la dirección de donde provenía lo que fuese y allí estaba ella.

- ¡¡MISAO!!- exclamé sorprendida

No comprendía que hacía aquí.

- ¡Kaoru! Por fin di con tu casa…- se acercó a nosotros

- Pe… pero Misao… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me extrañé

- Kaoru… mejor me voy ya…- se quiso excusar Kenshin

- ¿Quién es él hermana?

- ¡¿HERMANA?!- se sorprendió Kenshin

- Si, es mi hermana menor, Misao… tiene 19 años y…

- Y he venido a ver a mi hermana mayor…- me interrumpió mi impulsiva hermanita- pero repito, ¿Quién eres?

- Él es Kenshin Himura… es mi…- pero no pude acabar porque sentí como la puerta se abría

Nos giramos hacia la puerta y en ella estaba Yahiko, con cara soñolienta. Vaya… con tanto grito, lo habíamos despertado al pobre.

- Hermana Kaoru… ¿no me digas que te casaste y tienes un hijo?- ¡Cachis en la mar! Misao podía llegar a ser inocente, pero en deducción a primera vista… no le ganaba nadie fallando e imaginando cosas…

A Kenshin y a mí se nos subieron los colores. Como podía pensar que… A no ser que viera la escena de antes…

Yahiko se acercó tambaleante, dormido. Yo lo cogí y él se recostó en mi hombro.

- No Misao, no me he casado… ni siquiera tengo novio… Kenshin es mi vecino de al lado…- Kenshin asintió- y juntos cuidamos a Yahiko, que está bajo mi tutela…

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo…- eso espero- es que hace mucho que no te veo…- si exactamente 8 años.

- Bueno, un placer conocerla señorita Misao- se despidió de mi hermana- Kaoru… ¿mañana quedamos donde siempre?

- Si… después del trabajo…

- Bien, adios Kaoru- se acercó a Yahiko- hasta mañana campeón…- le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y se marchó, dejándome a mí en el jardín con un Yahiko medio dormido y mi recién llegada hermana.

- Bien Misao… ahora explícame qué diantres haces aquí y cómo me has encontrado- le exigí a mi hermanita una vez sentadas en el salón.

Ya había acostado de nuevo a Yahiko en su cuarto, el que Kenshin me ayudó a preparar.

- Vamos Kaoru… ¿es que no puedo ni visitar a mi hermana después de tantos años?- me miró con cara de pena

- No me mientas Misao… te conozco mejor que nadie… y además, ni siquiera nuestro padre sabe donde estoy… Así que… habla- le dije seriamente

- Está bien- al final cedió- primero, la parte de venir a visitarte es cierta en su totalidad- ¿y como pensaba hacerlo si nadie sabía mi paradero?- encontré tu diario…- se rebuscó en la bolsa que traía y sacó una vieja libreta- mencionaba muchas veces Tokyo… y las ganas que tenías de conocerla… Así que, decidí que el primer lugar donde te buscaría sería aquí…- mira, le había dado al coco

- Veo que no perdiste el toque detectivesco…

- Jeje…

- Y dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡¿No te habrá enviado papá?!- me alarmé

- No tranquila… tu paradero sigue siendo un misterio… y ahora el mío también…

- ¡¿Cómo que el tuyo también?!- salté. Eso solo puede significar…

- Si… me he escapado de casa…

- ¡¡SERÁS IDIOTA!!- grité enfadada

- ¡No grites! ¿O pretendes despertar otra vez a crío?- cierto, Yahiko está durmiendo arriba.

- Bien… vamos… calma Kaoru…- intenté tranquilizarme- a ver, cuéntame… ¿Por qué te has escapado?

- Pues… cuando te escapaste hace 8 años… papá pasó meses buscándote… pero al final desistió… y se centró en mí… No me dejaba salir sola ni un momento… iba a todos sitios vigilada… y ayer… ayer…- de repente su voz se quebró y le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos- ayer me dijo… que me había comprometido… con el hijo de un amigo suyo… Me hizo lo mismo que a ti… Así… así que me escapé…

- Misao…- la abracé y dejé que llorara sobre mí

¿Pero en que pensaba nuestro padre? ¿Es que acaso no tenía en cuenta nuestros sentimientos? ¿No le bastó con mi reacción? Nos conoce tan poco, que no sabe que Misao me imita en casi todo lo que hago…

Sino cambia, nos va a perder a las dos. Mamá nunca lo hubiese permitido…

Miré a mi hermana. Se veía tan vulnerable. Cuando yo me escapé no tenía a nadie, lo pasé realmente mal. Pero ella no tendría la misma suerte. Juntas haríamos entrar en razón a nuestro padre, pero primero, que se digne a encontrarnos.

- Vamos Misao… sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

- Gracias…

- ¿Y como has venido? Sabes que padre tiene muchos contactos, y te pudo haber seguido…

- He venido volando… sabes que controlo el VIENTO, así como tú controlas en AGUA…

Eso me alivió. De momento estábamos a salvo. Si mi padre me encontraba, me obligaría a volver… y, a casarme… y a Misao también… ¡No! No pienso dejar que me atrape…

- Y dime Kaoru, ¿Cómo has acabado cuidando de un crío junto a tan guapo vecino?

- Es una larga historia Misao… mejor te cuento mañana… Hoy puedes dormir en mi estudio… ya veremos después…

Nos fuimos a dormir después de tan emocionante día. Una vez en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto y en la comodidad de mi cama, pude pensar.

Ahora tenía a mi hermana viviendo conmigo, menuda cruz me calló. Y para terminar de mejora la situación, ¡¡Hoy Kenshin ha estado a punto de besarme dos veces!! ¡¡Y yo no he hecho nada para impedírselo!! ¿Por qué ¿ Yo quería apartarme… pero mi cuerpo… y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos… ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No debes enamorarte de él! No merece sufrir lo que tú… Pero quizás ya es tarde… Kenshin…

Y cerré mis ojos para empezar a soñar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está el capítulo 4 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

¡¡¡WOOOLAAA!!!

Ya volví. La costa brava es chulísima, tenéis que ir por allí.

Bueno, basta de andarse por las ramas, que les pareció? Ya llegó Misao. Veremos a ver la que va a armar… Ahora, Kaoru tiene que lidiar con su hermana, con controlar sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin y con su otra identidad… Veremos a ver como se deshacen los hilos…

Muchas gracias a:

**Coppelia in Black** (gracias por tu review y también por tus ánimos. Y la semana pasó muy bien, sino fuera por el pesado de un compañero de clase que también vino. A ver si te gusta este capi)

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, eso de que le diga fea después de todo lo que hace por él está un poco fuera de lugar no crees? Y lo de Hiko, es que me hace mucha gracia… Y ya ves que acertaste, la hermana es Misao)

**Kaoruko Hina** (lo siento si lo de las clases de la Universidad no está muy definido, pero es que como no lo sé muy bien, lo puse así, es para que se viera lo duro que es llevar una doble vida… y gracias por tus ánimos, aquí tienes el siguiente capi)

Bien, hora de marcharse… y os doy adelanto…? Mm… no, mejor no, que sino, el finc se desvelaría…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 "Un momento para nosotros" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. Un momento para nosotros

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5. Un momento para nosotros**

"Estoy paseando por la ciudad con Kenshin y Yahiko… Yahiko está muy contento caminando entre los dos agarrando nuestras manos… Kenshin me sonríe de una forma tan tierna… y yo le correspondo la sonrisa…

De repente nos encontramos en el parque que hay cerca de las vías del tren… Yahiko y Kenshin están jugando al béisbol… se les ve tan monos…

Pero repentinamente todo el cielo se oscurece y aparece en el cielo un aparato aerodeslizador y un hombre sobre el…

No muy lejos se escucha el silbido de un tren que pasaba en esos momentos por ahí… El hombre sonrió cínicamente y apretó un botón de algo negro que llevaba en la mano… En cuestión de segundos hubo una explosión en el tren…

Todo el mundo corría asustado… La explosión había sido en el segundo vagón y el incendio se iba extendiendo por el resto del tren…

Yo no lo pensé, me subí a un árbol y luego salí volando con mi traje azul de combate…

- ¡¡AGUA!!- sofoqué el fuego del incendio con el agua que salió de mis manos.

Y mientras, algunas personas entraban dentro a sacar a los pasajeros atrapados… Yo también entré y conseguimos sacar a todos los que pudimos, ojalá fuesen todos, aunque había muchos heridos graves…

Miré con rabia al hombre culpable de todo esto y volé hasta quedar frente a su cara… Estaba oscura y no se le veía… Lo agarré del cuello con furia… Quería partirle su asquerosa cara, estrangularle… Pero él no se inmutó ni lo más mínimo, sino que sonrió… Levantó el brazo y señaló a algo…

Yo miré en la dirección y mis ojos se enfurecieron aún más con lo que veía… Había dos hombres encapuchados apuntando a Kenshin y Yahiko con dos pistolas…

- ¡¡DEJADLOS!!

- No… sino me sueltas…- gruñí para mis adentros

A regañadientes lo solté.

- Buena chica… ahora me voy…- puso en marcha los motores, pero antes de marcharse- matadles…

- ¡¡QUEE!!- ¡maldito traidor!

Me volteé y volé lo más rápido que podía para llegar hasta ellos. Los hombres ya cargaban las pistolas y se preparaban para disparar…

¡Maldición! ¡No llegaría a tiempo…!

De pronto, noto que mi cuerpo se zarandea… todo se vuelve oscuro…"

- ¡¡AAHH!!- me incorporé sobresaltada. Miré a mi alrededor… estaba en mi cuarto…- solo… solo fue… un sueño…- un sudor frío recorría mi frente. Entonces me percaté de que me observaban.

Volteé a mi lado y me topé con Yahiko, que estaba con una cara de sorpresa y susto y me cogía un brazo. Yo, por impulso, lo abracé. Lo noté tensarse, no se lo esperaba.

- Déjame tenerte así… un poco…- le supliqué

Él se relajó y se dejó abrazar por mí. Ese sueño me había asustado, sentí miedo… miedo por ellos… No voy a permitir que les ocurra nada… antes daría mi vida…

Cuando se me pasó el susto, lo retiré de mi abrazo.

- Perdona Yahiko…- él me sonrió- dime qué te pasa…

Yahiko señaló el reloj que estaba encima de mi mesilla. Eran las 8:00. Ya entendí, hora de desayunar.

- Bien Yahiko… ya entendí. Vamos a la cocina…- me levanté de la cama y cogida de la mano de Yahiko, salimos de mi habitación.

En el pasillo, nos topamos con Misao, que también se acababa de levantar. Yahiko, como hacía siempre que veía a alguien que no conocía, se escondió detrás de mí.

- Buenos días Misao- le dije

- Buenos días hermana- vio a Yahiko- ¡eh pequeño! No tengas miedo… que no te voy a comer…- rió ella

Yahiko asomó un poco la cabeza.

- Buenos días… que madrugador…

Yahiko siguió mirando a Misao, luego me miró a mí interrogante.

- Es mi hermana Misao… anda salúdala…- le alenté

Él dejó de esconderse detrás de mí, pero aún tímido, y se abrazó a Misao. Después volvió corriendo a mi lado. La cara de mi hermana denotaba que estaba extrañada.

- Venga Yahiko, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Él me sonrió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Yo le seguí y Misao a mí. Cuando llegué a la cocina, me esperaba con la libreta en mano.

"_Quiero tortitas por favor"_

- De acuerdo… una ración de tortitas para el campeón de los videojuegos…- sonreí

Después de desayunar, Yahiko se puso a ver la tele y Misao y yo recogimos la cocina.

- Kaoru… ¿es que Yahiko no…?- se quedó callada, pero ya la comprendí

- No Misao… no puede hablar… es un trauma…- mi hermana me miró entre sorprendida y extrañada- Verás… Yahiko si hablaba… pero cuando ocurrió lo de sus padres… dejó de hablar… Kenshin y yo creemos que cuando él lo quiera, volverá a hablar…- dirigí mi vista hacia el salón, donde Yahiko veía emocionado los dibujos animados.

- Pobre niño… pero tiene mucha suerte de teneros a vosotros…

- Y dime, ¿sabe lo de nuestros dones y poderes?

- Si, auque no se lo he llegado a explicar del todo…- de repente sentí un jalón de la manga de mi pijama.

Yahiko llamaba mi atención y traía su libreta.

"_¿Qué dones y poderes tiene Kaoru?"_

Yo lo miré enternecida, era un niño muy curioso.

- Verás Yahiko… tú sabes que puedo hacer aparecer agua de mis manos…- él asintió- eso significa que yo controlo el AGUA en todos sus estados… ese es mi poder…- asintió otra vez comprendiendo- y también sabes que puedo volar…- volvió a asentir- pues ese es mi don…- Yahiko tenía expresión de no haber entendido eso del todo- es que… puede resultar algo complicado… Verás en mi familia, se nace con un don… y a los pocos meses se ve el poder que tienes según tu naturaleza…- seguía igual que antes- a ver… mi poder es sobre el AGUA… porque soy incontenible como la misma… y mi don es el de volar… En cambio Misao, controla el VIENTO… porque es libre como el mismo… y su don es el de materializar armas de acero…

Esta vez si pareció que lo entendió, y me escribió algo en la libreta.

"_Tu familia es genial Kaoru"_

Bueno, eso de tener "poderes" tenía sus ventajas… pero no se lleva una vida muy agradable… siempre escondiéndote de cómo eres en realidad…

De repente, vi a Yahiko abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y escribir algo corriendo en la libreta.

"_¡Kaoru está sangrando! ¡Kaoru está herida en el brazo!"_

Yo miré mis brazos y efectivamente, había un corte no muy profundo. Debió de hacérmelo el tipo raro del incendio de anoche. Si, anoche hubo trabajo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta hasta ahora?

- ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste ese corte?!- se alarmó mi hermana

- No te preocupes… es parte de la rutina…- dije yo tan tranquila

Fui al baño a por el botiquín, me desinfecté la herida y me la vendé. Yahiko aún seguía preocupado, se le notaba al mirarme.

- Tranquilo…- le dije dulcemente- no es nada…

A lo largo de la mañana, me dediqué a poner al corriente a Misao, a ordenar mi estudio, ya que mi hermana se quedaría conmigo, por lo menos durante un tiempo y dormiría allí… Le di algunas clases a Yahiko e hicimos una sesión de entrenamiento de kendo.

Ya eran las 13:00. Hoy domingo, mi turno solo era el del medio día. Yahiko ya estaba arreglado, pues como ya he dicho, viene conmigo al trabajo y yo estoy lista, solo falta…

- ¡Misao! Tienes dos opciones… o te quedas aquí y no sales porque no tengo otra llave… o bien, vienes con nosotros…

- Mm… pues…- dijo pensándolo- mejor voy… aquí me voy a aburrir…

Y así nos marchamos al Akabeko, donde Tae ya me estaría esperando para mandarme un montón de pedidos.

Después del trabajo, y de haber comido allí, nos dirigimos al parque donde siempre quedábamos con Kenshin, e indudablemente allí estaba él bien puntual, pero había alguien más. Era un hombre alto, moreno, y de mirada fría. Yahiko se soltó de mi mano y corrió a su encuentro.

- Hola Yahiko… dime, ¿se ha portado bien mi campeón de los videojuegos?

Misa y yo llegamos a su lado.

- Hola Kenshin… veo que hoy estás acompañado…- dije mirando al hombre, y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro helador.

- Si… él es Aoshi Shinomori… mi compañero de trabajo… Yahiko ya le conoce…- Yahiko asintió

- Encantado- dijo con semblante serio

- Mucho gusto señor Shinomori… me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y ella es mi hermana menor Misao…

- Así que tú eres la famosa Kaori de la que Kenshin no para de hablar…- yo sentí que algo dentro de mí se llenaba de gozo ante lo dicho.

- Aoshi…

- Dime Kenshin… ¿es que hoy trabajas?- pregunté algo apenada. A lo mejor se tenía que ir y no pasaría el día con nosotros.

¿Por qué me entristecía tanto que se fuera? Porque te agrada su compañía… Admítelo Kaoru, te gusta… te has enamorado de él… ¡No! Esto no puede pasar… yo no debo sentir esto… ni él tampoco… no podría obligarlo al pacto de sangre…

- No… ¿lo dices por Aoshi? Es que nuestro jefe se ha empeñado en que nos centremos en la heroína misteriosa- yo tragué saliva, él es muy capaz de descubrirme, de echo ya ha estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces- así que hoy lo tendré todo el día pegado a mí, porque no se fía de mí…

- Kenshin… tus fotos son las mejores de todo el periódico… pero te distraes con facilidad…

- Bueno, dejémonos ya de charla…- cortó la conversación- que Yahiko ya estará impaciente por jugar…- él asintió con ganas- dime Aoshi, ¿Qué harás? ¿Te apuntas o te marchas a casa?

- Sabes que no te vas a librar de mí…

- Vamos pues

Nos fuimos del parque y hoy iríamos al Parque de la Estación, se llama así porque es el que está cerca de la estación de trenes. Yahiko iba entre medias de Kenshin y de mí, y Misao y Aoshi detrás. Había mucha gente allí, muchos niños jugando, algunos corredores haciendo deporte, otros con sus perros… Nosotros pusimos las cosas en un árbol y Yahiko propuso jugar al escondite ya que éramos muchos…

- No- se negó Aoshi

- Vamos Aoshi…- lo intentó convencer Kenshin

- No, yo no juego a esas cosas…

Yahiko borró la sonrisa de su cara. Por un momento creí que Aoshi cedería con eso, pero no.

- Vamos señor Aoshi… es solo un niño… no le haga entristecer…

Aoshi miró a mi hermana como cuestionándola, pero a continuación me sorprendí. ¿Aoshi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa? Cuando lo volví a mirar ya tenía el mismo semblante que al principio. Me lo habré imaginado.

- Bueno, está bien…- Yahiko volvió a sonreir

Al final, a Misao le tocó quedarla y a nosotros escondernos. Yo me subí a un árbol frondoso que había al lado del nuestro. Vi pasar a Aoshi y a Yahiko. De repente vi a Kenshin mirando a todos lados. Me reí para mí, no sabía donde esconderse.

- Pss…- intenté llamar su atención- Pss… Kenshin…- al final me vio- aquí- le dije que subiera conmigo.

Aceptó esconderse conmigo y escaló el árbol. Se subió a la rama donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado.

- Es un buen escondite… y tiene muy buena vista…- dijo él

- Jeje… si. Cuando solía jugar con Misao, siempre me escondía en las alturas… ella casi nunca miraba a los árboles…

Recordé los años que pasé felices en mi casa con mi familia… cuando mi madre aún vivía…

De repente Kenshin me apegó más a él. Mi cabeza quedó recostada en su pecho y él me rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

- Kenshin, ¿Qué…?- pude articular entre el nerviosismo por la cercanía a su cuerpo y el sonrojo que seguro apareció en mis mejillas porque las sentía calientes.

- Shh…- me hizo callar y señaló al suelo con la vista

Misao estaba cerca de nuestro escondite, pero aún no nos había visto. Siguió mirando un poco más por el sitio y luego se marchó.

- Me parece que ya se fue…- le susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me extrañé y reuní el valor necesario para voltearme y mirarlo a la cara. Pero me encontré con una penetrante y violácea mirada, observándome como en un trance, trance en el que yo también empecé a entrar. Sus ojos me atraían muchísimo en ese momento, tanto que mi mente no procesaba. Estábamos abrazados en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, y poca era la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros. Comencé a acercarme a él, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo para reducir esa mínima distancia a cero… Y probé sus labios… dulces, tibios, cálidos… era una sensación tan agradable… Por instinto cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Kenshin me correspondía de una forma tan tierna… Nos separamos lentamente, después de disfrutar de ese dulce momento. Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, mis mejillas ardían, y él estaba igual que yo… sus mejillas competían con su cabello. Ninguno dijo nada… pero entonces…

- ¡Os encontré! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kenshin! ¡Estáis pillados!- la voz de mi hermana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de un solo golpe.

¡Pero que había hecho! Lo has besado Kaoru… lo has besado y te ha gustado… No… no puede haber pasado… Pero ha pasado. Y no has notado que él se haya negado… al contrario, te ha correspondido… Eso es aún peor… Ahora no podré verlo a la cara… Admítelo de una vez Kaoru… contra el amor no se puede luchar… No, eso no es posible… esto no puede volver a ocurrir… ¿A ver cuanto aguantas…?

Bajamos del árbol sin cruzar palabra, ni miradas. Después, yo me encontraba sentada a la sombra del árbol. Misao y Aoshi habían ido a por algo para beber y Kenshin enseñaba a Yahiko a jugar al béisbol. Cada vez que miraba a Kenshin, me acordaba de lo que acababa de pasar y volvía la vista al suelo apenada.

De repente caí en la cuenta de algo… Kenshin y Yahiko jugando al béisbol… estábamos en el Parque de la Estación… y se escuchaba el silbido de la sirena de un tren que estaba a punto de pasar… ¡Era igual que en mi sueño! ¿Entonces lo que soñé era un sueño premonitorio? Pero entonces ahora…

No me dio ni tiempo de pensarlo cuando se escuchó una explosión…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bien, y aquí tenemos el capítulo 5 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Wowowo… Kenshin y Kaoru se besaron… es que no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo sin romance… jeje… Les he dejado en suspense con esa explosión no? Para saber que pasará tendrán que leer el siguiente capi.

Muchas gracias a:

**Gabyhyatt **(eso lo descubrirás más adelante, ten paciencia)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(jeje si, es que lo puse así lo de Battousai porque me encanta ir a los salones de manga y los de videojuegos, así que se me ocurrió esto. Y ya verás porque lo de no dejar que Kenshin sufra lo mismo que ella… aunque no se si se quedará muy definido, soy algo nula para escribir drama jeje)

**Esmeralda **(aquí tienes tu beso, espero que te haya gustado la escena)

Bueno, fin de la emisión jeje… me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y ya sabéis… sin adelantos…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 "Mi hermana, mi compañera" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Mi hermana, mi compañera

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6. Mi hermana, mi compañera**

Una explosión… el vagón del tren… gente corriendo despavorida… y yo sin hacer nada aún… Me escondí entre la gente para desaparecer de la vista de los demás y me subí a la copa de un árbol. Salí volando de entre las hojas de la copa del árbol, con mi traje azul, pelo suelto y antifaz cubriendo mis ojos y ocultando mi identidad.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad! ¡Es la chica justiciera!- gritaron los más cercanos al accidente

- ¡¡No os quedéis ahí!! ¡¡Ayudadme a sacar a la gente!! ¡¡Y que alguien llame a los bomberos y a las ambulancias!!- grité ordenando lo que debían hacer.

La explosión se produjo en el segundo vagón, como en mi sueño. Concéntrate Kaoru, deja de pensar en eso ahora… Cierto, debía apagar el incendio.

- ¡¡AGUA!!- y el agua que brotó de mis manos fue apagando las llamas.

Una vez controlado, descendí y abrí una entrada al vagón. Varios hombres entraron conmigo. Había bastante humo y todo estaba muy chamuscado. Los pasajeros de ese vagón estaban aparentemente desmayados y con heridas superficiales, pero podría haber cortes profundos. Nos apresuramos en sacar a todos los que pudimos, por suerte, no afectó más que a ese vagón y los demás pasajeros solo se llevaron el susto. Cuando sacamos al último empezaron a llegar ambulancias y bomberos. Puse al corriente a los bomberos y me puse como loca a mirar a todos lados.

¿Dónde se habría metido esa maldita rata cobarde? Entonces la encontré. Estaba, como en mi sueño, sobre un aparato aerodeslizador, e iba con una capa negra, que le cubría la cara. Volé hasta quedar cara a cara con él, lástima que no se le viera su repugnante cara. Los músculos de mis ojos estaban en tensión debido a mi enfurecimiento en ese momento, reflejaban mi rabia.

- ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Como te has atrevido a hacer eso!!- le reproché con ira, apretando más la mano con la que le había cogido el cuello para estrangularlo.

- Jeje… por fin tengo el honor… de conocer… a la heroína… de la que todos hablan…- el tipo sonrió cínico

- ¡¡Contesta!! ¡¿Por qué has puesto una bomba en el vagón?!

- Para probarla… era solo un prototipo…

Eso aumentó mi ira. Apreté aún más la mano de su cuello, y él seguía como si nada

- ¡¡Para probarla!! ¡¡Con que fin se hace eso para probar una cosa tan destructiva!! ¡¡Habla!!

- No creo… que estés… en condiciones… de exigir nada…- pulsó un botón de un mando que llevaba en su mano.

Yo por ese gesto me esperaba una bomba, pero no fue así.

- No querrás… que tus amigos… sufran…

Me giré y lo que vi acabó de sacar toda mi rabia. Kenshin protegiendo a Yahiko de dos encapuchados que los apuntaban con pistolas.

- ¡¡¡DÉJALOS!!!

- Oh… te has enfadado…- se burló de mí- primero… suéltame… me haces daño…

Maldito bastardo… ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a coger a Kenshin y Yahiko? Tuve que soltarlo en contra de mi voluntad.

Él se elevó un poco por encima de mí y sonrió triunfante mientras yo le miraba con furia. Esa sonrisa me dio un mal presentimiento.

- ¡¡Matadles!!- ¡Que! ¡Asqueroso cobarde!

Yo volé lo más rápido que pude, asustada por la vida de mis seres queridos. Los hombres ya cargaban las pistolas. ¡¡No llegaría a tiempo!! Kenshin cubría a Yahiko con su cuerpo. No… los iba a perder…

- ¡¡HIELO!!- grité mientras llegaba junto a ellos, formando una nube de polvo por el aterrizaje forzoso que hice, y los encapuchados disparaban sus armas.

Cuando la nube de polvo que formé se disipó, yo reí.

- Jeje… más suerte la próxima vez…

Había llegado por los pelos y nos había cubierto rodeado con un escudo de hielo, parando las balas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

¡Pero que has hecho Kenshin! Simplemente la has besado… y no me digas que no te gustó… Pero, pero… ¿ahora que pensará de mí? Nada… no veo que se molestase, además… ella lo disfrutó también… ¿no ves que te correspondió? Si… y sus labios eran tan dulces… sabían a miel… Ves, si te enamoraste de ella… ¡Que! Yo no… ¡Admítelo de una vez! ¡La amas!

Después del "incidente" no me atreví a mirarla. Me puse a enseñar a Yahiko a jugar al béisbol… es bastante bueno…

Kaoru se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol observándonos. Cada vez que la miraba, me acordaba del beso y volvía la vista al suelo avergonzado…

Pero entonces ocurrió la explosión… La gente corría despavorida y yo agarré a Yahiko para que no se separase de mí, pero perdí de vista a Kaoru, cuando me volteé a ver el árbol, y Aoshi y Misa no habían regresado.

Entonces apareció ella. La enmascarada a la que llevaba tiempo siguiendo y de la que aún no sabía su nombre. Pude hacerle una sola foto mientras nos acercábamos al tren, porque entonces unos tipos con capuchas se nos acercaron y nos apuntaron con unas pistolas. Yo protegí a Yahiko, que se abrazó muy fuerte a mí y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

Levanté la cabeza y pude ver a nuestra justiciera soltando a otro tipo encapuchado sobre un aparato aerodeslizador que estaba en el aire.

- ¡Matadles!- fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Oí como cargaban las pistolas y nos apuntaban, más sin embargo, las balas no nos alcanzaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo se colocó delante nuestra. La heroína de cabellos azabaches nos protegió con un campo de hielo y las balas no nos alcanzaron.

- Jeje… más suerte la próxima vez…- dijo, pero sin embargo parecía algo cansada.

- Eres buena… muchachita…- rió el encapuchado del cielo

- ¿Estáis bien?- giró la cabeza y pude ver sus ojos tapados por el antifaz, azules…

- S…si… si…- pude decir

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le exigió al tipo encapuchado del aparato volador

- Ya te contesté… era solo un prototipo… el bueno pienso probarlo en otro golpe… más grande…

Metió su mano en la capa y sacó algo negro y lo pulsó. Entonces vi de qué se trataba… una bomba…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Menos mal que conseguí llegar… pero había gastado mucha energía en eso…

Cuando me cercioré de que estaban bien le volví a encarar al desgraciado encapuchado desde dentro del escudo. Él se rió mientras me contestaba y sacó una bola negra de su capa y la pulsó. Cuando unas luces se encendieron en el objeto pude saber lo que era… una bomba…

¡Oh no! ¡No me daría tiempo a deshacer el escudo para escapar y éste no aguantará tal impacto!

El encapuchado nos lanzó el artefacto. Como recurso, yo cubrí con mi cuerpo a Kenshin y Yahiko a la espera del golpe. Así, por lo menos no saldrían tan mal parados. Pero este nunca llegó. Me extrañé y me giré para ver que pasaba. Pude ver, con gran sorpresa, como un tornado devolvía la bomba a su propietario. Ese… ¡Ese es el poder de Misao! Miré a todos lados para, en uno de ellos, ver a otra chica enmascarada pero con el traje de color verde y el pelo recogido en una trenza. ¡¡Misao!!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Mi hermana me acababa de salvar!

El tornado llevó el explosivo a su propietario, que en cuanto estuvo cerca, explotó delante de él. Un grito desgarrador de dolor salió de aquel hombre, que se precipitó contra el suelo. Los otros dos encapuchados corrieron hacia su jefe y desaparecieron.

Yo deshice mi escudo derritiéndolo con agua y pudimos salir.

- Gracias…- le dije a mi hermana, que había descendido

- De nada… será mejor que nos vallamos ya…- me dijo

- Si…

Ya nos íbamos a ir, cuando algo me retuvo. Me giré. Kenshin sostenía mi mano y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas.

- Por favor… antes de irse señorita… dígame su nombre… solo eso… por favor… me da igual que sea un seudónimo y no su nombre real… solo quiero saber como llamarla… Usted nos ha salvado… quisiera poder agradecérselo como es debido…- su mirada suplicante era irresistible. ¿Quién se niega a esos ojos?

- WATERY… me llamo Watery…- le di el gusto al final- y ella es mi compañera…- señalé a mi hermana- WINDY…- porque después de esto, ya es seguro que va a llevar una doble vida, como yo- ahora ya lo sabes… y… - miré a Yahiko- gracias por protegerlo…- sonreí

Me acerqué a mi hermana y juntas nos elevamos para desaparecer de la vista de todos. Volvimos junto a los demás una vez cambiadas. Aoshi también estaba allí. Yahiko corrió a mis brazos.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Kenshin también corrió con la cara de preocupación a mi lado.

- Si… ¿que ha ocurrido?

- Luego te contamos…

- Misao… ¿tú también estás bien? Te perdí de vista…- ¿eso fue Aoshi preocupándose por mi hermana? Pues no se le notaba…

- Si… gracias por preocuparte…- Misao se sonrojó. ¡Oh no! No bastaba conmigo, ahora ella.

Al final, volvimos a casa después de que Kenshin y Aoshi tomasen todo el material que necesitaban para su artículo. Llegamos agotados. Yahiko se durmió enseguida, después de agradecerme con un dibujo y un abrazo el haberlo salvado.

Misao y yo estuvimos hablando. Ella me ayudaría, tendría también una doble identidad. Mañana iría a hablar con el decano de la Universidad para matricular a mi hermana.

Caí en mi cama boca abajo y no tardé en quedarme dormida… Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí traigo el capítulo 6 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Wola

Bien, bien, que les pareció? No se yo si habrá quedado bien esto de la batalla. Era, más que nada, para que se supiera el nombre que había pensado para Kaoru y Misao. Si, lo sé… es el nombre de las Cartas de Clow, pero es que soy negada para los nombres… y también, para que veáis al enemigo…

Y ya visteis que Kenshin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos… veremos que sucede a continuación…

Bien, agradecimientos a:

**Gabyhyatt **(lo del sueño es para que se vea lo importante que son Yahiko y Kenshin en la vida de Kaoru. Y de paso, le da un toque de misterio la interrupción del mismo no? Verse abrazado sin saber porque, te llevas un buen susto no? Y tendrás que esperar a más adelante para saber si es alguien que la busca o no… porque sinceramente, no se ni como lo voy a poner…)

**Coppelia in Black **(No pasa nada, si te han gustado los dos me alegro, y espero que este te guste igual. Yo… no soy muy dada a la pareja Aoshi/Misao, digo, que no se me da bien escribirla… pero me gusta… ya veremos si se habla más de ella, porque es un Kenshin/Kaoru de principal… Gracias por tus ánimos)

Bien, y aquí acaba el programa de hoy… jeje, parece un programa televisivo…

Bien, que pasará a continuación? Como reaccionaran Kenshin y Kaoru después de ese beso? Aparecerán más enemigos? No se lo pierdan… nos vemos en el capítulo 7 "Enemigo" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	7. Enemigo

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7. Enemigo**

- ¡Misao! ¡Date prisa!- le grito a mi hermana desde la primera planta.

- ¡Ya voy!- me contesta

- ¡Venga! Que Kenshin debe estar al llegar…- me giré hacia la puerta.

De repente sentí un jalón de la mango de mi chaqueta. Yahiko llamaba mi atención. Algo quería decirme.

"¿Hoy sale Kaoru temprano?"

Es cierto, hoy hay reunión de profesores y salíamos una hora antes.

- Si… hoy podrás comer con nosotros…- le contesté

Bueno, creo que debo poneros al corriente. Han pasado dos semanas desde que Misao llegó. Ella pudo entrar en la Universidad en primero de carrera. Estudia Magisterio como yo. Ahora nos vamos juntas las dos para allá, claro, sino sucede ningún percance. Kenshin sigue viniendo a por Yahiko y lo cuida por las mañanas. Yahiko aún no habla, aunque conmigo y con Kenshin, no le hace mucha falta, le entendemos por los gestos. Y mi relación con Kenshin… bueno, del incidente del parque no volvimos a hablar, pero no se distanció de mí. Al contrario, para todo el tiempo posible conmigo y con Yahiko. Y en cuanto a nuestras otras identidades… somos famosas. Si, desde lo del tren, de lo cual no se han dado signos de otro atentado por parte de los mismos. El titular del periódico de ese día fue… el del Shinshengumi claro…

"Dos mejor que una… Watery y Windy, las justicieras de Tokyo"

Pero con esto se agravaron nuestros problemas. Kenshin estaba siempre en el lugar donde ayudábamos, y luego nos seguía y era casi imposible quitárselo de encima. Yahiko ayudaba muchas veces a distraerlo, pero otras… ha conseguido seguirnos durante horas…

Una vez casi me pilla vistiéndome, pero suerte que Yahiko se calló a posta para llamar su atención.

FlashBack

Misao y yo volvíamos al callejón donde habíamos dejado nuestra ropa después de ayudar con una viga que se había caído de una obra y había atrapado a varios trabajadores.

- Bueno, suerte que no ha habido heridos…- le comenté a mi hermana mientras me quitaba el antifaz

- Si… pero esto pasa por recortes de presupuestos… los materiales eran defectuosos…

De pronto escuchamos un ruido.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Nos habrán seguido?- me alarmé

- Creo que se fueron por aquí…- oímos una voz al principio del callejón

¡Oh no! Esa es la voz de Kenshin.

Cogí a mi hermana y la empujé hasta el final del callejón, donde la pared no nos dejó avanzar más.

¡Oh rayos! ¿Y ahora qué? No podíamos salir, unos bloques de pisos nos lo impedían… ¡Oh no! Nos iba a descubrir…

- ¿Pero que…?- repentinamente paro su caminar y retrocedió sus pasos

¿Qué habría visto?

- ¡¿Yahiko estás bien?! Dios… que golpe te has dado…- pude distinguir su figura con otra en brazos y ver como se alejaba de allí.

Uff… mil gracias Yahiko… Espero que el golpe no fuese muy fuerte…

Fin del FlashBack

Este tipo de vida es muy duro, mis sentimientos no ayudan. Si… creo que me enamoré de Kenshin. Pero no puedo dejar que lo descubra… me importa demasiado como para que sufra… Llevar la carga de tener poderes es mucha…

Estaba tan absorta pensando en Kenshin cuando Yahiko volvió a tirar de mi chaqueta.

"¿Y Kenshin vendrá también?"

- Pues…- no me dio tiempo a contestar porque tocaron a la puerta

Fui a abrirla para encontrarme con la persona que había conseguido conquistar mi corazón. Yahiko fue a abrazarlo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi campeón?- sonreía mientras cogía a Yahiko en brazos. Luego me miró y me sonrió- buenos días Kaoru…

- Buenos días Kenshin…- me quedé embobada mirándolo

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Ya bajo!- se escucha a mi hermana

- Jeje… está muy animada Misao hoy…- se rió

- Siempre igual… nunca está preparada…

Yahiko me llamó tironeando de la manga de mi blusa y me señaló la pregunta que antes me había escrito. Kenshin miró extrañado.

- Cierto… Kenshin, Yahiko quiere saber… si vendrás… hoy con nosotros… a comer…- últimamente me costaba decirle las cosas sin tartamudear…

- Por supuesto… me encantaría…- manifestó contento- ¿Os paso a recoger a la salida de la Universidad?- se ofreció

- Si quieres… pero sería una hora antes que normalmente…

- De acuerdo… ¡Ah!- pareció hacer recordado algo- casi lo olvido- se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó 5 entradas- son para un concurso de videojuegos… me han pedido que vaya… y que lleve al "pequeño Battousai"- jeje, así era como habían bautizado a Yahiko desde que supieron que Kenshin le enseñó a jugar a los videojuegos- así que les pedí entradas de sobra… y me preguntaba… si querías venir…- bajó un poco la vista- digo tú y tu hermana su quiere también…

- ¡Claro! Quiero veros jugar…

- ¡Genial! Pues después de comer… vamos…

Por fin mi hermana se dignó a bajar y pudimos irnos. Aunque al final llegamos tarde porque tuvimos que evitar el robo de un banco. El señor Nakanishi me mandó un trabajo como castigo. Vaya con mi suerte… Pero eso es lo que dicen… "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Y finalmente sonó el bendito timbre de la salida. Misao, Megumi y yo salíamos hablando alegremente.

- Vaya con el señor Nakanishi… si que se ha pasado esta vez ¿no Kaoru?

- Jo, solo llegué 5 minutos tarde y porque el señor Ichida me llamó a su despacho…- me quejé yo

Entonces el novio de Megumi apareció a recogerla.

- ¡Ah! Allí está Sano… bueno, nos vemos mañana…- y salió corriendo en dirección al chico vestido de motorista.

- Adios- dijimos nosotras.

Seguimos caminado hasta la puerta, cuando pudimos distinguir a tres personas.

- ¡Eh! Mira, allí están Kenshin y Yahiko- dije

- Si… y también está… ¡Aoshi!- eso le alegró el día a mi hermana.

Si, Aoshi solía unirse a nuestras tardes en el parque y mi hermana se la pasaba pegadita a él. Creo que está coladita por él… Jeje, un flechazo, amor a primera vista… Pero, no podrá ser… Él es un hombre muy frío y no se si sentirá algo por ella… y en el caso de que así sea… tendría que hacer el pacto de sangre y llevaría una vida como la nuestra… Yo no le deseo eso a nadie… Aunque tenga que olvidarme de este amor que siento…

Nos reunimos con ellos. Yahiko me abrazó y yo noté un cambio en su vestimenta… Llevaba la camiseta amarilla y el pantalón marrón que le había puesto esta mañana… su mochila azul donde llevaba su libreta… y una gorra roja colocada al revés sobre su cabeza que no conocía.

- ¿Y esa gorra Yahiko?- Yahiko me sonrió y miró a Kenshin

- Es una gorra de béisbol…- me explicó- no le compré la equitación porque no sabía si querrías…- este Kenshin…

- Kenshin… creo que le consentimos demasiado…

- Jeje… vamos Kaoru, si en el fondo te gusta que lo consintamos…

- Parecéis dos padres hablando de su hijo- sentenció Aoshi

Kenshin y yo nos callamos repentinamente. Nos miramos y apartamos la vista al suelo apenados y sonrojados.

Es cierto, por la forma de comportarnos lo parecíamos. Pero eso no podrá ser nunca… por más que lo desee…

No dijimos nada más y nos dirigimos al restaurante donde pensaban llevarnos. Tuvimos una agradable comida y luego nos fuimos al concurso de videojuegos. Como a todos a los que había asistido, había mucha gente. Kenshin y Yahiko estaban como probadores de juegos. Era muy gracioso ver a Yahiko y a Kenshin discutiendo los puntos del juego. Yo no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Cuando terminó el acto, agradecieron la ayuda prestada y les dieron un lote de videojuegos.

El problema vino a la hora de salir. Con toda la gente arremolinada en la salida, acabé separándome de los demás. Pero eso no era todo… no muy lejos de allí… se oyó una explosión…

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- me alarmé, pero un hombre me respondió

- ¡¡HA SIDO UNA EXPLOSIÓN!! ¡¡AL PARECER UNOS ENCAPUCHADOS HAN PUESTO UNA BOMBA EN EL PARLAMENTE!!- ¡¡que!! ¿Quién haría algo así?

Pero yo misma me respondí… ellos…

Busqué un sitio donde cambiarme, y me metí en los servicios. Salí volando por una de las ventanas y me dirigí al lugar de la explosión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

- ¡¡Que ha sido eso!!- me alarmé por el estruendoso ruido

Todo ha pasado muy deprisa… Cuando íbamos a salir, de repente perdí de vista a Kaoru.

- ¡¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN!! ¡¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL PARLAMENTO!!- ¡¡como!! Tenía que ir allí… Seguro que aparecería Watery…

Cogí a Yahiko en brazos y nos escabullimos por una puerta lateral. Misao estará con Aoshi, no me preocupa, pero Kaoru… No debo subestimarla ella es fuerte… pero aún así… me preocupa…

Llegamos al edificio, ya apagadas las llamas gracias a Watery y Windy acababa de sacar a los últimas personas atrapadas. Les hice fotos, como era mi trabajo, y entonces cogí una escena sorprendente.

- Vaya… que rapidez señorita Watery y señorita Windy…- era un hombre encapuchado, el mismo de la otra vez con su aparato aerodeslizador.

Ellas lo miraron.

- ¡¡TÚ!!- gritaron- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- exigió Watery

- Oh vamos… son cosas del gobierno… sería muy difícil de entender para unas muchachitas como vosotras…- se burló de ellas.

- ¡¡No te burles de nosotras!!- se enfadaron

- Oh vamos… no obstante…- dijo- quisiera agradeceros como es debido que me hicierais esto…- se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro quemado y envuelto en vendas.

Increíble, solo han pasado dos semanas… y ya está en pie… y la bomba por lo menos le haría quemaduras de tercer grado…

- Quisiera presentaros a mis socios…- otros dos encapuchados se adelantaron, pero no se quitaron las capuchas- y también… os daré el privilegio de saber mi nombre… Makoto Shishio me llamo… ahora… ¡¡MORID!!

Los dos encapuchados se abalanzaron a ellas, y cada uno empezó un combate uno contra uno. Todos estaban en el aire. Primer empezaron atacando nuestras heroínas.

- ¡¡VIENTO!!

- ¡¡AGUA!!

Pero ellos solo se limitaban a esquivarlas. Después de un rato…

- Bueno… ya me cansé…- dijo el que luchaba con Watery- ¿tú que dices?

- Si… ya aburre…- contestó el otro

Yo miré a Watery y Windy… se las veía cansadas.

- No… no puede ser…

- Solo… han jugado… con nosotras…

Pero maldita sea mi suerte, que en ese momento se disparó sin querer el flash de mi cámara, llamando la atención de los encapuchados.

- Oh… tenemos compañía…

Ellas voltearon a vernos a Yahiko y a mí.

- Lástima… mal momento y mal lugar…

El que luchaba contra nuestra heroína de agua se elevó más y de repente, cuando abrió sus brazos, muchas nubes de tormenta se formaron encima de nosotros.

- ¡¡HUID TODOS!! ¡¡¡DEPRISA!!!- gritó Watery

La gente obedeció y se comenzó a ir corriendo del lugar, pero yo… no podía… mi cuerpo no respondía…

Yahiko tiraba de mi brazo, pero yo no conseguía moverme…

- ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡MARCHAOS!!- volvió a gritar y nada, seguía igual

De repente empezaron a caer rayos y truenos. Yahiko se abrazó a mí. De pronto, un rayo se precipitó hacia nosotros, pero sin embargo, no nos tocó. Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado por instinto y me encontré en igual situación que hace dos semanas. Watery delante mía, protegiéndome con un escudo de hielo. Yo aún seguía shockeado.

-¡¡NO OS QUEDÉIS AHÍ!!- nos gritó jadeando- ¡¡NO PODRÉ PROTEGEROS TODO EL RATO!! ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡¡MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ!!!- y con ese grito volví a la realidad.

Cogí a Yahiko en brazos y me marché de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

¡Maldito Shishio! Primero, un tren sin relación alguna, y ahora el Parlamente… ¿Cuántas más victimas piensas conseguir? Sin contar que en dos ocasiones… casi mata a Kenshin y Yahiko… Suerte que pude salvarlos esta vez también… No sé que le pasó a Kenshin… no se movía… Estaba absorto… Menos mal que hice el escudo a tiempo, aunque gasté bastante energía. Ahora que no hay nadie por los alrededores, podemos luchar en paz.

Así que mi enemigo dominaba el tiempo atmosférico… y parece que el de Misao el magnetismo… por eso también puede volar…

- ¡¡HIELO!!- creé una filosa espada de hielo, y mi enemigo atrajo un rayo a sus manos para usarlo como espada. Me lancé al ataque.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Shishio se escapó, pero sus esbirros no nos dejaban. Llevábamos una ardua batalla, ninguno cedía. Habíamos conseguido alejarnos algo del centro de la ciudad y ahora estábamos sobre una zona poco habitada. Pero por un descuido, mi rival me atrapó con un tornado. El aire era filoso y me cortaba. Los cortes me ardían, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Cuando me libré del tornado, quise atacarlo con agua, pero me lanzó un rayo, y claro, el agua conduce la electricidad. Me dio de pleno y me chamuscó bastante. Yo caí al suelo, y vi costosamente, como el otro encapuchado lanzaba a Misao por los aires y ella se perdía en el cielo. No me quedaba más remedio, mejor una retirada a tiempo. Reuní fuerzas, me puse en pie y concentré mi poder.

- Bueno… ¿lista para morir?

- No…- abrí los brazos y una ola gigantesca apareció detrás de mí.- ¡¡¡SUNAMI!!!- grité a la vez que cerraba los brazos y la ola se precipitaba hacia ellos.

Les dio de lleno y los mandé a volar. Sentí como mis fuerzas se iban. Estaba herida y había gastado casi todo mi poder…

Con un último esfuerzo, alcé el vuelo y me dirigí a mi casa. La divisé cercana, pero mis fuerzas mi fallaron y acabé desplomándome en el patio. Mis heridas sangraban y yo tenía sueño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí pongo el capítulo 7 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Ey!! Que tal? Como estuvo? Me quedó bien? Anda que… vaya batalla que se me ocurrió… bueno, y aquí tenemos la aparición de Shishio… pero los otros dos secuaces todavía no diré el nombre… ya que tienen algo que ver en la historia… Y que me dicen de esto de que sea Kenshin el protegido ahora? Bueno, mi mente no para de tener ideas locas como me dice mi madre… jeje

Bien, pasemos a los agradecimientos:

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(jeje, me alegra de que te guste. Sobre lo del pacto de sangre, tranquila que no va a morir nadie… es solo que tal y como lo pongo parece algo muy peligroso, pero no… solo que Kaoru esta bastante marcada por tener poderes y no poder ser normal… por eso no quiere que Kenshin pase por eso… Y me ha hecho gracia tu comentario de un par de heroínas… Jeje, mujeres al poder!!)

**Esmeraldy **(no pasa nada, mientras te guste… ah! Y perdona por escribir mal tu nombre en el otro, es que el corrector automático del ordenador estaba conectado… jeje)

**Michel 8 8 8** (No pasa nada, gracias por tu review de ahora. Me alegro de que te guste… Es verdad que no hay muchos de este tipo, pero espero que el mío este yendo bien…)

Bueno, ya veis que he ido subiendo un capítulo por día, pero ahora no sé si podré hacer lo mismo… Es que vienen mis primos Hikaru, Koharu, Tenshin e Irene a pasar las vacaciones aquí, y tengo que cuidar de ellos… y aunque Hikaru tiene 13 años y me ayuda bastante… Koharu tiene 10 años y está en edad difícil… Irene, aunque es muy callada, puede llegar a ser un suplicio jugar todo el rato a las muñecas con una niña de 7 años… y con Tenshin tengo la mayor responsabilidad… tiene dos años y no hay quien lo controle… salvo conmigo, a mí si que me hace caso… y así es como estamos…

Ah! Sus nombres son esos de verdad, son japoneses, salvo Irene.

Bueno, se acabó la emisión de hoy… y gracias por leerme siempre.

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 8 "Descubriendo la verdad" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	8. Descubriendo la verdad

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8. Descubriendo la verdad**

Kenshin…

Ya se está haciendo de noche… Kaoru… ¿Dónde estás?

Llevábamos casi dos horas buscándola por el barrio y ella no aparecía… Después de que casi nos mata un rayo, pudo volver a la realidad y hemos estado Yahiko y yo buscándola desde entonces… Kaoru, por favor… se que estás bien… tienes que estarlo… Pero el no saberlo me oprime el corazón… Estoy cada vez más desesperado… ¿y cómo no estarlo si ella es la mujer a quien amo? Si, amo a Kaoru con toda mi alma… desde lo del parque hace dos semanas que me di cuenta… Tonto de mí, ¿Por qué no se lo diría?

Ya era casi media noche y aún sin noticias de ella. Ahora estábamos en mi casa. Yahiko miraba por la ventana hacia su casa. Está tan desesperado como yo por encontrarla… Kaoru…

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, entonces tomé la determinación… Kaoru, en cuanto te vuelva a ver, lo primero que haré será… decirte cuanto te quiero…

Volví mi vista hacia la ventana donde estaba Yahiko, pero allí no había nadie…

- ¿Yahiko?- me levanté asustado. ¿Dónde habría podido ir?

Entonces escuché un portazo… ¡La puerta principal!

- ¡Oh no!- salí corriendo hacia el jardín, pero allí no había nadie.- ¡¡Yahiko!!- grité mirando a todas partes del jardín.

Corrí hasta la verja de la calle y salí a ella.

- ¡¡YAHIKO!!- grité desesperado y asustado.

¡Oh no! Ahora Yahiko también había desaparecido. Corrí otra vez hacia mi casa y cerré la puerta de entrada. Saldría a buscarlo, jamás me perdonaría que le pasase algo. Entonces un ruido llamó mi atención. Un portazo. Dejé la puerta y miré a todos los lados alarmados. Y allí lo vi, ¡¡Yahiko!!

Estaba parado en la valla que separaba mi casa y la de Kaoru, pero estaba abierta. ¡Había una puerta que yo no había descubierto! Yahiko estaba cabizbajo y no se movía.

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Estás ahí!- me acerqué a él- menudo susto me diste…

Pero al llegar frente a él, se abalanzó hacia mí. Yo me sorprendí por la reacción, ¿Qué le pasaba? Repentinamente, algo húmedo mojó mi camiseta… ¡Estaba llorando!

Lo arropé con mis brazos, dándole mi pecho para llorar.

- Vamos… ya está Yahiko… ¿estás preocupado por Kaoru cierto?- el niño la quería muchísimo, igual que yo…- Seguro que está bien… y cuando venga… nos sonreirá con esa sonrisa que solo ella es capaz de regalarnos…- Dios quiera que si…

Yahiko se separó de mí, me cogió de un brazo y empezó a tirar de mí hacia el jardín de casa de Kaoru.

- ¿Qué pasa Yahiko?- deje que me llevara

Al cruzar la puerta me soltó y corrió a arrodillarse ante algo que había delante de la puerta. Fijé un poco mejor la vista y me di cuenta de que era un cuerpo. Corrí hasta él. Era una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera. Reconocí su traje azul, aunque chamuscado y manchado de… ¡¡sangre!!

- ¡Watery!- me agaché para comprobar como se encontraba.

Por suerte seguía con vida, pero tenía muchas heridas.

Yahiko me tironeó del brazo, sus ojos cristalinos de los cuales salían lágrimas, me rogaban que la ayudase… Pero entonces vi su cara, que antes Yahiko me tapaba… Ahora que no llevaba antifaz parecía…

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- me sorprendí desmesuradamente.

Me acerqué a su cara para verla mejor… ¡Si! ¡Era ella! Sus ojos son inconfundibles… Kaoru… Así que eras tú…

La cogí con mucho cuidado… estaba tan mal herida… Y todo por protegernos… Vamos Kaoru, tienes que ponerte bien… ahora que se quien eres y después de haberme salvado tantas veces… no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada…

La llevé a casa, le curé las heridas y la acosté en la cama.

Kaoru…no nos puedes dejar… te necesitamos… aún tengo algo que decirte…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

El sol empezaba a darme en los ojos, que molesto. Me revuelvo un poco para ambos lados, hasta que al final abro los ojos. Lo primero que noto es que estoy en una cómoda cama… ¡¡En una cama!! ¡¡Pero si lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé en el jardín de mi casa!! Me incorporé y miré a todos lados… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

- ¡Auch!- me miré los brazos, estaban vendados… y todas mis heridas también

- Shh…- una voz pidió mi silencio

Busqué su presencia por la habitación y la encontré. Era Kenshin con Yahiko dormido en brazos. ¿Estaba en casa de Kenshin?

- Kenshin…- pero me llevé las manos a la boca. Se supone que cuando soy Watery no sé su nombre.

Kenshin sonrió y salió de la habitación con un Yahiko tiernamente dormido. ¿Kenshin me había curado? Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Llevé mi mano a mis ojos, y como me temía… ¡Oh no! ¡Mi antifaz! ¿Y ahora qué? Kenshin lo sabía…

Kenshin volvió al poco rato a la habitación.

- He dejado a Yahiko durmiendo en el sofá… Kaoru…

Yo solo me abracé a mis rodillas y no dije nada. Quería esconderme. Vi como Kenshin se acercó lentamente hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Tú me quitaste el antifaz?- pregunté con miedo de saber la respuesta

- No… cuando te encontramos no lo tenías…- en parte me alivié. Así que no me perseguía para que todo el mundo lo supiera…- Así que eras tú… por eso cada vez que algo pasaba desaparecías…

Yo asentí, no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

- No se lo digas a nadie… por favor…- le rogué

No quería… no quería que mi tío tuviera que borrarle los recuerdos de lo que pasamos juntos… no lo soportaría…

- Jeje… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- yo lo miré por primera vez a esos ojos violetas que me habían conquistado- Kaoru… me conoces mejor que mi propio padre… sabes de sobra que nunca le haría eso a nadie… y menos a ti…- me dio confianza poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, la vista se me nubló y me abracé a él.

- Gracias… gracias…- y lloré en su pecho

No lo perdería… no lo perdería… me daba igual que no supiera que lo amo… solo deseo, aunque solo sea… que no se vaya…

Él me arropó con sus brazos… se estaba tan bien así… No me había reprochado el no contárselo… aunque creo, que le debo una explicación… es lo menos que puedo hacer… él me había dejado conocerlo… y sin embargo yo…

- Vamos Kaoru… sabes que puedes confiar en mí… yo quiero conocerte, pero si no puedes… lo entenderé…- tenía razón, se lo debía… además, quería contárselo… quería tener a alguien a quien poder acudir y que me comprendiera… Es verdad que tenía a mi hermana, pero no es lo mismo…- tú me conoces a mí… y yo quiero comprenderte… quiero protegerte, por poco que sea, al igual que tú lo has hecho conmigo…- su voz era tan cálida… me daba una sensación de tranquilidad

- Tienes razón Kenshin… te lo debo…- dijo secándome las lágrimas.

Y así, me preparé para contarle la carga que llevaba guardada desde que nací…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ya había despertado… menos mal… llevaba ya dos días durmiendo… Yo no había dormido… me pasé las dos noches en vela cuidando de ella… quería que lo primero que viese fuese mi persona…

Me sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que en realidad ella era Watery… pero no sé porque lo presentía… Yo la perseguía y en realidad había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado… protegiéndonos.

Yahiko lo sabía… pero le había prometido no contarlo… por eso cada vez que la seguía le pasaba algo… lo hacía a posta para protegerla, para que no la descubriese… Es un buen chico…

Y ahora, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que yo la conociese…

- Bueno… lo primero de todo, querrás saber de donde provienen mis poderes…

Yo asentí.

- Bien… en mi familia… se nace con un don y luego… se adquiere un poder sobre algo… en mi caso, mi don es que puedo volar… y mi poder es sobre el AGUA según mi naturaleza, soy incontenible como ella… ¿lo comprendes?

- Si… más o menos… pero, ¿cómo es que nunca se han dado noticias de personas con poderes como los tuyos?

- Bueno verás, es que… en mi familia… no solemos sacar a la luz nuestros "poderes"… Mamá me contó que mis antepasados lo decidieron… porque la gente los reprochaba… Así que decidieron vivir escondidos…

- Pues yo creo… que os tenían envidia…- me miró sorprendida. Vaya… si que su vida no había sido fácil…

- No sé…- miró a la ventana. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo es tu familia?

- Bueno… mi familia es muy extensa y casi ni yo misma conozco a todos… pero mi padre es el cabeza de familia… Aunque por eso, casi nunca le veíamos… siempre de reunión en reunión… prácticamente mamá nos crió sola…- se quedó mirando al cielo, pero descubrí tristeza en sus ojos.

- Tu mamá debe de ser una buena persona…- le dije. Yo no había pasado mucho tiempo con mi madre… no sabía cual era ese amor…

- Era…- escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas otra vez- murió hace 8 años…

- Lo… lo siento… no sabía…- no debí haber preguntado

- No te preocupes… pero ahí fue donde todo cambió… Ya casi nunca veíamos a papá… ni siquiera bajaba a cenar… Misao y yo estábamos casi todo el tiempo solas en casa… hasta que ocurrió…- de pronto su voz se quebró.

Yo no sabía que hacer… no me gustaba ver llorar a nadie… y menos a ella… se me partía el alma…

- Kaoru…- la llamé suavemente y le pasé mi brazo por la espalda. Quería que supiera que yo iba a estar ahí- si no quieres… no tienes que contármelo…

- No es eso Kenshin… yo si quiero… me siento sola… quiero compartir esto con alguien… tu me abriste tu alma… deja que yo te abra la mía…

- Kaoru…

- Hace 8 años… mi padre… me dijo… que… que me había comprometido con el hijo de un amigo suyo…- ¡eso es muy cruel!- yo me negué… pero él… no me escuchó… Así que… me escapé…- escuché sus sollozos, la abracé- Me daba igual que mi padre… me odiase… pero eso… es algo que yo… no iba a hacer…- dejé que se desahogase en mi pecho- y luego… a mi hermana… le ha hecho lo mismo… ¿es que acaso no piensa en nuestros sentimientos? Bastante carga es ya… no ser normal… para que luego… no puedas ser feliz si quiera con el hombre que sea… tu esposo…

- Ya está… desahógate Kaoru…- le froté la espalda- tu padre está tan ocupado con su trabajo… que solo quería asegurarse… de que sus hijas estaban bien… creo yo… pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo…

Ella lloró durante un rato más, y yo le ofrecí mi pecho para hacerlo… yo quería verla feliz… yo quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo para llevar su carga… yo quería que supiera que la amaba… ya no podía guardarlo más…

Cuando paró de derramar sus lágrimas, creí buen momento para decirle mis sentimientos…

- Kaoru… yo…- me puse nervioso

- Si Kenshin…

- Yo… quisiera hablarte de… de lo que pasó hacer… dos semanas en el parque…

- Kenshin… no es bueno… que…- algo me quería decir, pero no la dejé, tenía que decírselo.

- Kaoru… después de ese beso… yo… aclaré las emociones que sentía… hacia ti… Kaoru yo… me he enamorado de ti…- le dije al fin. Mi cara debía estar más roja que mi cabello.

Ella bajó su cabeza.

- Kenshin… yo… esto… no es bueno… yo…- su voz se apagaba, mi corazón se encogía- yo… yo no puedo… no puedo… corresponderte…- yo sentí que mi corazón se venía a bajo.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero pude ver algo cristalino recorrer su mejilla. ¡Una lágrima! Entonces, ella no lo pensaba… Quizás tenga aún una oportunidad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí viene el capítulo 8 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

No me maten por dejar este capítulo así… pero es que me gusta el suspense…

Kenshin descubrió la verdad… ahora que pasará? Eso averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, que pondré el lunes, como ya dije, tengo trabajo de canguro.

Por cierto, casi lo olvido, esta vez haré excepción y os diré un poco de lo que sucede. Veréis, a partir de estos capítulo se ve la trama con la familia de Kaoru, ya me entenderéis cuando lo leáis. Habrá mucho romance, y quizás lemon.

Bien, veamos… muchas gracias a:

**Gabyhyatt **(claro, es que sino a quien pongo de enemigo, si Shishio se lleva el nobel del enemigo en Rurouni Kenshin… pero tranquilo, que también se sabrá el nombre de sus dos compañeros a su debido tiempo)

Bien, se me acabó el tiempo…

Así que nos vemos el lunes en el capítulo 9 "Te amo" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Cuidaos y un saludo de mis primos Hikaru, Koharu, Tenshin e Irene.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	9. Te amo

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9. Te amo**

No… ¿Por qué? Se supone que tendría que estar feliz… Se supone que si te dicen que te aman… y encima esa persona es a la que tú amas… tendrías que ser inmensamente feliz… Pero ese… no es mi caso… Mi corazón y mi alma están tristes… no porque no se me hayan declarado… sino porque yo no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos sin sentirme culpable de lo que tendrá que sufrir… Aunque lo desee en el fondo de mi corazón… No le he podido mirar a la cara mientras hablábamos… le he abierto mi corazón a Kenshin… Y él… él me ha dicho… ¡que me ama! Pero yo… no puedo… no puedo decirle que yo también lo amo con toda mi alma… sería demasiado…

Tuve que salir de la habitación para evitar retraerme de lo que había dicho, cerré la puerta tras de mí… y lloré…

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho… yo no puedo… aunque quiera… no te puedo hacer eso…

Repentinamente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Tú no piensas eso… no has sido sincera…- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? No puedes saber como…- pero no me dejó acabar.

- Porque no me has mirado a los ojos…- me volteó suavemente, pero yo no alcé la vista- y…- me levantó el mentón con su mano- porque tus lágrimas te delatan…- con su pulgar limpió delicadamente ese líquido salado y cristalino que brotaba de mis ojos y corría desbocado por mis mejillas.

- Pero… es que yo… yo no puedo amarte… por más que lo desee… No te puedo obligar a llevar más carga… de la que ya tienes… por saber mi secreto… No te puedo obligar… a hacer… el pacto de sangre… y luego… tú me dejes… porque ya no me ames…- ya decía cosas incoherentes debido a mis sentimientos desbocados.

- ¿Ese es tu miedo?- me preguntó- ¿el que yo te deje?- no contesté

Sentí como me empujaba hacia él y repentinamente me vi abrazada entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- acarició mi cabello- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que iba a dejarte…? Escúchame bien, yo te quiero…

El corazón me latía rápidamente, como nunca antes… quería corresponderle, quería gritarle que lo amaba…

- No es por eso… todo… En mi familia… casarse es un pacto de sangre… estaríamos unidos por siempre… y tú…- levanté la vista chocando mis ojos contra los suyos- adquirirías poderes… No le deseo una vida como la mía a nadie… Por favor… no podría soportar que pasara algo por esto…

- Kaoru…- se fue acercando lentamente más a mí hasta que posó su frente sobre la mía, sonriéndome dulcemente- óyeme… yo-te-a-mo… estaré contigo… en las buenas… y en las malas… Llevaremos la carga… juntos…

- Kenshin…- las lágrimas volvieron a empañar mis ojos.

Con un simple movimiento, Kenshin juntó sus labios con los míos. Es tan dulce el contacto de nuestros labios juntos, que me crea adicción.

Nos tuvimos que separar porque desgraciadamente, nuestros pulmones necesitan algo de oxígeno. Nuestras respiraciones tan cercanas creaban un ambiente tibio alrededor nuestra.

Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… Es como un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar. Nos volvimos a meter otra vez en la habitación y Kenshin me atrajo hasta recostarme en la cama. Kenshin me sonrió, dándome la confianza que necesitaba en ese momento para luego besarme, un beso suave y tierno, que fue cambiando a medida que pasaban los segundos, transformándose en uno de pasión y deseo. Una pasión y deseo que se me contagiaron al instante, desatando emociones que creía desconocidas hasta ahora.

Sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho, ahondando más el beso. Nuestras lenguas en un juego de conocimiento mutuo y nuestros alientos mezclándose en un elixir de dulce sabor. Sus manos dando apacibles caricias a mis brazos, siempre con el cuidado y la delicadeza de no lastimarlos, pues aún estaban vendados. Sentí que sus labios querían abandonar los míos, pero yo tomé su cabello rojizo entre mis brazos y presioné su cabeza hacia mí, impidiendo que se apartara y profundizando más ese beso. Lástima para ti y para mí, ambos tenemos que respirar un poco después de este juego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Sonrió al ver como sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas. Es tan dulce, tan inocente. Mi mano va hacia su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente como lo que es… una flor que hay que tratar con mucha delicadeza porque sino podría perder su encanto… Aunque en el fondo, yo mejor que nadie se que no es así. Sé que no es débil… Sé que es la persona más fuerte y determinada que conozco y que no dudaría en dar su vida por la de los demás…

Su suave mano se posa sobre la mía y acaricia mi piel.

- Kenshin… te amo…- yo la miré directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese profundo mar que son.

Un agradable calor recorrió mi cuerpo al oir esas palabras salir de ella al fin… Yo estaría allí para protegerla siempre a partir de ahora… como ella había estado haciendo conmigo, aunque yo no lo supiera…

- Yo también te amo… mi Kaoru…- y volví a besarla lleno de felicidad.

Y fui más allá de sus labios… bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su suave y delicado cuello…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Sentir sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello fue algo maravilloso, sensaciones increíbles recorrían a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentí cada vez mejor.

Mis manos se aventuraron a explorar debajo de su camiseta, y empecé a recorrer su espalda. Él continuaba besando mi cuello suavemente, unas veces succionando con dulzura y haciéndome suspirar, otras veces pellizcando con sus dientes, para luego lamer mansamente sobre la mancha. Un placer comenzó a crecer en la parte baja de mi vientre y comenzó a extender por mi cuerpo como una llama lenta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Podía recorrer su piel con libre confianza, su piel convirtiéndose en una sustancia aún más embriagante que mil botellas de sake y en ese momento comprendí, que saborear su piel se convertiría en una adicción para mí.

Comprendí que nunca me cansaría de saborear su boca y su piel, ni de ver sus ojos brillar con alegría, inocencia o vergüenza. Nunca me cansaría de ella. El olor a jazmines que emanaba de su cabello suelto me nublaba mis sentidos, desconcentrándome de mi tarea…

Quería recorrerla, conocerla y descubrir lo que más le gustaba, lo que más la hacía suspirar. Mis caricias eran en todo momento más atrevidas. Sus gemidos eran como una melodía maravillosa en mis oídos que llegaba a mi mente, invitándome a ir más allá…

El fin de su cuello me dio paso al comienzo de sus pechos. Fácilmente le quite su traje, aún rasgado y ella me quitó mi camiseta y jugó con mi pecho desnudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Después de quitarle la camiseta, Kenshin comenzó a succionarme uno de mis senos, ya libres de esa prenda que los cubría, y con una mano a acariciar el otro, secándome suspiros de placer. Yo jugaba con su cabello largo, suelto, rojo como el fuego intenso. Cuando terminó con uno, empezó con el otro, consiguiendo hacerme sentir las mismas sensaciones de placer. Finalizó con su juego y se puso sobre mí. Yo, con manos temblorosas, le quité el pantalón quedando él solo en boxes. Me ruboricé, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en ese estado, y también la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación con uno. Me miró directamente con ese mar violeta que son las orbes de sus ojos y me besó, lenta, tierna y dulcemente, como solo él sabía…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Sus manos temblorosas me dejaron en igual de condiciones que ella, solo con la prenda que cubría nuestras intimidades.

Cuando ella se sonrojó, me sorprendí, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo que hizo que sacara mi orgullo machista… Sería la primera vez de ella… ella era mía y así sería siempre… al igual que yo soy solamente suyo…

Jugué con su cabello… era tan suave y ella hacía círculos con sus finos dedos sobre mi pecho.

La habitación parecía calentarse por momentos y se respiraba con pesadez… ¿o tal vez era que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy calientes?

Seguimos jugando un poco más… sacándonos gemidos mutuamente… Era increíble hasta que niveles me había conseguido excitar…

Entonces supe que era el momento… bajé su prenda, dejándome contemplar lo que ningún otro había contemplado ni contemplaría… y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo…

Me posicioné sobre ella, listo para fundirme con ella, cuando ella me paró…

- Kenshin… después de esto… sería como… si estuviésemos casado… según mi familia… es un pacto… de sangre…- dijo jadeante

- Pues entonces… permítame… señora Himura…- le pedí

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Dentro de unos instantes seríamos solo unos… técnicamente estaría casada con Kenshin… sería su mujer en todos los sentidos…

Sentí como él se adentraba dentro de mí y se topaba con algo que le impedía el paso… la barrera de mi virginidad… Empujó un poco más hasta que sentí como se desgarraba, provocándome dolor… Quise gritar, pero Kenshin me calló poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, ahogándolo.

Mi cuerpo aceptaba la intromisión de Kenshin, dejando que el dolor se transformarse en una sensación de placer…

Nuestros movimientos eran perfectos, sincronizados y al mismo ritmo. Mi sangre hervía y mi cuerpo pedía más. Nuestros gemidos se juntaban en la habitación. Quería gritarle que le amaba, pero mi garganta no me respondía, solo puedo gemir placenteramente a sus caricias dentro de mí. Parecía como si mi cuerpo estuviese hecho a su medida, solo para él, nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. Y lo sentí, sentí como un mar de placer me pegaba salvajemente en el cuerpo, haciéndome gritar y llegar al cielo, donde solo el placer estaba presente. Alguna parte de mi mente registró el grito placentero y salvaje de Kenshin. Nuestros cuerpos y corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Varias olas más llegaron haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo y la distancia, y clavé las uñas en la espalda de mi, ahora esposo, sintiendo como su presión en mis caderas aumentaba. Él disfrutaba de esto tanto como yo… Sentí lágrimas de placer caer por mis mejillas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Pude sentir como un éxtasis de placer explotaba en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella, en una combinación y una precisión increíble, ahogándome de sensaciones espectaculares.

Sentí como ella se relajaba sobre el mullido colchón que había sido el lecho de nuestra entrega plena en cuerpo y alma. Me relajé sobre ella, acostando mi cabeza sobre sus suaves pechos, ahora empapados de sudor, sintiendo su respiración, que como la mía, trataba de calmarse. Su corazón también latía aceleradamente.

Tristemente, dejé mi lugar tan agradable en el interior de ella y me acosté a su lado. Kaoru enredó sus piernas con la mías en una suave caricia. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y su sonrisa era simplemente espectacular. Sonreí enteramente feliz.

Había descubierto que Kaoru era una mujer increíble, llena de virtudes, y esta noche, ella me había mostrado simplemente la que más me gustaba.

- Kenshin…- susurró suavemente. Yo sonreí y junté mis labios con los suyos.

- Te amo…- le dije mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho, sintiendo su calor mientras el sueño llegaba a mí.

- Yo también… te amo… gracias… por… aceptarme…- me dijo bostezando, cayendo presa del sueño.

Pensando en Kaoru y deseando que nunca llegara el día, el sueño se apoderó de mí, abrazando a la mujer que amo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Y bien? Que tal quedó? Es la primera vez que hago un lemon y no sé si esta bien… Espero que se haya entendido lo del pacto de sangre, aunque en los siguientes capítulos se verá mejor… y como ya dije, en estos no esperen muchas peleas, ya que tratan de las tradiciones de la familia…

Muchas gracias a:

**Kaoruko Hina **(lo siento… ya pedí perdón, pero ponte tu a hacer de canguro de 4 niños… y para colmo, que uno este malo)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón… lo siento, a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen los finc así… Bueno, gracias por decirme que te gustó como quedó la declaración de Kenshin… y por aguantar valientemente)

**Michel 8 8 8 **(Perdón, pero ya lo avisé… Sobre la trama, podría decirse que sí… ya lo verás… y los nombres de los malos, me los reservo por ahora…)

**Esmeraldy **(tranquila, tranquila, que ya ves que si se quedan juntos…)

Bueno… viendo lo que me ha costado hacer este lemon… no creo que haga otro… ya veremos…

Ah! Y para que veáis que no soy tan mala, la conti con un día de adelanto.

Bien, nuestros tiempo se acabó, toca el baño de Tenshin, nos vemos en el capítulo 10 "Encontrando a la familia" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	10. Encontrando a la familia

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que escribe Yahiko en su libreta.**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10. Encontrando a la familia**

Estaba cómodamente sumida en mi sueño, y cuando éste terminó, ya no tenía más ganas de seguir durmiendo. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y parpadeé varias veces debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Noté como unos fuertes brazos aprisionaban mi cuerpo desnudo bajo la sábana. Recuerdos de lo que pasó anoche vinieron a mi mente… Me había entregado a Kenshin… ahora era su mujer… y en todos los sentidos… Sonreí… me sentí tan feliz… y pensar que me quería privar de esta sensación…

Miré a Kenshin… se veía tan mono durmiendo y tenía una dulce sonrisa de paz en su rostro…

- Gracias…- susurré- y lo siento…- perdóname por lo que pasará a partir de ahora

Con mucho cuidado, logré salir de la cama sin despertarle. Busqué mi ropa interior por la habitación… Mi traje no podía ponérmelo… porque aparte de que estaba todo rasgado y manchado de sangre… llamaría la atención… Así que decidí cogerle prestada un yukata a Kenshin… Me vestí y bajé a la cocina dejando a Kenshin apaciblemente dormido en la cama. Me asomé al salón y pude ver enternecida a Yahiko, dormido tiernamente en el sofá, cubierto por una manta y se podía asomar el mango de su shinai… Suerte que nuestros gritos no le despertaron…

Fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno, después de tantas veces que había estado en su casa, ya sabía donde estaban las cosas. Me sentía tan bien… y todo gracias a él…

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir encontrándome con dos hombres vestidos de negro y gafas de sol negras, parecían guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué desean?- me daban mala espina

- A Kaoru Kamiya- contestó uno secamente

- Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya… ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- no me gustaban ni un pelo

- Hemos venido a llevárnosla…

- ¿Y si no quiero?- les reté

- Será por las malas- dicho esto me cogió rudamente de la muñeca.

Yo intenté zafarme, pero me estaba haciendo daño. Con mi mano libre fui a darle un puñetazo, pero el otro hombre me echó una red encima.

Un momento… ¡yo conocía esta red! ¡¡Es una red anula poderes!! Entonces… mi padre…

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡DEJADME!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER!!!- grité intentando escapar de la red.

No quiero regresar… no ahora…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Que paz… esta sensación de tranquilidad no la había sentido nunca… y todo gracias a Kaoru… Cuanto amaba a esa mujer… mi mujer… Abro los ojos y parpadeo repetidas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz… Pero me percato de que estoy solo en la cama…

- ¿Kaoru?- la busco por la habitación sin éxito- no… no puede haber sido un sueño…

Pero repentinamente, un grito llega a mis oídos.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡DEJADME!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER!!!- ¡yo reconozco esa voz! ¡¡Es la voz de Kaoru!!

Como un rayo me puse mis boxers y mis pantalones que estaban tirados por el suelo de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, para encontrarme con una escena no muy agradable.

Dos tipos de negro tenían presa a Kaoru en una red y ella se revolvía por escapar. La sangre me hirvió, mi furia crecía por momentos. Me enmarqué en la puerta y grité

- ¡¡¡SOLTADLA!!!

Toda la atención se volvió hacia mí.

- Kenshin…- mi nombre en sus labios pronunciado con sorpresa y a la vez súplica llegó a mis oídos haciendo aumentar más mi ira.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- me cuestionó uno de ellos.

- Kenshin Himura… y ahora… ¡¡SOLTAD A MI MUJER!!- les exigí

Ellos no se inmutaron, solo sonrieron de una forma que no me gustó. Comencé a acercarme cautelosamente. Pero me detuve por fuerza mayor, porque me apuntaron con sus armas.

- No te muevas… No nos importa quien seas… Solo tenemos órdenes de llevárnosla…- cargaron la munición

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Dejadle!! ¡¡No le hagáis nada!!- Kaoru suplicaba por mi vida.

Ella siempre protegiéndome… y yo no podía protegerla ahora… Era frustrante… Los hombres comenzaron a arrastrar a Kaoru hacia un coche que había aparcado delante de mi casa.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- intenté ir por ella, pero uno de los hombres me apuntó con su pistola.

Y entonces, con la velocidad de un rayo, una figura emergió de detrás mía y desarmó al tipo. Todo pasó muy deprisa, pero noté que portaba una shinai, y que era pequeño… y cuando se abalanzó sobre el que tenía a Kaoru, habiendo ya dejado inconsciente al otro, gritó

- ¡¡MAMÁ!!- con un golpe le quitó el arma al otro hombre e hizo que soltara la red.

El hombre esta sorprendido y yo también, porque acababa de descubrir quien era el misterioso salvador… Yahiko.

- ¡¡DEJA!! ¡¡EN PAZ!! ¡¡A MÍ!! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- gritaba a cada golpe de espada que le propinaba.

Finalmente, el hombre calló sin consciencia al suelo y Yahiko se quedó quieto en el sitio. Yo reaccioné y me acerqué hacia Kaoru. La saqué de la red.

- Kaoru…- ella me miró y se lanzó a mis brazos

- Kenshin…- yo no pude más que abrazarla fuertemente.

A continuación nos fijamos en Yahiko, que seguía en el mismo sitio que antes. Kaoru, contra todo pronóstico de Yahiko, lo abrazó protectoramente…

- Gracias Yahiko… gracias…- el pequeño soltó la espada, que cayó al suelo- ¿me llamaste mamá? ¿Ya vuelves a hablar?

Yo me puse a su lado, quería saber porque de esa reacción, aunque creía saber la respuesta, y… ¿Cómo había podido despacharse a dos adultos tan rápido?

- Mamá… Kaoru…- su voz era algo desafinada, seguramente debido al tiempo que llevaba sin usarla.

- Yahiko…- la dulce voz de Kaoru susurró su nombre mientras lo separaba lentamente de ella- ¿quieres… quieres que yo sea tu mamá?

Noté como los ojos del niño se humedecían y volvió a abrazarse a Kaoru.

- Ya está… claro… por supuesto que quiero… ser tu mamá…- era tan enternecedora esa escena… un niño que volvía a tener el amor de una madre…

- Papá…- esa palabra me sacó de mi ensimismamiento para encontrarme con la mirada oscura de Yahiko esperando mi respuesta.

Yo sonreí… un familia… acababa de formar mi pequeña familia… Kaoru, la mujer que amaba… y Yahiko, un hijo al que adoraba…

Lo cogí en brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

- Has protegido a mamá…. Estoy orgulloso de ti… hijo mío…- me dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna… tan de un niño normal…

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!- se abrazó a mi cuello.

Pero aún no sabía quienes eran los que había intentado llevarse a Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Mi padre me había encontrado… después 8 años… y me encuentra ahora, que mi vida comenzaba a ser feliz…

No pude defenderme, ¡maldito inventor el que hizo la red anula poderes! Pero cuando Kenshin apareció intentando impedir que me llevaran, y los hombres le apuntaron con las pistolas… estaba dispuesta dejar que llevasen… Sería capaz de volver a mi casa si podía salvar a Kenshin… Y entonces apareció mi salvador… Yahiko… Se encargó de los hombres con los movimientos que le había enseñado y… ¡¡me llamó mamá!! ¡Volvió a hablar! Quería que yo fuese su mamá… y Kenshin su papá… Nada me complacería más… lo queríamos como a un hijo… Juntos le daríamos una buena vida a Yahiko… Pero aún faltaba una cosa… mi padre…

- Kaoru…- Kenshin me llamaba- ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y por qué querían llevarte?- Ya no tenía que esconderle nada… podía contarlo todo…

- Debían de ser el equipo especial de mi padre… sen los que se encargan de la investigación… y mantienen su reputación… me han encontrado…

- Pero entonces… te obligaran a volver…- su cara se veía entre asustada y seria, con Yahiko cogido en brazos.

- No voy a tener que volver porque él me obligue… sino por algo de fuerza mayor…

- Kaoru…- se acercó más a mí- no voy a permitir que te separen de mí… y menos ahora, por nuestros hijo…

Yo sonreí, precisamente era por eso debía volver.

- Kenshin… es por eso que debo volver... pero debemos ir todos…

- No comprendo…- me miró dudoso

- Mírate el hombro…- él me obedeció- ¿ves el tatuaje que se ha formado? Te dije, que estar juntos era un pacto sangre… y ésta es la marca…- le mostré la mía, el mismo dibujo, en color azul a diferencia de la suya que era en color rojo.- además… para estar… casados… legalmente… se debe terminar el pacto de sangre… y eso solo se puede hacer… en presencia del jefe de la familia…- le expliqué- así que… para poder estar juntos… debemos ir allí… los tres…- lo miré directamente a los ojos

Él me sonrió tiernamente y de repente sentí la calidez de su mano en mi mejilla.

- Kaoru… si para estar junto a ti… tengo que enfrentarme a tu padre… así lo haré… lucharé por nuestra familia…

- Kenshin…- sus solemnes palabras me llegaron a los más profundo de mi ser. Lo abracé… los abracé a ambos… a mi familia…- te amo…

Entonces los hombres empezaron a despertarse.

- Maldito crío…

- ¡Eh tú!- llamé la atención del que lo había dicho- no vuelvas a insultar a mi hijo o…- concentré poder en mi mano y congelé el agua que había acumulado en ella

- Esto no queda así… volveremos…

- No hará falta… decidle a mi padre que iré a verle dentro de 5 días…

- Como usted mande…- y después de esto se marcharon.

Kenshin, Yahiko y yo nos quedamos solos en el jardín.

- Bueno, ¿tenéis hambre?

- Un poco… mamá…- era tan gratificante oírlo hablar… y llamarme mamá…

- Pues vamos a desayunar… y luego llamaré a Misao para…- pero caí en la cuenta de algo- ¡¡MISAO!! ¡¿Dónde esta?!- miré a Kenshin preocupada

- No lo sé… estabas sola cuando te encontramos…

- Oh Dios… Misao… ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Tranquila Kaoru… primero desayunaremos algo, después nos arreglaremos, y luego de llamar al periódico y a tu Universidad, saldremos a buscarla…- Kenshin, tú siempre tan tranquilo… ¿Cómo consigues mantener la calma?

Y así lo hicimos, pero no hizo falta salir a buscarla, ya que ella volvió a mi casa y Yahiko le abrió la puerta.

- Hola pequeño…

- ¡Mamá!- me llamó y eso seguro que extrañó a Misao

Kenshin y yo aparecimos cogidos de la mano.

- Ya hablas pequeño Yahiko… pero- entonces nos miró a nosotros y puso cara de sorpresa.

Aún traía el traje de combate puesto, rasgado y manchado de sangre, pero sus heridas estaban vendadas.

- ¡¡KAORU!!- se deslizó hasta quedar frente a nosotros- tú… tú… tú has…- señaló nuestras marcas en los hombros- ¡¡El… el pacto de sangre!!

- Si Misao… hay mucho que contarte…

Y así puse al corriente a mi hermana de los últimos acontecimientos, claro que, omitiendo los detalles íntimos…

- Así que… pensáis ir a ver a papá…

- Sí…

- Entonces iré con vosotros…

- ¡¡MISAO!!

- Si… a ver si papá entra en razón…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tenéis le dejo el capítulo 10 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Ya habéis visto… ¡¡Yahiko habló!! Si, ya era demasiado trauma no creéis? Bueno, y aquí tenéis un poco más explicado lo del pacto de sangre…

Bien, y ahora queda saber que pasará con la familia de Kaoru… Ya lo veréis en el siguiente capi.

Gracias por vuestros ánimos, me dan mucha inspiración…

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 11 "Destino… Osaka" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	11. Destino Osaka

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11. Destino… Osaka**

- Pero Misao… ¿estás segura de querer venir?- le volví a preguntar a mi hermana menor

- Si Kaoru… quiero que papá entre razón…- la expresión de mi hermana era tan decidida que cualquiera le niega algo.

Y así, los días fueron pasando… Días en los que me dediqué enteramente a Yahiko… y a Kenshin… era increíble ver a Yahiko esforzándose por hablar… Y Kenshin… era tan cariñoso con nosotros… y conmigo… bueno, ya sabéis…

Megumi vino a visitarnos con Sanosuke Sagara, su novio… Y ya era hasta gracioso ver la cara de sorpresa de todos cuando Yahiko nos llamaba "papá" y "mamá", porque los vecinos ya se enteraron.

FlashBack

- Hola Megumi, hola Sano… pasad- les hice pasar al salón.

- Hola Kaoru… ¡¿Pero dime que te pasó?!- aún llevaba las vendas.

- Nada Megumi… solo me quemé… gracias por venir a visitarme…

- De nada mujer… Estaba preocupada, llevabas dos días sin venir a la Universidad y al trabajo y me extrañé…

En ese momento llegó Yahiko corriendo, tan gracioso con su gorra al revés y se escondió detrás de mí.

- Escóndeme mamá… papá me persigue…

- ¡¡MAMÁ!!- gritaron esos dos con los ojos como platos- ¡¡Y HABLA!!

Y a continuación entró Kenshin corriendo, persiguiendo a Yahiko

- Yahiko vuelve aquí… devuélvela ahora mismo…

- Jajaja…- reí por la cómica escena- ¿Qué has hecho ahora hijo mío?

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- dijeron- ya sabía yo que algo había entre ustedes…- ahora hablaba Sano

- Hola Sanosuke, hola Megumi…- saludó y se acercó a mí.

- Que calladito te lo tenías Kaoru…- yo me sonrojé levemente

- Yahiko… vamos, devuélvemela…

- Yahiko… ¿Qué le has cogido a tu padre?- le pregunté un poco seria

Mi pequeño salió lentamente de su escondite y me entregó una foto. En ella aparecía yo, aparentemente dejando que el viento meciese mis cabellos en el jardín de mi casa.

- Kenshin…- yo la miré sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había sacado esa foto?

Kenshin dibujó una sonrisa, cargó a Yahiko y me abrazó.

- Papá la tenía guardada en su cartera…- este Yahiko.

- Bueno, veo que el pequeño ya está recuperado…- dijo Megumi mirándolo.

- Hola señorita Megumi, hola señor Sanosuke…- saludó Yahiko

- Jeje… bueno familia… os dejamos…

- ¡Ah! Megumi… dile a Tae que me ausentaré unos días por causa personal…

- De acuerdo…

Fin del FlashBack

Ya era de noche… mañana partiríamos a Osaka… Yahiko se durmió en mis brazos… así que lo llevamos a su habitación. Kenshin me ayudó a ponerle el pijama, lo acostamos en su cama y yo lo arrope bien, porque esa noche hacía frío.

- Buenas noches… mamá…- su voz soñolienta me desea buenas noches

- Buenas noches cielo…- le dijo tiernamente y le beso la frente.

Es lo mismo que todas las noches… solo que ahora, puedo decir que se lo hago a mi hijo.

- Buenas noches… papá…- sonreía mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos.

- Que descanses campeón…- le sonrió Kenshin mientras me abrazaba y mirábamos a nuestro pequeño dormirse.

Si, y eso también era la novedad de mi vida, que ahora tenía a Kenshin junto a mí, como pareja…

¡Ah! Misao se quedaba en casa de Kenshin… decía que no quería incomodar… esta Misao…

Nos fuimos al salón y nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro, y hablando.

- Mañana partiremos hacia tu casa… Llegaremos al día siguiente por la mañana…- me dice Kenshin mientras me acaricia el pelo, se está tan a gusto en sus brazos.

- Si… pero tengo miedo…- le confesé mientras me acurrucaba más en su abrazo- no se como reaccione mi padre… No quiero ni pensar que podría hacer…- yo mantuve la vista en el suelo.

Entonces sentí como su mano se posaba en mi mentón y lo giraba para poder ver eso hipnotizantes ojos violetas de los que me enamoré. Y repentinamente sentí sus labios haciendo presión sobre los míos. Era tan dulce ese gesto… sus labios sabían a miel… Sin romper el contacto, abracé a Kenshin y él se fue recostando lentamente en el sofá… Yo quedé sobre él y nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas un baile solo nuestro… Nuestros pulmones exigían aire urgentemente… y mientras regulábamos nuestra respiración recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Tranquila… mi amor… te lo he dicho… Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a toda tu familia… nadie… y óyeme bien… nadie te separará de mi lado…

El sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mí, mientras sentía las suaves caricias de Kenshin sobre mi cabello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Mañana saldríamos hacía Osaka… a luchar por nuestra familia… Era increíble cuanto había cambiado mi vida… Tenía a la mujer que amaba y a un hijo al que darle mi afecto… No puedo evitar sonreir… mi vida es fantástica…

Estoy recostado en el sofá, con mi Kaoru sobre mi pecho y le acaricio su largo, sedoso y negro cabello… Es tan hermosa… es una diosa… y en parte lo era… Watery, la diosa del Agua…

Creo que se ha dormido… está tan mona así… sin ninguna preocupación… como una mujer normal… Y pensar que fue por una foto que esta gran mujer se apareció en mi vida…

Me deslizo con cuidado del sofá sin despertar a mi mujer. La cojo con mucho cuidado, cual delicada flor y subo con ella hasta su cuarto. La recuesto suavemente sobre la cama y luego me acuesto yo con ella y nos tapo con las sábanas. Ella se mueve un poco para acomodarse y se acurruca en mi pecho…

- Que tengas dulces sueños… mi musa…

Y con estas palabras me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo para reunirme con ella en el mundo de los sueños.

Empiezo a despertarme poco a poco debido a la luz que me molesta en mis ojos. Lo primero que noto es a mi Kaoru dormida apaciblemente en la protección que le brindan mis brazos. Sonreí… sonreí como solo hacía desde que la conocí… Tenía una expresión tan dulce… que daba pena despertarla… Pero había cosas que resolver…

- Kaoru… amor… despierta…- la llamé suavemente mientras la mecía un poco.

Ella se revolvió entre mis brazos. ¿Así que hoy no tenía ganas de dejarme ver sus ojos azulados…? Eso lo veremos…

- Kaoru…- susurré en su oído

Otra vez se movió.

- Solo un poquito más…- me suplicaba. Jeje, parecía una niña.

Bueno… habrá que tomar medidas… especiales…

Me acerqué a su fino cuello y comencé a besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo lentamente. Kaoru se retorció y rió un poco. Hice un pequeño camino ascendiendo desde su cuello hasta su mejilla. Y llegué a sus labios. Primero, uno en la comisura de sus carnosos labios… luego en el labio inferior… y por último, uní mis labios con los suyos… Mi sorpresa vino cuando sentí mi beso correspondido, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con dos orbes marinas con un brillo especial…

- Buenos días… Kenshin…- me dijo al separarnos después de ese beso de buenos días

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

¡Misao! ¡Vamos!- me encuentro metiéndole prisa a mi hermana para que salga de la casa de Kenshin.

La puntualidad nunca fue su punto fuerte. Ya lo teníamos todo listo para salir. Iríamos en el coche de Kenshin, pararíamos para comer y pasar la noche en un hostal y llegaríamos a Osaka.

- Tranquila Kaoru… hay tiempo…- intenta calmarme Kenshin, quien tiene a Yahiko cogido de la mano.

Cuando por fin mi hermana se dignó a bajar, pudimos partir. El viaje no se hizo pesado. El pueblo donde paramos para comer era muy bonito y el que paramos para dormir no se quedaba atrás… La gente era muy amable y reconocí a algunas personas que antes vivían en Osaka… A la mañana siguiente, entrábamos en mi ciudad natal… Osaka…

Mi casa se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad, y hasta allí conduje a Kenshin con el coche. Aparcó delante de mi casa y nos bajamos.

- ¡¿Es… esta… esta es tu…casa…?!- dijo Kenshin boquiabierto

- Jeje… si…- reí un poco avergonzada

La verdad que cualquiera se sorprendería, mi casa era más grande que todo el barrio donde vivíamos. Y es que, la mayoría de mi familia vivía en la casa familiar, o en pequeñas casas dentro de la misma.

- ¡Que casa más grande mamá!- manifestó su asombro Yahiko

Yo me quedé mirando mi casa a través de la verja de hierro forjado que era la entrada. A través de esa estructura de hierro se veía el inmenso jardín que la rodeaba.

Bien… aquí estoy de nuevo… Y eso que el día que me escapé juré no volver… y también se lo grité a mi padre en la cara…

FlashBack

- ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡No quiero casarme con él!!- le grité indignada a mi padre

Estábamos en su despacho, siempre que nos decía algo importante, nos citaba allí.

- ¡¡No me levantes la voz Kaoru!! ¡¡Y tú harás lo que yo te diga!!- me gritó mi padre

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- me levanté de golpe por la furia, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada al suelo.

- ¡¡¡KAORU!!!

- Si me obligas a casarme… ¡¡ME ESCAPARÉ!!- le advertí

- ¡No serás capaz!

- Ponme a prueba…- lo reté, yo no iba a ceder

- ¡¡NO DIGAS MÁS BOBADAS!! ¡¡TE CASARÁS LO QUIERAS O NO!!- y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me dirigí a la puerta pintada en caoba.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

- Si mañana no está anulado el compromiso… me escaparé…

- ¡¡No digas más tonterías!! ¡¡Aún eres menor de edad!! ¡¡No sabrás que hacer!!

Abría la puerta.

- Para tu información… ¡¡Se valerme por mi misma desde que cumplí los 10 años!!- por aquel entonces yo contaba con 14 años- Pero como estás tan ocupado… ¡No te acuerdas de tus hijas! ¡Ni siquiera sabes que Misao ya es una mujer! ¡¡Mamá jamás lo hubiese permitido!! Lo juro padre…- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, tan despectiva y fríamente- si mañana no está anulado el compromiso… ¡¡¡ME IRÉ Y NO VOLVERÉ JAMÁS!!!- cerré la puerta de un portazo

Fin del FlashBack

Siento como mi mano es envuelta delicadamente con una mano cálida. Giro la cabeza y mi mirada choca con los ojos violetas de Kenshin y su sonrisa dándome ánimos.

- Vamos… todo irá bien…- Kenshin, ¿Cómo consigues tranquilizarme siempre?

Yo asentí y le sonreí. Abrimos la cancela de esa aleación de tan duro metal y entramos a la mansión que me había visto crecer. Yahiko iba entre medias de Kenshin y mío, y Misao a mi lado.

Llegamos al final del camino que llevaba a la casa y la puerta principal nos quedó delante. Llamé al timbre y una señora mayor nos la abrió.

- ¡Oh! Dios Santo…- la anciana se llevó las manos a la boca- se… señorita Kaoru…

- Nanako…- le di un abrazo a la mujer que había cuidado de mí cuando era pequeña

Nos invitó a pasar a la casa y continuamos hablando en el hall.

- Me alegro tanto de verla… si ya sois toda una mujer… y que hermosa mujer…- si, y en todos los sentidos… la mujer de Kenshin Himura- y también ha vuelto la señorita Misao…

- No estamos aquí por gusto Nanako…- cortó mi hermana- es un caso de fuerza mayor…

- Oh… entiendo…- entonces fijó su vista en Kenshin y Yahiko- y díganme señoritas… ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

- ¡Oh! Nanako, te presento a Kenshin y Yahiko… ellos son mis…

- Si Kaoru… ¿Quiénes son?

Una voz grave me interrumpió. Miré hacia las escaleras, donde pude distinguir la figura de un hombre alto, moreno, bien formado y con un cigarro en la mano.

- Padre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y apareció el capítulo 11 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bien, bien… ya llegaron a Osaka… y… hace su aparición el padre de Kaoru y Misao… como será ese hombre? Que pensará de Kenshin? Lo tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente episodio…

Bueno, bueno… que decir… hasta a mí me sorprende que yo sea capaz de escribir un finc de tan envergadura como esta… y me halaga mucho que os esté gustando tanto…

Bien, mis agradecimientos a:

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, en este capi lo hice aparecer un poco, ya verás en el siguiente quien es)

**Esmeraldy **(gracias por tu review y por hacerme saber que te gustó el lemon que hice, espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior y tranqui ya verás como se ponen las cosas)

**-ivekag- **(gracias, y perdón si en este os dejo con las ganas)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (gracias, me halaga mucho que te gustase el lemon. Es el primero que hago. Y lo de super Kenshin… tendrás que esperar un poco todavía… o quizás no tanto… bueno, ya apareció el padre de las hermanitas… que pasará? Y lo de Yahiko, ves que no soy tan mala… además, si hubiera tenido algún hermano, quisiera que fuera como lo pinto aquí. Gracias por leerme siempre)

Bien, nuestro espacio finalizó con el poco tiempo que tenía hoy para subir este capítulo.

Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 12 "Aceptación familiar" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	12. Aceptación familiar

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12. Aceptación familiar**

- Si Kaoru… ¿Quiénes son?

- Padre…

Mi padre bajó las escaleras con su cigarrillo en mano y se reunió con nosotros. Me parece que la pinta que traía asustó a Yahiko, porque se escondió detrás mía.

- Ocho años…- empezó de decir- ochos años en paradero desconocido…- comenzó a examinarnos mientras rodeaba al círculo de personas que allí nos encontrábamos- no decías que no volverías nunca…

- Créame padre…- desde aquel día, no volví a llamarle papá- sino fuera por fuerza mayor… aún seguiría buscándonos a ambas…- le encaré

- ¿No me digas? Y bien… ¿Qué te ha traído hasta a…?- y entonces calló a la vez que paraba su andar.

Ya está… lo descubrió… mi tatuaje… la marca de mi amor…

- ¡¡¡¡KAORU KAMIYA!!!!- el grito que dio lo tuvo que haber oído hasta el guardia del puesto de vigilancia de la entrada de la ciudad.

Yahiko se abrazó más fuerte a mí, en verdad, hasta yo me asusté.

- Señor… no alce la voz…- lo intentó calmar Nanako

- ¡¡¡TÚ!!!- señaló con furia a Kenshin- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA??!!

- Yo… yo…

- ¡¡Basta padre!! Él jamás me obligaría a nada…

- ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A…?!- se fue acercando a Kenshin, pero entonces, alguien se interpuso.

- ¡¡No le hagas daño a mi papá!!- Yahiko estaba entre Kenshin y mi padre, encarándole a mi padre con su shinai en mano.

- ¡¿Pero que…?!

- Tranquilo… no pasa nada hijo…- Kenshin lo alzó en brazos para que se calmara.

- Kaoru… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exigió

- Se lo dije padre… han pasado ocho años… en los que no ha sabido nada de mí… y las cosas han cambiado mucho…- me acerqué a Kenshin, pasando por delante de mi padre sin siquiera mirarlo.

Cogí a Yahiko en brazos, que se abrazó a mí.

- Nanako… prepara las habitaciones por favor…- le pedí- vamos Kenshin… jugaremos con Yahiko en el jardín…- y dicho esto nos encaminamos al jardín dejando a mi padre con la palabra en la boca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Acabamos de llegar y su padre ya me odia. Kojiro Kamiya era un hombre muy serio por que había podido ver, y de poca paciencia. Aunque quiera parecer tranquilo mientras juego con Yahiko, me siento tan insignificante en este lugar…

Ahora estoy descansando, sentado sobre la fresca hierba, y veo, mientras el viento mueve mis cabellos, como Kaoru le enseña a Yahiko más golpes de kendo. Están tan monos… tan naturales… No pude resistirme y saqué mi cámara…. Les hice fotos… fotos que luego veríamos todos juntos en familia…

- ¡Kenshin!- ups, me ha descubierto

Yo sonreí, me colgué el aparato electrónico de mi cuello y me acerqué a mi familia.

- Papá… ¿nos hiciste fotos entrenando?

- Kenshin… siempre igual…- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto en los labios, que no tuve tiempo de corresponder.

- ¡Eh!- me quejé por la casi inexistente duración del beso.

Ella rió y me contagió a mí.

Luego, estábamos otra vez jugando con el balón, tan concentrados en el juego, cuando de repente se escucha.

- ¡Prima Kaoru!- era la voz de dos niñas

Paramos el juego y miramos a todos lados, pero no vimos a nadie. Y de pronto…

- ¡Prima Kaoru!- de la nada aparecieron dos niñas delante de Kaoru y la abrazaron.

- ¡Ayame! ¡Suzume!- dijo correspondiéndoles el abrazo- pero miraos… cuanto habéis crecido… Si apenas teníais un año la última vez que os ví…

- Volviste prima Kaoru…- dijo la niña de cabello castaño claro, liso y largo y ojos dorados.

- Te echamos de menos…- dijo la niña de cabello negro noche con una pequeña cola en el lado izquierdo y ojos también de ese color azabache.

Esta familia no dejaba de sorprenderme. ¿Cuál sería el don o el poder que tendrían estas dos niñas para haber hecho eso? Yahiko se quedó cerca de mí y entonces creo que las niñas se percataron de nuestra presencia allí.

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos prima Kaoru?- preguntaron

Kaoru se levantó y vino a nuestro lado.

- Pues ellos son…- pero otra vez no la dejaron responder a la misma pregunta.

- ¡Ah!- se sorprendieron de pronto y cada una se fijó en el tatuaje que era nuestra marca en nuestros hombros.

- ¿Viste Ayame?- dijo la morena

- Si Suzume- contestó la castaña

- ¡¡EL PACTO DE SANGRE!!- se apartaron e hicieron una reverencia ante nosotros.

¿Qué hacían? Me preguntaba yo. ¿Por qué se inclinaban? ¿Y como sabían de algo tan complicado como es el pacto de sangre siendo tan pequeñas?

- Tranquilo…- parece que mi Kaoru descubrió mis dudas mentales- aquí desde pequeños aprendemos las tradiciones familiares… y esta es otra de ellas… Soy la primogénita del jefe de familia… y deben reverenciarse ante mí y mi familia… si ven por primera vez la marca del pacto… Se supone que tendrían que tratarme con más respeto… pero yo no las dejo… No quiero tanta responsabilidad aún… bastante tengo ya…- tiene razón…

Eran muy estrictos, pero haría todo lo posible por hacer comprender al padre de Kaoru que ella había decidido estar conmigo.

- Él es Kenshin Himura, mi compañero… y este pequeño es Yahiko, nuestro hijo…

- Encantadas…

- Ellas son Ayame y Suzume Saito… mis primas… Veréis, son gemelas y tienen una peculiaridad en sus poderes… Así aprovecho y os explico… Veréis, sus poderes se complementan el uno con el otro… Ayame tiene el poder de la LUZ y Suzume el de la OSCURIDAD… y su don es el de teletransportarse…

Cada vez había más sorpresas… ya lo que faltaba era que apareciera el que es el prometido de Kaoru…

Cuanto más rápido lo pensé, más pronto apareció… Se presentó antes de cenar, con tono altanero…

- Kaoru, él es Enishi Yukishiro… tu prometido…- lo presentó su padre.

Era un hombre alto, de pelo grisáceo alborotado, delgado y llevaba gafas de sol.

- Por fin nos conocemos Kaoru… eres más hermosa de lo que me habían contado…- no me gustaba lo más mínimo…

- Guárdate tus cumplidos… yo no acepto el compromiso…- me cogió de la mano y subimos a la habitación.

La cena estuvo muy tensa, casi nadie habló. Y para colmo no me gustaba la forma en que Enishi miraba a Kaoru, tan lascivamente. Cuando ella acabó la cena, se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño, y extrañamente al mismo tiempo, Enishi dijo que iba a la cocina a por agua.

Yo no me quería quedar allí a solas con ese hombre huraño que era el padre de Kaoru, porque Misao se había ausentado de la cena, así que me retiré a la habitación. Yahiko ya estaba dormido, había pasado la tarde jugando con Ayame y Suzume. Pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras escuché un ruido…

- No… suéltame…- ¡Esa es la voz de Kaoru!

La furia empezó a apoderarse de mí y corrí en la dirección de donde provenía la súplica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

¿Cómo se atrevía mi padre a…? ¿Es que acaso ya ni las leyes ni las tradiciones respetaba? Un pacto de sangre no se puede romper… se hace por amor… AMOR… Ya ni esa palabra pronuncia mi padre…

Y ese Enishi no me gusta ni un pelo… ¿Con él pretendía que me casase?

Me tuve que levantar de la mesa porque ya no soportaba más la tensión que se había formado y que podía cortase con un cuchillo, así que fui al baño. Pero de repente entró Enishi con no muy buenas intenciones.

- Hola Kaoru…- dijo de forma lasciva

- ¡¡Fuera de aquí Enishi!! ¡¡Eres un pervertido!!- le grité enfurecida

- Vamos… si en el fondo sé que me deseas…- se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

Yo fui a echarlo con un chorro de agua de mis manos fuera del baño, pero él me cogió el brazo y de repente sentí como mi poder abandonaba mi cuerpo.

¡¿Pero que pasa?! Entonces miré su mano

¡Un momento! Ese guante… ¡¡un guante echo con TELA ANULAPODERES!!

- Cobarde…- le insulté e intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero este era demasiado fuerte y no tenía fuerzas para escapar.

-Vamos… no te resistas…- acercó cada vez más su cara a la mía

¡No! ¡Iba a besarme!

- No… suéltame…

Se acercaba cada vez más… ¡oh no! Kenshin…

- ¡¡EH!! ¡¡¡RATA ASQUEROSA!!! ¡¡¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI MUJER!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Mi sangre hirvió a más no poder con lo que vi al llegar al cuarto de baño. Enishi intentado besar a Kaoru y ella tratando de soltarse de él sin éxito…

- ¡¡EH!! ¡¡¡RATA ASQUEROSA!!! ¡¡¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI MUJER!!!!- le grité fuera de mí

- Oh… si está aquí nuestro amiguito…- se burló de mí- déjame, estoy ocupado…- y quiso seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

Eso fue demasiado. Agarré al mal nacido por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, levantándolo del suelo y haciendo que soltara a Kaoru. Le propiné un puñetazo en toda la cara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la puerta del armario. Rápidamente después de eso, me agaché al lado de Kaoru y revisé que ese idiota no le hubiese hecho nada.

- ¿Estás bien Kaoru? ¿Te hizo algo?

- Estoy bien… no me hizo nada… gracias a que tu llegaste…- me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí para darle mi protección.

Esta vez si había podido protegerla.

- Imbécil…- me separé de Kaoru y me coloqué delante de ella para protegerla de Enishi, quien ya se había recuperado, pero un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y otro de su boca.

En ese momento vi llegar al padre de Kaoru y a Nanako, seguramente alertados por mis gritos y el ruido del golpe de Enishi contra el armario de madera.

- ¡¿Pero quien te has creído que eres?! ¡¡Es mi prometida y haré lo que quiera!!

- Óyeme bien maldito estúpido… Si vuelves a acercarte a Kaoru… haré caso omiso a mi autocontrol y te partiré tu horrenda cara de idiota… ¡Ella es mi mujer! ¡¡La amo!! ¡¡¡Y LA PROTEGERÉ DE TIPOS COMO TÚ!!!

De repente sentí mi hombro arder abrasadoramente. Me lo revisé y descubrí mi marca brillando en color rojo vivaz. A la de Kaoru le pasaba igual, salvo que su brillo era azul. El resplandor se extendió por toda mi extremidad y cuando desapareció había dejado algo en mi mano. ¡¡Era una espada!! La miré embobado y la desenfundé… ¡¡Una espada de filo invertido!! ¡¡UNA SAKABATTOU!! Yo miré a Kaoru interrogante, pero ella tenía la misma expresión que yo en la cara y se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones, solo que con un boken en las manos.

Recordé que ese degenerado de Enishi todavía seguía allí, y aproveché la espada, la cual puse apuntando a su cara y le hablé con furia.

- Y ahora… ¡¡Lárgate bastardo!!

Enishi abandonó la casa echando maldiciones por esa venenosa boca que dios le había dado. Entonces Kojiro Kamiya se acercó a nosotros con cara sorprendida.

- No… no puede ser… Son… ¡¡Son las Espadas Sagradas!!- dijo atónito

- ¿Las Espadas Sagradas?

- Son las dos Espadas Sagradas de la familia… La Sakabattou que protege a los seres que amas… y el Boken que protege la vida…

- La Sakabattou que protege a los seres que amo…- repetí

- ¿Entonces existían? ¿No eran una leyenda?- dijo Kaoru intentando ponerse en pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y yo la agarré.

- Esas espadas son el legado de la familia Kamiya… pero no todos los miembros pueden hacerlas aparecer y empuñarlas…- intervino Nanako

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- aún no comprendía

- Que aunque me cueste admitirlo… vuestro Pacto de Sangre es muy fuerte y vuestro amor tan grande… que ha conseguido llegar hasta las espadas dormidas en vuestro interior…- explicó el padre de mi mujer

- Eso quiere decir que…- Kaoru empezó a sonreir.

- Que os doy mi consentimiento…- entonces se marchó

Literalmente Kaoru se colgó de mi cuello y yo la abracé comenzando a dar vueltas con ella. No lo podía creer… ¡Su padre aceptó! ¡Su padre me aceptó! ¡Podría casarme con Kaoru! Mi corazón saltaba de gozo…

A continuación, nos íbamos a la habitación cuando recordé algo.

- Nanako por favor, acompañe a Kaoru…

- Kenshin… ¿Dónde vas?

- Solo será un momento- la tranquilicé

Me dirigí al despacho del señor Kamiya y lo encontré sentado en su gran sillón de piel mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado.

- Gracias señor Kamiya…

- Aunque me cueste aceptarlo… se que estará a salvo contigo y que la harás feliz… Cuando te vi por primera vez lo intuí… pero estaba tan enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber sabido tratar a mis hijas y ver que tú… si habías ayudado a una de ellas… te tenía envidia en cierto modo… Kenshin, hazla muy feliz… lo que yo no pude hacer…- se veía un hombre arrepentido y no ese hombre serio y de poca paciencia que me dio la primera impresión que tuve de él.

- No lo dude- le prometí

Antes sobre mi cadáver.

Antes de marcharme, recordé una cosa.

- Señor… ¿me permite un consejo?- él me miró- tenga en cuenta los sentimientos de sus hijas… sino, va a acabar perdiéndolas…- salí del despacho después de estas palabras.

Me reuní con Kaoru en la habitación que nos habían preparado. Esa noche dormí con ella en mis brazos y una sonrisa en mis labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y se coloca el capítulo 12 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Wola!!

Bien, ya se descubrió el primer pretendiente y como muchos suponían era Enishi Yukishiro!! Jeje… me lo he despachado muy pronto, pero tranquilos, os prometo que saldrá mas veces y ya veréis porque…

Bueno, el padre de Kaoru no es ni Saito, ni Okina, ni Katsura… sino el verdadero… Estuve haciendo averiguaciones y descubrí que su nombre era Kojiro… No se si era un hombre frío o no, pero si que era muy estricto… aunque aquí creo que habrá cambios…

Bueno, que les pareció este episodio? Y ese toque de Ayame y Suzume SAITO… jeje

Y lo de las Espadas Sagradas?

Bueno, no tengo mucho más tiempo… Les doy las gracias a todos los que me mandáis siempre review y a todos los que me leéis

Bueno, nos vemos sin falta en el capítulo 13 "la boda y el Pacto de Sangre" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	13. La boda y el Pacto de Sangre

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 13. La boda y el Pacto de Sangre**

No puedo estar más feliz… ¡¡Mi padre aceptó a Kenshin!! ¡¡Lo hizo!! Es increíble… llevaba ocho años odiando a mi padre y huyendo de él… y ahora… Le estoy agradecida de que aceptara a Kenshin como mi esposo. Aunque fuera en las circunstancias que fuera en esas circunstancias… Ese mal nacido que tiene por nombre Enishi Yukishiro no se volvió a presentar por mi casa ni por los alrededores… y si no que se atreva… que yo le haría ver el buen uso que le doy al Boken Sagrado…

Llevábamos 3 días en mi casa… e incluso le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra como antaño a mi padre… Parece que Kenshin al final le cayó bien, han estado hablando durante algún rato… y es como si me hubieran cambiado de padre… ¡Le permite a Yahiko que lo llame abuelo! Es increíble como cambian las cosas… Hace 4 meses estaba sola con mi doble vida… y ahora tenía una familia y recuperé la que perdí… Pero lo mejor sucedería esta tarde… Si, porque esta tarde… podré decir que soy oficialmente… Kaoru Himura…

Ahora estoy sentada junto a Kenshin bajo la sombra que presta el gran árbol, un cerezo por cierto, que más me gusta de todo el jardín. Este árbol me vio crecer, e incluso me dio cobijo bajo sus hojas cuando llovía. Pero bueno, nos merecemos un descanso después de dos días agotadores preparando la ceremonia… y hoy por fin se iba a realizar…

- Soy tan feliz…- le susurré a Kenshin recostándome en su pecho

Él me acaricia el pelo tan dulcemente… se sentí tanta paz…

- Yo también…- me contesta en el mismo tono dulce que usa cuando estamos a solas- te amo…- oigo al tiempo que noto sus labios sobre los míos.

Estábamos disfrutando de ese beso cuando alguien requirió de mí…

- ¡Señorita Kaoru!- era la voz de Nanako que me llamaba

- ¿Si Nanako?- contesté separándome sin ganas de Kenshin

- Señorita es hora de que se vaya preparando…- bien, y llegó la hora- el señorito Yahiko y las señoritas Ayame y Suzume ya están arreglados… y la señorita Misao ya está arreglado…- nos avisó- ¡Ah! Y señorito Kenshin, el señor le espera…

- Si…- Nanako se retiró dejándonos nuevamente a solas

Yo miré a Kenshin, sonriendo… No podía ni quería ocultar mi felicidad…

Un sabor de dulce miel sobre mis labios me sacó de mis pensamientos… Kenshin me estaba besando tan gentilmente… tan… tan… tan solo como el sabía… Yo le correspondí de igual forma hasta que tuvimos que separarnos…

- La próxima vez que te bese… serás oficialmente mi esposa…

- Kenshin… técnicamente… soy tu esposa…- me reí

Y así, abrazados, nos dirigimos a mi casa para prepararnos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Falta una escasa media hora para comenzar la ceremonia… Ahora estoy en la puerta de la capilla familiar… Voy vestido con un gi y una hakama negras… que son el traje ceremonial, según me contó el padre de Kaoru… y también me dijo que debía llevar la Sakabattou Sagrada… No me dijo porque, pero lo que me importa realmente es que por fin voy a poder ser legalmente el esposo de Kaoru Kamiya…

Ya faltaban quince minutos… entonces noto unos pasos acelerados que entran en la capilla. Yahiko entró corriendo con una ropa parecida a la mía…

- ¡¡Papá!!- llegó a mi lado y me abrazó

- Que guapo estás Yahiko…

Jeje… el padre de Kaoru ya sabía que Yahiko era adoptado, así que él también debería realizar el Pacto de Sangre, según me ha dicho…

- Papá… mamá está guapísima… verás cuando la veas…

Bien, ya está todo el mundo reunido en la capilla… Si que era extensa la familia de Kaoru… cuando me lo dijo, no creí que fuera tanto…

La marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y yo me giro desde el altar para ver a la puerta, donde entraba, del brazo de su padre, la mujer que amo… Kaoru Kamiya…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Estoy caminando hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre. Llevo el kimono ceremonial de mi familia. Es un kimono blanco con flores de cerezos levemente pintadas y mi cabello suelto, como le gusta a Kenshin… también llevo el Boken Sagrado como me había pedido mi padre… no se para que… Pero lo más importante era que por fin enlazaría mi vida con Kenshin…

Llegamos al altar, y mi padre me entregó a Kenshin…

- Estás hermosa Kaoru…- me dice y no puedo más que sonrojarme haciendo que el dibuje una sonrisa

Mi padre se colocó junto al sacerdote y la ceremonia pudo comenzar.

- Hermanos, nos encontramos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes aquí presentes…

La ceremonia siguió hasta llegar a…

- Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual estas dos personan no deban unir sus vidas… que hable ahora… o calle para siempre…

Toda la sala estaba en silencio. Nadie se oponía.

- Procedamos… Tú, Kenshin Himura… ¿aceptas a Kaoru Kamiya como tu legítima esposa… para amarla y respetarla… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto…- me cogió gentilmente la mano y me colocó el anillo de oro con su nombre grabado detrás

- Kaoru Kamiya… ¿aceptas tú a Kenshin Himura, como tu legítimo esposo… para amarlo y respetarlo… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero…- cogí el anillo que sostenía mi hermana en un cojín y se lo puse a Kenshin

- Por el poder que se me ha concedido… yo os declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia…

Sentí la cálida mano de Kenshin sobre mi mejilla y como me atraía lentamente hacia él. Apenas cerré los ojos, sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Ya era oficial… desde ese momento me convertí en Kaoru Himura…

Nos separamos mientras los aplausos de los allí presentes se terminaban y ahora mi padre tomó la palabra.

- Bien… ahora procedamos al Pacto de Sangre…

A continuación, Ayame y Suzume aparecieron haciendo uso de su don y colocaron sobre la mesa, un cuenco adornado con hermosas flores de cerezos y jazmines, y un cojín de terciopelo rojo, con tres agujas de oro en él.

- Yahiko… acércate por favor…

Mi hijo obedeció a su abuelo y se puso en medio de nosotros.

- Estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar el sagrado Pacto de Sangre de nuestra familia entre estos dos jóvenes que pasaran a formar la suya propia dentro de esta grande que es la nuestra… pero esta vez… habrá una excepción…- los presentes hicieron gesto de sorpresa- bien sabéis que el Pacto de Sangre consta de dos partes… La Entrega Mutua y El Reconocimiento de Sangre… y que este último se realiza primero… Pero en este caso, fue al revés…- mis familiares empezaron a murmurar- no amigos… no les reprendan…- mi padre nos defendió- porque su Pacto de Sangre es tan fuerte… y su amor tan grande… que han conseguido llegar hasta las Espadas Sagradas…- mi padre nos hizo una señal para que nos giráramos y enseñásemos nuestras espadas. Ahora tenían la expresión de admiración mientras veían las espadas- y también es diferente… porque este niño… Yahiko Mioyin… pasará a formar parte de su familia… Miren, por el cargo que tuve que asumir a mi corta edad… no he podido estar al pendiente de mis hijas tanto como me hubiese gustado… y cuando intenté remediarlo… lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas… Así que, ahora no pienso cometer dos veces el mismo error… Si mi hija mayor cree que este hombre es el adecuado para ella… yo les doy mi consentimiento…- papá… Esta vez, aparte de dejarme sorprendida a mí, lo hizo con los presentes, quienes callaron durante su discurso- procedamos… Mostradme cada uno la mano donde tengáis la Marca de Sangre…

Yo le mostré la mano derecha, y Kenshin la izquierda. Mi padre cogió dos de las tres agujas de ese cojín de terciopelo rojizo y nos pinchó en el dedo pulgar, haciendo que una gota de ese líquido rojizo que da la vida, cayese sobre el cuenco de flores.

- Ahora tú Yahiko…- Yahiko le dio una mano a mi padre

Él le pinchó y una gota de su sangre también calló junto a las nuestras, tiñendo el blanco interior del cuenco de ese color burdeo.

- Bien, colocad el dedo en el cuenco, haciendo contacto con vuestras tres sangres unidas…- obedecimos- y ahora sacadlos, y juntadlos en presencia de todos…

Y al hacer esto, una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar.

Mi marca y la de Kenshin refulgían con brillo en sus respectivos colores, y poco a poco, una igual a la nuestra apareció en el hombro de Yahiko, que lo hacía en color azul hielo.

- He aquí acabada la sagrada tradición… Me complace presentarles a la familia Himura…- todos se levantaron y nos aplaudieron.

Al cesar los aplausos, el brillo de las Marcas de Sangre desapareció, pero sin embargo, la de mi hijo desapareció.

- Mamá… ¿Por qué mi marca desapareció?- me tironeó un poco de la manga del kimono color blanco

- Verás… esa marca… La Marca de Sangre… quiere decir que perteneces a nuestra familia… por eso es igual a la nuestra y sin embargo distinta a la vez, para que cuando formes tu familia sea solo de la tuya… Todos los niños de esta familia la tienen la nacer… pero desaparece a los pocos días… y no vuelve a aparecer hasta que realizas el Pacto de Sangre, cualquiera de las dos partes… con tu compañero o compañera…

- ¿Compañero o compañera?

- Verás…- a ver como le explico eso para que lo entienda- antes de realizar este pacto… Kenshin era mi compañero…

- Ah… ya entiendo…

Y cogidos los tres de la mano, cruzamos el pasillo de la capilla hasta la puerta, donde más miembros de mi familia nos esperaban y nos bañaron en una lluvia de arroz y flores…

El convite que hubo después de la ceremonia fue hermoso. Todo el mundo se acercaba a felicitarnos… Hacía años que no se reunía toda la familia… Quizás con mi regreso se hayan arreglado las peleas que ocasioné… Cuando me escapé, la familia se dividió entre los que apoyaban a mi padre… y los que apoyaban a mi tío… pero ahora, las cosas volvían a la normalidad…

Cuando hubo finalizado la fiesta, nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Pero antes acostamos a Yahiko, a quien Kenshin traía cuidadosamente dormido entre sus brazos… Se veía tan mono… Había pasado toda la noche jugando con Ayame y Suzume y con los demás niños de la familia… Se sentía tan relajado… tan aceptado… El corazón se me llena de gozo al verlo así…

Le pusimos el pijama y lo arropamos bien, aquí en Osaka hacía más frío en esta época del año, y lo último era que se resfriase, aunque no se… que yo recuerde, nunca me puse enferma…por si acaso… mejor prevenir…

- Dulces sueños mi niño…- le susurré y le di un beso en la frente como hacía siempre.

- Que descanses hijo mío…- le susurró Kenshin y también le besó la frente.

Salimos silenciosamente de la habitación y nos fuimos a la nuestra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

El Pacto de Sangre… junto a la ceremonia… habían convertido a mi Kaoru, legalmente en mi esposa… Kaoru Himura… para siempre, y a Yahiko… en mi hijo… Mi vida está completa… y mi padre decía que no iba a casarme nunca porque ponía demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y los estudios… Mi padre… ¿Cómo se lo tomará? Bueno, diga lo que diga… lo va a tener que aceptar… y no me arrepiento de nada… Al contrario… sino hubiera conocido a Kaoru si que me hubiese arrepentido… Desde que la vi por primera vez vestida de Watery… sin saber como… mi vida comenzó a cobrar sentido más allá de las cámaras… Y ahora, no me importa tener poderes… y llevar una doble vida, porque pienso ayudar a Kaoru… no voy a dejar que se enfrente sola a esos miserables… Yo soy feliz si ella y Yahiko están a mi lado…

Al acabar el convite, nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, después de haber acostado a Yahiko. El pobre está agotado después de un día como hoy…

- Bueno… al fin…- sonrió Kaoru

- Si… por fin eres oficialmente… mi esposa…- la abracé mirándola con devoción por lo radiante que se veía, Yahiko llevaba razón, está hermosa.

- Si… por siempre…

- Por siempre…- nos acercamos lentamente hasta fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos.

La conduje sin apartarme de sus labios hasta la cama y nos recostamos en ella.

- Kenshin… a partir de mañana… tendrás que descubrir… tus poderes…- me comentó jadeante recuperando la respiración debido al beso.

- Vamos Kaoru… no pensemos en eso ahora…- y la volví a besar con deseo.

En fin, era nuestra noche de boda después de todo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin se lanzó el capítulo 13 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Suenan las campanas!!! Hubo boda!!! La tan esperada boda llegó… esta vez no tuvieron que esperar tanto.

Bueno, siento no poner un lemon en este capi, pero es que no tenía la inspiración necesaria…

Bien, bien… que les pareció la boda? No he ido a muchas bodas… pero en el instituto tuvimos que representar una y se me quedaron las frases… jeje.

Y que tal quedó la parte del Pacto de Sangre? Aquí se ve verdaderamente a un padre arrepentido…

Bueno, ya iremos descubriendo que pasará…

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que leen este finc y ahora… pasemos a responder a los review:

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, ya viste quien es el padre… te gustó?)

**-ivekag- **(gracias por tus ánimos, si algo no te queda claro, házmelo saber y te responderé y ya ves que no suelo tardar)

**Esmeraldy** (pues ya no aguardes más porque ya llegó… jeje, que te diviertas con esta nueva entrega)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(Es que no tengo el corazón tan frío de dejar a alguien sin el amor de unos padres… Si a mí también me gusta eso de que desde el principio estén juntos… no soporto tantas desgracias… prefiero aunque sea las desgracias, pero juntos… Jeje, y lo de las espadas fue como un rayo de inspiración, se me vino de pronto… ah! Te diré una cosa… las técnicas tendrán un nombre cambiado para que vayan acorde con los poderes de Kenshin y Kaoru… ah! Y no te desmayes en la boda, mejor ten pañuelos a mano no?)

Bueno, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya es hora de ir a la piscina con mis primos…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 14 "Controlando mis poderes" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	14. Controlando mis poderes

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 14. Controlando mis poderes**

Un rayo de luz me da en los ojos y me despierta. No quiero levantarme… se está tan a gusto en los brazos de Kenshin… Que paz… que tranquilidad… Durante estos días he creído ser una mujer normal… una mujer con un esposo y un hijo… Y aunque voy a tener que volver a mi vida… ya no lo haré sola… porque tengo a Kenshin y a Yahiko junto a mí… Pero, quiero disfrutar de esto un poco más…

De repente noto como los brazos de mi esposo me apegan más fuerte a él y siento su aliento en mi oreja.

- Buenos días… amor…- me estremecí

Me giró lentamente y capturó mis labios, y yo aunque me quedé un poco estática por el repentino gesto, le correspondí con intensidad.

- Buenos días… mi Kenshin…

Nos abrazamos… Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozaban bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntó

- En el cielo…

- Yo también… en el cielo contigo… mi ángel

Nos quedamos abrazados un poco más en la cama… disfrutando de la calidez mutua… de la paz que encontrábamos juntos…

Entonces decidimos colocarnos, aunque fuera un yukata… porque nuestras ropas estaban esparcidas por la habitación y no podíamos usarlas otra vez… Solo se usan una vez en la vida… esa es tradición de mi familia…

Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, ya vestidos con las prendas. Kenshin llevaba su largo cabello suelto, sin esa cola alta o baja que suele usar… me gustaba más así… una cascada de fuego ardiente…

En el instante en el que nos acariciábamos los cabellos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Mamá!!

Yahiko se tiró hacia nosotros con su pijama levemente caído por el hombro izquierdo. Nosotros lo sentamos en medio de los dos.

- Buenos días mi cielo…- le sonreí

- Buenos días campeón…- Kenshin le revolvió el pelo de recién levantado que traía

- Nanako dice que bajemos a desayunar…- nos comunicó

- Dime hijo, ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco…- siempre tan modesto

- Pues vamos a comer algo y luego iremos al jardín a descubrir vuestros poderes…

- ¡Si!- y cogidos de la mano con Yahiko entre medias de ambos, bajamos a desayunar.

Después de un alegre desayuno en familia… Incluso Misao le ha devuelto la palabra a nuestro padre… Estos días antes de la boda no estuvo en casa para no verlo… Salimos al jardín, donde nos esperaban Ayame y Suzume.

- Buenos días señor Himura, señora Himura, señorito Yahiko- nos saludaron reverenciándose ante nosotros

- Vamos niñas… que sigo siendo vuestra prima…

Esa es otra de las tradiciones de mi familia. Cuando los hijos del cabeza de familia se casan… los de la familia, niños y mayores, les deben un respeto mayor que el que ya tenían… Pero a mí eso me importaba lo más mínimo… no quiero tanta responsabilidad… solo quiero disfrutar de mi vida…

- Bueno… Ayame, Suzume… vosotras le enseñaréis a Yahiko a descubrir sus poderes…

- Si…- cogieron a Yahiko de la mano- vamos primo Yahiko…- y se marcharon a unos cuantos metros de nosotros

- Bien Kenshin… tú aprenderás conmigo…- dije girándome hacia él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ahora… tocaba acostumbrarse a mi nueva vida….

- Lo primero que haremos será descubrir tu don…

- Me parece bien… ¿y que tengo que hacer?

- Primero… tienes que relajarte… dejar tu mente en blanco… para que tu don se manifieste solo…

- ¿Mantener la mente en blanco?- repetí

- Si… por eso los dones se manifiestan casi al nacer… vamos, inténtalo…- me alentó con su sonrisa.

Así, cerré mis ojos, me senté en el césped del jardín e intenté relajar mi mente… Era más difícil de lo que parecía, porque ahora mismo… yo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… De repente, la voz de Kaoru me hizo recobrar el sentido…

- ¡Ayame! ¡Suzume! No lo presionéis…- abrí mis ojos y vi a Kaoru dirigirse hacia los niños- Yahiko… solo relájate ¿vale?

- Si mamá…

Kaoru se giró y volvió a reunirse conmigo, pero entonces vi la sorpresa en sus ojos…

- ¿Kenshin? Kenshin, ¿Dónde estás?- pero si estaba delante de ella

Siguió llamándome y mirando a todos lados de ese inmenso jardín. ¿No me veía? Me levanté del suelo y… cuando llevé mis ojos a mi brazo… ¡¡No está!! Me miré, asustado, por todas partes… ¡¡No veo mi cuerpo!! ¿¡Soy invisible?!

- Kenshin, ¿donde te metiste? Esto no tiene gracia…- bueno, ya aprovechamos y…

Me acerqué cautelosamente hacia ella por su espalda, y cuando estuve justo detrás de ella, que podía oler su esencia de jazmines… la abracé

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Pero que…?!

- Shh… soy yo cariño…- le susurré al oído y empecé a darle pequeños beso en el cuello

- Ken… shin…- susurró a las caricias que le hacía- eres… ¿eres invisible?- preguntó

- Supongo que sí…

- ¡Ese es tu don! ¡Puedes volverte invisible!- la veo alegrarse

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer para volver a la normalidad?

- Solo piénsalo… una vez que se manifiesta el poder es muy fácil controlarlo… dentro de un orden…

Lo hice y mi cuerpo fue apareciendo. Podía ver mis brazos rodeando el cuerpo de mi esposa… y ahora sentía sus cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas… y su profunda y azulada mirada sobre la mía…

- ¡Prima Kaoru! ¡Kenshin! ¡Venid! ¡Mirad!- la voz de las niñas llamó nuestra atención

Enlazando nuestras manos, nos acercamos a ellas.

- ¿Qué ocurre niñas?

- ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad al primo Yahiko!

Levantamos la vista hacia nuestro hijo y lo encontramos metido en una burbuja, una especie de esfera transparente de color morado. Eso fue sorprendente, por lo menos para mí.

- Mama… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó entre asustado y asombrado

Ella se acercó lentamente a esa esfera morada, con una tierna sonrisa para tranquilizar a nuestro pequeño.

- Lo que te rodea es un campo de fuerza… es una barrera protectora que ni nuestros poderes pueden atravesar… pero tú, tienes el don de crearlos para proteger…

- Mama… ¿y que hago para salir?

- Solo piensa que quieres salir…o que quieres hacer desparecer el campo…

En un momento, Yahiko hizo desaparecer el campo que nos impedía acercarnos a él.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien mamá?

- Si… muy bien…

- ¿Y papá?- preguntaba por mí, pero yo estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba

- Pues…

- ¡Ah!- se sorprendió cuando lo elevé en brazos y lo subí a mis hombros

- ¡¡El primo Yahiko también puede volar!!

Creo que ya es hora de dejarse ver. Me volví visible ante todos, quienes me veían con mi hijo en los hombros.

- ¡Papá! ¡Eres invisible!

- Si… mi pequeño…- lo puse en el suelo y le revolví su negro y puntiagudo cabello.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Yo también tengo poderes como tú con el agua?- le preguntó a su madre

- Claro… venid los dos… ahora os enseñaremos a usar los poderes… después de saber cuales son…

- Seguro que mamá enseña bien… mamá ayuda a la gente con sus poderes…

Tan inocente como siempre… Me llenaba inmensamente ver como Yahiko era un niño tan… tan… tan niño desde que volvió a hablar…

- Kenshin, vamos…- sonreí y me dirigí con los demás

- Bien… primero debéis saber que hay varias formas de manifestar vuestro poder…- empezó a explicarnos- bien creándolo vosotros mismos…- adelantó su mano, y de la palma de está brotó una pequeña fuente de agua- o bien… atrayéndolo…- dirigió su vista hacia sus primas y nosotros la imitamos.

- ¡A mí la LUZ!- gritó Ayame y levantó su mano. Una especie de bola de color blanco amarillento se empezó a forma encima de su palma.

- ¡A mí la OSCURIDAD!- gritó Suzume y realizó lo mismo que su hermana. Otra especie de bola, pero de color negro, se empezó a formar en su mano

- ¡¡Doble Rayo Cósmico!!- colocaron sus manos extendidas a la altura de su pecho, con las palmas abiertas y un rayo entrelazando el blanco con el negro, recorrió el jardín en línea recta desde donde estábamos hasta el muro, claro está, sufriendo este las consecuencias… Menudo agujero hicieron…

- ¡Ups!

- Nos pasamos…

- No pasa nada… luego se arreglará…

Madre mía… cuan grande es el poder de esas niñas… Si yo logro dominar mi nuevo poder… podría ayudar a Kaoru… podría ayudarla y protegerla…

- ¿Comprendéis?

- ¡Uau! ¿Yo también puedo hacer eso?- manifestó su asombro Yahiko

- Dependiendo del poder que tengas… Ayame, Suzume, quedaos con Yahiko…

- Si prima…- y volvieron a alejarse dejándonos nuevamente solos.

- Bien Kenshin… ¿te fijaste en como lo hicimos?

- Más o menos… hay que concentrar el poder ¿no? Canalizarlo hacia una parte del cuerpo y controlar la cantidad que quieres usar…

- ¡Si eso es! Aprendes rápido…- me sonrió de una manera… un tanto coqueta, cosa que me encantó…

- Tú eres una buena maestra…

- Kenshin…- aún se seguía sonrojando por algunos de los comentarios que le hacía… era tan inocente, que nadie notaría la madurez que posee…- prueba a canalizarlo hacia la mano… es lo más fácil…

Seguí su consejo… concentré mi energía en la mano… Pero parece que no la concentré bien, y tuve que esforzarme más… Entonces, en la palma de mi mano, apareció una llama de fuego amarillo, anaranjado y roja. Yo abrí la boca de la sorpresa… mi poder era el fuego…

- ¡Si! Kenshin, ¡¡tú controlas el FUEGO!!- tuve que apagar la llama cerrando mi puño, porque Kaoru se tiró a mi cuello abrazándome de la alegría.

- El fuego… yo… domino… el FUEGO…- dije como un autómata correspondiéndole el abrazo- pero, ¿Por qué?

- Quizás por tu cabello… o porque eres cálido como el mismo… o hipnotizante…- acercó lentamente su rostro al mío- tan hipnotizante que me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi…- al terminar esas palabras sus labios estaban sobre los míos y nos besábamos como si estuviésemos en un mundo donde nada más existíamos nosotros

- ¡Prima Kaoru! ¡Kenshin! ¡Venid a ver!

Nos separamos con algo de tinte en nuestras mejillas y atendimos la llamada de las niñas.

Al llegar, vimos con sorpresa, como Yahiko contenía en la palma de su mano, algo azul celeste cristalino, que bien parecía hielo.

- Primo Yahiko… ¿controlas en AGUA como tu mamá?- preguntó Suzume

- No hermana, ¿no te fijaste? El hielo salió directamente de sus manos.

- Yo… controlo… ¿el HIELO?- se preguntaba mi niño mirándose la mano

- Si Yahiko…- Kaoru se acercó y quedó a su altura- porque eres un espíritu cambiante… pasaste de ser un protegido a un protector cuando me defendiste… igual que el agua pasa a hielo y se vuelve duro y fuerte… como tú…- yo no le habría encontrado mejor explicación.

- ¡Si! ¡Ya sé cual es mi poder!- saltaba contento por el jardín, y entonces se plantó delante mía- ¿y el tuyo papá?

De repente, un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de mí… Mi poder era el FUEGO… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Yahiko después de lo que le sucedió a él?

- Venga papá… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me pedía suplicante

- Pues…- dije con miedo. Bajé la palma de mi mano a su altura

Yahiko la miró atento e hice aparecer una pequeña llama

- ¡¡FUEGO!! ¡¡Papá domina el FUEGO!!- se tiró a mí, dándome poquísimo tiempo de hacer desaparecer la llama, y yo lo cogí en brazos.

Ese abrazo me alivió como no tenéis ni idea. Yo pensé que se asustaría y me tendría miedo… Pero el abrazo que me estaba dando era de alegría, de felicidad…

AGUA, HIELO y FUEGO… esos son los poderes que controla mi familia…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Me despierto de mi sueño y me levanto corriendo de la cama. Me dirijo al baño con las manos sobre mi boca y estómago, debido al mal estar que siento… tengo ganas de vomitar…

Ya llevo dos días así… por las mañanas me despierto con ganas de vomitar… no tengo apetito… estoy algo cansada… no se lo que me pasa… que yo recuerde, nunca he estado enferma…

Cuando consigo que se me pase, me enjuago la boca con agua y vuelvo a la habitación, andando a duras penas.

Allí, Kenshin me espera sentado en la cama, con esa irresistible cara de preocupación y al verme entrar, se levanta y me abraza para que no caiga

- Kaoru… ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya llevas unos días así…- me abraza cariñosamente

- No lo sé…- le susurré dejándome impregnar con su calidez- me habrá sentado mal algo de la comida… solo eso… Descansaré un poco…y saldré a dar un paseo…

- Te acompañaré…

- No… aún debes terminar de dominar tus poderes… Solo será un paseo corto… lo prometo…- era muy sobreprotector conmigo… y me gustaba, me gustaba no sabéis cuanto… Me crié literalmente sola… hasta que lo conocí, no experimenté esta sensación de felicidad…

- Pero…- intentó reclamarme, pero yo llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié lentamente

- Kenshin… no me pasará nada… te lo aseguro… Ayame, Suzume y Misao os supervisaran… Cuando vuelva, mostradme lo que habéis mejorado…

Logré convencerlo y me dejó salir después de haber descansado y desayunado.

Osaka es una ciudad grande, pero casi todo el mundo conocía a mi familia. Visité la tumba de mi madre… después de 8 años y le conté como me había ido en estos años.

Mucha gente me recordaba, porque, aunque yo no lo admita… mi carácter y mi expresión se siguen pareciendo a los que tenía cuando me marché; y me felicitaban por mi boda con Kenshin.

Ya de vuelta a casa, iba pensando en mis últimos malestares, cuando un grito me sacó de ellos.

- ¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Mi hijo!!- una señora gritaba desesperada

Gire la vista hacia donde ella señalaba… un niño pequeño estaba en medio de la carretera con su pelota… ¡¡y un camión venía hacia él!! Sin pensarlo, corrí saltando la barrera de protección a la carretera e intenté llegar para apartar al niño… El camión hacía intentos por frenar, el niño gritó asustado y yo corrí más… pero no sabría si podría llegar…

- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!- gritó el niño cuando el camión estaba ya frente a él, pero cuando el vehículo consiguió pararse y el conductor bajarse a toda prisa preocupado por el niño, ya no estaba el pequeño.

- ¡¡Mi hijo!!- la mujer corrió hacia mí

- ¡¡Mamá!!- le di al niño castaño a su madre, aún atónita de lo que acababa de pasar

¿Cómo conseguí llegar? ¿Cómo corrí tan rápido? ¡Y ni siquiera use mi don para volar! ¡¡Llegué corriendo hasta el niño y nos eché a un lado de la calle para quitarnos de la trayectoria del camión!! ¿Cómo es posible? Esto es muy extraño… ¿tendrá que ver con el pacto de sangre? ¿O con los malestares que estoy sintiendo…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con un poco de retraso que los anteriores viene el capítulo 14 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Perdón por no poner este capítulo como los anteriores, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Espero que le haya gustado, y como algunos imaginaban, el poder de Kenshin es el FUEGO…

Bueno, este ha sido una pequeña introducción para que vieran los poderes de Kenshin y Yahiko… y les aviso que después del siguiente capítulo, empezaran otra vez las peleas…

Bueno, se agradecen sus review a:

**Esmeraldy **(jeje, si… ya ves que no soy capaz de dejar a un niño sin amor familiar… que te diviertas con este episodio también)

**Coppelia in Black **(hacía tiempo que no te veía verdad… pero gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste la trama que lleva el finc)

**Michel 8 8 8 **(tranquilo, gracias por las veces que me mandas tus comentarios… y sobre las peleas… aguanta solo un capítulo más aparte de este, en el 16 ya habrá algo de acción, lo prometo… Bueno, pero en este se han llevado un buen susto no? Ah! Y los nombres… puede que no vayas mal encaminado… pero tendrás que seguir esperando)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(Gracias por hacerme saber que estaba bien explicado lo del pacto de sangre… y es que me gusta un Yahiko tierno, aunque mejor no enfadarle… Ya verás como siguen las cosas… Y sobre las bodas… yo tampoco se muy bien lo que dicen, pero ya lo expliqué… se me quedaron del teatro que hicimos, jeje… y lo siento si te hice esperar mucho)

Bueno, ya se nos agotó el tiempo…

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta entrega de mi finc, la siguiente será más larga… quizás tarde un poco en ponerla, espero que no mucho

Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 15 "Volviendo a casa, pero con sorpresas" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	15. Volviendo a casa, pero con sorpresas

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 15. Volviendo a casa, pero con sorpresas**

Han pasado 6 días desde el Pacto de Sangre… Kenshin y Yahiko ya son capaces de controlar totalmente sus poderes… Les costó varios días, pero ya no tenían problemas.

En cuanto a mis malestares… ya me encontraba un poco mejor… esta mañana no había vomitado, pero aún seguía sin demasiado apetito…

Ya iba siendo hora de volver a Tokyo. Habíamos estado en Osaka una semana… y llevaba dos semanas faltando a clase, y Kenshin al trabajo. Además, en dos días empezaba el semestre y como Yahiko ya hablaba fluidamente, lo apuntaríamos al colegio… Creo que con los conocimientos que tiene no se quedará atrás…

Ya lo teníamos todo listo para marcharnos, solo faltaba despedirse.

- Adios Nanako- abracé a la anciana

- Me alegró mucho el volver a verla… y sobre todo asistir a su boda…

- Kenshin, cuida bien de mi hija… y también de Yahiko…- mi padre le extendió la mano a mi esposo y él se la estrechó.

- Eso no lo tenga nunca en duda… tendrán que pasar por encima de mí para llegar a mi familia…

- Lo sé…

- Adios papá…- le di un abrazo a mi padre- esta vez te prometo que volveremos…

- ¡Adios abuelo!- le sonrió Yahiko

- Cuídate pequeño…

Una familia… volvíamos a ser una familia…

Entonces noté que Misao no había pronunciado palabra y se mantenía a un lado. Eso me extrañó, porque ella y papá habían hecho las paces.

- Misao, ¿no dices nada?

- Verás hermana… me voy a quedar un día más…- ay… esta hermana mía… lo que quiere es pasar un poco de tiempo con Sayo, seguro…

- De acuerdo Misao… pero recuerda que debes volver antes de que empiece el semestre…

- Si…

- ¡Adios tía Misao!- Yahiko se abrazó a ella y mi hermana le correspondió

Nos montamos en el coche y pusimos rumbo a casa… Tokyo…

Llegamos a la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que hicimos fue medio instalarnos. Decidimos que viviríamos en mi casa, porque era más grande que la de Kenshin, al ser esquina. Trajimos algunas de sus cosas y cuando volviera Misao, ella se quedaría con la casa de Kenshin.

Después de eso fuimos al Ayuntamiento para arreglar los papeles… Ahora éramos la familia Himura, compuesta por tres integrantes. Una vez arreglado ese papeleo, fuimos con Yahiko a su nuevo colegio, el colegio Tsukimine. Así, inscrito en 2º curso y con su nuevo uniforme, el cual debía usar, salimos del edificio.

- ¿Ahora mamá no me enseñará?

- No cielo… yo te ayudaré con lo que no sepas… Pero harás muchos amigos… y papá te irá a recoger cuando salgas…- le contesté

- Me esforzaré mucho…

- Sabemos que lo harás hijo…- Kenshin lo cogió en brazos.

Fuimos a comer al Akabeko, donde Tae nos felicitó y nos invitó a la comida. Después estuvimos un rato en el parque jugando. Nos encanta ese parque, era tranquilo y relajante, y esta vez Yahiko se puso a jugar con otros niños al fútbol. Yahiko es buenísimo en el fútbol… Sabe hacer un tiro que no han podido parar ninguno de los niños del parque, solo Kenshin sabe como hacerlo.

Luego de este pequeño descanso, fuimos a mi Universidad. Pusimos al decano al corriente sobre mi nueva situación social y del porque nos habíamos ausentado mi hermana y yo durante dos semanas. Nos felicitó y cambió mi ficha. Es increíble que ese viejo cascarrabias tenga corazón, al final y todo no me va a caer mal.

Ya solo nos quedaba la última parada… El periódico Shinshengumi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Vuelta a casa… después de una semana… pero que magnífica semana…

Como ahora estábamos casados, decidimos vivir en casa de Kaoru, que es más grande. Y la mía se la dejaríamos a Misao. El día de hoy decidimos encargarnos del papeleo. Hemos ido al Ayuntamiento, apuntamos a Yahiko al colegio, fuimos a comer a lo de Tae y también arreglamos los papeles en la Universidad de Kaoru. El decano le dijo que debía ponerse al día, ya que en 4 meses se graduaba.

Y ahora solo quedaba una parada… mi lugar de trabajo, el periódico Shinshengumi.

Llegamos al edificio y entramos en él. Allí, casi les da un infarto a mis compañeros cuando me vieron. En verdad había estado una semana desaparecido para ellos. Pero sin duda la cara más graciosa fue la que pusieron mi padre y Aoshi cuando entramos en su despacho.

- Con permiso- dije abriendo la puerta

Los ojos de mi padre y de Aoshi se desencajaron de una forma muy cómica cuando entramos.

- ¡¡Hijo!!- en un segundo tenía a mi padre asfixiándome debido al abrazo que me dio- Kenshin… estúpido de Kenshin… ¡¿Dónde te metiste durante una semana?! ¡¿Y para que tienes el móvil?!

El móvil… jeje, me lo dejé olvidado en el coche y no me acordé de él…

- Suéltame papá… que me ahogas…- mi padre no solía demostrar mucho afecto, pero cuando lo hacía… era mortal…

Cuando me soltó, yo volví al lado de Kaoru.

- Y dime hijo… ¿Quién es esta señorita tan guapa? Ah… que calladito te lo tenías… es tu novia…- je, cuando le dijera a mi padre que era mi esposa se caería de la impresión

- Hiko… tú y tus salidas… ella es Kaoru Kamiya, la vecina de Kenshin y la tutora de Yahiko…- respondió Aoshi ya volviendo a su tono de siempre

- Es mi esposa- les solté la noticia y entrelacé mi mano con la de Kaoru

Silencio… silencio y más silencio en la habitación…

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!- el grito de Aoshi y el de mi padre juntos fueron estruendosos

- Kaoru es mi esposa…- volvía a repetir

- Encantada señor Hiko

- Pe… pe… pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó mi padre recuperado de la impresión

- Llevamos una semana de casados…

- Así que te habías fugado con ella… ¿pero porque no nos avisaste?

- Yo puedo explicárselo- se apresuró mi esposa, porque yo, sin revelar lo de nuestros poderes no sabría- verá… mi familia vive en Osaka, y allí es donde hemos estado… Pero como es una familia muy antigua, tiene tradiciones… y al casarse se tiene que realiza un rito… en presencia del cabeza de familia… por eso tuvimos que ir allí… Si quiere puede llamar a mi padre… técnicamente nos casó él…

- Ya veo… bueno, pues mis felicitaciones…

- Gracias papá…

Entonces, Yahiko se soltó de mi otra mano y se plantó delante de Aoshi.

- Hola señor Aoshi… tía Misao le manda recuerdos…

Otra vez abrió los ojos como plato

- Ya… Yahiko… hablas…- Yahiko sonrió y volvió con nosotros- y lo de tía Misao es…- Kaoru levantó a Yahiko en brazos

- Yahiko Himura… nuestros hijo…- muchas sorpresas por un día ¿no?

- Papá… ¿el señor Hiko es mi abuelo no?- bueno, eso es verdad.

Iba a responder cuando mi padre se adelantó.

- Por supuesto… sino, quien te daría los consejos que el tonto que tienes por padre no te va ha dar…- vi la sonrisa de felicidad de mi hijo, y yo tenía ganas de ahorcar a mi padre

Kaoru y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Seguro que cuando recuerde esto dentro de algunos años, pensaré que esos días llevé una vida normal…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Me despierto por culpa del ruido del maldito cacharro llamado despertador que me compré para no llegar tarde a la Universidad, pero por muy molesto que sea, no podrá aguarme la mañana. Despertar cada mañana en los brazos de Kenshin es tan… como lo describiría… tan especial… Es una sensación indescriptible de felicidad para mí.

Noto como Kenshin se mueve un poco y el ruido cesa. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos, y su dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días cariño…- me sonríe y me besa como solo él sabe

- Buenos días amor…- me abrazó más a su cuerpo- ¿sabes que me gusta mucho estar abrazada a ti?

- ¿Y tú que me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos y darte mi calor?

Ambos sonreímos.

- Vamos… hay que levantarse… hoy es vuestro primer día de clases…

Nos levantamos de la cama y nos arreglamos. Mi cuarto es grande, pero lo siguiente que haríamos sería comprar una cama de matrimonio. Yo bajo a la cocina, mientras Kenshin va a la habitación de Yahiko para despertarlo.

Cuando estaba terminado de poner las cosas en la mesa, sentí unos pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días mamá!- me saludó Yahiko sonriendo, mientras entraba en la cocina con su nuevo uniforme seguido de Kenshin.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa de manga larga, porque era el uniforme de invierno, de color azul marino, unos pantalones del mismo color y un gorro blanco con una cinta alrededor (como el uniforme que llevan los niños en Card Captor Sakura) (vamos un uniforme de marinerito de la primera comunión jajaja)

- Que bien te sienta el uniforme…

Desayunamos alegremente en familia y luego salimos de la casa con nuestras cosas. Yo con mi cartera, Kenshin con su cámara y Yahiko con la cartera marrón del colegio y su shinai. Al final nos convenció para llevársela, nunca se separa de ella…

Eran las 8:00… El colegio quedaba a 15 minutos de casa y mi Universidad a 10 minutos de allí, pero en el coche no se tardaba ni 5 minutos.

Ya no me podría ir con Misao a la Universidad. ¡Ah! Misao aceptó gustosa quedarse la casa de Kenshin, así dice que podrá independizarse dice.

Bueno, nos montamos en el coche y nos marchamos hacia el colegio Tsukimine.

Cuando llegamos había mucha gente y muchos niños, todos uniformados. Yahiko estaba un poco cohibido.

- Bueno Yahiko, este es tu primer día…

- Tranquilo… seguro que harás muchos amigos…

Así pareció coger más confianza.

- ¡Si!- soltó nuestras manos y corrió hacia el patio- ¡adios mamá, que te vaya bien! ¡Adios papá, ven luego a recogerme!

Lo vimos hasta que desapareció en el interior del edificio y luego nos marchamos a mi Universidad. Llegamos a la puerta y la gente todavía estaba entrando pausadamente con tiempo.

Increíble, sería la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que llegaría a tiempo. Y no ha habido percances ni nada que haga aparecer a Watery o Windy de momento.

Ya iba siendo hora de entrar a clase.

- Bueno, ya tengo que entrar…

- Vendré a recogerte con Yahiko como siempre…- rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó lentamente a él.

Bajo su rostro despacio hacia el mío y sentí el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Yo le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello para profundizarlo. Sus labios son tan dulces…

Nos separamos lamentablemente porque necesitamos respirar.

- Que tengas un buen día Kaoru…- me acarició la mejilla

- Tú también…- y después de eso me metí dentro del edificio.

La primera clase era la del señor Ichida… Pues sí que empezábamos bien, ese profesor creo que me tiene manía… El profesor entró en clase.

- ¡En pie!- ordenó la delegada- ¡Saludad!

- ¡Buenos días señor Ichida!- saludamos todos

- ¡Sentaos!

- Bien, un nuevo semestre comienza… y para vosotros será el último, ya que os graduáis este año… Bueno, os diré que la nota constará de la que ya teníais en la práctica del semestre pasado y en la del examen que se realizará dos semanas antes de la graduación… ¿alguna pregunta?- nadie contestó- Bien, pues pasaré lista rápidamente…

Comenzó a llamar a mis compañeros por su nombre… y cuando llegó a mi nombre…

- Kaoru Himura…

- Presente- contesté, pero una de mis compañeras pidió la palabra

- Disculpe señor Ichida, pero es Kaoru Kamiya, no Himura…

- No señorita Odamura… según me han informado, la señorita Kamiya contrajo matrimonio… y déjeme decirle que le ha sentado muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no llegaba sin retraso…

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

- Bueno sigamos…

Y así pasaron las primeras clases, y en los cambios de clase, todo el mundo se agolpaba alrededor mía y me asaltaba a preguntas. No se que es peor… si luchar contra el crimen o una ronda de preguntas de mis compañeros…

Por fin llegó la hora del recreo. Yo me reuní con Megumi y Misao para tomar el desayuno.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Aquí!- me llamaba Misao haciéndome señas desde una mesa de la cafetería.

Fui hasta allí, ella y Megumi me habían guardado sitio y me habían cogido el almuerzo.

- Hola… gracias por guardarme un sitio- me senté con ellas

- Kaoru, cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de que te has casado?- si que se había enterado pronto- en la Uni no se habla de otra cosa.

- Pues… son las tradiciones de mi familia… por eso me había ausentado…- no podía decir otra cosa- siento haberte preocupado.

- Tranquila… estaba segura de que tú y el pelirrojo acabaríais juntos… pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? ¿Y cuando te pidió que te casaras con él? ¿Y como se siente el ser madre?- esta Megumi… hacía mas preguntas que uno de los exámenes del señor Terada.

- Calma Megumi… Llevábamos una semana saliendo- técnicamente cuando la primera parte del Pacto de Sangre- en cuanto que me pidió matrimonio tuvimos que ir a mi casa por tradiciones, para casarnos… y lo de ser madre… es la mejor experiencia que se pueda tener… créeme…

Seguimos hablando durante el resto del recreo y sonó otra vez el timbre, que nos informaba que había que volver a clase. La clase del señor Ikeda no me costó demasiado entenderla. Pero en la del señor Terada…

- Señorita Himura… por favor, salga a la pizarra y resuelva el problema 4…

Me levanté de mi sitio, pero entonces comencé a sentirme rara. Empecé a acercarme a la pizarra, todo me daba vueltas… De repente, sentí mis piernas flaquear y perdí el equilibrio… Mientras caía al suelo… todo se volvió oscuro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Después de ver como mi esposa desaparecía en el edificio, me marché de allí y fui al periódico. Aoshi y yo nos marchamos a reportar los distintos sucesos…

La llegada de los Ministros de Cultura, que por cierto, había muchísima gente en el aeropuerto y era casi imposible ver nada y hacer una foto en condiciones…

El nacimiento del segundo hijo de los reyes…

El juicio de los presuntos saqueadores del banco Nacional…

Vamos, que tuve una mañana bastante atareada… y para colmo el cuestionario de Aoshi… Mira que el tío era reservado, pero como no tuviera respuestas en un tema… no paraba hasta que las encontraba…

Por fin pude descansar un poco… mi turco había acabado, ya solo tenía que "perseguir" a Watery y Windy… si supiera mi padre que en realidad son mi esposa y mi cuñada…jaja.

Eran las 13:45… Cogí el coche y conduje hasta el colegio de Yahiko. Me esperaría en la puerta hasta que saliese. Pero justo entonces sonó mi móvil. Saqué aquel aparato del bolsillo de mi pantalón y miré extrañado la pantalla donde ponía el número de quien llamaba… No lo reconocía…

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? Soy Kenshin…

- ¿El señor Himura?- era una voz de mujer

- El mismo… ¿Qué desea?

- Verá, soy la señora Yagami…

- ¿Yagami? No conozco a nadie que se apellide así…

- ¡Oh! No señor… verá soy la enfermera de la Universidad Lawfull- ¡¡esa es la Universidad donde estudia Kaoru!!- su esposa, la señorita Kaoru Himura, se ha desmayado hoy en clase…

- ¡¡Que!! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!- me asusté

- Cálmese… solo ha sido un desmayo… Llamaba para informarle para que viniera a recogerla… Aún no ha despertado…

- Enseguida estoy allí… Gracias por avisarme…- y colgué la llamada

Kaoru… ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya llevas algunos días así… De mañana no pasa que no te lleve al médico… Como Kenshin que me llamo…

Esperé hasta que Yahiko salió de su primer día de colegio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Bueno… mi primer día de clase… estoy muy nervioso… Mis padres dicen que haré muchos amigos y que aprenderé muchas cosas… Bien, vamos allá… les haré estar orgullosos de mí…

Me dijeron que me dirigiera a la sala de profesores.

- Con permiso…- dije para pasar mientras tocaba y abría un poco la puerta.

- Pasa pequeño…- obedecí- Tú debes de ser Yahiko Himura ¿no?- yo asentí a la pregunta de aquel hombre enchaquetado, alto y castaño que me habló.- bien, tú eres el nuevo alumno de mi tutoría…- así que ese señor era mi tutor- espérate aquí hasta que toque el timbre y luego acompáñame a clase.

- Si señor…

- Soy Touyatani Otohata, tu tutor…

Sonó el timbre y yo seguí a mi profesor por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, hasta la clase de 2-1.

- Espera aquí hasta que te avise.

El hombre castaño, y de ojos verdes, los cuales había descubierto cuando me miró a la cara para decirme eso, entró en el aula. Los niños al verlo, se pusieron de pie.

- ¡En pie! ¡Saludad!

- ¡Buenos días señor Otohata!

- ¡Sentaos!

- Bien, un nuevo semestre comienza… espero que os esforcéis igual que en el anterior… Hoy tenemos con nosotros a un alumno nuevo, que se acaba de incorporar… Tratadlo bien… Por favor, pasa…- a esa llamada abría la puerta y entré

Me coloqué delante de la pizarra, mirando a mis compañeros y el profesor escribió mi nombre en la pizarra.

- Su nombre es Yahiko Himura…

Yo examiné a mis compañeros, algunos cuchicheaban entre sí, pero a mí me daba igual, ya vería como caerles bien. Pero hubo una niña que me llamó la atención especialmente. Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, llevaba el pelo corto, de color castaño como las hojas de otoño y unos ojos, que aunque negros, eran bonitos.

- Bien… hay un sitio libre al lado de Sanada… siéntate allí…

El sitio del que hablaba era el que estaba al lado de la niña en la que me había estado fijando. Caminé hasta él y me senté. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, me fijé mejor… su sonrisa… era hermosa…

Llegó la hora del recreo. Yo me senté con mi shinai en las escaleras del campo del fútbol y miraba jugar a los niños. No me había atrevido a pedirles que me dejasen jugar… mamá dice que soy aún un poco tímido y modesto… aunque lo último todavía no se lo que es…

De repente, sentí la presencia de alguien, y de cómo se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hola… ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- era una voz dulce, de niña

- Claro… el patio es de todos…- era mi compañera, la chica castaña

- Me llamo Tsubame… Tsubame Sanada…

- Yahiko Himura…

- ¿Te acabas de mudar? No te había visto por aquí…

- Em… no, lo que pasa es que mamá me enseñaba en casa…- eso es verdad, pero no quería decir que era porque no podía hablar…

- Ya veo…

- ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- eso me alertó

El balón se les había escapado a los que estaban jugando el partido y venía directo a nosotros… ¡Pero le daría a ella en la cara!

Me levanté rápidamente e interpuse mi shinai entre el esférico y ella, parándolo e impidiendo que la dañara a ella. La pelota cayó al suelo y todas las miradas de los niños del patio fueron a mí. Las caras sorprendidas de todos los niños, incluyendo a los mayores, estaban posadas en mí.

- ¡¡A VER SI CONTROLAMOS MEJOR!!- grité yo mientras le daba un chupinazo al balón, el tiro especial que había perfeccionado con papá, quien fue directo al interior de la portería, rozando la cara del portero, sin que este pudiera hacer nada por pararla.

Me giré hacia Tsubame.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… gracias…

- Un placer…

Las clases siguientes se me pasaron volando. Mamá tenía razón, no me iba a costar aprender las cosas, básicamente, ella me las había enseñado. Tocó el timbre que daba por finalizada la jornada de clases y fui a la salida del colegio hablando animadamente con Tsubame. Después de lo del balón, me había pasado todo el tiempo hablando con ella. Era la primera amiga que tenía, y me alegraba saber que era ella…

Divisé el pelo rojo de mi padre en la puerta de hierro de la entrada y le cogí la mano a Tsubame para ir a presentársela.

- ¡Papá!- llegamos hasta él

- Yahiko…dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien… mira, quiero presentarte a alguien… Ella es Tsubame Sanada…

- Encantada…

- Que niña tan mona… ves, te dijimos que harías amigos…- me sonrió y luego le sonrió a Tsubame- pequeña, puedes venir a casa cuando quieras… y gracias por ser amiga de Yahiko… Bueno, despídete de ella hasta mañana, que tenemos que ir a recoger a mamá…

- Hasta mañana Tsubame

- Hasta mañana Yahiko y gracias otra vez…- y la vi marcharse.

Ya estaba deseando que llegase mañana.

- Vamos hijo…- me cogió la mano

- Pero papá, mamá no sale hasta más tarde…- me extrañé por el comentario que hizo antes.

- Pero ha ocurrido algo… y hay que ir…- ¡Oh no! ¡Mamá!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y finalmente hace su aparición el capítulo 15 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bueno, bueno… ya avisé que este capítulo sería largo… debido a que suceden muchas cosas… y hace su primera aparición Yahiko como narrador de la historia…

Bueno, yo creo que se está poniendo interesante… y vosotros? Ya hacéis vuestras propias hipótesis sobre lo que sucederá… y me gusta ver que soléis acertar… pero no revelaré nada hasta que aparezca…

Bien, bien… pasemos a los review:

**Esmeraldy **(si, supongo que la mayoría ya lo habrá notado… pero no quiero revelar nada aún… tendréis que esperar… y no me matéis por hacerlo…)

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, bueno… no voy a decirte si estás o no en lo cierto, pero cree lo que quieras… ya falta poco para saberlo… Es que no voy a dar pistas… y gracias por tu review)

**-ivekag- **(jeje… me alegra que te gustara lo de los poderes… y tranquila aquí de la conti, aunque creo que te dejé como antes… en lo interesante…)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (tranquila, no es que se le haya olvidado, sino que todavía no le ha hecho falta explicárselo… ya verá, cuando se descubran los nombres de los dos que acompañan a Shishio sabrás porque no lo he puesto… sobre los malestares… jeje, que decir, es evidente no? Pero no quiero revelar cosas… por eso no pongo ni adelantos… pero creo que se sabe… Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por tu felicitación y me alegra en cantidad que te guste mi finc… y tranquila… que la musa tiene ideas de sobra por ahora…)

**Coppelia in Black **(jeje si verdad lo del poder de Kenshin, el de Yahiko me costó más… pero como quería que tuviese el del hielo, me puse a darle al coco, y se me ocurrió eso… Sobre lo de actualizar rápido… te contaré algo. Verás, a mí me encanta escribir y casi siempre me sorprendo a mí misma imaginándome escenas que podrían haber pasado en un manga o anime… Pues verás, por eso siempre llevo una libreta conmigo, y apunto lo que se me ocurre… La llamo "Mi libreta de la imaginación" y de hay voy cogiendo ideas… Luego, cojo otra libreta y escribo los capítulos por encima… y después en el ordenador los pongo ya como a mí me gusta, es por eso… Espero que lo hayas entendido con esta pequeña explicación… y gracias por tu apoyo…)

Bueno, lástima que el tiempo pasa rápidamente, ya es hora de despedirse hasta el próximo episodio.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 16 "La mejor noticia de todas" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	16. La mejor noticia de todas

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 16. La mejor noticia de todas**

- Kaoru…

- Mamá…

¿Quién me llama? Conozco esas voces… son…

Comienzo a abrir los ojos pesadamente, la cabeza aún me da vueltas, para encontrarme con la cabellera roja de Kenshin y el pelo negro puntiagudo de Yahiko.

- Ken… shin… Ya… hi… ko…

- Mamá… ¿ya estás bien?- la preocupación de mi hijo hace que le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para intentar calmarlo.

- ¿Qué… que me… pasó…?

- Te desmayaste en la clase del señor Terada…- yo giré la vista con algo de esfuerzo para ver a la enfermera, la señorita Yagami, sentada al lado de su mesa, con su bata blanca y sus gafas puestas.

- Me… ¿desmayé?- esto cada vez es más raro, si no recuerdo haberme puesto enferma en mi vida.

- Kaoru… esto ya no me deja tranquilo… de mañana no pasa que no te lleve al médico…

- Kenshin no creo que sea…- pero me vi interrumpida.

- Yo creo que debería hacerle caso a su esposo… es por su salud…

- Si… mamá hará caso a papá… se pondrá bien… y jugará conmigo en el parque…

- Él lo dijo todo…- rió la señorita Yagami

Me quedé un poco más descansando en la enfermería por orden de Kenshin, mira que llegaba a ser terco… y luego volvimos a casa.

A este paso, no sé si conseguiré graduarme… es que me pasa de todo…

Aunque mirando el lado positivo… por la tarde tuve a dos señoritos cuidando de mí, de que no me faltase de nada…

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿No entiendo nada? Y todavía le sigo dando vueltas a lo que pasó con ese niño… ¿Cómo es que pude correr tan rápido? ¡¡Correr!! Yo, que aunque soy buena en deportes, no es que sea la más rápida… Pero, estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver mi estado… No sé porque, lo siento así en mi interior…

Bueno, después de que Kenshin me arrastre al médico, porque es seguro que de eso no me libro… Llamaré a Nanako para pedirle consejo, seguro que ella debe saber algo… conoce demasiado bien a mi familia…

Bien, otro día amaneció, esta vez sin malestares… Pero con la supervisión de Kenshin en todo lo que hacía. Incluso Yahiko recogió la mesa del desayuno.

- Ya la recojo yo mamá…

- Pero…

- Mamá debe descansar para ponerse buena…- me sonrió mientras lo veía llevar los platos a la encimera de la cocina y luego los metía en remojo en el fregadero.

Es tan bueno… mi corazón se llena de alegría al verlo sonreir…

Después fuimos a dejar a Yahiko al colegio y allí me presentó a su primera amiga.

- ¡Tsubame!- se alejó de nosotros para buscar a una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, para luego volver los dos juntos hacia nosotros- mira Tsubame, ella es mi mamá, Kaoru y mi papá que te presenté ayer, Kenshin- soy tan dichosa… ver a Yahiko con esa sonrisa, sin acordarse de lo que pasó meses atrás y presentándome a su amiga… Quiero llorar de alegría… de felicidad…

- Encantada de conocerla señora Himura, me llamo Tsubame Sanada- hizo una reverencia a modo de presentación.

- El placer es mío… eres muy linda y educada…- le sonreí a la niña.

Era una niña muy mona, y tenía una expresión de alegría en el rostro… que te hacía sonreir al mirarla…

- Gracias…

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos entrando ya… Hasta luego mamá, hasta luego papá…

- Un placer conocerla señora…

Y recostada en el pecho de mi esposo, vi como mi hijo y su amiga iban entrando en el edificio cogidos de las manos y riendo felices…

- Así parece tan normal…- susurré- y pensar la vida que va a tener que empezar a soportar…- sus poderes le van a impedir muchas cosas que haría siendo un niño normal

Noto los fuertes brazos de Kenshin rodeándome la cintura, dándome el abrazo protector que a mí me encanta.

- Pero es feliz… y ha vuelto a hablar… se curó gracias a ti…

- A nosotros… Kenshin…

De repente, me volteó hasta chocar nuestras miradas.

- Pero ahora… la que me preocupa… eres tú… Sé que eres fuerte, yo más que nadie lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme…

Me abracé a él y enterré mi rostro en su camiseta, embriagándome con su aroma varonil.

- Gracias…- siempre preocupándose por mí- tranquilo, verás como no es nada… Cuando me lleves al médico… seguro que dice que es algo pasajero…

Después, Kenshin me dejó en la Universidad y se marchó al trabajo, no sin antes despedirse de mí, en la puerta con un beso.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad. Pero había algo que no cuadraba… Algo, no se que será… que me daba un mal presentimiento… y eso no me gustaba… Lo mismo me pasó en otra ocasión y luego no ocurrió nada bueno… Ojalá no sea nada por lo que preocuparse…

Terminaron las clases y Kenshin y Yahiko me esperaban en la puerta, como siempre.

- ¡¡Mamá!!- Yahiko corrió hacia mí y saltó para que lo cogiera en brazos.

Un montón de miradas inquisidoras se posaron en mí, como cuestionándome, pero yo las ignoré y le sonreí a mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hijo?

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tengo otro amigo! Se llama Yutaro

- ¡Ah si! ¡Que bien!- seguí caminando con él en brazos hasta que me reuní con Kenshin

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien… tranquilo…- sonreí y lo vi relajarse.

Fuimos a comer al Akabeko y luego al Parque Central a esperar a que llegase la hora de la cita con el médico. Solemos pasar la tarde allí… nos gusta la tranquilidad de ese parque, pero… ¿Por qué será que siempre tiene que ocurrir algo malo?

Estábamos muy a gusto jugando los tres a la pelota cuando, de repente, entraron muchos hombres con cámaras, otros hombres enchaquetados con gafas de sol y barreras protectoras para impedir que los primeros se acercasen… y todos ellos se arremolinaban alrededor de un hombre y sus hijos.

- Vaya… pero si es el Ministro de la Sección Militar y sus hijos…- dijo Kenshin

Pero eso no fue lo que estropeó la tarde, sino cierto hombre montado en un aparato aerodeslizador y sus secuaces.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Es ÉL otra vez!- miré a Kenshin- Kenshin, llévate a Yahiko de aquí…

- Pero Kaoru… ¡¿Y tu?! ¡¡Te podrías volver a desmayar!!

- No te preocupes… tú solo llévatelo de aquí…- y diciendo esto, me alejé de allí, dejando seguramente, a mi esposo con las palabras para replicarme en la boca, en busca de un lugar donde colocarme mi traje.

- ¡¡Jajaja!! Vaya señor Yochikawa… ¿dando un paseo con sus hijos?- fue lo primero que escuché cuando llegué junto a ellos ya convertida en Watery

- ¡¿Quién es usted y que quiere?!- el ministro abrazó a sus hijos y miró con rabia a aquel individuo.

- Digamos que… es solo venganza contra el gobierno… No tengo nada contra usted… pero escogió mal su trabajo…- entonces reparó en mi presencia- ¡Oh! Señorita Watery… cuanto tiempo si verla… y también a usted señorita Windy…- vi como mi hermana llegaba a mi lado

- ¡Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas Shishio!

- Si… ya habréis supuesto que no pararé hasta que lo consiga… por muchas veces que intentéis impedírmelo… Pero ya que estáis aquí… me cobraré venganza por lo de mi cara… y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro…

- ¡¡¡NO TE DEJAREMOS!!!

- ¡¡AGUA!!

- ¡¡VIENTO!!

Las dos lanzamos nuestros ataques hacia él, pero sus secuaces los bloquearon. Y así comenzó otra vez la batalla, yo contra el tipo que controla el tiempo atmosférico y Misao contra el encapuchado del magnetismo.

Ardua batalla era la que estábamos librando, y mientras, Shishio aprovechaba para intentar acercarse al Ministro, quien se concentraba solo en abrazar y proteger a sus asustados hijos. No se lo iba a permitir… No voy a permitir que cause más muertes… ese bastardo…

En ese momento, mi contrincante se abalanzó hacia mí con furia, pero yo lo esquivé y le di un puñetazo, con mi puño cubierto de hielo en la cara, haciéndolo estampar contra el tronco de un árbol… pobre árbol… Con mi rival momentáneamente fuera de combate, tuve tiempo para hacer un círculo de agua a mi alrededor, con el agua que hice salir de mis manos.

- ¡¡AGUA!!

Cuando lo creí suficientemente grande, detuve el agua y grité:

- ¡¡ESPEJISMO DE AGUA!!- y solidificando un poco el agua, dejándola cristalizada pero aun densa, hice que se formaran varias figuras idénticas a mí.

Mi enemigo comenzaba a despertar, así que me alejé de allí, dejándolo bastante aturdido y confuso por el golpe, que de seguro le dolió y mucho… debatiéndose en saber cual era la verdadera yo.

Cuando llegué junto a ellos, Shishio iba a lanzarles una bomba al Ministro y sus hijos… Es que este tío se vuelve loco con las bombas… Bueno, loco ya estaba de por sí… Pero yo me apresuré y los protegí.

- ¡¡HIELO!!- nos cubrí del impacto con un escudo de hielo.

Cuando se disipó el humo que se produjo por el contacto del artefacto con mi barrera, deshice a ésta y me giré hacia mis protegidos.

- ¡¡¡AHORA… MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!- les ordené.

Ellos reaccionaron, aún con el miedo en sus ojos, y abandonaron el lugar.

Me elevé hasta quedar a la altura de ese desgraciado maniático de las bombas e iba a decirle un par de cosas a su chamuscada cara, cortesía de mi hermana, y a retorcerle el cuello… cuando comencé a sentirme rara…

No… otra vez no… y menos ahora… ¿otra vez voy a desmayarme? Pero no me da tiempo de pensar más… Noto como me cuesta mantener el vuelo… y de repente, todo se vuelve oscuro delante de mí…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Vuelta a las andadas… pero esta vez no la iba a dejar sola…

Iría a dejar a Yahiko con Tae y volvería a ayudarla…

Pero cuando iba a salir del parque, giré la cabeza y vi con horror, como mi esposa se desvanecía delante de ese criminal. Fui a correr para cogerla, pero una sombra me pasó por el lado. Estático, miré hacia atrás, donde se supone que debería de estar mi hijo… más allí no había nadie…

¡Oh no! ¡¡Y ahora donde está Yahiko!! ¡¡No lo habrán capturado!! Ya estaba poniéndome de los nervios mirando a todos lados para ver si daba con él, cuando vi con asombro, algo sorprendente.

Al volver la vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba Kaoru, ¡ella no se había estrellado contra el suelo! Sino… ¡que estaba desmayada dentro de un campo de fuerza violáceo que Yahiko creaba! Pero creo que lo que más llamó mi atención fue que a Yahiko no se le reconocía… bueno, yo sí… porque es mi hijo, y cualquier padre reconocería a su hijo en cualquier situación…

Llevaba una cinta azul marina colocada en la frente, y otra cinta, pero con dos agujeros cubriéndole los ojos, impidiendo así saber su identidad. Con esto… ya nada me retuvo…

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, solté mi cabello de su cola, haciendo que cayera por detrás de mi espalda, le hice dos agujeros a modo de antifaz a una de mis cintas para limpiar el objetivo de la cámara y me la coloqué tapando mis ojos, ocultando de esta forma, también mi identidad.

Al sacar la cinta, recordé mi trabajo, así que escondí mi cámara en el árbol que me había servido para convertirme en el que ayudaría a Kaoru, con el disparador automático puesto.

Haciendo uso de mi don para la invisibilidad, escalé el árbol que estaba debajo del tipejo despreciable del aparato aerodeslizador.

- Vaya… ¿otro amiguito? A ti no te conozco- se burló de Yahiko el tipo de la cara vendada.

- Me llamo FREEZE…- mi hijo levantó la vista mirándolo con rabia- ¡¡LANZAS DE HIELO!!

Carámbanos de ese frío material salieron de sus manos cuando deshizo el campo de fuerza. Pero Shishio los esquivó echándose a un lado… Hecho que aproveché yo para saltar y montarme en su medio para mantenerse en el aire.

- ¡¿Pero que…?!- pero yo le cerré la boca de un puñetazo con mi puño cubierto de llamas.

El cayó al suelo y yo me dejé ver.

- ¡¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!!

- ¡¡Otro más!! ¡¿Pero cuantos sois?! ¡Ya me estáis fastidiando demasiado!

- Mi nombre es FIREY… y soy…- salté de ese aparato que me mantenía en el cielo, hasta quedar de pie en el suelo frente a él, que ya estaba en pie.- ¡¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!!- incendié mis puños y comencé a darle puñetazos con rabia, furia, ira… sintiendo como su piel mugrienta se quemaba allí donde yo le golpeaba.

Él gritaba de dolor… y yo… Quería acabar con él… por sus atentados… por haber lastimado a Kaoru… por los que murieron… Pero una voz disipó mi ira.

- ¡¡FIREY!! ¡¡WATERY ESTÁ HERIDA!!- ¡¡Kaoru!!

Le propiné un último golpe dejándolo tirado en el suelo y me acerqué a Yahiko y Kaoru, ya que Misao seguía luchando. Kaoru tenía cortes en sus brazos, no muy profundos por suerte, pero sangraban manchando con ese rojo carmesí el azul de su traje. Otra vez tenía la ropa algo chamuscada y dos raspaduras estropeaban su hermoso rostro… Cuando cogiera al maldito que le hizo esto lo iba a…

- ¡Je! Tu expresión delata que ella es muy importante para ti… ¿Así que ella es tu punto débil? Vaya descubrimiento…

- ¡¡TU CÁLLATE!!- le grité desatando mi furia otra vez- ¡¡¡FUEGO INFERNAL!!!- de mis manos salieron dos torrentes de fuego que abrasarían un bosque entero, y que impactó contra el delgado pero repugnante cuerpo de Makoto Shishio, convirtiéndolo en una llama andante.

Su grito de dolor fue atronador… incluso consiguió darme un poco de pena…

- ¡¡¡FIREY!!!- la voz de Misao nuevamente- ¡¡LLÉVATE A WATERY Y FREEZE DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡YO ME ENCARGO DE EL RESTO!!- No estaba yo muy convencido de eso, pero entre la expresión decisiva de mi cuñada y la preocupación que me carcomía por dentro debido al estado de mi esposa, acabé por aceptar.

- ¡¡ESTA BIEN!!- cogí a Kaoru en brazos delicadamente para no abrir más sus heridas y le ordené a Yahiko que me siguiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Otra vez… ¿Otra vez me desmayé? ¡¡OH NO!! Entonces Shishio habrá… ojalá que no… Todo está oscuro… ¡¡Un momento!! ¿Y esa voz?

- Vamos Kaoru… despierta por favor…- es una voz que suplica- Kaoru…- es la voz de Kenshin…- Déjame ver… esos hermosos… ojos azules como el mar… que tienes… de los que me enamoré… la primera vez que te vi…

Es Kenshin… estoy segura… Se oye al final de esa luz… Voy hacia allá…

La luz me cegó en el momento en que llegué hasta ella y cuando tuve de nuevo visibilidad, me encontré con la mirada penetrante, preocupada y violeta de mi Kenshin.

- Ken… shin…

- ¡¡KAORU!!- se lanzó a abrazarme, pero noté que lo hacía delicadamente.

Cuando me soltó, pude ver las vendas en mis brazos, sentí el tacto de algo en mi mejilla, y al llevar mi mano hasta ellas, descubrí dos tiritas, y al mirarme la ropa, vi que era un camisón de hospital. ¡¿En un hospital?!

- ¿Cómo he…?- pero él me interrumpió antes de que formulara la pregunta.

- Te desmayaste… y yo te traje…- bajó más la voz y se acercó a mi oído- estabas peleando contra Shishio… pero Yahiko te envolvió en un campo de fuerza antes de que cayeras…

- ¡¡Yahiko!! ¿Pero como?- me asusté por mi hijo. ¿No habría sido capaz de dejar que Shishio lo descubriese usando sus poderes en público?

- Eso te lo cuento luego…- de repente llamaron a la puerta- adelante- contestó Kenshin

Un señor mayor, con barba y pelo gris, anteojos que denotaban que los años habían pasado factura por sus ojos, vestido con una bata blanca y llevando en la mano una carpeta y colgado del cuello y estetoscopio, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

- Veo que ya despertó señora Himura… Por suerte los cortes no eran muy profundos… y gracias al cielo que no se le metió ningún trozo de cristal en ellos…- ¿Cristal? ¡Ah! Comprendo, es la coartada que le había dicho Kenshin para el estado en que llegué.- y el bebé también está bien- revisó unos papeles de la carpeta que traía- afortunadamente no le ha sucedido nada… es un milagro con las pocas semanas que tiene…

Menos mal, el bebé también está a salvo… ¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¡¡ACABA DE DECIR BEBÉ!! Entonces yo…

- ¿El bebé?- preguntó Kenshin, quien cuando lo miré tenía una expresión indescifrable.

- Si… su mujer está embarazada… de casi tres semanas…

- Un… ¿un hijo?

- Yo mejor les dejo…- se excusó el señor, seguramente no quería incomodarnos al ver nuestra reacción- en unas pocas horas le darán el alta…- y después de estas palabras abandonó la habitación, dejándonos solos en un ambiente algo tenso.

Yo no sabía que decir… ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Kenshin y mío! No es que ha Yahiko lo vaya a querer menos después de saber esto… Pero es tanta la dicha que siento en este instante… Aún no me lo creo…

Así que esto era lo que me pasaba… Dios mío… ¡un hijo! Seguramente lo que pasó con el niño tuvo que ver contigo, ¿verdad pequeño?

Kenshin aún no decía nada… ¿Cómo le habría sentado la noticia? Conseguí valor de no se donde para mirarlo a la cara.

- Kenshin… yo…- pero mis palabras murieron en el intento de salir de mi boca, debido a que los labios de mi esposo me lo impidieron.

Un beso lleno de felicidad, expresando todo aquello que no se podía con palabras…

- Kaoru… te amo… te amo… Esta es la mejor noticia de todas las que me han dado en mi vida…- la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no se la había visto nunca… Era de felicidad, de agradecimiento, de amor, de… De todas las emociones juntas…

¡Dios! Que hermosa es la vida… Ahora tendría dos hijos… que tendrían por padre al hombre a quien amo… con todo mi ser…

Es increíble como cambian las cosas… Siempre dicen que una vida de sufrimiento, acaba, tarde o temprano, recibiendo la mayor recompensa de todas… Y sin duda, yo le creo al que dijo esas palabras… Y creo que Kenshin estará de acuerdo conmigo… Y Yahiko… Yahiko… mi niño… solo falta comunicárselo a él… ¿Cómo se lo tomará?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y se presenta en escena el capítulo 16 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bueno, bueno… Shishio vuelve a las andadas… suerte que estaba allí Kenshin para darle una buena ronda de barbacoa… jaja… Y bien? Aquí aparecieron los nombres de Kenshin y Yahiko… pero todavía me guardo algunos más en la manga… bueno, en la libreta… jeje

Bien, pasemos a agradecer los review:

**Gabyhyatt **(tranquilo, tranquilo… con lo referente a Misao, aún me guardo algo, pero tendrás que esperar… y como ya dije, me encanta Yahiko así, porque me hubiese gustado tener un hermano así… ah! Y lo del balón fue que me pasó en el colegio, solo que mi amigo en vez de meterla en la portería, le dio al palo y acabó por darle a otro en la cara)

**-ivekag- **(no me mates, que sino no sabréis el final del finc… jeje. Y gracias por tu apoyo)

**Michel 8 8 8 **(como te prometí, aquí tienes tu combate… espero que te haya gustado… y como ya ves… parece que si fuiste Sherlock Colmes en esta ocasión, digo con lo de Kaoru… y gracias por decirme que te gustó el capítulo)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(jeje, si… a mí también me gusta mucho como me está quedando… se me ocurren las cosas al pensar en algunas cosas que hacíamos mis amigos y yo en el club de roll, es increíble pensar en aquellos años que ahora me parecen tan lejanos… ah! Lo del traje lo descubrirás en otro capítulo, donde saldrá como es… y tranquila, que las libretas, si en plural porque son muchas… están a buen recaudo en el cajón con llave de mi cuarto…)

**Mónica **(wola!! Vaya sorpresa me he llevado cuando he visto tu review… ya Hikaru me dijo que te había mandado un capi, pero no creí que te enganchara a ti también… Aunque si te digo la verdad… hasta yo misma cuando releo el finc, me engancho de una manera que acabo leyéndolo entero desde el principio… ah! Y Koharu te da las gracias… Y tranquila, que aunque estuviésemos en institutos diferentes… te prometo que seguiríamos siendo las mejores amigas… por sobre mi cadáver perdería a tan buena amiga como eres tú… eso jamás…)

Bien, bien… mi tiempo tocó a su fin… así que nos vemos en el capítulo 17 "Voy a ser un gran hermano mayor" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	17. Voy a ser un gran hermano mayor

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 17. Voy a ser un gran hermano mayor**

- Kenshin… ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Yahiko?- aún no me lo podía creer… ¡¡Un hijo!! Cuando Yahiko me llamó mamá, sentí que una alegría diferente a las que había sentido me llenaba el cuerpo… Y ahora, volvía a sentirla otra vez…

- Seguro que le entusiasma la idea… Oh Kaoru… es tanta la felicidad que siento…- su rostro irradiaba felicidad

- Y dime Kenshin… ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? ¿Qué pasó al final?

- Pues…- pero en ese momento algo captó nuestra atención.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Mamá… estás bien… ¿verdad? Por favor Dios… tiene que estarlo… No quiero volver a estar solo…

Cuando vi a mi mamá caer frente a ese hombre malo que intentó matarnos a papá y a mí en dos ocasiones, me enfadé mucho, muchísimo… No iba a dejar que le hiciera algo… ¡¡Ella era mi mamá!! Y yo debía protegerla… ella me salvó… Se lo debía…

Me enfrenté a ese señor con la cara quemada gracias a tía Misao… Pero solo conseguí que mamá no cayera al suelo… Todavía no tengo suficiente poder… Pero papá llegó justo a tiempo… jajaja, lo dejó bien asado… Pero aún con lo gracioso de eso… mi preocupación es mi mamá…

Estoy sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, porque los médicos no me dejan entrar con mis padres… Papá ha entrado a ver a mamá cuando se lo dijo el médico, pero a mí no me dejó… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave es?

Un doctor que entró hace poco, ya ha salido… Me siento frustrado, ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi mamá?

Levanto la cabeza y miro a todos lados para despejarme un poco. Entonces la veo… Una niña vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, pelo castaño corto y un hermoso lacito blanco cogiendo en una pequeña cola, algunos mechones de su cabello en un lado.

Yo me levanté del asiento donde estaba y me acerqué a ella llamándola por su nombre.

- ¡Tsubame!- ella se giró y me vio

- ¡Yahiko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con mis padres… mamá se cortó y se desmayó…

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero está bien?

- No lo sé… los médicos no me dejan entrar… Pero seguro que está bien… papá está con ella… Y mi mamá es muy fuerte…

- Si…

- Tsubame cielo, ¿Quién es este niño tan mono?- me preguntó una mujer con bata blanca, una carpeta en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios, parecida a la de Tsubame.

- Mamá… él es Yahiko, el amigo del que te hablé…- así que era su mamá. Ahora se porque Tsubame era tan guapa.

- Encantado de conocerla, me llamo Yahiko Himura…- la saludé, como buena educación que era, y para que no dijeran que mis padres me había criado mal.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Yahiko… Tsubame no para de hablar de ti…

- ¡Mamá!- se quejó ella, pero no sé porque, yo me sentí alabado.

- Un momento… Himura… ¿eres el hijo de los jóvenes que han llegado hoy? ¿La chica de los cortes y el chico pelirrojo?

- ¡Si! ¿Sabe como está mi mamá?- me apresuré a preguntar. A lo mejor ella lo sabía.

- Tranquilo pequeño… ella está bien…

- Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ellos?

- Porque…- iba a responderme, cuando de repente la llamaron.

- Doctora Sanada, por favor… vaya a la habitación 207…

- Lo siento Tsubame… pero tengo que ir a atender a un paciente… Un placer conocerte Yahiko…- y se marchó dejándonos solos en un pasillo no muy concurrido de médicos y enfermos.

- ¿Tú mamá es médico?

- Si… suelo venir aquí a verla… pero casi siempre le sale algún aviso, y me tengo que quedar sola otra vez… Papá también suele volver tarde, porque trabaja de ingeniero mecánico en las instalaciones de la NASA… Así que paso los días con mi vecina…- ¿Cómo es que parecía tan feliz, si estaba tan sola?

- Tsubame…- lo que me contó me llegó muy hondo

- ¡Ya sé!- me saltó de pronto- ¿tú quieres ver a tus padres?

- Si- no sabía que tenía que ver eso en aquel momento

- Pues entonces…- se acercó a mí y me contó un plan con el cual podría entrar en la habitación.

Como me pareció buena idea, decidimos ponerlo en marcha. Tsubame se encargaría de distraer al médico que estaba vigilando, mientras yo intentaba acercarme para entrar en la habitación. Después, ella entraría diciendo que estaba buscando a su madre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, el médico me vio y descubrió el plan.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas?- me dijo mientras me cogía, impidiéndome abrir la puerta y Tsubame venía detrás de él asustada.

Vaya, nos había tocado el médico con mal genio.

- ¡Déjeme! ¡Quiero estar con mis padres!- intenté zafarme de él

- No puedes… no hasta que le den el alta…

- ¡No!- conseguí soltarme de su agarre gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga y corría hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y sorprendiendo a mis padres.

- ¡Vuelve aquí!- me volvió a agarrar dentro de la habitación- ¡ya te he dicho que no puedes!

- ¡No! ¡Suélteme!

- Por favor… déjelos señor…- pidió mi madre

- Pero…

- Vamos… son solo unos niños… Déjelos aquí con nosotros para que no estén molestando fuera…

- Como usted diga…- nos soltó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Por fin se fue ese pesado. Mira que llegan a ser persistentes los médicos… yo jamás pienso ser uno de ellos…

Al fin puedo estar con mis padres… El plan de Tsubame dio sus frutos y finalmente… puedo ver a mis padres…

- ¡Mamá!- me acerqué a la cama para verla

Llevaba vendas en las heridas que ese idiota le hizo… Sin tan solo la hubiera ayudado un poco antes…

- Yahiko… mi niño…- mi madre me abrazó

- Me alegro de que se encuentre bien señora Himura- dijo Tsubame tímidamente, hablando por primera vez.

- Tsubame… ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le preguntó mi padre.

- Papá… la mamá de Tsubame es médico, y ella vino a verla…

- Ya vero…- luego me sonrió y me revolvió el pelo

Me gusta mucho que me haga eso… Quizás me haga sentir un niño pequeño, pero… prefiero ser así… su niño pequeño…

- Mamá, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Ya estás bien? Los médicos no me dejaban entrar…

- Si… tranquilo hijo… no es nada…- me encanta la sonrisa de mamá… Da tanta tranquilidad… tanta calidez… tanta paz…

- ¡Que bien!- lo sabía, ¡mi mamá está bien!

- Yahiko hijo, hay algo que queremos decirte…

- ¿El que es papá?- pregunté entre ansioso y asustado. ¿Y si a mamá le pasaba algo malo? No, eso si que no…

Vi como mi madre se recostaba en el pecho de mi padre, mientras se miraban de forma cariñosa y como él la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Yahiko… vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita…

La noticia me pilló desprevenido y no supe como reaccionar. Un hermano… ¡un hermano! ¡¡Iba a tener un hermano pequeño!! Ya no sería yo solo… aunque mis padres tendrán que estar más pendientes de él… ¡Pero que más da! Voy a tener un hermano con quien jugar… un hermano a quien enseñar cosas… un hermano a quien proteger… un hermano a quien haría estar orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor…

Cuando pude volver a hacer funcionar mi consciencia al fin…

- ¿De… de verdad?

La cara de felicidad de mis padres me lo dijo todo… Era verdad…

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Voy a tener un hermanito!! ¡¡¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO!!!- comencé a dar saltos por toda la habitación, gritando de alegría y felicidad, que iba a tener un hermanito.

Me acerqué a Tsubame, le cogí las manos y comencé a dar vueltas en círculos con ella.

- ¡Oíste Tsubame! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- no podía ocultar la emoción. Jamás imaginé que después de aquel incidente, podría ser tan feliz…

- ¡Eso es estupendo Yahiko!- me sonrió

- Ves… te dije que le encantaría la noticia…- escuché decir a mi padre.

Me separé de Tsubame, después de dar varias vueltas con ella. Me acerqué a mis padres, que aún permanecían abrazados y me abracé a ellos.

- Gracias… gracias por todo…- y sin querer hacerlo, noté el tacto de algo húmedo bajar por mi mejilla… Lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento…

Algunas horas después, por fin estábamos en casa. Ya le dieron el alta a mi madre, menos mal…

Yo le dije a Tsubame que podía venir a casa a jugar… o al parque del Centro, donde suelo ir con mis padres… así no estaría sola.

La puesta de sol se veía hermosa cuando llegamos a casa. Hoy, papá cocinaría y así mamá podría descansar para recuperarse. Yo quería estar con mamá, estar seguro en sus brazos… pero entonces no la dejaría descansar y eso le haría mal a mi hermanito o hermanita; así que salí al jardín con mi shinai y decidí ponerme a hacer ejercicios.

Llevaba ya un rato practicando, cuando mamá salió al jardín.

- Yahiko… ¿Por qué no entras? No tienes porque ponerte a hacer ejercicios ahora…

Yo detuve las katas que estaba haciendo y miré a mi madre.

- No es nada… Así mamá descansará mejor… y no le pasará nada a mi hermanito…

- Yahiko…- cuando mamá susurra mi nombre, gozo de alegría

- Quiero ser un buen hermano mayor… Entrenaré duro para protegerle… y me llevaré muy bien con él… Quiero que estéis orgullosos de mí…- quería que lo estuvieran por todo lo que me habían dado

De repente, me vi abrazado y sentado en el regazo de mi madre.

- Gracias… hijo mío…

- Mamá…

- Serás un gran hermano mayor… y nosotros… ya estamos orgullosos de ti…

- Lo intentaré…

- Y también… gracias por salvarme… Tu padre me lo contó… fuiste muy temerario…

- Ese hombre malo… no iba a permitir que te lastimara mamá… y papá lo dejó bien tostado…- reí al recordar como el tipejo gritaba y daba vueltas como un poseso sin saber que hacer mientras las llamas lo consumían

- Jeje… sois mis salvadores…- me acarició el pelo como solo ella sabe y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces, papá nos llamó

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Yahiko! ¡A cenar!

- ¡Si! ¡Ya vamos papá!

Estoy muy feliz por mi vida… y le doy las gracias a Dios por que pusiera en ella a Kaoru y a Kenshin…

Les haría estar orgullosos de ser mis padres…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y apareciendo después de más días de los que pensaba… llega el capítulo 17 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bueno, bueno… y esta es la reacción de Yahiko… Este es un capítulo de pensamientos, más que otra cosa… sé que no es muy largo, pero es que he tenido torneo, que por cierto, quedé tercera… y competición de natación en grupo… y teníamos que practicar los relevos… al final quedamos los 2º por los pelos…

Bien… aquí tenemos a un Yahiko loco de contento con su hermanito… y a unos padres orgullosos de su hijo mayor…

Bien, pasemos a los review:

**Gabyhyatt **(gracias por tu review… y lo de las técnicas… pues, es que me dio como un rayo y le puse ese nombre… y ya viste lo de Yahiko…)

**Coppelia in Black **(Jeje… herencia de familia… Siempre llevamos una libreta a mano para lo que sea… mi padre lleva una para las direcciones de sus pacientes, es que es médico… Y si, ya se avecina un nuevo miembro… pero todavía no aparecerá… tendréis que esperar algunos capítulos por lo que tengo pensado… y eso mismo mala hierba nunca muere… Me halaga mucho que te guste mi forma de contar las cosas…)

**Michel 8 8 8 **(mmm… no sé… quizás hayas acertado y quizás no… piensa lo que quiera, así luego me cuentas tu reacción cuando veas el poder y el nombre que le doy… Y bueno… es que el nombre de Kenshin es de la carta FUEGO de Card Captor Sakura… por eso están así puestos en inglés, con el nombre de las cartas… Y sobre batallas… pues en este no hay… y creo que en el siguiente tampoco, pero en el 19 habrá discusión te lo aseguro… No se si con pelea, pero si discusión… Y jeje, me gusta tu rima…)

**Mónica **(jeje… gracias y también un saludo de parte de ellos… y aquí tienes la conti)

**Mariale-26** (hola y gracias… es la primera vez que me escribes… aunque espero que no sea la última y me des tu opinión sobre mi finc… y aquí tienes la actualización…)

Bueno… se nos acaba el tiempo… les diré que este ha tardado más porque no lo tenía escrito del todo… y he tenido que pensar como un niño de 7 años para ver la reacción… Ya el siguiente está casi escrito… en la libreta, pero es largo, así a lo mejor tardo, espero no mucho…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 18 "Días de tranquilidad y descubrimiento" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	18. Días de tranquilidad y descubrimientos

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 18. Días de tranquilidad y descubrimientos**

Despierto recostada en el pecho de mi esposo. Aunque no quiera, tengo que levantarme, porque debo ir a clase… Se está tan a gusto…

Después de la noticia de ayer, la felicidad que ya sentía en mi corazón, aumentó y no podía esconderse… ¡Estaba embarazada! Dios, soy tan dichosa…

Me incorporé suavemente para intentar no despertar a Kenshin… tiene una expresión de felicidad y paz en su rostro… Ayer se pasó todo el día cuidándome y se merece descansar…

Voy a darme una ducha… me encanta el agua… adoro cuando ese líquido cristalino recorre mi cuerpo… Aunque, pensándolo mejor… prefiero que sean las caricias de Kenshin quienes lo hagan… Salgo de ella con una toalla sobre mi cabello recién lavado y voy a vestirme… Cuando termino y estoy vestida, voy a la habitación de Yahiko a despertarlo… Abro la puerta… está profundamente dormido abrazado a su shinai… Ahora me parece algo gracioso… desde que se la regalé, no la ha soltado casi por ningún momento…

Descorro las cortinas para que la luz ilumine la habitación pintada en verde pálido y me inclino levemente para acariciarle la cara a mi hijo.

- Yahiko… vamos cielo… es hora de despertar…- él se revuelve un poco a los lados, pero finalmente me deja ver sus negros ojitos

- Buenos días… mamá…- me sonríe

- Venga… vístete… Iré a preparar el desayuno…

- Si…

Salgo de la habitación, para encontrarme con Kenshin, que acababa de salir de la ducha

- Buenos días amor…- me coloca la mano en la mejilla y acerca mi cara hacia sus labios, para luego besarnos dulcemente.

- Buenos días… Voy a preparar el desayuno… Ayuda a Yahiko a vestirse y bajad los dos…

- Claro amor… y gracias…

- ¿Por qué? Soy yo la que tiene que dártelas…- llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricié.

- Por todo… por todo Kaoru… por traer la felicidad a mi vida… y sobre todo… por amarme como yo te amo a ti…- sentí sus manos detrás de mí, rodeándome y empujándome suavemente hacia él.

Su cuerpo, aunque aún algo húmedo, era cálido… Me hacía sentir tan relajada estar entre sus brazos…

- ¡Papá! ¡No encuentro mi libro de Matemáticas! ¡Sabes donde lo dejé!

Yo reí internamente.

- Anda ve…- le dije separándome- tú hijo te llama… Creo que el libro se lo dejó en la mesa de mi estudio…- le susurré

Dejando a Kenshin con Yahiko, bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando estuvo casi preparado, oí bajar a los hombres de la casa.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- preguntó mi niño sentándose con su uniforme puesto.

El gorro estaba también ya arreglado. Volví a ponerle la cinta que se había quitado para ponérsela en la frente cuando me salvó… La verdad es que creo que eso de los videojuegos le estimula la imaginación… a mí eso no se me hubiera ocurrido… Ni tampoco utilizar una cinta para limpiar la cámara como antifaz… este Kenshin…

Me giro de donde estaba, le sonrío a mi pequeño y le pongo enfrente de sus ojos un plato.

- Tu plato favorito… tortitas…

- ¡Bien!

Después del desayuno, cada uno cogió sus cosas y nos fuimos en el coche a dejar a Yahiko. Allí, Tsubame y otro niño se nos acercaron.

- ¡Yahiko!

- ¡Tsubame! ¡Yutaro!- los saludó

- Yahiko, me acabo de enterar de que tú eres el pequeño Ba… ttou… sai…- pero al decir las últimas palabras miró a Kenshin y de la impresión que vi en sus ojos se echó hacia atrás- ¡¡Ah!! Tú… tú eres… ¡¡Eres Battousai!!- vaya otro enganchado a los videojuegos

- Si… pero antes soy el padre de Yahiko… tú eres Yutaro ¿no?

- Yutaro Tsukayama… un placer…- se inclinó en reverencia- increíble… conocí a Battousai… y es el padre de mi amigo…

- Señora Himura… ¿se encuentra ya bien? Mamá me preguntó por usted…- era la dulce voz de Tsubame quien me habló.

- Si… tranquila pequeña… Dile a tu mamá que estoy bien… y gracias por venir a visitarme ayer…

- Mi mamá dice que si tiene algún problema… que no dude en llamarla… que con mucho gusto vendrá a atenderla…

- Gracias… dile a tu madre que lo tendré en cuenta…

- Bueno… será mejor que entremos ya…

- Si, que te vaya bien mamá… Hasta luego papá…- y los vimos marchar a los tres juntos.

- Bien, nosotros también nos vamos…

Cogimos el coche y fuimos a la Universidad. Como siempre, Kenshin me despedía en la puerta.

- Que tengas un buen día amor…

- Tú también… cariño…

- Y no hagas esfuerzos… Ya he tenido bastantes sustos por una semana…

- No… tranquilo…- me reí un poco por su comentario.

- ¿Creer que le debamos decir al decano?

- No, además en 4 meses me gradúo… y no he de volver tan de seguido a clase… solo a preparar la fiesta de graduación…

- Pero aún así me quedo preocupado…- me miró directamente a los ojos, en los que descubrí infinita ternura con algunos toques de preocupación.

- Bueno, le diré a mi hermana y a Megumi… a fin de cuentas, ella está estudiando Medicina…

- Bien…- dijo no muy convencido, pero sabía que no conseguiría más de eso

- Será mejor que entre ya…

- Estudia mucho, pero sin sobrepasar tu límite…- me acarició el pelo

- Tú también…- acerqué mi cara a la suya hasta quedar rozando sus labios- te amo…- y los posé sobre los suyos. Él me correspondía con dulzura y me dedicó una suave caricia en la mejilla.

Me despedí de Kenshin y entré en la Universidad. Increíblemente, las clases me fueron como si fuera una alumna normal… Mis compañeros me preguntaban que me había pasado, porque aún llevaba las vendas en los brazos… y yo les decía que me había cortado con un cristal.

Pero en la hora del recreo, donde pensaba encontrarme con Misao y Megumi, mi hermana no apareció. Eso me preocupó… no me fijé si había salido, porque siempre lo hace antes que yo… y desde ayer que no aparecía… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Me quedé con Megumi, que me había guardado sitio y decidí comunicarle la noticia. Sino lo hacía, seguro que Kenshin se enfadaría…

- ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- se alarmó

- Nada Megumi… solo me he cortado con un cristal que estalló…

- Pero no es grave ¿no? Por lo que veo, creo que no…

- No, solo son unos arañazos…

- Amiga… tu esposo no debe de ganar para sustos- rió

- No… pero si para alegrías…- sonreí

- Cuenta, cuenta… ¿Qué ha pasado para que estéis tan felices?- Megumi coge las indirectas al vuelo y es más curiosa que yo

- Yahiko ya va al colegio y tiene dos amigos encantadores…

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegro por él… Después de todo, es un chiquillo muy simpático…

- Y además…- me hice la interesante

- Si que… vamos suéltalo…

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- Estoy embarazada…

- ¡¡QUE!!- yo reí a carcajadas internamente nada más que de ver su cara, los ojos como dos platos

- Lo que oyes…

- Kaoru… eso… ¡¡Eso es fantástico!!- me abrazó para felicitarme

- Gracias Megumi…

Si… todo era fantástico ahora…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Esto parece un sueño… y si fuera así… no quisiera despertar nunca de él…

¡¡Un hijo!! Dios, es tanta la felicidad que siento… Kaoru, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Me das tu amor después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, tenemos a Yahiko… nuestro hijo al que quiero mucho, y ahora… ¡¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez!! Mi vida es genial… aunque tenga que lidiar con mi otra identidad… Firey… Pero no me importa, sin con ello puedo estar a vuestro lado…

Y creo que ese Shishio no aparecerá en una buena temporada… si es que no lo quemé vivo ayer… Si ese fuera el caso, no me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho, pero se lo merecía…

Y Yahiko… está encantado con que va a tener un hermanito pequeño… Incluso ha empezado a entrenar más duro al kendo… Dice que quiere ser un gran hermano mayor para él y que lo va a proteger… y yo estoy seguro de ello… Es encantador… No podría pedir otro niño como hijo…

Después de despedirme de Kaoru, fui al periódico a ver las novedades y a ver si las fotos que mandé por correo electrónico a mi padre, las del árbol, le habían gustado… Y ya de paso… le comunicaré la noticia a mi padre.

Entré en el despacho y lo encontré mirando unas fotos.

- Con permiso…

- Hijo, adelante… Estas fotos tuyas están muy bien… ¿Dónde te metiste para sacarlas?- yo me acerqué a ver las fotos.

Eran las que se hicieron con el disparador automático. Se nos veía muy bien, incluso salíamos Yahiko y yo, aunque Kaoru estaba desmayada… ¡Arg! Esto me ha hecho recordar a esos desgraciados…

- Me subí a un árbol y las hice…

- Pues eso… ¿y quienes son los nuevos? Nadie sabe los nombres, quizás tú si llegaste a oírlos.

- Son Freeze y Firey

- Vaya… oye, eso de estar en la línea de fuego se te de muy bien… Podrías ser un buen espía…

- Jeje…- me reí por su comentario- ¿Y Aoshi? No le he visto…

- Ha llamado diciendo que se encontraba indispuesto y que no podría venir…

- Vaya…

- ¿Por que no te llegas a su casa y le cuentas lo que pasó para que haga el artículo? A ver si lo podemos sacar en el boletín de mañana…

- Está bien, pero antes… Papá, tengo algo que comunicarte…- a ver como se lo tomaba.

- ¿El que es?

- Papá…- al diablo, ¿para que me preocupo tanto?- Kaoru está embarazada…

- …- no me contestó

- Estamos esperando nuestro segundo hijo…

- ¡¡Pero hijo!! ¡¡Eso es FANTÁSTICO!!- se abalanzó a mí y me estrechó contra él, asfixiándome

- Pa… papá… que… que me… que me asfixias…- dijo casi sin aire ya

- Lo siento hijo- me soltó- pero es que es una gran noticia… me vas a hacer abuelo otra vez… ¿Y como está Kaoru? ¿Y Yahiko?

- Kaoru está bien… tan feliz como yo por la noticia… aunque no gano para sustos con los síntomas del embarazo… Y Yahiko está encantado con que va a tener un hermanito…

- Pues eso… enhorabuena hijo…

- Gracias papá…

Abandoné el periódico y me dirigí a la casa de Aoshi. Llamé al timbre y el me abrió la puerta.

- Himura… ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- él me invitó a pasar

- El jefe me dijo que te sentías indispuesto y he venido a verte… aunque parece que ya estás mejor…- dije viendo que estaba vestido y no con un pijama o ropa cómoda para estar en casa- y de paso te he traído el trabajo…

- ¿Trabajo?- se extrañó

- El jefe quiere que escribas un artículo para mañana sobre el atentado al ministro Yochikawa… Yo estaba allí y tengo las fotos…

- Vaya… digo que estoy indispuesto… y me manda trabajo… Entonces digo que estoy moribundo y me ascienden…- si lo que quiso era hacer un comentario gracioso, no sabría que decirte… Podría haber, aunque fuera, cambiado la cara para que se entendiera.

- ¿Eso ha sido un sarcasmo? Aoshi, podrías cambiar tu expresión al hablar…

- Tomo nota. En cuanto a lo del artículo…

- Yo estaba allí, puedo contarte lo que vi…

- Creo que tengo mejores fuentes… ven…- me indicó que le siguiera

No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Lo seguí hasta una de las habitaciones y lo que allí vi, me dejó de piedra en el sitio. ¡¡Era Misao!! Misao estaba tendida en la cama, toda vendada… sin su traje de Windy… y sin su antifaz… Pero… ¡¡Ambas cosas estaban en la silla de al lado de la cama!! ¡Oh no! ¡¡Aoshi la ha descubierto!!

- Es… Misao…

- Si, pero… ella es Windy…

- ¡¡QUE!!- me hice el sorprendido lo mejor que pude

- La encontré esta mañana desmayada en la calle, y sangraba… Así que la traje a casa y la curé…

- ¿Tú le quitaste el antifaz?- tenía que saber que intenciones tenía Aoshi…

Pero por Dios Kenshin, estamos hablando de Aoshi, tú mejor amigo… Por Dios que lo conoces desde que erais pequeños… Es cierto, yo no lo creo capaz de algo así…

- No, lo tenía caído… seguramente porque estaba casi roto… Por eso pude reconocerla… pero me preocupaban más sus heridas, había mucha sangre y me alarmé bastante… pero al final no era nada grave… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- No lo sé… ella les dijo a los demás que la dejasen sola con los dos tipos… y Firey se llevó a Watery que parecía herida y a Freeze… Seguro que tuvo una batalla muy dura…- espero que se crea eso

- Ya veo...- parece que sí

- Bueno, sino necesitas que te cuente… iré a recoger a Yahiko y a Kaoru y vendremos aquí… ella debe de estar muy preocupada…

- Está bien… pero dime, ¿Kaoru lo sabía?- mierda, Aoshi es muy perspicaz

- No me ha comentado nada… creo que no- le mentí. Tendría que preguntarle a Kaoru sobre esto, para saber como actuar

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, nos vemos en un rato…

Salí de casa de mi compañero de trabajo, bastante preocupado. ¿Y ahora que? Aoshi lo descubrió… Menudo problema…

Estuve preocupado todo el tiempo, pero aparenté tranquilidad. No quería preocupar sin razón a mi hijo cuando fui a la salida a recogerlo.

Ahora, a ver la reacción de Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Estoy preocupada por mi hermana… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Kenshin y Yahiko me contaron que ella les pidió que la dejaran sola y me atendieran. Ay Misao… siempre tan impulsiva… creo que lo aprendiste de mí…

El timbre sonó y me sacó de la Universidad para reunirme con mi esposo y mi hijo.

- ¡¡Mamá!!- Yahiko corría a mis brazos

- ¡¡Yahiko!! Mi cielo…- lo recibí con los brazos abiertos- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡Me han hecho titular del equipo de fútbol!

- Eso es genial- este Yahiko es un crack de los deportes… y Kenshin un buen maestro.

Me acerqué a Kenshin con Yahiko de la mano, pero lo noté raro… Sus ojos denotaban preocupación. Pero intentó ocultarlo cuando me acerqué… ah, pero Kenshin… no sabes que te conozco…

- ¿Cómo te ha ido amor?- me recibió con un beso

- Normal… pero me preocupa Misao, hoy no ha venido a clase…

Noté como cuando mencioné a mi hermana su cara pasó a una de nerviosismo. Eso ya si es raro.

- Cariño… ¿te pasa algo?- me estaba asustando su actitud

- Es sobre Misao… yo sé donde está…

- ¡Si! ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?- me alteré por mi hermana

Vi como bajaba la cabeza hacia el suelo. Eso me heló la sangre, no estaría…

- Está en casa de Aoshi…- levantó los ojos para volver a verme

- Kenshin… me habías asustado- me quedé más tranquila

- Pero… él la descubrió…

Me quedé de piedra… Eso fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza… Mierda, esto era un problema… o quizás no…

Primero tendría que averiguar como la había descubierto… No creo que la haya obligado, no lo veo yo de ese tipo de persona… así que, una cosa descartada…

- Kenshin, ¿Cómo la descubrió?

- La encontró herida y con el traje desgarrado… y además el antifaz no la cubría… así que la reconoció… Todavía estaba inconsciente cuando fui a su casa.

- Ya veo… pues tenemos dos opciones… Llamar a mi tío y que le borre la memoria…o, si cuando vayamos… ella ha decidido contarle la verdad por propia voluntad… aceptarlo…

- Pero amor… me dijiste que nadie que no sea de tu familia lo sabe- se extrañó mi esposo

- Si, pero mi hermana está coladita por él…- estoy segura de que será la segunda opción- y según me contaste… la única vez que lo viste sonreir fue con Misao… Entonces él también tiene que sentir algo por ella… Por eso digo lo de aceptarlo…

- Entiendo… sabes, no me importa que Aoshi se nos una… a ver si tu hermana consiguiera descongelarlo un poco… Parece un cubo de frío hielo…

Ya volvía a sonreir con esa encantadora y cálida sonrisa suya.

- Mamá, ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Misao?

- Nada cielo… ahora vamos a ir a verla…

- ¡Ah no! Primero tienes que comer- me ordenó Kenshin

- Pero…

- Estás embarazada y tienes que comer por dos, piensa en el bebé

- Si mamá, piensa en el hermanito

- Está bien- no me pude resistir a sus miradas- mis guardaespaldas personales

Nos dirigimos al Akabeko, para que me obligaran a comer algo, y después iríamos a casa de Aoshi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Menudo descubrimiento… Así que Misao era Windy… No la habría reconocido ni en sueños… y eso que la trenza era la misma… Bueno, a lo mejor en sueños sí… Porque desde que la vi siempre aparece en mis sueños…

Me la encontré esta mañana en el callejón de detrás de mi casa muy malherida, y la curé…

FlashBack

Vaya… ya eran las 8:20, hoy seguro que llegaría tarde y Hiko me daría una buena charla…

Salí de mi casa y decidí que hoy tomaría un atajo… aunque cogiéndolo o no, llegó tarde ya… Pero entonces, al pasar por el callejón que hay detrás de mi casa vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

- Oh Dios…- me acerqué rápido hasta allí y lo que vi me dejó shockeado

En el suelo, el cuerpo que había era el de un mujer, una chica para ser más exactos. Cuerpo, aunque pequeño bastante hermoso… ¡Pero que pienso! Traje verde rasgado y… ¡ensangrentado! Larga trenza recogiendo su lindo cabello negro… Un momento, ¡una trenza! Solo Misao lleva una trenza… No, no solo ella… también Windy la lleva.

Me acerqué más, para poder verle la cara… Si, sin duda ella era

- Windy…- me agaché a su altura y le levante un poco la cabeza para comprobar su respiración- Dios quiera que no estés muerta…- para mi alivio, seguía respirando. Parece que solo estaba desmayada

Pero al volver a retirar un poco la cabeza de la heroína, me fijé. Su antifaz… estaba caído de sus ojos… La miré fijamente a la cara… era hermosa… Pero así, sin antifaz… me recuerda a…

- ¡¡MISAO!!

Le retiré el antifaz de su cara, haciendo que acabara de romperse… Sin duda, es Misao… Santo Dios, eras tú… ¿qué te había pasado mi niña? ¡Eh! Dije mi niña… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dije? Vamos Aoshi… no te hagas el que no sabe nada… te has enamorado irremediablemente de ella desde que la viste por primera vez… ¿Yo? Pero…

Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo de pensar en eso… Debo llevarla a casa y curarla…

La cogí delicadamente, con cuidado de no abrirle más las heridas… Misao, no puedes dejarnos… aún no sé que siento por ti…

Fin del FlashBack

A mí no me importa que sea otra persona detrás de una máscara… Sigue siendo una niña amable e inocente. Recuerdo el día que la conocí, venía con su hermana de la Universidad, y yo estaba allí por orden de mi jefe para vigilar a Kenshin.

FlashBack

- Kenshin… repíteme otra vez que estamos haciendo aquí- le volví a preguntar por tercera o cuarta vez desde que me llevó allí.

- Ya te lo dije Aoshi… El que mi padre te haya ordenado que me sigas, no quiere decir que yo no haga lo que tenía planeado…- me dijo mi pelirrojo compañero

Entonces vimos aparecer al principio de la calle a dos muchachitas y un niñito de pelo negro. Seguro la que llevaba a Yahiko de la mano era Kaoru, esa chica que es su tutora y de la que Kenshin me tiene loco la cabeza de hablar, pero la otra chica, ¿Quién será?

Antes de que llegaran con nosotros, el pequeño se soltó y fue directo hacia Kenshin.

- Hola Yahiko… dime, ¿se ha portado bien mi campeón de los videojuegos?

Y seguidamente, llegaron las dos muchachitas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo azabache recogido en una larga cola y los ojos azules, que sin duda era Kaoru, porque Kenshin nada más que sabe hablar de unos ojos azules como el inmenso mar. En cambio la otra, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, negro como la noche, pero con leves reflejos muy hermosos y los ojos más preciosos que nunca llegué a ver, de un verde esmeralda… indescriptible.

- Hola Kenshin… veo que hoy estás acompañado…- dijo la chica de la coleta mientras me miraba

- Si… él es Aoshi Shinomori… mi compañero de trabajo… Yahiko ya le conoce…- Yahiko asintió

- Encantado- dije

- Mucho gusto señor Shinomori… me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y ella es mi hermana menor Misao…- dijo la chica de ojos azules presentándose. Así que la otra chica era su hermana.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Kaoru de la que Kenshin no para de hablar…- ella asintió

- Aoshi…

- Dime Kenshin… ¿es que hoy trabajas?- preguntó, al parecer con algo de pena. Mira quien lo iba a decir, al final el chico encontró una buena chica, y parece que ella le gusta él.

- No… ¿lo dices por Aoshi? Es que nuestro jefe se ha empeñado en que nos centremos en la heroína misteriosa, así que hoy lo tendré todo el día pegado a mí, porque no se fía de mí…

- Kenshin… tus fotos son las mejores de todo el periódico… pero te distraes con facilidad…

- Bueno, dejémonos ya de charla…- cortó la conversación para que no hiciera más comentarios- que Yahiko ya estará impaciente por jugar…- él asintió con ganas- dime Aoshi, ¿Qué harás? ¿Te apuntas o te marchas a casa?

- Sabes que no te vas a librar de mí…

- Vamos pues

Nos fuimos del parque y hoy iríamos al Parque de la Estación, se llama así porque es el que está cerca de la estación de trenes. Yo iba con Misao, detrás de los demás. Ahora que la tenía cerca, era una chica muy guapa. ¡¿Pero que piensas Aoshi?! En el parque había muchos niños, y gente corriendo o simplemente andando por ese gran parque. Pusimos las cosas en un árbol y Yahiko propuso jugar al escondite ya que éramos muchos.

- No- me negué Aoshi

- Vamos Aoshi…- me intentó convencer Kenshin

- No, yo no juego a esas cosas…

Yahiko borró la sonrisa de su cara. Por un momento me sentí mal, pero no, ya había dictado mi decisión.

- Vamos señor Aoshi… es solo un niño… no le haga entristecer…

Misao me miró y yo… me quedé pasmado mirando ese brillo que apareció en sus ojos. Se veía tan hermosa… ¡Pero por Dios Aoshi! ¡Que todavía es una niña! ¡Ay! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no puedo resistir esa mirada? Ah… está bien, me venció…

- Bueno, está bien…- Yahiko volvió a sonreir

Misao me volvió a mirar sonriéndome… y ese gesto me llegó al fondo de mi corazón, haciendo que algo cálido recorriera mi cuerpo por completo. ¿Qué es esto que acabo de sentir? ¿Por qué solo con ella me ha pasado?

Fin del FlashBack

Ese día me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo, desde cuando que no lo hacía… Y eso lo consiguió este ángel que esta durmiendo ahora en la cama. Ya lo dije antes, no me importa que sea otra persona detrás de una máscara… sigue siendo una niña inocente, alegre, amable y pura… por la cual siento algo muy fuerte… que creo… que es amor… Amor hacia Misao…

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos. Giro la cabeza hacia la cama y Misao empezaba a despertar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao…

Lo primero que noto es que estoy en una cama y el tacto de unas vendas sobre mi piel. Abro los ojos y veo un techo blanco sobre mi cabeza. Me incorporé aún a sabiendas del dolor, y me siento en la cama.

- No hagas esfuerzos, aún estás heridas

Esa voz me sorprendió, pero aún más la persona a quien pertenecía. El hombre que a primera vista robó mi corazón, Aoshi Shinomori

- Aoshi…- ¡Oh mierda! Lo dije sin pensar, un momento…

Miro mi ropa… ¡no es mi traje! Llevo la mano a mis ojos… ¡mi antifaz no está! ¿Aoshi me los quitó?

- Tú antifaz y tu ropa estaban muy rasguñados… por eso te descubrí, si es lo que estabas pensando…- siempre tan observador

- Aoshi yo…- no sabía que decir

- Misao, puedes confiar en mí… yo no diré nada… Pero quiere que cuentes conmigo…

- Pero Aoshi… yo no puedo hacerte eso… es demasiada responsabilidad… y te amo demasiado…- llevé las manos a mi boca

¡Oh no! ¡¡Lo dije en voz alta!!

- Misao… si no me dejas conocerte… si no nos abrimos el corazón… no podremos saber cuanto nos amamos…

- Aoshi…- me… me acaba… ¡¿Me acaba de decir que me corresponde?!

- Vamos pequeña… déjame ver quien eres…

- Si…

Y me dispuse a contarle todo lo que me había guardado durante 19 años…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: se descubrió el capítulo 18 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

¡¡AAHH!! Aoshi lo descubrió. Bueno, no sé como me habrá quedado la relación de Aoshi y Misao, como ya dije, no se me da muy bien escribirla…

Y veis? Yahiko ya tiene otro amigo más… bueno, bueno, a ver como se desenvuelve esto… El capítulo 19 ya está listo en la libreta, solo me quedar saber una cosa… queréis un lemon ahí? Contestadme.

Pasemos a los review:

**Mariale-26 **(jeje, soy yo la que te da las gracias por leer mi finc… espero que este también te guste)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado que tarden tanto en declararse, pero aquí… jeje, como dices, ya esperan a su "segundo hijo" Sobre los celos… es que soy malísima escribiendo eso… bueno, no sé, no me ha dado la picá de escribir todavía algo así, pero es que ahora no soy ni capaz de imaginar una escena así… y Enishi… a lo mejor sale por ahí en algún otro momento… aún no lo sé… solo llevo hasta el capítulo 19 y parte del 20… Jeje, un Yahiko maduro con 7 años… hasta a mí me encantaría aunque fuera un amigo así… Bueno, ya verás a Yahiko con su hermanito llegado el momento)

**Mónica **(jeje, tranquila, tranquila Mónica… que sabiendo que te gustó esta nueva entrega de mi finc… y ya ves, que aunque dije que era largo, lo he terminado de escribir antes de lo que pensaba y todo)

Bueno, el tiempo pasa rápidamente y ya me tengo que despedir… Ah! Y os vuelo a recordar… si queréis lemon en el siguiente capítulo tenéis que decirme de aquí a dos días, que creo que es lo que tardaré en pasar el capítulo al ordenador…

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 19 "Un miembro más en la familia" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	19. Un miembro más en la familia

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 19. Un miembro más en la familia**

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Aoshi Shinomori. Llamamos al timbre y él mismo nos abrió la puerta.

- Himura, Kaoru, Yahiko…- nos saludó y nos invitó a pasar.

Nos indicó donde estaba la habitación en la cual tenía a Misao y lo seguimos hasta ella. Nada más abrir la puerta, Yahiko entró corriendo en la habitación.

- ¡Tía Misao! ¡Tía Misao!

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Hola pequeño!

Cuando nosotros entramos en el cuarto, Yahiko abrazaba a Misao, quien estaba toda llena de vendas y con un pijama.

- ¡¡Misao!! Dios, ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

- Esos dos me dieron de los lindo… pero conseguí hacerles salir por patas… y con su jefe bien chamuscado- al decir esto miró a Kenshin

- Misao…- lo dije por prudencia, pero ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación

- Tranquila Kaoru… él lo sabe…

Todos miramos a Aoshi y él… ¡¿sonrió?!

- Tía Misao, ¿el señor Aoshi es tu compañero?- ¡Diantres Yahiko! Pero todavía no habían hecho el Pacto de Sangre… no está la marca.

- Si entendí bien lo que me explicó Misao… lo seré hasta que nos casemos y realicemos el Pacto de Sangre ¿no?

- Si… entonces yo tenía razón… os gustabais…

Aoshi se acercó a Misao y la abrazó con cuidado y cariño.

- Es que eres muy observadora amor…- ahora era yo la abrazada por mi Kenshin… como me gustaba estar entre sus brazos…

- Por cierto Kaoru- llamó mi atención el compañero de mi hermana- según me contó Misao… tú fuiste quien empezó todo esto… ¿o debería decir Watery?

- Jeje… si, yo soy Watery, Misao es Windy como pudiste descubrir… y ahora Kenshin es Firey y Yahiko… Freeze…

- Ya veo… una familia de héroes ¿no?

- No es exactamente de héroes porque nunca antes habíamos usado los poderes en público… Pero ya lo descubrirás cuando entres a esta "familia de héroes"…- le dije.

- Jeje… Ya quiero verte yo a ti con poderes…- comentó Kenshin

- Bueno Misao, papá va a saltar por los aires… de no verme a mí en 8 años y tú escaparte de casa… a tenerme a mí frente a él dos veces… a las dos casadas… y con dos nietos…

- Vamos Kaoru… aún no estoy…- de repente se quedó callada. Creo que por fin procesó la información que acababa de darle.

- Tía Misao, ¡¡voy a tener un hermanito!!- Yahiko lo dijo todo

- Kaoru… tú… tú… ¡¿tú estás embarazada?!

- Jeje… sí…

- ¡Pero eso es genial! ¡¡Fantástico!! ¡¡¡ESTUPENDO!!!- lo dije, la discreción no es lo suyo.

- Felicidades- dijo Aoshi

- Gracias…

Después de esto, estuvimos hablando sobre como haríamos para el Pacto de Sangre de Misao y Aoshi. Al final, decidimos que lo mejor era hacerlo este fin de semana, y partir hoy, ya que era viernes.

Los padres de Aoshi habían muerto en un accidente hacia dos años, así que… un problema menos, por así decirlo… No es que me alegre, pero ya hay bastantes problemas con la reacción que tendrá mi padre.

Hablando de él, yo creo que lo mejor que haríamos sería que mi padre mandara el helicóptero a por nosotros, porque aunque Misao y yo volamos, no podemos con todos… y tenemos que estar aquí de vuelta el domingo por la noche, como muy tarde…

Así que, finalmente, aquí me tenéis, llamando a mi padre.

- ¿Papá?

- ¡¡KAORU!! ¡Que alegría hija! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Kenshin te trata bien? ¿Y tú? ¿Y Yahiko? Y…

- Para, para, para… Papá por Dios… No hace ni cinco días que regresamos y ya parece que no nos vemos en siglos… Estamos bien, Kenshin es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Yo estoy muy bien a su lado… y Yahiko es un buen chico…

- Vale, vale… es que son 8 años sin ti por mi estupidez…

- Hasta que por fin lo reconociste… Bueno, pero no te he llamado para discutir…

- Bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás, necesitamos que nos envíes el helicóptero para ir hasta allí…

- ¿Y eso? ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de verme?

- No es eso… tenemos que comunicarte una cosa… personalmente…

- Está bien… en una hora lo tendréis allí…

- Gracias papá- y colgué el móvil

Bueno, primer paso listo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?- se me acercó Kenshin por la espalda

- Que vendrán en una hora a por nosotros…

- ¿Cómo crees que se tome lo del bebé?- me volteó hasta quedar cara a cara frente a él.

- Seguro que saltará por los aires cuando lo sepa… Podrá parecer frío, serio y estricto… bueno, esto último lo es… pero cada vez que hay un nuevo miembro en la familia, se emociona…- me incliné un poco y choqué mi mejilla con la de él- Kenshin, ¿vendrás a ver a mi madre?- le pregunté recordando la promesa que le hice a mi madre cuando estuve allí.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla. Luego, lentamente me acerca, sin romper el contacto de nuestra piel, a sus labios y los coloca delicadamente sobre los míos, besándome con dulzura.

- Me encantaría

- ¿Vamos a ver al abuelo?

Kenshin y yo miramos al dueño de esa vocecita, que estaba parado delante nuestra y nos miraba interrogante.

- Yahiko… vamos a ir a ver al abuelo… a las primas Ayame y Suzume… a la señora Nanako… y a la abuelita…

- ¿A la abuelita?

- Si… os presentaré a mi mamá…

Una hora pasa muy rápido, y esta vez no fue menos. El aparato descendió en el jardín de mi casa y nosotros subimos a él. Aoshi seguía igual de serio que siempre, aunque se distinguía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Misao, en cambio, estaba como si se hubiera tomado 5 cafés… menudo manojo de nervios…

El helicóptero aterrizó en el helipuerto de mi casa, donde Nanako nos esperaba para darnos la bienvenida.

- Señorita Misao, señores Himura… les esperábamos- nos recibió nada más bajar del aparato

Entonces fijó su vista en Aoshi por primera vez.

- ¡Oh! Señoritas… prepararé también la habitación de invitados…

- No, no es necesario…- me adelanté- precisamente veníamos a…- pero repentinamente, la descubrí abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

- Kaoru… tú… tú es… tú estás…

- ¡¡¡KAORU!!!

Todos dirigimos la vista en la dirección de ese grito y hallamos a mi padre corriendo hacia nosotros como loco… Madre mía… ¿cuando fue la última vez que lo vi correr así?

- ¡¡Abuelo!!- lo abrazó Yahiko cuando llegó a nuestro lado

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Hola muchacho!

- Gracias papá…

- No es nada… además me intriga mucho saber por qué…- pero calló de repente y puso la misma cara que Nanako.

- ¿Por qué qué? ¿Qué pasa papá?- ya me estaba extrañando ese comportamiento, y en cierto sentido… asustando

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kenshin! ¿Esto era lo que queríais decirme?- Kenshin y yo nos miramos sin comprender- Kaoru… tú estás… ¡embarazada!

Esa fue la sorpresa del día. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¡Si no le habíamos dicho nada! Iba a preguntárselo, cuando mi hermana, impulsiva, como no, se me adelantó.

- Papá, ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Sino te habían dicho nada…

- Eso es casi de las últimas lecciones familiares… se aprende a los 18 años… Pero,- me miró- como tú no estabas- y ahora miró a mi hermana- y tú te la saltaste…- bueno, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Sino, no hubiese conocido a Kenshin y no tendría esta felicidad- Kaoru y Kenshin, miraos vuestra marca…

Mi esposo y yo dirigimos la vista hacia nuestros hombros, donde se encontraban las marcas de nuestro amor, y descubrimos… con gran sorpresa, que estaban ligeramente cambiadas. Ahora, en vez de ser de un solo color, era de dos. En mi caso, azul y amarilla; en el de Kenshin, roja y amarilla.

- Debes de tener alrededor de tres semanas… porque es el tiempo donde empiezan a aparecer las evidencias… y además la de Yahiko ha vuelto a aparecer… y ya sabéis que eso solo ocurre en el Pacto de Sangre… o, en este caso, cuando la madre esta embarazada…- todos miramos al hombro de mi niño de 7 años y allí estaba, su marca en color azul hielo.

- Pues si… estoy embarazada…

- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡¡Enhorabuena!!- nos dio un abrazo a Kenshin y a mí.

- Gracias señor Kamiya- dijo Kenshin

- Si papá… pero esa no es la razón de venir tan de repente…

Y a partir de ahí, le cedí la palabra a mi hermana, ya que era asunto suyo.

- Papá, te presento a Aoshi Shinomori… mi compañero…

- Es un placer conocerlo señor Kamiya…- je, este hombre no perdía la calma ni el semblante serio.

Vi como mi padre miraba a Aoshi, examinándolo detenidamente para luego mirar los hombros de Misao y él, buscando la marca, sin halla rastro de ella.

- Así que… compañero… Bueno, pensáis hacerlo por las tradiciones, según veo… Venid conmigo, tenemos que hablar…- bien, todo estaba en orden, eso me deja más tranquila…

Mi padre se marchó con Aoshi y Misao y nos dejó a nosotros en el jardín. Por suerte todo había salido bien. Mi temor era el como pudiese tomarse mi padre lo de Misao, pero menos mal que ha sido una buena reacción.

- Veo que me escuchó…- le oí decir a Kenshin

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Le aconsejé a tu padre la última vez, que pensase más en vuestros sentimientos… y parece que me escuchó…

- Kenshin…

- Señores, con su permiso… me retiro a preparar las habitaciones… y enhorabuena…

- Gracias Nanako- y ella también se marchó

- Mamá, ¿vamos a ver a la abuelita?- preguntó Yahiko rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado

Si, esa no es mala idea. Así mi padre tendría tiempo de conocer a Aoshi.

- Claro Yahiko… se alegrará de vernos…

Kenshin y yo le dimos una mano a Yahiko y salimos de la mansión Kamiya…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao…

Bueno, aquí estamos… A simple vista todo está en orden, aunque me da un poco de pena Kaoru… Ella se llevó toda la reprimenda de papá. Pero es que vaya prometido que le buscó… Que si, que su familia es muy amiga de la nuestra, pero él era un degenerado… Suerte que Kenshin estaba allí… Bien, y ahora concentrémonos… Estamos en el despacho de mi padre. Aoshi y yo sentados en el sofá, una mesa delante nuestra, y del otro lado de esta, mi padre…

- Así que… Aoshi Shinomori es el compañero de mi hija menor…

- Si señor, la amo…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 29 años

- ¿Trabajo?

- Periodista, soy el compañero de Kenshin en el periódico que lleva su padre.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- bueno, aquí va la pregunta del millón

A papá nunca, pero que nunca le ha gustado que dejásemos ver nuestros. No se como se pondría si se enterase… así que… mejor que le diga sin nuestras identidades… Bien, allí vamos

- Verás papá… Cuando me escapé de casa… me fui a casa de Kaoru, y ella y Kenshin quedaban por las tardes para llevar a Yahiko al parque… En una de esas tardes nos vimos por primera vez… Luego nos fuimos conociendo, hasta que me descubrió usando los poderes…- por favor, por favor… que se crea esto de momento…

- Ya veo…

- Señor, no tiene que preocuparse… Nunca le faltará nada… y pienso protegerla con mi vida…- me cogió fuertemente la mano para reforzar sus palabras.

Mi padre se quedó callado y nosotros esperamos su respuesta, Aoshi con ansia… yo, con temor…

- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de pertenecer a esta familia?- preguntó de pronto mi padre. Eso era lo único que yo no me esperaba que dijese

- Por supuesto

- En ese caso… bienvenido…- le extendió la mano y Aoshi se la estrechó.

Como por arte de magia, el miedo abandonó mi cuerpo y una felicidad inmensa lo invadió por todas partes. ¡¡Mi padre aceptó!! ¡¡¡MI PADRE ACEPTÓ!!! Dios… creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida…

Es increíble cuanto han cambiado las cosas… Hace casi dos meses odiaba a mi padre… y ahora le agradezco que haya accedido a realizar el Pacto de Sangre… Y todo se lo debemos a mi hermana y su familia… Ellos consiguieron abrirle los ojos… y volverlo a convertir en el padre que yo vagamente recordaba…

Por fin… puedo ser feliz…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Me asombró muchísimo que el señor Kamiya supiera del estado de Kaoru, sino le habíamos comentado nada a nadie… Pero resultó ser que nuestro cuerpo habló por nosotros… La Marca nos delató. Pero la reacción del padre de Kaoru fue más suave que la del mío… Por lo menos él no intentó ahogarme… Y parece que Aoshi no le calló del todo mal… no le gritó como a mí… jeje

Ahora caminamos por la ciudad, rumbo al cementerio, donde se encuentra la madre de Kaoru. Yahiko va en medio de los dos muy contento, y nosotros no podemos más que sonreírle.

Mucha gente nos para y nos saluda, otras no felicitan… Cuando Kaoru me dijo que su familia era muy conocida en Osaka, no llegué a creer que lo fuera tanto…

Nos paramos en una floristería para comprar unas flores que ponerle como ofrenda. Compramos un ramo de flores de cerezos y otro de jazmines, como el olor de mi Kaoru, y seguimos nuestro camino.

Y por fin, llegamos a nuestro destino. Entramos y nos dirigimos a una parte en concreto, el ala de la familia Kamiya. Nos paramos delante de una lápida, adornada con dos ángeles, cada uno con una rama de cerezo en flor, esculpidos en mármol blanco.

- Hola mamá… he vuelto como te prometí…

Yo leí el nombre inscrito en la lápida del más puro mármol que había visto en mi vida.

"Sakura Kamiya"

Quitamos las flores secas, limpiamos la lápida con agua, colocamos las flores nuevas y quemamos incienso en su honor.

- Mamá, he venido con mi familia… Kenshin, mi esposo… y Yahiko… mi hijo… tu nieto…

Yahiko se acercó a la tumba de la mujer que le dio la vida a Kaoru.

- Hola abuelita… me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte… Pero no ha podido ser… Muchas gracias por darme a mi mamá… que es muy buena y amable… Esto es para ti…- extendió la mano y con su poder sobre el hielo, creó una flor de ese estado solidificado del agua… una flor preciosa y aún más con ese cristalino material; que dejó sobre la lápida.

- Yahiko…- Kaoru y yo sonreímos orgullosos.

Yo también le recé una oración.

"Señora Sakura Kamiya… usted debió haber sido una persona maravillosa y muy bella… Kaoru heredó mucho de usted… Aunque no haya tenido el placer de conocerla… estoy seguro de que usted era muy amable y se hacía querer por todo el mundo… Gracias por permitirme estar con su hija… y no se preocupe, se que usted la protege desde donde quiera que este… Pero, yo también tengo esa tarea, y nunca dejaré que le ocurra algo…"

Ya nos íbamos a marchar, así que Kaoru se despidió de ella, dándole la gran noticia.

- Ya es hora de irse mamá… Misao y Aoshi están hablando con papá sobre su Pacto de Sangre… me hubiera gustado que pudieses haber estado con nosotros… Pero no pudo ser… La próxima vez que vengamos… ya habré terminado la carrera… sabes, Misao y yo queremos ser maestras como tú, ya te lo dije la otra vez… pero lo mejor será, que tendrás otro nietecito a quien conocer…

Después de estas palabras, abandonamos el cementerio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Al día siguiente, es decir, hoy, se celebró la boda y el Pacto de Sangre entre mi hermana y Aoshi. Esta es una ceremonia sencilla, como todas las de la familia, en excepción de la mía, que sirvió para volver a unir a la familia, y la de mis padres, por tener que asumir el cargo a la corta edad de 20 años, debido a que mi abuelo murió repentinamente. En mi caso, yo heredo el título, pero no voy a anteponer mi trabajo a mi familia. Mis hijos merecen una buena infancia. Bueno, concéntrate… tu hijo está a punto de llevar las alianzas al altar…

Miré desde el altar, ya que Kenshin y yo teníamos que estar allí con mi padre, por ser los portadores de las Espadas Sagradas.

Y así hizo acto de presencia Yahiko, con un cojín de terciopelo rojo burdeo muy oscuro, en el cual iban los dos anillos de puro oro…

- Aoshi Shinomori, ¿aceptas a Misao Kamiya como tu legítima esposa… para amarla y respetarla… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto…- le cogió delicadamente la mano a mi hermana y le colocó su anillo, antes reposado en el cojín de tan suave tela.

- Misao Kamiya, ¿aceptas tú a Aoshi Shinomori, como tu legítimo esposo… para amarlo y respetarlo… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si… acepto…- ahora es mi hermana quien le coloca su anillo de oro con el nombre grabado por detrás a su esposo.

- Por el poder que se me ha concedido… yo os declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia…

Yo, que estaba en el lateral donde estaba mi hermana, pude ver la cara de felicidad de Aoshi… La primera vez desde que lo conocía, que no tenía un semblante serio… lo que expresaba su semblante era infinita ternura hacia mi hermana…

La beso dulcemente, lento y tendido… Recordé mi Pacto de Sangre de semanas antes… así fue como me vi… Con expresión de paz y felicidad mientras besaba al hombre al que amaba…

La ceremonia continuó, ahora Kenshin, Yahiko y yo estábamos al lado de mi padre, que presidía el altar y pronunciaba el discurso del Pacto de Sangre. Ayame y Suzume volvieron a usar su poder para dejar los objetos sagrados del tradicional pacto.

Mi padre los pinchó a ambos, cuyas gotas de sangre inundaron el cuenco blanquecino de ese líquido vital.

- Ahora, juntando ambas sangres… queda completado el sagrado y tradicional Pacto de Sangre… Me complace presentarles a los señores Shinomori

Todos los presentes aplaudieron… Yo tenía ganas de llorar, siempre me pasaba igual… Pero aparté mis ganas al sentir como el cálido brazo de mi esposo rodeaba mi cintura y me recostaba en su pecho.

El convite duró hasta muy tarde, y hasta ahora no nos pudimos recoger, porque como primogénita, debo recibir a los invitados junto a mi familia y a mi hermana.

Nos marchábamos agotadísimos a nuestra habitación, pero antes… Kenshin, quien traía a Yahiko dormido en brazos, me siguió hasta la habitación preparada para mi pequeño. Le pusimos el pijama, lo acostamos y lo arropamos bien.

- Que tengas dulces sueños… tesoro…- y le di un beso en la frente, como de costumbre

- Que descanses hijo mío…- Kenshin imitó mi gesto con dulzura y le acarició un poquito el pelo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, nos cruzamos con Misao y Aoshi, quienes ya se retiraban a descansar. Los vimos adentrarse en su cuarto y luego nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Una vez en la cama, ya con el pijama puesto, bueno, una yukata, que es lo que tenemos en mi casa, nos disponíamos a dormir.

- Sabes…- le dije a Kenshin- creo que como están las cosas, esos dos completan hoy el Pacto de Sangre

- Jeje… pues nosotros lo hicimos al revés… Por cierto…- de repente su voz se volvió muy sensual- ¿que te parece si repetimos?

- ¡Kenshin!- me miró con esos ojos violetas brillantes y esa sonrisa seductora

Y cuando empezó a besarme apasionadamente, perdí el control…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Casado… Ahora estoy casado… y con la mujer que amo… Soy feliz… soy infinitamente feliz, como jamás en mi vida pude soñar… Misao Kamiya me había conquistado de una manera, que ni yo mismo sabría decir en que momento se adueñó de mi corazón… Cada gesto suyo lo llenaba de gozo y hacía recorrer a mi cuerpo con una calidez inaudita…

El convite terminó por fin… Mi esposa tiene una familia muy extensa, demasiado… Cuando me lo dijo, recuerdo que me reí internamente por lo mucho que exageraba, pero ahora…

Ahora, por fin estamos en la habitación que nos habían preparado… Mientras subíamos, algo cansados, nos cruzamos con Kenshin y Kaoru… seguro que acababan de acostar a Yahiko… el niño había estado toda la noche jugando, estaría agotado…

- Bueno, se terminó…- dijo mi ahora esposa

- Si, pero creo que te equivocas querida… aún falta algo…- la miré directamente a los ojos, sintiendo su intensa y verde mirada sobre la mía.

- Aoshi…

Bajé lentamente la cara hacia ella, terminando con el contacto dulce y suave de sus labios sobre los míos… Dios, me volví adicto a su sabor nada más probarlos…

Misao me correspondía de igual modo, pero poco a poco, la intensidad del beso fue cambiando…

Tan concentrado estaba en ese beso, que no me di ni cuenta de cómo llegamos a la cama… La recosté delicadamente en el colchón, aún sin separarme y me permití acariciarle su suave y negro cabello, ahora suelto y haciéndola ver más hermosa…

El aire se acabó por agotar y nos tuvimos que separar jadeantes, pero no mucho, y así pudimos sentir nuestras propias respiraciones en nuestras mejillas… Las de ella estaban sonrojadas, y la hacían ver más adorable y a mí me hacían sacar una sonrisa…

Llevé mi mano hasta el obi que mantenía cerrado el kimono ceremonial, blanco y con cerezos levemente pintados, y tiré un poco de él mirando a Misao.

- ¿Me permite…?- le pedí debidamente

- Fui tuya desde el primer momento en que te vi…- me respondió con su sonrisa

Y con un simple tirón, el obi cayó, dejándome libertad para ver a mi esposa en el traje que, sin duda, sería el que mejor le sentaría…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Las yukatas no duraron mucho vistiéndonos… pues fueron solo unos minutos los que tardaron en quedar esparcidas por el suelo, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos del sabor de nuestros cuerpos. Kaoru peinaba dulcemente con sus finas manos mi cabello, haciendo, creo que ella lo sabía y por eso lo hacía, que esa simple caricia despertara el fuego en mi interior… Yo, me permití el lujo de besar su exquisito cuello, sacándole algunos suspiros y recorriendo con mis manos sus brazos, sintiendo su suave piel bajo la mía.

Mis labios reclaman los suyos, su dulce sabor… Asciendo por el camino que me llevará a ellos, besando cada parte de él, hasta llegar a la meta… Esos labios rosados, algo hinchados debido a la pasión de los besos que anteriormente compartimos… Y los vuelvo a capturar, deleitándome con algo que es solo mío…

Sus manos abandonan mi cabello y se acomodan alrededor de mí, abrazándome y apegándome más a ella, si es que es posible… Jamás… jamás me cansaría de tenerla entre mis brazos y de saborear su piel…

Ella hace pequeños círculos en mi espalda, avivando aún más mi fuego interior… Me saca gemidos, cuando su piel hace contacto con la mía, pero estos son ahogados debido al beso que nos ocupa en estos momentos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao…

Aoshi desató el obi tan gentilmente, que disipó algo de mis nervios, pero aún así… No puedo mantenerme tranquila… Yo nunca me había encontrado en una situación así… ni en mis más anhelados sueños me lo había imaginado… Se que no me hará daño, pero mis compañeras dicen que duele la primera vez… Y ya no sé que pensar…

Pero la sensación de sentir sus labios besándome es tan… tan… no encuentro palabras para describirla… y cuando sentí sus caricias en mi cuello, algo en mí, que no sabía que tuviera, empezó a nacer lentamente con cada beso…

Mientras él me besaba, sus manos hicieron descender la fina tela de la que estaba hecha mi kimono, para dejar a la vista mis hombros.

Él bajó lentamente de mi cuello, y ahora sentía sus labios sobre la piel de mis hombros… es maravilloso…

Mis temblorosas y nerviosas manos, guiadas supongo, que por instinto, se aventuraron a quitarle primero el gi negro, y luego el kosode blando, que cayeron al suelo, dejándome ver su robusto torso desnudo…

De repente, sus labios buscaron los míos con desespero y yo… pase mis brazos alrededor de él para atraerlo hacia mí y ahondar más ese beso, ahora convertido en pasional. Con su lengua, pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que yo le concedí… probando por primera vez el sabor de él y dejando a nuestras lenguas danzar libremente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Su cuerpo era una obra de arte esculpida por el mejor escultor de todos los tiempos… y, aunque pueda sonar egoísta… fue hecha solo para mí… solo para mí…

Nos separamos acabando con el beso, jadeantes por este, pero no es mucho lo que tardamos en volver a unirnos en otro con la misma intensidad…

Mis manos suben lentamente hacia sus perfectos pechos, y los masajean delicadamente, ahora sacándole gemidos a ella… Juego con ellos mientras dura el beso, y seguidamente después de acabarlo, llevo mi boca hasta uno de ellos y lo masajeo, pero con mis labios… y mi mano sigue jugando con el otro, haciendo que ella suspire mi nombre…

Cuando termino con uno, le presto la misma atención al otro… y deja a mis oídos escuchar mi nombre en sus labios… como a mí me enloquece que lo pronuncie…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Siento su nerviosismo… es su primera vez, y aunque no le guste reconocerlo… aún es una niña… Pero yo lo que quiero es que se sienta segura…

Me aturdió un poco ver como ella, con manos temblorosas me quitó las prendas que cubrían la mitad de mi cuerpo… Pero luego, sonreí internamente, sabiendo que el miedo desaparecería poco a poco… La besé, reclamando sus labios… y cuando ella me atrajo, mi piel sintió por primera vez, la dulzura y gentileza del alma de mi esposa… Cuando su piel rozó la mía, pude ver transparentemente eso… Y no sabéis que sensaciones ocasionó un simple roce en mí…

Delicadamente, aparté aquella prenda que me impedía ver a mi pequeña mujer en su totalidad… en verdad que era muy hermosa… como una diosa… Como amaba a esa mujer… El kimono cayó al suelo, junto a la parte de arriba de mis ropas… dejando a ella solo en ropa interior y a mí… con la hakama…

Ya era mucha la pasión que corría en mí en aquellos momentos… ¿Cómo había podido llevarme hasta tal punto con su toque de inocencia? Le retiré aquella prenda de seda no me dejaba ver una parte de ella… y cuando lo hice, mis ojos pudieron ver, cuan bien delineada estaba su figura…

Bajé hasta uno de sus senos, y coloqué mis labios en él… dando besos, e incluso me atreví a dar alguna pequeña mordida, sacando en recompensa, mi nombre en sus gemidos… Seguí un rato así con uno de sus perfectos pechos, y a continuación realicé la misma acción con el otro… Su sabor es adictivo… más que cualquier droga…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Sentir sus labios en mi pecho me hace estremecer de una manera que no soy capaz de describir… y acaba haciéndome gemir de placer su nombre…

Algo en mí, me dice que ya es momento… mi cuerpo no creo que resista mucho más tanta pasión… y veo que el de Kenshin tampoco, porque ya terminó con su tarea…

Sube su rostro frente al mío, ambos jadeantes y ya empezándose a perlar por el sudor que comienza a hacerse presente… Sus ojos me miran intensamente, y mientras me pierdo en ellos, sus labios acaban sobre los míos, y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo…

Al término de este, sus manos me quitaron la única prenda que por aquel entonces me quedaba… y yo, no sería menos, e hice lo mismo con él, contemplando hasta que niveles llegaba su excitación, y sabiendo que eso, lo había provocado yo…

Se quedó mirándome un momento, ya posicionado sobre mí, pero me sorprendió ver algo en sus ojos… tenían un deje de preocupación…

- Kenshin… ¿Qué…?- pero entonces vi como bajaba su mirar hacia mi vientre.

Así que era eso… Oh Kenshin… te amo tanto…

- Tranquilo…- le acaricié su mejilla dulcemente- él estará bien… Recuerda, que por muy pequeño que sea… ya posee poderes…

- Kaoru…- me besó suavemente, pero a la vez un poco pasional y noté como se adentró en mí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao…

Dios… sus labios recorriendo mis senos… es… es el detonante hacia la perdida de la cordura que me hacía falta…

Mis manos, ya sin tembliques, desanudaron el cinturón del hakama, y lo tiraron al suelo junto a las demás prendas…

Mis mejillas se calentaron un poco por la osadía que tuve al hacer eso, seguro que un color rojizo las coloreaba ahora mismo…

Aoshi se detuvo al ver que yo hacía eso, pero lo que descubrí, fueron sus labios curvados en una linda sonrisa…

Jugamos un poco más, conociendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, sacándonos nuestros nombres en gemidos de placer, que resonaban por toda la habitación…

Entonces, pasado un tiempo, Aoshi detuvo el juego… Ya está, había llegado el momento…

Mutuamente nos quitamos las únicas prendas que cubrían alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo… El nerviosismo volvió a mi cuerpo, jamás me encontré en una situación así, y después de esto… solo será con él, el hombre al que amo…

Aoshi se colocó encima mía, sin aplastarme con el peso de su cuerpo y me miró profundamente.

- Tranquila… no tengas miedo… Si te duele, no tienes más que pararme…

Yo asentí aún un poco temblorosa, pero sin duda, sin estar más decidida en otra cosa en mi vida… Y con esto, el se adentró en mí, topándose con algo que le impedía el paso, pero que no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que noté como se rompía, provocándome dolor…

El grito que quise dar, fue ahogado por los labios de Aoshi, que me besaron dulcemente, para darme confianza…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

En interior de mi mujer me acogió cálidamente, haciéndome sentir completo…

Antes, me acordé del estado de Kaoru y me preocupé por la salud de nuestro pequeño… pero si ella decía que iba a estar bien… yo la creía… confiaba en ella…

Por si acaso, comencé a moverme con un ritmo lento… Moviendo nuestras caderas conjuntamente, y besándonos a la vez que gemíamos de placer el nombre del otro…

Nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados… desde la primera vez que lo fueron… Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro…

Poco a poco fuimos aumentando el ritmo… trayendo consigo, también el aumento en la intensidad de nuestros gemidos… Esta mujer… me hacía perder el control…

Y entonces lo sentí… sentí como una explosión de éxtasis nos llevaba al cielo, junto con el grito de pasión con nuestros nombres… A un mundo solo para nosotros… donde todo lo que importaba era cuanto nos amábamos…

Mientras descendíamos de ese hermoso lugar, sentí como ella se relajaba sobre la cama, y yo me acostaba a su lado, aún dentro de ella… permitiéndome, mientras recuperamos el aliento, aspirar su embriagador aroma de jazmines…

Una vez normalizada la respiración, tuve que dejar mi lugar dentro de ella, para que descansara…

- Kenshin…- me susurró mientras se recostaba en mi pecho- te amo… mucho… muchísimo… más que a mi vida…

- Kaoru…- le acaricié el cabello y un poco de su flequillo, como a ella le gustaba- tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo…

Comprobé que se había dormido… y me dispuse a unirme a su, seguro, maravilloso sueño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Al entrar en ella, me llevé conmigo la barrera que hacía saber que nadie la había tocado hasta ahora… Haciendo entender que ella era y sería siempre… mía… egoístamente mía…

Quiso gritar, seguro que le debió de doler y el causante era yo… Así que la besé, para que se concentrara más en el beso que el dolor que estaba sintiendo por mi intromisión en su cuerpo…

Supe que el dolor había pasado, cuando ella movió sus caderas en un mismo ritmo a las mías y rompió el beso arqueando su espalda, ya que sus gemidos y los míos propios nos impedían seguir con el beso.

Gemí… suspiré… grité a los cuatro vientos el nombre de mi mujer mientras aceleraba el ritmo… y mis oídos captaron los gemidos de ella en medio de aquel acto…

Y pude sentir… que si lo pude sentir… Un éxtasis de placer explotando en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella y ambos gritando nuestros nombres en un grito salvajemente desgarrador…

Después, todo lo que se oía en la habitación, eran nuestras respiraciones en su intento por tranquilizarse… Misao se relajó sobre la cama, y yo me recosté a un lado y dejé que ella se acomodara como quisiese…

- Aoshi… te amo…- fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse al reino de los sueños de manos de Morfeo

La miré, con una sonrisa en mis labios, ahí dormida en mis brazos y recostada en mi pecho… era única, una mujer única…

- Dulces sueños… mi amor…- cerré mis ojos, y me fui con ella al reino de los sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí se presenta el capítulo 19 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Por Dios… si ya de por si me costó hacer un lemon decente con una pareja solo… ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo con dos?! Lo que me ha costado poner las sensaciones con distintas palabras… creo que agoté todo mi repertorio de sinónimos…

Esto por seguro… en varios capítulos no habrá lemon… dejadme recuperar mi diccionario mental de palabras… incluso las frases se me agotaron, aún no sé como el final salió así…

Espero que les haya gustado… y yo avisé que si queríais lemon, sería capítulo largo… pero madre que si salió largo…

Y que veáis que cumplo lo que pedís… queríais lemon, pues tenéis uno y doble…

Anda mira que coincidencia, el capítulo 9 fue el que tenía el primer lemon, y ahora lo tiene también el 19 jeje…

Bueno, y si más dilaciones… pasamos a responder a los review:

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, aquí tienes el lemon… espero que te guste… Sobre los poderes de Aoshi, no quisiera revelar nada, pero te diré que no hay ningún poder repetido… así que, lo siento, pero el hielo no es…)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (hola a ti también, gracias por tu review… y me alegra que te guste mi finc… y ves que con tu voto se realizó la propuesta)

**Amai Kaoru **(Pues si… pero aún faltan más personajes que irán saliendo a continuación… y espero no tardarme en el siguiente capítulo…)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(jeje, es verdad… a quien no le gustaría?? Pero el que tenga el carácter serio, quiere decir que es una persona que evalúa constantemente lo que hace… por lo tanto, es muy poco probable que consigan engañarlo… y no se deja intimidar por comentarios… ojalá uno que yo me sé fuera así… Sobre los nueve meses… aún no lo tengo del todo planeado… pero te adelanto, aunque no me gusta hacerlo, que habrá un salto temporal de meses… Y para el momento del nacimiento, creo que rebuscaré en los libros de casa, que seguro que en algunas de las enciclopedias de medicina de mi padre, encuentro los términos que necesito… Y acertaste, de nuevo en la casa familiar… y gracias por tu sugerencia para el lemon… espero que me haya salido bien y me guste… pero repito… No habrá lemon por algunos capítulos!! Quizás escenas entre románticas y lime…)

**Mónica** (jeje, pues si ese te pareció largo… este… jeje, pero yo avisé que si me lo pedíais, sería largo… y ya ves que al final lo hice… para vosotros… un lemon doble de parte de kisa… y que conste que esto no entraba en mi finc principal… pero es un regalo por leerme)

Bueno, se nos acabó el tiempo…

Ah!! Casi lo olvido…** Michel 8 8 8**, siento la equivocación… al final resulta que era en el capítulo 20 donde había discusión… espero que me perdones y que te guste este lemon…

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 20 "Aprendiendo a usar los poderes" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	20. Aprendiendo a usar los poderes

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 20. Aprendiendo a usar los poderes**

Desperté en la calidez y protección de los brazos de mi marido. El calor que su cuerpo desnudo le proporciona al mío es tan gratificante…

Me deslizo saliendo de su abrazo y veo su rostro dormido apaciblemente… No me cansaría nunca de despertar y ver su rostro cada mañana… Pero será mejor que lo despierte, Yahiko suele venir a despertarnos algunos días y no me gustaría que nos encontrara… ya sabéis… desnudos…

- Kenshin…- me incliné hacia su oído- despierta cariño…- le susurré

Mi pelirrojo esposo se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, ni me dejó ver sus lindos ojos. Así que hoy estaba remolón… ya veremos, ya…

Moví mi cabeza desde su oreja hasta quedar frente a él. Primero posé mi frente sobre la suya… Luego mi mejilla izquierda sobre la de él… A continuación, mi mano derecha se posó en su otra mejilla… y por último, coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, que como siempre, desde la primera vez que los probé… sabían a miel…

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia yo también, pero más aún cuando los labios de Kenshin se movieron sobre los míos, correspondiéndome… Nuestras lenguas jugaron juntas dentro de nuestras bocas… como solo ellas sabían… y cuando la necesidad de respirar fue irremediable, nos tuvimos que separar…

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con ese tono violeta que colorea los iris de los ojos de mi Kenshin.

- Buenos días…- le sonreí

- Buenos días amor…- levanta su mano y la lleva hasta mi cabello, acariciándolo en su totalidad, ya que lo llevo suelto- y gracias por tan deliciosa forma de despertarme- y ahora contemplo su dulce sonrisa, mientras noto la calidez de su mano en mi mejilla

- Kenshin…- coloco mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos… contemplándonos… observándonos… admirándonos… Me encanta la felicidad que irradian la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de mi esposo… sobre todo en la mañana, que es cuando más se aprecian…

- Mejor nos vestimos… Yahiko puede venir a despertarnos…

- Si… mejor que sí…

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos con la ropa guardada en el armario, que Nanako nos había preparado. Y sucedió como si hubiésemos visto el futuro en nuestros pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y nuestro hijo se abalanzó a nosotros.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Buenos días!- Yahiko saltó hacia nosotros, tirándonos de espaldas a la cama, cuando lo cogimos.

- Hola campeón…- Kenshin le revolvió su pelo revuelto, ya de por si alborotado, de recién levantado.

- ¿Cómo dormiste cielo?

- ¡Muy bien! Pero ya tengo hambre…

- Pues venga… bajemos a desayunar…

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso y nos reunimos con mi padre en el salón. Poco después, se nos unieron Misao y Aoshi, ya con sus respectivas marcas… La de Misao en color verde, y la de Aoshi, era color marrón. Ya lo sabía yo… aunque yo… también he disfrutado mucho en la noche… jeje.

El desayuno estuvo muy animado, y cuando estábamos terminando, mi padre habló.

- Bueno Aoshi, ya que volvéis hoy… intenta controlar un poco tus nuevos poderes…

- De acuerdo

- Misao, tú irás con él… Y Yahiko… Ayame y Suzume te están esperando fuera, en el jardín… dicen que quieren entrenar un poco contigo… También les podéis ayudar si necesitan ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si abuelo

- Podéis retiraros…

No levantamos todos, cuando mi padre volvió a llamar nuestra atención.

- Kenshin, Kaoru, esperad…- los demás salieron, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en el salón con mi padre.

- ¿Qué quieres papá?

- Verás hija… como no sé en cuanto tiempo volveréis… y más ahora, con tu estado… Y ya que Kenshin controla sus poderes… Es hora de enseñaros a usar Las Espadas Sagradas…

- ¿Enseñarnos a usarlas?

- Si… el portador de una Espada Sagrada adquiere los conocimientos básicos de kendo, para poder usarlas… Pero cada espada tiene una técnica especial que se aplica al poder de cada persona que la empuña… Kenshin- mi padre miró a mi esposo- tu sakabattou usa una técnica llamada Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Ya he avisado a la persona que te entrenará… y tu boken Kaoru- ahora me miró a mí- utiliza una técnica llamada Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… y yo te entrenaré, porque yo también tuve esa espada, cuando protegía a tu madre…

- Papá…

- Señor Kamiya…

- Bueno, vamos al helipuerto… debe de estar al llegar…

Seguimos a mi padre hasta el aeropuerto de helicópteros privado que tenía mi casa, y allí, vimos descender del aparato, a la persona que menos esperábamos.

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!- dijo Kenshin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

No sabéis la alegría que me invadió cuando al despertar, encontré entre mis brazos a esta dulce y frágil niña que ahora es mi esposa…

Me encuentro en el gran jardín de su casa, con ella, mi Misao. Como ya hemos completado el Pacto de Sangre… Ella es mi mujer… y la Marca de Sangre lo demuestra… Solo resta aprender a usar mis poderes…

Desvío mi vista a la parte donde están entrenando Yahiko y las dos niñas que son las primas de Misao, Ayame y Suzume… Cuando ellos hacen uso de sus poderes… parece fácil…

- Aoshi, ¿estás listo?- me pregunta Misao

- Cuando quieras…

- Bien… primero relájate y deja tu mente en blanco… Así el don se manifestará por si solo…

Hice caso a las indicaciones de mi esposa y me aparté del mundo, aunque con algo de trabajo… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que tenía en ese momento… Pero al poco rato, la dulce voz de Misao me devolvió a este mundo…

- ¡Ah! Aoshi…

- ¿Qué pasa? Guauf…- para el carro… acabo de… ¡¿ladrar?!

- Aoshi… ¡Te transformaste en un animal! ¡¡Tu don es el de transformarse en animales!!- de un momento a otro, me vi alzado en brazos por Misao.

- Misao… guauf… por favor… bájame…

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo… Pero estás muy mono…- me dedicó su sonrisa

- ¿Qué hago para volver a ser yo? Guauf…- vaya con el ladrido

- Solo piensa en volver a la normalidad…

Cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas el volver a mi estado normal. Y cuando los abrí, ya veía mis manos tal y como eran, y no dos patitas peludas en color negro, como antes.

- Bien, eso lo tienes dominado… con la practica te será más fácil, sino, fíjate en Yahiko… Ahora, tu poder…

- Si…

Después de recibir la explicación de cómo hacer aparecer mi poder, decidí hacerlo creándolo yo mismo… Misao dijo, que esa era la forma más fácil.

Extendí mi mano, concentré poder en ella y en la palma de mi mano, empezó a aparecer arena, que se me escapaba entre los dedos.

- ¿TIERRA?- me sorprendí yo mismo

- ¡Aoshi! ¡Fíjate! ¡¡Posees poder sobre la TIERRA!!

- Yo…domino… la… TIERRA- pero sin querer, debí concentrar demasiada energía en mi mano, y salió disparada hacia los niños- ¡¡CUIDADO!!- grité

Pero no vi lo que sucedió, porque una nube de polvo tapó mi visión. Cuando se disipó, vi con gran sorpresa y alivio, como Yahiko estaba delante de las niñas y las envolvía en un campo de fuerza color violáceo.

- ¡¡Ten más cuidado tío Aoshi!! ¡Si te distraes podría volver a pasarte!- tío Aoshi… cierto, ahora es mi sobrino, y lleva razón… me distraje

Luego, los tres siguieron como si nada

- Lo siento- me disculpé

- Tranquilo… están bien entrenados…

- Así que la TIERRA… ¿Por qué?- quise saber

- Quizás… porque eres firme como ella…- se acercó lentamente a mí y me abrazó- habrá que seguir practicando…

Si… eso sería lo mejor… practicar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Yo estaba alucinado, cuando la última persona a quien esperaba ver allí, bajó de ese helicóptero.

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!

- ¡¡¡SEÑOR HIKO!!!

- Hola hijo… ¡Kojiro! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo!- dijo acercándose al padre de mi esposa

- Pero… ¡¿pero como?! Tú vas… ¡¿Tú vas a entrenarme?! ¡Pero si no sabes ni manejar una espada! ¡¿Y conoces al padre de Kaoru?!

Entonces una segunda persona bajó del aparato.

- ¡¡TIO SAITO!!- ahora, la sorprendida en magnitud era Kaoru

- ¡¡KAORU!! ¡Cuánto tiempo niña…!

- Pero… ¡¿Pero como?! ¡¿El señor Hiko sabe la técnica de una Espada Sagrada?!

- Verás… El Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu es una técnica que se remonta a los tiempos de los samurais…Todos los antepasados de su familia… usaron esa técnica y fue precisamente uno de ellos… quien forjó esa sakabattou… Pero al terminar la Era Tokugawa… y desaparecer los samurais… el uso de técnica se perdió, hasta quedar solo un maestro que se lo transfería a un alumno… y así hasta nuestros días…

- Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Mi padre… entonces él si debería saber sobre la familia de Kaoru… y sin embargo, no la reconoció ni a ella ni dijo nada que delatase que sabía lo de los poderes…- todo esto es sorprendentemente confuso

- En realidad si lo sabía… solo que yo con mi don… le había bloqueado los recuerdos… Pero ya los ha recuperado…

- Ya veo…- increíble… es increíble… al final iba a resultar que conocería a la familia de Kaoru llegado su momento… Desde luego, uno no ve lo que tiene delante de sus narices…

- Vaya sorpresa ¿no Kenshin?

- Pues ya ves…- ahora mismo no reconocía a ese hombre de allí que hablaba con mi suegro. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y hablaban como si fuera ayer…

- Bueno Kaoru… yo os dejo…- se excusó el señor Saito. - Un placer conocerlo señor Kenshin. Es la primera vez que nos vemos…- me extendió la mano, que yo estreché con mucho gusto.

Cierto, ahora que lo decía, ese hombre alto, moreno, de mirada dorada, un corte de pelo un tanto… como decir… inusual… y bien uniformado, no me sonaba de haber estado en la boda.

- Hajime Saito

- Kenshin Himura

- Bueno, voy a ver a mis hijas y a mi esposa… y felicidades por ambas cosas…- aquí volaban las noticias

- Gracias… Ellas están en el jardín… Diles que te presenten a su primo…- después de que Kaoru dijese esto, se marchó.

A continuación, mi padre y el de Kaoru se acercaron a nosotros.

- Bueno hijo, ¿comenzamos? ¡Ah! Por cierto, felicidades…

-Gra… gracias señor Hiko…

- Desde luego, no te reconozco papá…

- Ni yo a ti…- y me guiñó un ojo. Uy… luego habría charla

- ¿Tú lo sabías papá?- le preguntó Kaoru a su padre

- Si… pero no os lo dije, a parte de por como me sentía… y hablando de eso…- me miró a mi- quiero que me perdones Kenshin… La ira me cegó y no te traté demasiado bien… siendo el hijo de mi amigo…

- Eso ya está olvidado señor…- le dije yo. En verdad, aunque no hubiera sido mi padre su amigo… Yo ya lo había perdonado, ni siquiera sentí rencor alguna vez hacia él

- Bueno, y de todas maneras… no había contactado con mi hermano… Me costó días que me cogiera el teléfono… Hasta que le dije que habías vuelto, y se dignó a hablarme…

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, dejémonos de charla y comencemos…

Y así, con este nuevo descubrimiento, Kaoru y yo comenzamos nuestro aprendizaje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao…

Seguíamos en el jardín. Ahora, mi esposo ya sabía cual era su don y cual su poder…

Su don: convertirse en cualquier animal… y que mono estaba cuando se transformó en aquel cachorrito completamente negro y de ojitos azules…

Su poder: domina el elemento de la TIERRA por ser firme como ella…

Continuamos practicando un poco más. Mi tía Tokio se reunió con nosotros en el jardín. Seguro que estaba preocupada por esas dos traviesillas que tiene por hijas, Ayame y Suzume. Ella se quedó sentada bajo el árbol que tanto le encanta a mi hermana, y observó a sus hijas entrenar con Yahiko, quien por cierto, se desenvuelve de maravilla.

Entonces, un hombre a quien yo no esperaba ver, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Mi tío Hajime Saito entró al jardín por la puerta que comunica el helipuerto con la casa. También pude distinguir otras cuatro figuras salir por esa misma puerta, y dirigirse al dijo de entrenamiento de la casa, pero no le di mucha importancia. Mi tío se acercó a Aoshi y a mí, pero al parecer solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta de esto, pues los demás allí presentes, no habían notado su presencia.

- ¡Misao! Niña… fíjate… Me ausento unos meses y cuando vuelvo… Me encuentro con el regreso de tu hermana… con el Pacto de Sangre de ambas… y encima con que Kaoru ya consumó su matrimonio… Cuanto me perdí…

- ¡Tío Saito! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!- no pude resistirme y abracé al hermano pequeño de mi padre.

Sin duda, él era el que mejor nos caía de todos. Siempre fue amable con nosotras y… nos consentía demasiado, según mi madre… Y cuando Kaoru se escapó, se peleó con papá por defenderla… Es un gran hombre…

- Jaja… me hubiera gustado ver la cara de mi hermano cuando le presentasteis a vuestros compañeros…

- Jaja… si… Conmigo no fue mucha la impresión… pero a la pobre de Kaoru le cayó una buena… Pegó tal grito, que no sé como no te enteraste desde Kyoto…

- Lástima que me lo perdí…

Entonces, lo vi fijar su vista en Aoshi, así que le hice una señal para que se acercase a nosotros.

- Tío Saito, te presento a mi esposo, Aoshi Shinomori…

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Saito

- Es un placer señor Shinomori… Hajime Saito a sus servicios- jeje, es que él es jefe de policía- espero que haga muy feliz a Misao

- No lo dude

Cuando Aoshi dijo esto, la voz de mi tía, requirió la atención de su esposo.

- Hajime…

- Tokio…

Mi tío caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Me recordó a mis padres… En un viejo álbum familiar, descubrí una foto en la que se encontraban en esa misma posición, pero lo que más me gustó fue, lo que ponía detrás…

"Mi vida es tan insignificante en este momento, que no se puede ni comparar con lo grande que es mi amor por ti"

Y Kaoru también me contó, que cuando papá descubrió que mamá estaba embarazada de mí, también la abrazó y la besó cálidamente, como ahora lo hacían mis tíos.

Repentinamente, dos personitas, una morena y otra castaña, aparecieron de la nada y se abrazaron a mi tío.

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!

- ¡¡AYAME!! ¡¡SUZUME!! Mis niñas…- las estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos

- Te extrañamos mucho papá..

- Si mucho…

Estas primitas mías… tan cariñosas como de costumbre. Aunque nuestro tío solía ser frío con todo aquel que no fuera su familia… Eso lo debieron de sacar de tía Tokio.

En la lejanía, diviso la figura de Yahiko correr hacia nosotros

- ¡¡Prima Ayame!! ¡¡Prima Suzume!!

Veo la cara sorprendida de mi tío cuando llega a nuestro lado. Seguro que se pregunta quien es ese niño, pero lo veo abrir aún más los ojos cuando, al casi estar junto a nosotros el niño, ve la marca azul hielo en su hombro.

- ¿Y este pequeño de aquí? ¿Quién es?- pregunta

- ¡Oh! Lo siento… Me llamo Yahiko Himura, encantado de conocerle…- se reverenció

- Himura… ¡Himura!- jajaja… por la expresión, yo diría que cree que Yahiko es de verdad su hijo, quiero decir, hijo biológico- ¿tú eres hijo de Kaoru y Kenshin?

- Claro papá

- El primo Yahiko es tan bueno como ella, y muy amable, como el señor Kenshin…

- Ya veo… en ese caso… Yo soy tu tío Saito…

La sonrisa de mi sobrino se ensanchó por momentos al sentirse aceptado.

De repente noto unos brazos que me rodean y me apegan más a un cuerpo cálido, cuyo receptor es mi marido.

- Te amo…- me susurra- sabes… me encanta ese niño… El cambio que ha dado es espectacular…

Volteé a mirarlo a los ojos, tenían un brillo muy hermoso mientras observaba a Yahiko… Sonreí… ¿Brillarían así con sus hijos?

Pero entonces, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡¡Ya le he dicho que no puede entrar!!- ¡la voz de Nanako!

- ¡¡QUE ME DEJE LE DIGO!! ¡¡VENGO A VER A MISAO KAMIYA!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Estaba tan a gusto respirando el aroma a flores silvestres de mi esposa, cuando un joven castaño y de ojos negros entró, dando gritos como loco, en el jardín y por lo que veo, no era bien recibido.

- ¡¡QUE ME DEJE LE DIGO!! ¡¡VENGO A VER A MISAO KAMIYA!!

El muchacho, que no tendría que tener sino uno o dos años más que Misao, nos vio y se apresuró hacia nosotros. Pero antes de llegar a nuestro encuentro, algo se interpuso.

- ¡¡Apártese de mi camino, señor!!- le exigió el recién llegado a Saito, que estaba delante nuestra.

-¿Quién es usted y qué o quién le ha dado permiso para entrar a esta casa?

- ¡Solo he venido a ver a Misao Kamiya! ¡¡¡MI PROMETIDA!!

Me sorprendió tal revelación, pues aunque lo sabía, no me lo esperaba en ese momento, pero en fin… Esto es asunto mío. Misao es mi esposa y yo debía protegerla.

Y este pensamiento se hizo aún más fuerte, cuando Misao se abrazó fuertemente a mí, reflejándome el miedo que sentía.

- Pues siento comunicarle- me adelanté- de que esa Misao Kamiya a quien usted busca… ya no está aquí… Aquí se encuentra mi esposa, Misao Shinomori…- reforcé el abrazó y la acerqué más a mí.

Al chico eso debió de caerlo como un balde de agua bien fría sobre su cabeza, pues tenía expresión de haberse quedado de piedra. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, mirando a la nada.

- ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡QUE LE HICISTE!!- me reprochó volviendo en sí

- Yo no le hice nada… al contrario… Ella me convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo… cuando se casó conmigo…

- Aoshi…

- ¡¡Así se habla tío Aoshi!!- gritó Yahiko intentando acercarse a nosotros, pero Saito no se lo permitió.

Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió. La puerta debía de comunicar el jardín con otra parte de la casa, que yo aún no conocía; y dejó pasar a cuatro personas a presenciar la escena. Pero sin duda lo más alucinante y que me dejó anonadado… fue encontrar a mi jefe allí. El primero en hablar fue el padre de Misao.

- ¡¡SOUJIRO SETA!! ¡¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?! Creí habértelo dejado todo claro la última vez…

- ¡¡Exijo una explicación señor Kamiya!!

- Aquí no tienes derecho sobre nada…Seta- le corrigió mi suegro- pero si quieres una explicación, es sencilla… Mi hija decidió estar con Aoshi… y yo respeto su decisión… Además… el compromiso quedó anulado hace casi 2 semanas…

Todos nos sorprendimos ante ese nuevo dato para nosotros.

- Cuando Kaoru se casó…- le oí susurrar a mi esposa

- Pero…- intentó replicar, pero yo se lo impedí

- De pero nada… Ahora lárgate, aquí no eres bien recibido…

Escuché gruñidos de réplicas y enfado hacia mí salir de su boca, y también su mirada endurecerse y ponerse dominada por la ira.

De repente, sin saber como, empecé a notar una gran energía acumularse en el cuerpo de ese castaño que llegó gritando. Era un poder grandísimo, que aumentaba a medida que lo hacía su enfado. De pronto, siento como tiran de mi chaqueta, muy fuerte, como queriéndola arrancar. Cual no es mi sorpresa, cuando descubro que es uno de los botones metálicos que posee mi prenda, siendo atraída por algo, ya que nadie estaba cerca de mí y no me la agarraban. Busco la causa de este fenómeno, la hallo en el joven Seta. ¿Es que acaso ese muchacho también tenía poderes? ¿Pertenecería a la familia de mi esposa? No… ella me dijo que era el hijo menor de una familia amiga de la suya…

Volteo la cabeza, intrigado, para ver si mi Misao puede darme alguna respuesta, pero veo en sus ojos que ella se encuentra igual que yo.

De sopetón, la energía cesa, todo se clama y Soujiro Seta abandona la casa, de modo contrario al que entró… Es decir, sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio en el patio, aún recuperándonos de lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Yahiko fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Yahiko se acercó a sus padres, quienes componían el grupo de cuatro personas que apareció por la puerta.- ese hombre malo no volverá, ¿verdad?

- No… yo creo que no… Ya le quedaron claras las cosas…

- Si vuelve… ¡Yo pienso hacer algo para proteger! ¡Se va a enterar! ¡Nadie le hace nada a mi familia!

Proteger… si, esa es la palabra… Proteger… Mi deber es proteger a Misao…

Rodeo a mi esposa por la cintura y nos acercamos, junto con Saito y su familia a darle una cálida sonrisa a ese niño de pelo negro puntiagudo y ojos azul hielo… ¡un momento! ¡¿Azul hielo?!

Cuando lo volví a mirar, eran negros… como siempre… Será mi imaginación…

Nos reunimos todos y decidimos entrar a casa a descansar un poco, en unas horas partiríamos…

Miro a Misao… y sonrío… Nunca voy a permitir que le pase nada a mi Misao… solo mía…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bien, capítulo 21 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"… estrenado!!

Jeje, bueno, bueno… Ya se descubrieron los poderes de Aoshi… y también el don de Saito… jeje

No lo había hecho aparecer antes, porque sino, al padre de Kenshin, no tenía con que relacionarlo con la familia de Kaoru…

Y el prometido de Misao… jeje, Soujiro Seta… aunque creo que he dado una gran pista… a ver… decidme… lo habéis intuido??

Ah!! Y el cambio de ojos de Yahiko?? Jeje, a su debido tiempo sabréis por que…

De momento, os dejo con eso… por cierto… os ha gustado este episodio?

Agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi finc aunque no me dejen review

Ahora, os contestaré a los review:

**Michel 8 8 8 **(bueno, aquí tienes la discusión que te prometí… en el siguiente no hay pelea, pero si tendrán que usar sus poderes… y otra vez, perdón por la equivocación… Y gracias por poner la rima… me gusta mucho)

**Gabyhyatt **(siento si el título ha traído alguna confusión… pero es que no se me ocurría otro mejor que ponerle… Pues… no te puedo dar una fecha exacta, porque ni yo misma lo sé, jeje…)

**Kasumi Shinomori **(bueno, haré una excepción y te responderé a la pregunta… aunque así, acabe revelando algo de mi finc… Kenshin es el fuego, y su marca tenía que ser roja… Kaoru es el agua, y su marca es azul marino… Yahiko es el hielo, y su marca es azul celeste muy claro, es decir, azul hielo… Por lo tanto, deduce tu misma… si te digo que el color es el de la marca que tendrá el bebé… Y no te preocupes… sabiendo en tus review de ahora que te gusta mi finc, me contento… y ya vi que eras nueva, y me gustó el principio de tu finc…)

**Mónica **(jeje, al final hasta a mí me gusto como quedó… y ya no te dejo con más intrigas… aquí tienes tu continuación

**Amai Kaoru **(aquí te dejo los poderes de Aoshi y de otros miembros… que lo disfrutes)

Bueno, y con esto se acaba nuestro tiempo por hoy…

Me despido hasta el capítulo 22 "Los exámenes finales" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	21. Los exámenes finales

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 21. Los exámenes finales**

Bien, y aquí nos tenéis… Han pasado 4 meses desde entonces…

Misao y Aoshi viven juntos en la casa de este, ya que era más grande que la antigua de Kenshin… Esa casa la volvimos a poner en venta… Que recuerdos… Y pensar que fue un cartel de SE VENDE lo que me hizo estar atenta a la llegada de mi nuevo vecino… ¿Quién pensaría que acabaría convirtiéndose en mi salvador… en el hombre de mi vida… y en el padre de mis hijos…?

Bueno, sigamos poniéndoos al día…

En lo referente a los poderes… Aoshi ha hecho muchos avances con su control sobre los mismos… ya los domina a la perfección… Y Kenshin y yo con nuestras técnicas, según dicen nuestros maestros, hemos hecho grandes progresos… Aunque usarlas consume una cantidad considerable de energía… y entre Kenshin y mi padre, no me han dejado hacer demasiados esfuerzos debido a mi estado actual… Desde luego, si están así ahora conmigo… no quiero saber que harán cuando nazca esta criaturita que ya se está haciendo notar… Ya da sus primeras pataditas…

Y Yahiko… ¡ay! Mi niño grande… el pequeño hombrecito de la casa… Desde que supo que iba a tener un hermanito, se volvió más maduro, más responsable… pero sin dejar de ser un niño de 7 años inocente, simpático, amable y feliz… Ha progresado muchísimo con el kendo, ya sabe casi todo lo que yo sabía antes de aprender el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… y en el colegio le va estupendamente… Todo el mundo le ha aceptado y tiene muchos amigos…

En lo que concierne al vandalismo, si es que se puede llamar así, de la ciudad… ha disminuido increíblemente a cero en estos meses… Nada, ni siquiera un insignificante carterista… y mucho menos Shishio haciendo de las suyas… Creo que Kenshin le dio la lección de su vida aquella vez… pues mejor… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba… Ahora que todos luchamos contra el crimen… si, al final cedí también a que Yahiko fuera un protector, debido a sus insistencias… Aunque creo que en mi estado, soy muy vulnerable sentimentalmente… Pues eso, que ahora tenemos trajes a juego… La idea fue de mi padre… y ahora que el padre de Kenshin lo sabía, no había que preocuparse tanto por la prensa… Con todos los contactos que tenía… todo lo que se publicaba sobre nosotros, tenía que pasar por sus manos…

Y sobre esto, deciros que en las pocas veces que hemos aparecido para ayudar, Misao y Aoshi no lo han hecho…

No sabemos donde se meterían… Para mí que algo traman… Pero en fin, ahora ellos tienen su vida privada, igual que nosotros la nuestra…

Creo que me alargué demasiado en la explicación… lo siento…

Ahora me encuentro estudiando todo lo que posiblemente entren en los exámenes finales de mañana… Ya llevo repasando mis libros y mis apuntes casi 3 semanas… y repartiendo mi tiempo entre el trabajo, los estudios y mi familia… Y eso que les agradezco enormemente a Kenshin y Yahiko que se ocupen de algunas tareas… En cuanto que me gradúe, pienso pasarme el mayor tiempo posible con ellos…

Estoy sola en casa y ya está oscureciendo. Kenshin ha tenido que ir con Aoshi a reportar la terminación de la sala del Parlamente que Shishio voló con su bomba… y Yahiko está con Tsubame y Yutaro, en casa de este último, terminando un trabajo de exposición para el colegio…

Ya es hora de que vaya preparando la cena… En cuanto que termine este tema… lo dejaré por hoy… y a ver como me salen mañana…

Vuelvo mi vista al libro, todo lleno de letras y sin ninguna ilustración… Cuando voy por la mitad de la página, noto como mis párpados se vuelven pesados, y cada vez que los cierro me cuesta más abrirlo… Las palabras se vuelven borrosas delante de mí… Cierro los ojos y esta vez… ya no los vuelvo a abrir… Todo está oscuro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Cuatro meses… cuatro meses ya desde que mi vida es perfecta…

Tengo a la mujer de mi vida como esposa… y a una gran persona, madura, alegre, responsable… aunque es cuerpo pequeño… como hijo… Y pronto, ese pequeño trozo de cielo que se está gestando en el vientre de mi esposa, fruto del amor de ambos, nos colmará aún más de alegría y felicidad… A Kaoru ya se le está empezando a notar el embarazo… y que bien le sienta a su, ya de por si, hermoso cuerpo… y el pequeño ya da sus primeras pataditas para hacerse notar…

Pero bueno, que decir… soy un hombre dichoso con su vida… y eso que la mía no es fácil haciendo de protector bajo el nombre de Firey… Aunque por ahora, parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo, y ningún malhecho ha hecho acto de presencia en estos meses… Suerte para ellos… si se acercan a mi familia, les haré probar un poco de Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Y ahora que todos estamos metidos en esto… tenemos hasta trajes de combate… cortesía del padre de Kaoru… Hay que ver… y Kaoru que pensaba que nos iba a dar la charla cuando le contásemos lo de usar los poderes en público… Pero no fue así, al contrario… dijo que ya habían permanecido escondidos mucho tiempo… Jeje, lo gracioso de los trajes, era que tenían cada uno el color de nuestra marca…

Bien, ahora me encuentro haciendo las últimas fotos a la sala recién inaugurada del Parlamento… Aoshi está aquí conmigo y hace preguntas a los distintos Ministros que allí se encuentran.

- Aoshi… ¿no crees que tenemos suficiente ya?- le dije cuando acabó de hacer su última pregunta

La verdad es que yo ya quería irme… tenía que ir por Yahiko y Tsubame a casa de Yutaro, y luego dejar a Tsubame en su casa… Y encima Kaoru estaba sola en casa…

- Si, tienes razón… Además creo que nos tardamos demasiado… Misao y Kaoru deben de estar preocupadas…- es increíble el cambio que ha dado Aoshi

Parece que Misao consiguió descongelar al frío y serio Aoshi… Ahora, el hombre que esta a mi lado, sonreía tiernamente como un tonto enamorado al pronunciar el nombre de su esposa…

- Si… además tengo que ir por Yahiko…

Nos marchamos de la muchedumbre de gente y fuimos al lugar donde habíamos dejado los coches.

- Bueno Aoshi… mandaré las fotos a través de un correo electrónico al periódico… nos vemos mañana… o quizás nos veamos después…- bajé la voz al decir esto último y el asintió dándome a saber que lo había entendido.

- Hasta mañana Kenshin… desea buena suerte a Kaoru de mi parte y le saludas a Yahiko…- ¿lo veis? Asombroso cambio… ya hasta cambia la expresión.

Bien, pues me monto en el coche y pongo rumbo hacia la residencia Tsukayama. Llamé a la puerta principal y me recibió el señor Tsukayama.

- Buenas tardes señor… aunque más bien ya son noches…

- Buenas tardes señor Himura… Adelante, pase por favor- me dice amablemente.

Entré en la casa y luego vi aparecer a una mujer de pelo castaño.

- ¡oh! Hola señor Himura… ¿viene por Yahiko?

- Si, siento no haber podido venir antes… Pero me salió un trabajo urgente y Kaoru está estudiando para sus exámenes…

- No tiene porque disculparse hombre… Además, aquí están muy bien… Pase, están en el jardín jugando, ya que habían terminado de trabajar…

El señor Tsukayama me condujo hasta el patio y allí encontré a los tres niños de 7 años, jugando alegremente con la mascota de Yutaro.

- ¡¡Tsuki!! ¡¡No Tsuki deja eso!!- gritaba su dueño al animal

- ¡¡Tsuki!! ¡¡Ven aquí bonita!!- le decía Tsubame

- ¡¡Tsuki!! ¡¡Ven chica!! ¡¡Dame eso, vamos!!- le decía mi hijo mientras se acuclillaba y llamaba a la perra de pelo grisáceo como la luna, de ahí su nombre…

De repente, la perra se percató de mi presencia. Corrió hacia mí y dejó a mis pies la pelota que tenía en la boca y luego se tumbó a un lado.

- ¡¡Papá!!- ahora, Yahiko corría hacia mí y yo lo recibí abrazándolo

- Hola señor Kenshin…- me saluda la niña

- Hola señor Battousai…- jeje, desde que Yutaro se enteró de quienes éramos Yahiko y yo… me llamó así.

- Papá, ¿ya nos vamos?

- Si… ya es hora de ir a casa… Así que recoged vuestras cosas…- vi a mi hijo, con su gorra roja del revés en la cabeza, como el adora ponerse, entrar al interior de la casa, seguido de sus dos amigos y de la perra.

Yo, al ver que ninguno de los niños estaba presentes, me acerqué al señor de la casa y le dije muy bajito, susurrando.

- Señor Tsukayama… ¿contaremos con su presencia dentro de tres días?- él me miró entrañado- Es el cumpleaños de Yahiko, y queremos darle una sorpresa…

- ¡Ah! Por supuesto… ¿Será en su casa?

- Si… sobre la hora de comer…

- De acuerdo…

Una vez listos, nos despedimos de la familia del amigo de mi hijo.

- Hasta mañana Yutaro- dijeron los dos niños

- Que no se te olvide mañana el trabajo- le recuerda mi pequeño

- No, tranquilos…

- Bueno… gracias por todo- dije yo y nos marchamos

Una vez abandonamos la casa de la familia Tsukayama, nos pusimos en dirección a la casa de los Sanada.

Allí en esa gran casa de color amarillo albero, nos recibió la mamá de Tsubame.

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- ¡Hola cielo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue?

- ¡Muy bien!- sonrió- ¡Ah! Yahiko, ven un momento… quiero mostrarte una cosa… ¿Puede señor Kenshin?- me miraron ambos pequeños con una carita de angelitos… y yo… no tengo fuerza de voluntad para resistir esa mirada…

- Anda está bien… pero no os tardéis…

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Yahiko!- le cogió la mano a mi niño y lo arrastró dentro de la casa.

- Esta Tsubame…

- Sumire querida… ¿Quién es?- se escuchó desde una habitación y seguidamente, un hombre moreno asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Es el señor Himura, que viene a traer a Tsubame…

El hombre traspasó la puerta y se reunió con nosotros.

- Gracias… siento las molestias, de verdad… Justamente ahora, acabábamos de llegar…

- No se preocupen… no fue nada… Por cierto…- me acerqué más a ellos y bajé la voz- ¿puedo contar con vosotros para el cumpleaños de Yahiko?

- ¡Pues claro!- saltó el padre

- Es dentro de tres días ¿no?

- Si… pero no le digan nada a Yahiko… Queremos darle una sorpresa…

- Por supuesto…

En ese momento, los niños volvieron a aparecer.

- Bien, nos marchamos…

- Adios…

- Hasta mañana Tsubame

- Adios Yahiko…

Ahora sí… a casa…

Llegamos a ella, y me pareció extraño no ver la luz de la cocina encendida… Que raro… Kaoru suele estar cocinando sobre esta hora…

De repente el miedo invadió mi cuerpo… ¿Y si había venido alguien a llevársela? Vamos Kenshin… estamos hablando de Kaoru… Ella hubiera luchado… Pero, ¿Y si había ocurrido algo y había tenido que intervenir? No por favor…

El miedo se apoderó de mí y anduve rápido hasta la puerta de casa para entrar.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- dije desde la entrada para hacer notar nuestra presencia allí.

Pero nadie contestó.

- Papá, todo está muy oscuro…

Era cierto, toda la casa estaba a oscuras.

- Yahiko, busca a mamá por toda la casa ¿de acuerdo? Si la encuentras me avisas

- Si papá…- mi pequeño se alejó de mí.

Yo estaba asustado, parecía que no hubiese nadie en la casa, y eso aumento mi miedo… Kaoru… ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Fui a la cocina y encendí la luz… Nada, ningún rastro… y todo estaba tal y como lo vi cuando me fui después de comer…

Entonces escuché un llamado.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá ven!- la voz de mi hijo proveniente del salón.

Yo me apresuré en llegar junto a él y lo que mis ojos vieron, consiguieron aliviar mi corazón y hacer aparecer una sonrisa en mis labios.

Allí, en la recién iluminada habitación, ya que encendí la luz, estaba ella… mi Kaoru, sentada en una silla frente a una mesa, toda llena de libros y ella dormida sobre uno de ellos.

No sabéis el peso que sentí desaparecer de mi cuerpo al verla… fue como volver a respirar… Solo se había quedado dormida… De seguro debía llevar todo el tiempo estudiando… Ay Kaoru…

Le hice una señal a Yahiko para que se acercara y fuimos a la cocina.

- Yahiko… procuremos no despertar a mamá… Debe de estar cansada si lleva todo el tiempo estudiando… y además no es bueno que en su estado no descanse lo suficiente…

- Si papá… yo no quiero que les pase nada a mamá y al hermanito…

- Bien… lo que haremos será pedir la cena para que nos la traigan… y dejaremos dormir a mamá… Mañana es un día muy importante para ella…- mañana eran los exámenes

- Si…

Y mientras Yahiko ponía la mesa, yo llevé a Kaoru a nuestro cuarto. La cogí con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, para no despertarla. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y la recosté en la gran cama de nuestro dormitorio… Si, por fin teníamos una cama de matrimonio… jeje, habíamos hecho algunas reformas en la casa y ahora, nuestra habitación era más espaciosa y habíamos ganado algo de espacio al reformar la parte de arriba.

Cuando me cercioré de que estaba apaciblemente dormida, me dispuse a salir del cuarto, no sin antes acariciarle sus suaves cabellos.

- Descansa Kaoru… mi amor…- susurré viéndola con devoción…

Esa mujer… Mi mujer… Me había conquistado poco a poco sin ella darse cuenta… y ahora, al verla así… Doy gracias a que lo haya hecho…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

"Estoy recostada en el bien formado pecho de mi esposo, mientras descansamos bajo la sombra del árbol de nuestra casa. Se respira tanta paz… Kenshin me da suaves caricias en mi cabello y yo me relajo más y me acomodo mejor en su abrazo…

Entonces, desde la casa… Yahiko se acerca a nosotros con un pequeño bulto cogido cuidadosamente, cual frágil porcelana que fácilmente se rompe. Yo, en mi mente consciente, me pregunto que es… pero en mi subconsciente… solo puedo sonreir de forma tierna. Cuando Yahiko se reunió con nosotros, mi mente pudo ver que era lo que traía… Un pequeño bebé… Un pequeño niño de piel algo morenita, cabellos que, aunque escasos, eran tintados en un tono rojizo precioso… y en sus ojitos abiertos se podían vislumbrar dos orbes azuladas… Mi hijo…

- Se acaba de despertar…- me informa Yahiko y mira tiernamente a su hermanito.

El pequeño estira sus bracitos hacia él y le sonríe… Que rico… Yo sonrío ampliamente… Es una escena tan conmovedora…

Pero de repente, un sonido llama mi atención…

- Kaoru…

Es una voz que me llama en la lejanía… pero a la vez se escucha tan cerca… y me es tan conocida…

- Kaoru- ahora es Kenshin quien pronuncia mi nombre

Yo me volteo para mirarlo a los ojos… ese violeta que me encanta…

- Kaoru amor…

Otra vez ese susurro… siguen siendo palabras como si las susurrase el viento… pero se escuchan tan cerca de mí… me reconfortan…

- Amor…- Kenshin volvió a llamar mi atención, seguro que porque me vio distraída

Yo le sonreí y miré un momento a mis hijos… Yahiko le elevaba un poco la cabeza al bebé y le señalaba con la mano a los pájaros que sobrevolaban el cielo.

- Te amo…

Nuevamente esa voz… aún más cercana, casi podría decir que detrás mía… pero un momento… esa voz es…

- Te amo- y segundos después de estas palabras, los labios de mi esposo están sobre los míos.

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el beso…"

De repente, noto algo cálido en mi mejilla y como poco a poco, la falta de oxígeno hace que nuestros labios se separen… y yo abro mis ojos…

Lo primero que captan es el rostro iluminado de felicidad y con una radiante sonrisa de mi pelirrojo.

- Kenshin…

- Te amo, mi amor… buenos días…- me acomoda suavemente un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de algo. Miro mis ropas… son las que llevaba ayer… Observo mi alrededor… estoy en nuestros cuarto, y acostada en la cama… ¡¡Me quedé dormida!! Oh… Kenshin debió de traerme…

- Kenshin… ¿Qué hago…?- pero no me dejó acabar

- Te encontramos dormida… Debiste de estar toda la tarde delante de esos libros y el cansancio pudo contigo… Decidimos dejarte descansar… te traje a la habitación, cenamos, acosté a Yahiko y luego me acosté yo…

- Oh Kenshin… gracias…- lo abracé

- Vamos Kaoru… Todavía es temprano… si quieres puedes repasar algo… Pero eso si… hoy tienes que desayunar bien, que ayer no cenaste…

- Si…- levanté la cabeza y le regalé un beso en sus suaves labios.

Me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a darme una ducha relajante, tal y como a mí me gusta por las mañanas. Kenshin también abandonó la habitación conmigo y bajó a la planta de abajo. Abrí la llave del agua, dejando que esta renueve mi cuerpo de energías mientras me recorre. Salgo del baño, mi cuerpo cubierto por el albornoz y mi cabello húmedo envuelto en una toalla. Mientras me visto, le sigo dando vueltas al sueño… No sé porque… no sé como… pero siento… en el fondo de mi corazón… que ese sueño se va a hacer real…

Desciendo al primer piso, terminándome de alisar el cabello y me dirijo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y luego repasar un poco.

Pero al entrar en ella, me llevé la primera sorpresa del día…

Allí, lo que encontré fue… a Kenshin terminando de hacer el desayuno… y a Yahiko poniendo la mesa…

- ¿Pero que…?- fue lo que pude decir

Kenshin se volvió y me sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días mamá!- Yahiko puso un plato en la mesa y luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó, colocando su cabeza en mi vientre levemente abultado.

- Yahiko…

Y entonces, sin separar su cabeza del lugar en el que estaba, acarició levemente con la mano mi vientre, a la vez que decía…

- Buenos días hermanito…- me acarició tan tiernamente, que me llegó al alma

- Yahiko…- me agaché a su altura y lo atraje a mi regazo- ven acá hijo mío…- le acaricié el pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Después del desayuno, y gracias a tan bonito gesto por parte de mi familia… tuve algo de tiempo para repasar… Luego, llegó la hora de ir a clase…

Nos montamos en el coche, y nos pusimos en camino.

- Yahiko… hoy iremos primero a dejar a mamá…

- Si papá…

Yo no me quejé, pues hoy, estoy segura de que ellos no me dejarían replicar…

Llegamos a la puerta de la Universidad, la gente entraba con sus carteras y todos iguales con los uniformes… como todos los días… rutina…

- Hasta luego mamá… y buena suerte…- me deseó con un abrazo mi hijo

- Gracias mi niño…

- Que tengas un buen día… y seguro que lo consigues…- Kenshin me besó dulcemente y luego, yo entré en el edificio.

Hoy era el día… Hoy era el gran día…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi…

Cuatro meses… cuatro meses de casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo…

Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados al conocerla… pero no me importa… ahora… siento que mi vida está completa…

Hoy, fui a dejar a Misao a la Universidad más temprano de lo normal… Puesto que me había dicho, que quería ver a su hermana para desearle buena suerte…

Pues bien, después de despedirme de ella con un beso, me dirigí al periódico… más que nada, para que mi jefe me gritara un poco ya de buena mañana…

Llevaba ya un tiempo allí cuando escuché a uno de mis compañeros entrar corriendo y gritando como loco.

- ¡¡HA HABIDO UN ACCIDENTE DE TRÁFICO!! ¡¡UNO MÚLTIPLE!!- Que… ¡Que acababa de decir!

Me acerqué a mi compañero. Primero intenté que se calmara y luego le pregunté por lo sucedido.

- Tranquilízate Nagazaki… Cuéntame que sucedió

- Aoshi… ¡¡Un accidente!! ¡¡EN EL CRUCE HOREKY!! ¡¡Y AÚN NO HAN RESCATADO A TODOS LOS HERIDOS!! Id vosotros a reportar… Yo… no creo poder… ¡Es demasiado horrible! Y pensar que casi me coge a mí…

Dios… ya decía yo que hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría nada… Esta vez me haría cargo yo… No pienso molestar a Misao mientras esta en clase… y mucho menos a Kaoru… Kenshin me mataría… ¡Kenshin! ¿No había llegado ya?

Giré la vista hacia su despacho y efectivamente, allí se distinguía una figura frente al ordenador.

Bien, vuelta a la vida cotidiana…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Bueno, hoy es el día de Kaoru… Seguro que lo logrará… se ha esforzado mucho, y ella es muy inteligente…

Ahora, iré a dejar a Yahiko en la escuela y luego a trabajar…

En la puerta de la escuela Tsukimine, Tsubame y Yutaro ya nos estaban esperando.

- ¡Tsubame! ¡Yutaro!

- ¡Yahiko!- lo saludaron

- ¡Oh! Buenos días señor Kenshin…- me saludó con una sonrisa Tsubame- ¿no ha venido la señora Kaoru? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Esta pequeña… es una niña muy amable y buena… Mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerla como amiga…

- No, tranquila pequeña… Es que hoy son sus exámenes finales… Así que hemos ido a dejarla antes…

- Ah… ya veo…

- Vamos Yahiko… hoy nos toca exponer el trabajo a nosotros… ¡Ah! Hola señor Battousai…

- Si Yutaro vamos… Hasta luego papá- se despidió de mí.

Yo me quedé mientras lo veía entrar con sus dos amigos, e incluso llegué presenciar, antes de irme, como lo llamaban para jugar.

- ¡Eh Yahiko! ¿Te apuntas al partido? Los de 6º dicen que quieren darnos una paliza a los de 2º… y sin ti lo conseguirán… Te necesitamos para hacerles morder el polvo…

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡En el recreo se van a enterar! ¡Yutaro! ¡Tú serás mi pareja!

Este hijo mío… Se hace de querer en cualquier lugar… Estoy orgulloso de él…

Dejé el colegio y fui al periódico. Hoy me tocaba el encuadre de las fotos para la edición especial de mañana… Llegué al edificio y entré en él. Todos mis compañeros me saludaban y me preguntaban por mi familia. Entré en mi despacho, ya medianamente ordenado y me dispuse a trabajar en el ordenador.

Llevaba ya un rato sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, cuando alguien entró en mi despacho abriendo la puerta de golpe… Creo saber quien es…

- ¡Himura! ¡Suerte que te cojo!

- Hola Aoshi… ¿Qué ocurre?- me preocupé por la forma de hablarme

- ¡¡Ha habido un accidente múltiple en el cruce Horeky!! ¡¡AÚN NO HAN PODIDO SACAR A TODOS LOS HERIDOS!!- ¡Santo cielo!

- ¡¡Vamos Aoshi!! ¡¡Ya estamos tardando!!- cogí mi cámara de encima de la mesa y salimos corriendo hacia el lugar del suceso.

Allí, todo era un caos…

Había sido una colisión múltiple de 6 coches y los equipos de salvamento no podían rescatar a 3 personas que estaban atrapadas en uno de lo vehículos… Muchos médicos pasaban de aquí para allá curando heridos… y ya había un muerto… Murió en el acto, por lo que me pude enterar…

Los equipos de rescate se estaban desesperando por intentar encontrar algún sitio por donde sacarlos, pero su búsqueda no tuvo éxito.

Aoshi y yo nos miramos, entendiéndonos sin palabras. Nos escondimos en el callejón más oscuro que allí había y nos transformamos en nuestras otras personalidades.

- ¡¡APARTAOS!!

- ¡¡DEJADNOS PASAR!!

Les pedíamos a la muchedumbre que se había juntado para ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡¡MIRAD!! ¡¡ES FIREY!!

- ¡¡Y TAMBIÉN HAY OTRO CON ÉL!!

- ¡¡¿¿QUIEN SERÁ??!!

Jeje, esta es la primera vez que Aoshi aparecía en público. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso… no justo ahora…

Revisamos el desastre… eran dos niños y un adultos lo que estaban atrapados. Los niños lloraban y el adulto, una mujer… intentaba calmarlos.

Descubrí que una de las puertas delanteras, estaba medio en condiciones… vamos, que estaba entera, pero con el cristal roto… Si la fundía, podrían salir…

Iba a hacerlo, cuando un olor llegó hasta mí… ese olor… ¡¡ES GASOLINA!! ¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡El motor estaba destrozado y la gasolina estaba por todas partes!! Si fundía la puerta… ¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRÍA SERÍA SALTAR POR LOS AIRES!!

- ¡¡¡FIREY!!! ¡¡DÉJAME ESO A MÍ!! ¡¡TÚ REVISA QUE NO HAYA NADIE MÁS!!

- ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!- y fui revisando la masacre de coches uno por uno

Escuché como Aoshi usaba su poder.

- ¡¡QUE LA TIERRA VENGA A MIS MANOS!! ¡¡¡PUÑOS TERRESTRES!!!

¡Buena idea! Con eso lo que hacía era recubrirse las manos de tierra dura, pura roca… Así, si se cargaba la puerta a porrazos, no pasaría nada con la gasolina…

Cuando iba por el último coche, un llanto llamó mi atención… Un llamado desesperado de un bebé que había quedado atrapado con… ¡¡Oh Dios!! Su madre estaba a su lado… protegiéndolo con su cuerpo… Muerta…

El desespero atacó mi cuerpo… sino hacía algo, y rápido… ¡¡ese bebé moriría asfixiado!!

- ¡¡¡EARTHY!!!- llamé a Aoshi por su seudónimo

- ¡¡QUE OCURRE!!

- ¡¡CUANDO YO TE DIGA, CREA UNA BARRERA DE TIERRA Y PROTEGE A LOS HERIDOS!!

Tenía que arriesgarme… Fundiría un agujero en la chapa del coche, sacaría a ese niño… y si las cosas se complicaban… tendría que hacer añicos los coches… Pero, ¡¿Cómo lo haría con el niño en brazos?!

Y entonces hallé mi salvación… Allí estaba el hombre que me ayudaría… Sanosuke Sagara…

No sabía que hacía allí entre los espectadores, pero poco me importaba. Me acerqué a él muy decidido.

- ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO!!- le apresuré

- ¡Maestros Sano! ¡Maestro Sano!- dos niños venían corriendo desde un edificio que había detrás de ellos.

- ¡¡Yuki!! ¡¡Kuro!! ¡¡QUE HACÉIS FUERA!!- los regañó

- Maestro Sano, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la niña rubia

- ¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO!!- le exigí

- Yuki, llévate a Kuro a dentro y que los demás no salgan por nada del mundo, ¿oíste?

- Si maestro Sano- la niña cogió al niño moreno, que parecía más pequeño que ella y se perdieron en el edificio por el que habían venido.

- ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡PONTE DETRÁS MÍA!!- el me siguió- ¡¡Y VOSOTROS!!- ahora me dirigí hacia todo el mundo- ¡¡SALID DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡¡YA!!!- todo el mundo obedeció.

Ya nadie rechistaba ante nuestras órdenes. Si decimos que se marcharan… ellos se iban… Porque sabían que lo decíamos, cuando era muy peligrosa la cosa…

Una vez que todo estaba fuera de peligro…

- ¡¡EARTHY AHORA!!- Aoshi empezó a acumular tierra a su alrededor, creando una barrera que rodeaba a todas las ambulancias que aún permanecían allí con los heridos.

- ¡¡CÚPULA TERRÁQUEA!!

- ¡¡TÚ!!- llamé la atención de Sanosuke- Cuando saque al niño, tú lo coges, ¡¡¿¿ENTENDIDO??!!

- ¡Sí!

Me acerqué a la puerta del vehículo casi destrozado… el bebé aún lloraba… ¡y el humo ya empezaba a ser alarmante! No debo perder más tiempo…

- ¡¡FUEGO A MIS MANOS!!- las llamas cubrieron mis manos, sin quemarme ni mis guantes ni mi traje de combate rojo escarlata, combinando con mi cabello y mi marca.

¡Ah! ¿No lo mencioné? Los trajes están hechos con una tela especial para el poder de cada uno… El mío no se quema con mi fuego y se vuelve invisible con mi don…

El de Aoshi se ajusta a la medida de su cuerpo cuando se transforma en un animal… y es de color marrón oscuro como la tierra…

El de Kaoru es azul… como el de antes, solo que ahora también llevaba una capa y una diadema para el pelo suelto… y que bien le sienta…

El de Misao es igual que el de Kaoru, solo que en color verde… y no posee diadema, pues ella se hace una trenza…

Y el de Yahiko… aunque ni a mí ni a Kaoru nos hace mucha gracia que también quiera ser protector… es de color celeste hielo… y lleva una cinta azul marino en la frente… como la primera vez que se enfrentó a Shishio… le quedaba muy bien… había que reconocerlo…

Puse ambas manos en la puerta y la chapa metálica comenzó a derretirse haciendo aparecer un agujero. Por fin acabé la improvisada puerta, metí la mitad de mi cuerpo y saqué aprisa al bebé, antes de que el aire se volviera turbio. Rápidamente se lo di a Sanosuke.

- ¡¡AHORA CORRE!! ¡¡¡VETE!!!- lo vi salir corriendo al mismo edificio al que anteriormente fueron los niños.

Esperé unos segundos, nada ocurrió…

Uff, parece que me preocupé para nada… Pero más vale prevenir que curar…

Temí que el metal fundido haría reacción con la gasolina y todo saltara por los aires… pero parece que no hicieron contacto… por suerte…

Iba a darme la vuelta, cuando un ruido llegó a mis oídos.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…

Venían de un motor… ¡Oh no! ¡¡UNA BOMBA!! Mierda, si explotaba… ¡¡afectará a todo el centro de la ciudad!!

Aunque no sé como no ha explotado antes… ¡¡Y eso que importa ahora!! ¡¡Que puedo hacer!! Aoshi no puede ayudarme ahora… y los demás no están…

No me queda otro remedio… tendré que hacer añicos los coches y esperar dar el corte en el lugar correcto para detener la bomba…

Alcé mi mano sobre mi cabeza…

- ¡¡PARA PROTEGER A LOS QUE AMO!! ¡¡SAKABATTOU SAGRADA, VEN A MIS MANOS!!

Un brillo rojo recubrió mi brazo y la espada se materializó en mis manos.

Habíamos aprendido a ocultar las espadas en nuestro cuerpo, así es más fácil transportarlas… Pero para sacarlas, ahí que decir las palabras de corazón…

Desenvainé la espada y me puse en posición.

- ¡¡TÉCNICA HITTEN MITSURUGI!! ¡¡ESCAMAS DE FUEGO DE DRAGÓN!!

El filo de mi espada se volvió rojo ardiente… En realidad lo que pasaba era que se cubría de lava… Comencé a dar golpes sucesivos, como es esta técnica… Cortaba el metal con el que están hechos los vehículos y se fundían después del corte… Luego de cargarme todos los coches, llegué al que tenía la bomba… En ese tendría que ser un golpe certero… sino…

Me puse en posición delante del coche… ¡¡ya casi no había tiempo!!

Salté al cielo, muy alto… puse la espada en posición y me dispuse a ejecutar la técnica.

- ¡¡TÉCNICA HITTEN MITSURUGI!! ¡¡PLUMA ARDIENTE DEL DRAGÓN!!

Me precipité sobre el motor del coche, con el filo al rojo vivo de mi espada delante mía, y caí sobre él… Realizando el corte preciso de esta técnica… fundiendo un segundo después, todo eso que antes fuera un coche… Justo a tiempo y sin incidentes…

- ¡¡EARTHY!! ¡¡YA PUEDES SALIR!!

Aoshi deshizo la barrera que había creado y toda la gente volvió a acercarse, temerosa… Las ambulancias se marcharon, y los equipos de rescate, recogían los pedazos que quedaban de los coches…

Nosotros, después de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y de que nos aplaudieran y agradecieran… nos marchamos…

Una vez en el callejón, nos pusimos la ropa.

- Uff… menuda la que se armó…- dije

- Si… por cierto, ¿tomaste las fotos?

- Claro- le extendí la mano y entonces mi cámara apareció en la palma.

Ahora que controlaba perfectamente mis poderes, podía hacer maravillas con ellos… Por ejemplo esto, puedo volver un objeto invisible el tiempo que quiera con solo tocarlo, y a una persona, mientras la toque…

Eso fue lo que hice con la cámara, la volví invisible y la coloqué en un buen sitio con el disparador automático puesto… Hombre, tenía que pensar en mi trabajo…

- Bien, vamos a acercarnos para no levantar sospechas…

Nos volvimos otra vez al lugar, allí ya solo quedaban los voluntarios que atendían a las personas que allí vivían y recogían los estropicios ocasionados por el choque.

Vimos otra vez a Sano, que estaba en la puerta del edificio con el bebé en brazos y los dos niños de antes a su lado.

- ¡Sano! ¿Estás bien?- nos acercamos

- Si cabeza de pollo… vimos todo lo que pasó- dijo Aoshi

Pero él no respondió. Estaba ido, como en otro mundo…

- ¿Sano?- lo volví a llamar extrañado

- No… no puede ser… ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?- repetía y entonces varías lágrimas bajaron furtivamente por sus ojos

- Sano, ¿Qué ocurre?- me preocupé y le di un golpecito en el hombro

- Kenshin…- por fin volvió a este mundo y me reconoció- no… no es justo… Si no tiene ni cinco meses de vida… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que lo conoces?- ¿Sano conocía a ese bebé? ¿Cómo?

- Es el hijo de mi vecina… Ella no tenía culpa… y él menos… Su novio la abandonó… Sus padres la echaron de casa al saber que estaba embarazada… No tenía a nadie… y ahora… Seiichiro…- otra vez a llorar- es tan pequeño… y está solo…

- Sano…

Sanosuke me conmovió… jamás creí que lo vería llorar de esa forma… Lo miraba con tanto cariño… Y es que lo que decía era verdad… ¿ahora que sería del niño? Es tan vulnerable… y podría caer en manos de un maltratador… o acabar de familia en familia… ese no es un buen ambiente para un pequeño…

Pero… ¿y por que no…?

- Sano… ¿Por qué no lo adoptáis Megumi y tú?- le propuse

- ¡¡QUE!!

- Si… estoy seguro de que no dejarás que esté en manos de cualquiera… Además, el niño te conoce… y a Megumi seguro que le hará ilusión…

Sano se quedó en silencio durante un momento, creo que sopesándolo… Aunque no sé que es lo que tiene que pensar…

- Tienes razón… tienes razón…- miró al bebé- tranquilo Sei, todo estará bien…- el pequeño sonrió.

Yo me alegré… el bebé estaría bien… Sanosuke se haría cargo de él…

Después de preguntar un poco sobre lo sucedido a los testigos, para guardar las apariencias… fuimos al periódico a terminar el reportaje, y luego a recoger a Yahiko… Aoshi me acompañó porque hoy comíamos todos juntos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Uff… ese examen de Literatura fue fácil… mucho más que el de Lenguaje del señor Urahara…

Llevo toda la mañana de examen en examen… solo pudimos parar para la hora del recreo y ahora, pues toca el examen de Historia, y tienen que preparar la clase…

Suerte que este era el último… pero por desgracia, el profesor es el señor Ichida… Dios santo… los exámenes del señor Terada son famosos por ser largos, los del señor Nakanishi por ser fáciles… y los del señor Ichida, por ser rebuscados… Que preguntas más raras…

Estaba hablando muy animada con Megumi durante el descanso cuando…

- Oye Kaoru… ya se te nota un poquito el embarazo ¿eh?

- Si… incluso ya se hace de notar…- entonces noté una pequeña punzada en mi estómago- ves… sabe que estamos hablando de él o ella…

- Que afortunada eres Kaoru…

- Vamos Megumi… seguro que cuando te gradúes, lo primero que hará Sano será que os caséis… Estoy segura de que él desea tener hijos contigo…

- Si…- dijo en un suspiro

Ella se puso a mirar al cielo… Como Sano no hiciera eso… yo me encargo de machacarlo…

- ¡Atención! ¡Atención por favor! ¡Se les comunica a los alumnos de último año de Magisterio… que él examen final de Historia se llevará a cabo en unos minutos en el aula 3-2! ¡Por favor… preséntense allí en los próximos minutos! ¡Sino… se les considerará como no presentados!

El decano acababa de comunicarnos las últimas noticias por megafonía… Bueno, la hora final…

- Bien… allá voy…

- Buena suerte…- me deseó Megumi

Me dirigí a la segunda planta del primer edificio, pues allí estaba el aula 3-2. Muchos de mis compañeros ya estaban allí, y los restantes no tardaron en llegar…

Minutos después, el profesor abría la puerta de la clase, y nos permitía el paso.

Ese aula era de las más grandes de la Universidad, y estaba organizada de modo escalonado, con mesas y bancos de 10 personas… Bajando las escaleras, estaba la pizarra un pequeño espacio para la mesa del profesor, que se veía enfrente de nosotros.

Nos sentamos en el lugar que quisimos, sacamos nuestras cosas… es decir, un bolígrafo y los folios que había debajo de la mesa, en cada lugar… y esperamos a que el reloj diera la hora.

Cuando faltaban escasos minutos para la hora exacta del examen, el profesor y sus dos ayudantes empezaron a repartir el examen, colocándolo boca abajo en la mesa, delante nuestra.

Al terminar, el señor Ichida miró su reloj… 3… 2… 1…

- Denle la vuelta al examen…

Todo el mundo obedecimos… volteamos el folio…

Y dio comienzo el último examen…

Los minutos se hacían eternos… el examen era rebuscado a más no poder… pero yo ya había contestado a más de la mitad… Ahora, que para el señor Ichida estuviese bien, era otra cosa…

Bien, eran 25 preguntas largas… pregunta 20…

Pregunta 21…

- Señores… les informo que todavía disponen de un cuarto de hora…

Quinces minutos… serán más que suficientes… pregunta 22…

Yo seguía escribiendo, sin despegar la vista del papel… Algunos de mis compañeros ya se levantaban y le entregaban al profesor sus folios de examen y abandonaban el aula…

Vamos Kaoru, no te distraigas… pregunta 23…

Pregunta 24…

- Les quedan cinco minutos…

Bien, me daría tiempo a acabarlo… al final, este es el que mejor me está saliendo… pregunta 25… la última…

Leí el enunciado… y me quedé un poco sorprendida… esa pregunta… esta es demasiado fácil… demasiado fácil… Lo volví a leer como dos veces más… pero no le encontré ninguna pega… Bueno, pues gracias por regalar esta pregunta…

Contesté rápidamente la pregunta final… y justamente cuando soltaba el bolígrafo…

- Por favor, dejen sus bolígrafos y entreguen el examen…

Justo a tiempo…

Recogí los folios que había usado, los puse en orden y revisé que todos tuvieran mi nombre puesto. Bajé las escaleras, y dejé mi examen sobre la mesa del profesor…

Salí de la clase… Era justo la hora de la salida… Mi hermana se reunió conmigo en la puerta del edificio y por lo que vi, Megumi ya se había marchado.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Pues no tan mal como esperaba…

- Me alegro- me sonrió

Empezamos a andar hacia la puerta de salida y antes de llegar, una voz muy familiar me llamaba alegremente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Tía Misao!

Yahiko venía corriendo hacia mí… Me encanta de me reciba así. Yo abrí mis brazos y me dejé abrazar por él, que lo hizo cariñosamente, pero con cuidado.

- Hola mi niño… ¿Cómo te fue tu día hoy?

- ¡Muy bien! Sabéis mamá, tía Misao… Le hemos dado una paliza a los de 6º… ¡3-1!

- ¡Eso es genial!- me alegré por él.

- Eres un genio Yahiko

- Gracias tía Misao…

Con Yahiko de la mano, nos reunimos con nuestros esposos. Kenshin me recibió con un dulce abrazo y un fugaz beso.

- ¿Cómo te fue amor?- su sonrisa consigue siempre derretirme

- Pues… mucho mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba…

- Mamá es muy lista…

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Yahiko- le corroboró Aoshi, quien abrazada a Misao por la cintura.

- ¿Verdad que sí tío Aoshi?- jeje, se me hacía gracioso como le decía tío Aoshi

- Bueno, vayamos a comer…

Todos juntos, pusimos rumbo hacia el Akabeko. Allí, Tae nos recibió muy alegre y me atacó a preguntas sobre mi familia, como me había ido hoy… Desde luego, Tae sirve para un programa de cotilleo de la televisión…

Una vez ya todos sentados en la mesa y con la comida caliente enfrente nuestra. Empezamos a comer… Al terminar, nos quedamos un poco hablando. Nos comentaron que habían tenido que intervenir en la mañana. Yo dije que nos tenían que haber avisado, pero ellos nos respondieron que un día como hoy no lo es todos los días. De eso estábamos hablando cuando Aoshi sacó un tema que me sorprendió…

- Por cierto Kenshin… quisiera comentarte una cosa…

- Tú dirás…

- Verás… hoy cuando tuvimos que actuar… me sorprendió muchísimo ver… ver tus ojos cambiados de color…

- ¡¿Cambiados de color?!- dijimos Kenshin, Yahiko y yo.

- Si… eran de color dorado…

- Ahora que lo dices…- intervino Misao- cuando chamuscó a ese bastardo, creí verle un pequeño reflejo dorado en sus ojos… pero pensé que era mi imaginación…

Y Misao también lo vio… que raro… ¿tendrá algo que ver el Pacto de Sangre en esto? No lo sé… no hay datos de ello en los archivos…

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- Kenshin buscó ayuda en mis ojos, pero yo tampoco lo sabía.

- Y no solo tú…- ¡¿Cómo?!- cuando ese Seta se presentó en tu casa y Yahiko habló decididamente de proteger… juraría que vi sus ojos de color azul hielo…- ¿Yahiko?

- ¿Yo también?- se preguntó mi hijo.

- Pues… no sé a que se debe… Misao, ¿recuerdas haber escuchado algo de eso en nuestra familia?- le pregunté a mi hermana

- No… ni tampoco he visto nada en los archivos…

- Que extraño…- me quedé pensativa.

¿Y si eso era algo malo?

Repentinamente, sentí que me jalaban hacia un lado y un brazo rodeaba mis hombros. Me vi echada sobre el pecho de Kenshin mientras él me sonreía.

- Bueno… no le demos vueltas a eso… total… no ha sucedido nada malo… Y hoy, es día de celebraciones…

- ¡Si! ¡Hagamos un brindis por mamá!- propuso Yahiko

- Si- todos cogieron su vaso y lo pusieron en alto. Solo faltaba yo.

- Si…- sonreí.

Me levanté del pecho de mi esposo y alcé mi vaso con los demás.

- ¡Por Kaoru!- chocamos los vasos.

En fin… hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones… Pero… dentro de 3 días… sucederá algo aún mejor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con perdón del retraso el capítulo 21 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Les ruego me disculpen por el retraso, pero he tenido que hacer algunas modificaciones de cómo lo tenía pensado en un principio… y aún así, este capi me quedó largo… es el más largo por ahora…

Bien, que piensan? Creo que junté demasiadas cosas… y quizás lo de los ojos no me halla quedado muy bien, pero es que ya no podía más… no me salían sinónimos y lo que sentía Kaoru en ese momento…

Y bueno, aquí pongo el nombre de Aoshi… aunque supongo que algunos ya os lo habíais imaginado…

Y Sano también ha tenido un papel importante ahora, ya veréis que tienen que ver los dos niños que le llaman Maestro Sano, porque el bebé ya os lo imagináis no?

Por ahora, creo que no aparecerá Shishio… si acaso, como ahora, que tienen que usar los poderes por algún accidente… Digo creo, porque voy por el capi 23 y no ha aparecido todavía…

Por cierto… Que les ha parecido la actuación de los hombres? Y ya se ven las primeras técnicas de Kenshin…

Bueno… pasemos a contestar a las preguntas:

**Mónica **(Bueno, aquí tienes la conti… con retraso, pero tu ya sabes lo que me ha costado… y… lo siento, pero también es largo… por si te interesa, me ha ocupado 20 pag de Word… que lo disfrutes)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (bueno Kasumi… primer de nada, muchas gracias por darme tu opinión también en este capi… Seguidamente, déjame decirte que… me quedé un poquito sorprendida con eso del Azufre… es un elemente de la naturaleza, lo sé… pero, yo me refería a poderes de ataque más que nada… intenta pensar un poco más, no es tan difícil… y encantada de mandarte un review, espero la conti de tu finc ansiosa… Sobre lo de añadir más personajes… aquí tienes algunos… quizás lo haga, pero aún no lo sé…)

**Gabyhyatt **(bueno, lo siento si no está muy definido… Lo que quise decir era que la familia de Hiko, oséase, la de Kenshin también… estaba destinada a conocer a la de Kaoru, puesto que si se daba el caso de que alguien obtuviese la Sakabattou Sagrada, el que actualmente dominara ese estilo, es decir, Hiko en este caso, tendría que enseñarlo… Pero, como querían permanecer ocultos… solo cuando apareciera el portador de la espada, aparecería el maestro… Además, aún no lo puse tan definido, porque aparecerá más adelante, con más explicaciones… Espero que ahora lo hayas entendido, sino, intentaré explicártelo otra vez con otras palabras…)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(tranquila, mientras me sigas diciendo con tus review que te gusta o no mi finc, me contento… En realidad, te revelaré que tanto el don de Kenshin como el de Aoshi, se los puse pensando en que les beneficiaría para su trabajo… Pues así, ambos se pueden esconder y enterarse mejor de las cosas… Pues bueno, en fin… perdóname por el retraso de esta entrega… y espero que te guste tanto como las anteriores…)

Por cierto… **Michel 8 8 8 **aquí tienes lo que te prometí… una ronda de uso de poderes. Espero que me haya quedado bien…

Bueno, nuestro tiempo se nos ha terminado…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… tendréis que perdonarme el retraso también en el siguiente, puesto que es largo…

Os espero en el capítulo 22 "El cumpleaños" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	22. El cumpleaños

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 22. El cumpleaños**

- Kenshin… Kenshin…- llamé a mi esposo para que se acercase a mí.

Estábamos en el patio de casa, junto con Misao y Aoshi, terminando de preparar todas las cosas.

Hoy, sábado, es el cumpleaños de Yahiko… ya cumple 8 años el pequeño… y le queremos dar una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?- me pregunta al llegar a mi lado

- Pongámonos todos en posición ya… no creo que Yahiko tarde mucho en despertarse…

- Si, tienes razón…- se gira hacia donde están Aoshi y Misao- Misao, Aoshi, vengan…

Ellos se acercaron a nosotros. Yo miré hacia la ventana del cuarto de Yahiko. Entonces, vi moverse las cortinas… Ya se despertó.

- Kenshin, vamos… ya se despertó…

- Entendido

Kenshin me abrazó y Aoshi y Misao le tocaron un hombro. Él hizo uso de su don, y nosotros desaparecimos de la vista de todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Abro los ojos lentamente y encuentro mi habitación a oscuras… Me incorporo hasta sentarme en mi cama y miró hacia la ventana. Las cortinas de mi cuarto aún están corridas… Que raro… Mamá siempre las descorre cuando se despierta… Quizás, hoy hayan decidido dormir un poco más… como es sábado… Bueno, ya aprovecharé y a ver si los puedo despertar…

Me levanto de la cama, abro las cortinas para que la luz ilumine mi cuarto y a continuación, salgo de él.

Llego a la puerta del cuarto de mis padres y la abro.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- pero la habitación está desierta.

Que extraño… ¿Dónde estarán? Ya llevan tiempo levantados, pues la ventana está abierta y la cama hecha.

La casa estaba oscura y solitaria, no se escuchaba ni un alma. Recorrí toda ella sin hallar a nadie, solo me faltaba el jardín.

Genial… el día de mi cumpleaños y estoy solo… Nadie se ha acordado…

Salgo al jardín por la puerta del salón. El sol me ciega durante un segundo, pero cuando recupero la visión, no me esperaba lo que vi.

- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YAHIKO!!!

No me lo podía creer… Menuda sorpresa me habían dado… Mis padres y mis tíos estaban en el jardín de casa… ¡¡se habían escondido para regalarme una sorpresa!!

- Es… esto…eh…- no sabía que decir o hacer

Mis padres se acercaron a mí, que todavía estaba estático en el sitio.

- Felicidades campeón…- me dijo mi padre. Me encanta que me llame así

- Papá…

- Felicidades hijo mío…- mi madre me dedicó su sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla

- Mamá…- aún estaba incrédulo

- Me parece que fue demasiada la impresión…- esa voz tranquila y seria…

Eché la mirada a un lado… tía Misao y tío Aoshi también estaban…

- Felicidades pequeño…

Vamos Yahiko… me parece que ya has estado demasiado tiempo shockeado…

- Mi… cumpleaños… Os… os habéis… No lo… habíais olvidado…

- ¡Pues claro que no!

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!!- me lancé a abrazarlos, a mamá con cuidado.

Que felicidad… adoro a mi familia…

- Vamos Yahiko… jamás lo olvidaríamos… Ahora anda, ve a saludar a tus tíos…

Me separé del abrazo de mis padres y fui a abrazar a mis tíos.

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Felicidades!- mi tío Aoshi me levantó en brazos.

Después de mis padres, me encantaba que me cogiese en brazos mi tío… como era tan alto, me subía al cielo…

- ¡Tío Aoshi! ¡Gracias!

- ¡Ya tienes 8 años pequeño!- esa es la típica reacción de…

- ¡Tía Misao!

- Mira Yahiko… esto es para ti…- me extendió en sus manos un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo verde.

- ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias!- les di un beso a cada uno y me dispuse a abrir el regalo

Quité, con cuidado de no romper el papel, porque era muy bonito, los trozos de celofán, y lo que apareció ante mis ojos, fue una caja de cartón. Levanté la tapa y quedé sorprendido con lo que dentro había.

- Si… son… ¡¡Unas botas de tacos!! ¡¡Unas botas de fútbol nuevas!!- los tacos de las suelas nuevecitos en negro, la piel de las botas reluciente en color azul celeste, como mi marca.

- Si… un titular debe ir siempre bien equipado…

- Oh gracias…- eran preciosas, me entran ganas de jugar nada más que de mirarlas

A continuación, corrí hacia mis padres para enseñarles el regalo.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Mirad lo que me han regalado los titos!!- les puse la caja con los deportes delante.

- ¡Guau! Son geniales…- a mi padre le han gustado

- ¿Puedo estrenarlas? ¿Puedo?- les pedí ansioso

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- sonrió mi madre- Vamos arriba, te vistes…- cierto, aún llevaba mi pijama verde y azul- y después continuamos con las sorpresas…- ¡¿Cómo?! Había dicho…

- ¡¿Hay más?! ¡¿Hay más sorpresas?!

- Ya verás…- me tendió la mano y yo la estreché rápidamente para ir a mi cuarto.

Ya estaba impaciente por ver lo que venía…

Una vez en mi cuarto, mi madre sacó una camiseta azul celeste de manga corta y unas calzonas azul marino de mi armario y cogió mi gorra roja, la que tanto me gustaba del cabecero de mi cama. Me quité el pijama y me vestí con la ropa, poniéndome la gorra al revés y terminando por calzarme mis nuevas botas para estrenarlas.

- Mamá… de verdad… muchas gracias… No me lo esperaba… pensaba que me habíais dejado solo en casa…- le dije mientras terminaba de anudarme la bota derecha.

- Yahiko… Nosotros te queremos muchísimo… ¿Cómo no íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- Mamá…

Pero de pronto, una voz se oyó en la habitación…

_- Kaoru…_

¿De quien era esa voz? No la oí muy bien…

Miré por toda la habitación, pero no había una tercera persona que pudiese pronunciar esas palabras.

_- Kaoru… Kaoru…_

¡Un momento! ¡Ya la oí! Es voz…

- Si tía Tokio… soy yo…

¡Es la voz de tía Tokio! Estaba usando su don… El don de tía Tokio es que puede comunicarse telepáticamente con las personas…

_- Kaoru… ¿está Yahiko solo? Quiero decir… sino hay problema en que se utilicen los poderes…_

- ¡Tía Tokio!- la llamé

_- ¡Yahiko! ¿Estabas escuchando?_

- Si…

_- Bueno, no importa…_

- Tía Tokio… no hay problema en usar los poderes… Solo estamos los de la familia

_- De acuerdo…_

- Estaremos en el jardín…

Y se cortó la comunicación con mi tía.

- Mamá, ¿es que tía Tokio está aquí?- si había usado su don, debía de estar cerca, pues no le gusta usarlo desde Osaka hasta aquí, sino, acaba hablando en la cabeza de alguien que no es…

- Acompáñame al jardín- me dijo, pero no me contestó a la pregunta.

- Pero…

- Vamos…- me sonrió con esa sonrisa única que dice papá que solo ella tiene.

Decidí no replicar más, así que le di la mano a mi mamá y fuimos otra vez al jardín. Y una vez allí…

- ¡¡Primo Yahiko!! ¡¡Primo Yahiko!!

- Esas… ¡Son las voces de Ayame y Suzume!- miré hacia todos los rincones del jardín, ansioso por encontrar a mis primas, pero no las encontré por ningún lado.

Y de pronto… de la nada… Delante de mí, donde antes solo estaba la verde hierba del jardín, aparecieron con uso de su don, mis dos primas mayores que yo por 2 años.

- ¡¡Felicidades primo Yahiko!!- literalmente, se colgaron encima mía y acabamos los tres en el suelo, claro está, que yo debajo.

- ¡Prima Ayame! ¡Prima Suzume!

Así que ha esto se refería tía Tokio, pensaban aparecerse delante de mí, pero… ¿Quién iba a estar en mi casa, un sábado por la mañana que no fuera mi familia?

A no ser que…

- ¡¡¡YAHIKO!!!- pero esa voz apartó todos mis pensamientos de una sola vez.

Me incorporé junto a mis primas y desvié la vista hacia la verja de hierro de mi casa. Lo que encontré ahí, fue todavía más sorprendente que lo anterior.

Mi abuelo, tía Tokio, tío Saito y la señora Nanako, estaban de pie en la entrada.

Me quedé boquiabierto, en serio, sigo diciendo que jamás hubiese esperado esto.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yahiko!- de repente noté como me alzaban al aire.

Volví en mí, y vi que era mi abuelo… Lo abracé.

- ¡Abuelo!

- Mírate pequeño, ¡ya eres un año mayor! Esto es para ti- y me entregó un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo amarillo.

- ¡Gracias!- dije y me apresuré a abrirlo

No… no era cierto… ¿es esto verdad lo que veo?

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Si es el Zelda: Twinlight Princess para la Wii!- era el videojuego que ansiaba tener- ¡Pero si es casi imposible conseguirlo!

- Casi… pero no imposible…

Corrí a enseñárselo a mi padre, ya que él también quería probar ese nuevo juego de la compañía Nintendo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mira lo que me regaló el abuelo!

- ¡Anda! ¿No es ese el juego que se agotó el día de su lanzamiento?

- ¡¡SI!!- me giré hacia mi el padre de mi madre- ¡Gracias abuelo!

Él me sonrió y luego fue a hablar con mamá y con tía Misao.

- Señorito Yahiko…- me volteé ante tan educada llamada, que solo podía provenir de una persona- mis felicitaciones en su octavo aniversario… Tenga…- ¡ella también me había traído un regalo!

Esa señora mayor es muy amable, buena y cariñosa…me gustaba… Es muy simpática… Incluso me dio chocolate cuando mamá ya no me dejaba comer más…

- Gracias señora Nanako…- le regalé mi sonrisa, como ella me pedía siempre.

Abría el paquete, que por el tacto, se notaba blando; quien venía cuidadosamente envuelto. Era una prenda… un jersey azul marino y morado, con una "Y" en el centro en color blanco… ¡Y tejido a mano! Oh… yo jamás tuve algo hecho a mano.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me encanta!- la abracé

Vi a mi madre y a mi tía, que se acercaban a nosotros. Seguramente ya habrían terminado de hablar con el abuelo.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡Mira, esto es de Nanako!- le entregué el jersey.

- ¡Oh Nanako! ¡Es precioso!

- Muchas gracias señora…

- ¡Yahiko! Pequeño…- me volteé a la llamada de mi tío Saito- pero que digo pequeño… ya eres todo un hombrecito…

- ¡Tío Saito! ¡Tía Tokio!- llegué a su lado

Mi tío me sonrió y mi tía me acarició la mejilla.

- Felicidades Yahiko…

- Gracias…- pero de repente, me percaté de algo- ¿y las primas?- miré a todas partes- no las veo…

- ¡¡Ayame!! ¡¡Suzume!! ¡¡Podéis salir!!

- ¡¡Primo Yahiko!!- me volteé, ya que la voz provenía de mi espalda.

Allí estaban mis dos primas.

- Este es tu regalo.

Y diciéndome esto, se apartaron, dejando ver lo que había detrás de ellas.

- No… eso es… ¡¡una mountainbike!!

Ni en mis sueños había pensado que llegaría a ver una, y mucho menos… tenerla.

- Pensamos que te gustaría tener una…- explicó mi tía

- Que si me gustaría… ¡Me encanta la bici! Pero sobre todo… saber… que ha sido mi familia… quien me la ha regalado…

- Yahiko…

Me acerqué a ver la bicicleta. Una reluciente bici nueva de dos ruedas… de una altura que se ajustaba con mi estatura, ni muy alta ni muy baja… con amortiguadores, siete velocidades, cambios de marcha… incluso un pequeño gancho en la parte de atrás para poner la cartera… Era espectacular… y en color verde agua…

- Primo Yahiko, ya tienes bici- me dijo Suzume.

- Ahora podrás montar con nosotras- sonrió Ayame

- ¡Gracias!- y en un arrebato de emoción, me tiré sobre ellas… dándoles un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Bueno Yahiko… ¿también nos vas a salir campeón en las carreras?

- Si tú quieres papá… ¡Yo seré campeón en todo!

- Ah… ¡Ven aquí campeón!- me abrió los brazos con su sonrisa, esa que, según mamá, solo me dedica a mí.

Yo corrí a él y deje que me alzara… adoro volar en sus brazos…

El resto de la mañana me la pasé jugando con mis primas… Me encanta jugar con ellas a lo que sea… Incluso los mayores se unieron a nuestro juego… Jugábamos a 1x2… Pero a mamá no la dejaron…

Hecho de menos como antes mamá jugaba conmigo y con papá… los tres juntos… y creo que ella está triste por eso… Pero es que sino… mi hermanito…

Me acerqué a ella, cuando la dejaron sola descansando en el porche del jardín.

- Mamá…- ella me prestó atención sonrientemente- mamá no estés triste… Cuando el hermanito nazca… volveremos a jugar todos juntos…

- Yahiko…- me envolvió en sus brazos y acabé en su regazo- gracias…

- Mamá…- escuchaba el sonido de su corazón… Me reconforta tanto…

- Yahiko hijo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú quieras!

- ¿Por qué dices siempre hermanito? Aún no sabemos si será niño o niña…

La pregunta me cogió desprevenido… Es cierto que desde hace más de un mes, digo siempre hermanito… Pero es que… yo lo siento así…

La miré y le contesté lo que sentía de corazón…

- Mamá, yo no sé… pero es que siento que va a ser un niño… puede que me equivoque… pero es solo un presentimiento…

- Yahiko…

- Aunque a mí me da igual si es niño o niña… Va a ser mi hermano y lo voy a querer mucho…- esa es la indiscutible verdad.

- ¿Sabes que te adoro hijo mío?

- ¿Y tú sabes que yo te quiero más mamá?

- ¿Y vosotros sabéis que yo los amo más que a mi vida?- esa pregunta interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Mamá y yo nos giramos hacia la puerta del jardín, la cristalera que comunicaba el salón con el exterior, y encontramos a papá en ella.

- ¡¡Papá!!

- Kenshin…

- Vosotros sois mi mundo… Ahora vamos dentro, que ya está la comida…

Papá le tendió la mano a mamá y la ayudó a levantarse del porche de madera. Los tres juntos entramos dentro, donde me encontré la gran mesa del salón, abierta dando espacio para comer todos y a…

- ¡¡ABUELO!! ¡¡ABUELO HIKO!!

- ¡Hola Yahiko! ¡Felicidades!

Hasta mi abuelo estaba aquí… y eso que me dijo cuando le pregunté, que tenían que hacer una edición especial o algo así… Ay abuelo…

Yo corrí a su encuentro y acabé alzado al aire de una manera… que me hizo volar muy alto y a la vez sentir… que si descendía, me estrellaría irremediablemente contra el suelo.

Cuando el abuelo Hiko me coge… no puedo estar con los sentidos dormidos… pues ya me he caído una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo…

A papá, por ejemplo, casi lo asfixia sin darse cuenta, por la emoción que sentía en ese momento o cuando entrenan con las espadas, como le diga que pare… ha papá lo quema… Es que el abuelo no se da cuenta de nada…

- ¡Ya abuelo! ¡Bájame!

- Jeje… si, ya pesas mucho… y estás más grande…- me puso en tierra firme, para mi alivio- toma, aquí tienes tu regalo- mi abuelo puso en mis manos un paquete envuelto en papel rojo.

- ¡Gracias abuelo!

Le quité el papel como un rayo, y la caja que apareció delante mía era…

- ¡¡Uau!! ¡¡Una cámara de 6 Megapixeles!!

- Jeje… es de fácil manejo, y así… a ver si sacas el talento de tu padre para algo que valga…- uy… eso enfadaría a papá

- ¡¡Papá!! Vamos hombre… ¿dices que no valgo? Pues tú te pasas el día sentado y dando órdenes… Espero que ninguno de los dos saque eso de ti…

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta, parando la discusión.

- Bueno, bueno… cálmese en ambiente…- intervino tía Tokio antes de que mamá se alterase, cosa que no es buena para el bebé.

- Yahiko cielo, ve a abrir…- me pidió mamá- y vosotros dos sentaos a la mesa…

- Si mamá…

- Nosotras también vamos primo- dijeron mis primas.

Y los tres juntos fuimos a atender a la puerta.

- Voy… ¿Quién es?- pregunté al tiempo que abría la puerta, encontrándome con otra sorpresa más.

- Yahiko… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡¡TSUBAME!! ¡¡YUTARO!!

Mis dos amigos y sus padres estaban de pie, enfrente de mí, en la puerta de mi casa… ¡¡y el día de mi cumpleaños!!

- Pe… pe… ¡¡¿¿pero como??!!- esto ya si que no lo procesaba

- Tus padres nos invitaron, pero dijeron que era una sorpresa… y por lo que veo funcionó…

- ¿Yahiko? ¿Niñas?- la voz de tía Misao llamándonos- ¡Oh! Veo que ya llegaron, pasad.- la hermana pequeña de mamá los hizo pasar dentro de la casa.

- Gracias…

Sus padres y mi tía se perdieron dentro de la casa para reunirse con los demás, mientras yo, aún algo convertido en estatua de piedra, mis primas y mis recién llegados amigos, nos quedábamos en la entrada.

- ¿Yahiko? Vamos… ¿no me digas que el pequeño Battousai se queda perplejo al ver a sus amigos el día de su cumpleaños?- Yutaro acababa de hacer un comentario

- ¿Yahiko?- Tsubame se preocupaba por mí.

- Primo Yahiko… ¿ellos son los amigos de los que tanto hablas?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah si!- me descongelé por fin- Ayame, Suzume… os presento a mis amigos Yutaro Tsukayama y Tsubame Sanada…

- Encantados…

- Chicos, ellas son mis primas… Ayame y Suzume Saito

- Encantadas…

- Yahiko, felicidades amigo…- Yutaro se acercó a mí y puso en mis manos una bolsa blanca.

Apreciando levemente lo que había dentro, yo diría que es un balón…

Y no me equivoqué, pero no era un balón cualquiera…

- ¡Madre mía! ¡¡Un balón firmado por la Selección Japonesa!!

En mis manos tenía un precioso balón plateado, con todas las firmas de los jugadores del equipo japonés.

- Gracias amigo…

- De nada- me sonrió

- Yahiko…

- Si Tsubame…- dejé un momento el balón en el suelo para atender a mi amiga.

- Pues… esto es… para ti… felicidades…- me entregó un paquete bastante grande.

Yo lo fui abriendo con algo de trabajo, mientras ella me decía…

- Como sé que te gustan mucho los deportes…

¡Desde luego que me gustaban! Pero no me hubiera esperado nunca jamás, que su regalo fuera este.

- Es una… ¡¡Bolsa de deportes!!

Una maleta muy grande, de color blanca y azul, con el signo "Nike" en rojo… con un sin fin de bolsillos y compartimentos… Dos asas para llevarla en mano… y una cinta para colgarla del hombro…

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Muchas gracias!!- y supongo que también por impulso, o quizás porque sentía necesidad de hacerlo y demostrarle cuanto me había gustado el regalo… le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya… Yahi… ko…- el color rosado que subió a sus mejillas la hacían ver adorable… A mí me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡NIÑOS!!!- la voz de papá- ¡¡vengan a comer!!

- ¡¡SI!!

Todos juntos nos dirigimos al salón, donde estaban los mayores. Les enseñamos los regalos de mis amigos a mis padres. A mamá le gustó mucho la bolsa… y a mí también… Y papá me dijo, que con el balón me enseñaría a perfeccionar mi juego y una técnica nueva…

Ya estoy deseando estrenarlo…

Casi una hora después de que todos nos pusiéramos a comer, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez, mamá y tía Tokio fueron a abrir, mientras los demás jugábamos y papá nos hacía fotos…

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Yahiko!

- Dime Tsubame.

- ¡Haz el tiro que tanto me gustas! ¡Tu tiro especial! ¡El que nunca falla!

- Si primo…

- Nosotras aún no lo hemos visto…

Por mí no había ningún problema, pero primero debía pedir permiso a mi padre… pues ahora que lo controlo perfectamente, tengo que tener cuidado con la fuerza que chuto.

- ¿Puedo papá?

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado… que ya sabes lo que pasó cuando lo estuvimos perfeccionando…- jeje, tiré tan fuerte desde una distancia considerable… y el balón acabo haciendo un agujero en un árbol del parque…

- Esta bien… Yutaro, ponte en la pared…

Mi amigo castaño se colocó y los demás se apartaron. Yo me coloqué a bastante distancia, casi como si fuera medio campo… Puesto que ese chute, si se hace bien, es gol seguro incluso fuera del área…

Puse el balón nuevo a mis pies… miré por un momento el muro donde estaba Yutaro… fijé mi blanco… di unos pasos hacia atrás, y luego los volví a recorrer hacia delante a modo de carrerilla… y golpeé el esférico con ese toque especial para mi golpe… dándole fuerza y velocidad…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelota había recorrido la distancia desde donde la chuté hasta la pared, y estaba encallada… si, me pasé con la fuerza y acabé haciendo un agujero… Eso me traería problemas… Estaba encallada donde, de haber sido una portería de verdad, estaría la escuadra… Y mientras, Yutaro seguía inmóvil, igual que antes… sin haber podido hacer nada por pararlo…

- ¡¡Eso si que es un tiro chaval!!- ¿Y esa voz? ¿Quién…?

Me volteé hacia la cristalera del salón, donde todos estaban con los ojos como platos, seguro que por mi tiro… Pero entonces lo vi… hombre alto, castaño, de ojos también marrones, musculoso debido a su trabajo y con una cinta roja en la frente…

- ¡¡¡SANO!!!- corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia él.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños chavalín!!- me alzó también en brazos, como todos hasta ahora.

- ¡Tú también te acordaste!- dije feliz

- ¡Pues claro! Y toma, para ti…- también me dio un regalo envuelto con papel naranja

Yo lo abrí apresuradamente, encontrando una gran caja en la que ponía…

- ¡¡ESCALECTRIX!!- ¡¡mi madre!! ¡¡Un escalectrix de verdad!! ¡¡Un verdadero juego de carreras eléctrico!!

- Sé que eres experto en videojuegos, pero dime… ¿serás capaz de conseguirlo también aquí?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dije decidido- ¡muchas gracias!- le di un abrazo

Y entonces me percaté de algo que echaba en falta si él estaba aquí.

- Sano… ¿y la señorita Megumi? ¿No ha venido contigo?- eso es raro, siempre van juntos… Eran novios…

- Si que ha venido… Pero no pudimos llegar antes porque tuvimos que ir a recoger a alguien…

Se levantó después de decirme esto, pues se había agachado para que yo lo abrazara, y entró en la casa.

¿Recoger a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿Quién más podría venir?

Pero cuando entraron, todas mis preguntas obtuvieron su respuesta en un bebé que venía en sus brazos. Un niño de pelo castaño y ojitos celestes que sonreía contento.

- Sano, Megumi… ¿ese es…?- preguntó mi padre

- Seiichiro Sagara… nuestro hijo… Y cuando Megumi acabe la carrera, nos casaremos…

- Felicidades…- les dijeron todos los mayores.

Yo me acerqué a los amigos recién llegados.

- Felicidades Yahiko…- me deseó Megumi

- Gracias… él… ¿él es su hijo?- pregunté

- Si… ¿quieres cogerlo?

- ¿Puedo?- ¿yo? ¿Coger a alguien tan frágil?

- Claro… pronto tendrás un hermanito y querrás cogerlo ¿no?

- ¡Si!- por supuesto… yo cuidaría de mi hermanito

Megumi me pasó con cuidado al pequeño y yo lo recibí con algo de miedo a que pudiera caérseme en mis brazos. Tuve cuidado con su cabeza, y la recosté en mi brazo. Cuando lo tuve acomodado, el niño me sonrió… era monísimo… así que yo también le sonreí.

De pronto, sentí un destello. Y supe que mi padre me acababa de sacar una foto. Yo lo miré, y el me sonrió.

- Este será un grato recuerdo…

- Papá…

Las horas pasaron entre risas, juegos, comida y amigos… Creo que este fue el mejor día de mi vida… Y no lo digo solo por los regalos, que también son magníficos… sino por esta maravillosa fiesta… Mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mis primas, mis amigos… todos juntos… en el día más especial de mi vida…

El sol ya es estaba poniendo… Ayame, Suzume, Tsubame, Yutaro y yo seguíamos jugando, mientras que los demás descansaban… Creo que les hemos quemado demasiado… jeje.

Entonces, mis padres tomaron la palabra…

- Amigos… familia… por favor, requerimos de vuestra atención- pidió mi padre

Todos llevamos nuestras miradas sobre ellos, intrigados por saber lo que nos tenían que decir.

- Yahiko hijo… acércate…- ¿yo?

Me adelanté unos pasos hacia ellos.

- Yahiko… hoy ya eres un año mayor, un año más maduro y responsable… por eso creemos… que ya eres merecedor de esto…

Mamá sacó algo de detrás de ella, y con eso ya, tenía dadas todas las sorpresas del día.

- No… mamá… ese es… ¡¡tu boken!! ¡¡Es la espada con la que me enseñas!! ¡¡Pero si le tienes mucho cariño!!

- Así es… y yo creo… y todos estáis presentes… que ya eres consciente para saber darle un buen uso…- mamá se acercó a mí y me la puso en las manos.

- Mamá… papá…- estaba sin habla

- Estamos orgullosos de ti…

Miré mi nueva espada… una preciosa espada, tanto en la madera, pues estaba tallada en madera de roble; como en valor sentimental… ¡Era la espada a la que mi madre tanto aprecio le tenía! Y ahora me la daba a mí…

La agarré muy decidido y alcé los ojos a mis padres, que abrazados, esperaban mi respuesta.

- Haré lo posible para ser digno de ella…

Mis padres sonrieron y eso es lo que más adoro… el verlos felices…

Definitivamente… este ha sido un cumpleaños muy especial…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está la siguiente entrega, capítulo 22 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Perdón otra vez por el retraso de este capítulo… pero como habéis visto… los capítulos ya son bastante largos… y entonces pues tardo más en pasarlos, además de contar con que tenga que corregirlos…

Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena…

Bien, repasemos este capítulo… El cumpleaños de Yahiko!! Miren al pequeño… ya con 8 añitos!! Jeje… lo he hecho desde el punto de vista de Yahiko, para que se viera lo que siente un niño de 7 años en su cumpleaños… Por cierto, quiero agradecerle a mi prima Ana, pues su cumpleaños fue hace 4 días… que me fuera diciendo las sensaciones que tenía… así he podido ponerlas en el finc… Gracias primita…

Vaya con Yahiko… cuantos regalos eh? Ah! Y el videojuego es porque me he enganchado a él, ya que me lo han regalado… jeje.

Y ya visteis… Seiichiro SAGARA… jeje, vaya con Sano… bueno, todavía tengo más sorpresas reservadas para él, aunque no tengan superpoderes…

Bueno, pasemos a agradecer los review:

**Kasumi Shinomori** (Ya pedí perdón, y lo he vuelto a pedir ahora… y con respecto a lo del nombre… tendrás que seguir pensando, porque no es ese… además, el sol se considera como el calor… y para eso ya está Kenshin… Y bueno, revelaré que solo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 34, y todavía faltarían así como unos 5 o 6 más)

**Mónica **(lo siento por la tardanza, aquí tienes otro capi largo xd)

**Gabyhyatt **(No se sabe, no se sabe)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(jeje, bueno athena, no seamos feministas… que los hombres también tienen sus cosas… y sobre lo del sueño, ya tendrás una explicación sobre porque lo puse… jeje, les gusta adoptar niños a la gente… jaja, me parece gracioso lo de Aoshi/Misao… yo tampoco se… bueno, que disfrutes de este capi también)

Vaya, parece que se nos acabó nuestro tiempo… bueno, que veremos en el siguiente episodio…?

Pues… será el capítulo 23 "¿Niño o niña?" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	23. ¿Niño o niña?

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 23 ¿Niño o niña?**

Kenshin…

Los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana, dando a entender que ya es de día, y el molesto y ruidoso sonido de ese cacharro digital llamado despertador, consiguen hacer que abra los ojos, escandilándome con la luminosidad de la habitación, trayéndome de vuelta del mundo de los sueños a mi hermosa realidad. Agarro el despertador y lo tiro con furia hacia la pared, estrellándolo contra ella y haciendo que cese el infernal sonido. Después veo con satisfacción como el despertador cae por la pared hasta acabar encestado en la papelera.

- Cariño… con ese ya van dos… en lo que llevamos de mes…

Y encima también estoy fastidiado porque no he podido despertar a mi Kaoru…

Adoro quedarme despierto hasta que ella decide abrir los ojos, mientras le paso delicadamente los dedos sobre su azabache cabello; o por el contrario, prefiero dejarme guiar por mi corazón… y le regalo un beso de buenos días en los suaves labios como pétalos de flor que posee…

Pero el maldito despertador me ha arruinado el despertar…

Yo afianzo más mi abrazo en el cual la sostengo, aferrándola más a mí, y aspiro su aroma a jazmines y ahora también a flor de cerezo, quizás por estar embaraza… y consigo disminuir mi enfado.

- Lo siento… pero es que cuando oí su ruido… y tú te moviste… supe que ya no podría despertarte como a mí me encanta… y creo que a ti también…

- Vamos Kenshin…- volteó la cabeza para dejarme contemplar el mar en sus ojos- a mí tampoco me gusta levantarme estando tan a gusto contigo… Pero no tienes que tomarla con el pobre cacharro…- jaja, a ti tampoco te gusta el aparatito- Además… puedes hacerlo ahora…- uy, Kaoru… con esa sonrisa estás jugando con fuego…

Yo sonreí y bajé mi cabeza, encontrando en mi camino, sus deliciosos labios y besándolos con desespero, después de horas sin probar su exquisito sabor.

Con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, la acerqué delicadamente, más a mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo, y mi otra mano subió hasta su mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente y acercando más su rostro, ahondando más el beso.

Me deleito con su sabor… su dulce y adictivo sabor… mientras juego en su boca, y ella en la mí… coincidiendo a veces, y danzando los dos juntos en un baile que lleva nuestro nombre…

La falta de aire ya se hace irremediable, y lamentablemente, nos tenemos que separar, pero no dejo que esa separación sea demasiada, y me permito sentir su aliento en mi cara, y ella el mío en la suya…

Kaoru tiene una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y un tenue color rosado en las mejillas… Estaba adorable, como siempre…

Dejé que volviera a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y se relajara, y mientras, yo apoyaba mi mentón sobre su cabello. La mano que antes estaba en su mejilla, se posó sobre su abultado vientre de cinco meses y una semana.

- ¿Y como amaneció hoy el angelito?- jeje, aún no sabíamos si sería niño o niña, pero hoy saldríamos de dudas…

Entonces sentí un pequeño golpecito, en el lugar donde estaba mi mano, dando a entender que el bebé estaba despierto y nos contestaba. Mis labios hacen una sonrisa… sentir sus pequeñas pataditas es una sensación tan grande… tan… tan… tan que no se ni como expresarla…

- Dime Kenshin… ¿el talento deportivo es hereditario?

- Jaja…- río por el comentario de mi esposa- no lo sé… pero si es niño, Yahiko estará encantado… Tendrá un compañero de juegos… Así les enseñaré jugadas dobles…

- Te gustaría que fuese niño ¿no?

- No me importa si es un niño deportista… o una hermosa e inteligente niña… Es hijo de los dos, y lo voy a querer igual…

- Kenshin…

- Vamos amor… tienes que desayunar… Hoy salen los resultados…

La solté de mi abrazo y ella se pudo levantar, aunque por mí me quedaba así con ella por toda la eternidad…

Yo también tuve que salir de la cama y nos duchamos juntos… A Kaoru le encanta el agua… obvio ¿no? Y yo disfruto con poder enjabonar su cabello, al igual que adoro la ternura con la que ella lo hace en el mío…

Salimos de la refrescante ducha cubiertos por una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo… Vamos a nuestra habitación a vestirnos… Por hoy, ella no tenía necesidad de ponerse el uniforme… así que optó por una camiseta del azul de sus ojos y unos pantalones vaqueros… Con esa ropa, se le ocultaba un poco solamente el vientre… pero estaba hermosa… verdaderamente preciosa…

Yo, como siempre… una camisa, que hoy sería violeta… unos vaqueros también y unos mocasines de color marrón.

Kaoru iba a hacerse su habitual cola para recogerse su cabello, pero yo la retuve. Ella me miró extrañada de mi acción…

- Déjatelo suelto…- le imploré suavemente mientras me perdía en su mirar.

- Pero Kenshin…

- Por favor… déjalo caer sobre tu espalda como una cascada en recuerdo de la noche…- volví a pedirle mientras posaba mi frente sobre la suya.

- Está bien…- me sonrió- además… por cambiar un poco… no pasa nada… y a ti… te gusta…

- Me encanta… Tú me encantas…- alcé mi mano a su mejilla y la acerqué lentamente hacia mí. Rocé suavemente sus labios, y antes de poseerlos…- te amo…- y los tomé

Adoro besarla a cada instante… su sabor es adictivo… Su exquisito sabor me estremece y nubla mis sentidos… y con solo eso me hace sentir completo…

Nos separamos al término de aire y sonreímos mutuamente…

- Pues… entonces… ¿te puedo pedir… que tú también… lo lleves suelto…?- Un poco de color coloreaba sus mejillas

Suelto… Mm… bueno, me parece justo…

- Por ti… lo que sea…- llevé mi mano hasta mi cola, y la solté, sintiendo el cabello caer sobre mis hombre… libremente…

Después, Kaoru fue a despertar a Yahiko y yo, bajé a preparar el desayuno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Me dirijo a la habitación de nuestro ya no tan pequeño hijo y abro la puerta. Su habitación se encuentra a oscuras con una pequeña penumbra de luz que luchaba por entrar en ella desde la ventana. Sonreí al mirarlo… está tan mono cuando duerme… Ahora, su shinai cuelga sobre el cabecero de la cama, en un pequeño expositor que Kenshin le construyó… y al lado de este hay otro algo más grande para el boken… Pero, al igual que antes hacia con su shinai, el boken es quien ahora le acompaña en sus sueños….

Su gorra roja, la que tanto aprecia, pues se la regaló Kenshin, está colgada del cabecero de madera de la cama, junto con la bufanda de la selección japonesa.

A los pies de la cama, las botas de fútbol que usa para los entrenamientos y el balón firmado que le regaló Yahiko y con el cual, él y Kenshin practican…

En la silla que hay en la pared junto a su mesilla de noche, en la que Kenshin o yo nos sentamos para leerle un cuento, se encuentra la bolsa de deportes que le regaló esa pequeña que es un tanto especial para mi niño… Tsubame. La bolsa está preparada con toda la equipación de fútbol, pues se la lleva a los entrenamientos…

Junto a la pared de enfrente de la cama, nuestro pequeño tiene su propio escritorio… en el que ahora mismo hay algunos libros y libretas a la vista, seguro que son del colegio… Ay… le tengo dicho que prepare la cartera… pero en fin…

La mesa está adornada por varias fotos, echas claro está por Kenshin, en las que está muy lindo sonriendo y jugando al fútbol o entrenado conmigo… También está su lapicero para meter las cosas en vez de que me las deje tiradas por ahí y algunas herramientas para estudiar, que no necesita llevarse siempre a la escuela…

La cartera de la escuela está en la silla… típica acción de un niño… abierta, y sin preparar… y el gorro del uniforme colgado en el pico del respaldar de la silla de madera.

Luego, el escalectrix que le regaló Sanosuke, se halla montado en el hueco que hay desde la cama al escritorio… como para pasar por allí corriendo… algunos posters y dibujos decoran la pared celeste del cuarto… y la televisión apagada, pero con la videoconsola conectada… Ya se me quedó hasta tarde jugando… veremos para levantarlo… Pero a ver… aquí tenemos la habitación típica de un niño…

Me acerqué a la ventana, con cuidado de no caerme con el circuito de carreras y abrí las cortinas, inundando de luz la habitación.

Me inclino sobre la cama… y zarandeo suavemente a mi pequeño morenito para despertarlo…

- Yahiko… Yahiko… vamos cielo… ya es de día…- él se revuelve un poco.

Abraza más su boken de fina madera, y segundos después, se gira hacia mí… abriendo sus ojitos…

- Buenos días… mamá…- me sonríe

- Buenos días tesoro… Venga, ya es hora de levantarse…

- Si… por cierto… estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto…- yo le sonrío. Sabe escoger las palabras para hacerme sonreir… igual que su padre…

Él se destapa y se va despertando con calma… Yo, mientras tanto, le preparo el uniforme encima de la cama. Yahiko vuelve de lavarse la cara y empieza a preparar su cartera. Suerte que hoy tenía todos los libros en la habitación, pues algunas veces nos hemos llevado un tiempo buscando algún libro, para luego encontrarlo en el sofá debajo de un cojín… Algunas veces deja las cosas por ahí…

A continuación de acabar con la mochila, se viste.

- Yahiko, ¿hoy llevarás las botas?

- Sí mamá…- me contesta mientras se pone la camisa de manga corta, de color blanco y con dos rayas azules en las mangas, dando a entender que se trata del uniforme de verano del colegio- hoy tengo las pruebas de acceso al equipo del colegio ¿recuerdas? Así podré participar en competiciones oficiales…- antes, era titular del equipo de 2º curso de la escuela.

El colegio Tsukimine es el único colegio que posee un equipo de cada deporte en cada curso, y luego tiene el equipo del colegio. Normalmente, solo pueden entrar en este último, los alumnos que cursan a partir de 3º, pero parece que con Yahiko y Yutaro hicieron una excepción.

- Cierto… seguro que lo lograrás… No hay quien pueda contigo…

- Eso espero…- se terminó de abrochar la bota izquierda y se puso en pie.

Se dirigió a la silla de su escritorio y cogió su mochila, pero antes de colgársela…

- Mamá, ¿me das el boken?- yo le cogí de su expositor, pues cuando se levanta lo coloca allí para que no le pase nada y se lo entregué.

Mi pequeño, lo que hizo fue engancharlo a un pequeño enganche que yo lo había hecho a la cartera para que lo pudiera llevar más cómodamente.

- Bien… ¿todo listo?

Se cuelga su mochila, coge la bolsa de deportes de la otra silla que hay en el cuarto y me mira.

- Si… vamos…- me tiende la mano y juntos bajamos a la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Kaoru y Yahiko bajaron a la cocina, donde yo, ya había preparado un buen desayuno para todos y el almuerzo de Yahiko para el colegio.

- ¡Bueno días papá!- se acerca a mí y me abraza.- ¡oh! Papá lleva el pelo suelto también… ¿no pasará nada?- se preocupó separándose repentinamente

Jeje… cierto, solo llevo el pelo suelto antes de levantarme, pues para dormir molesta mucho la cola… o cuando me convierto en Firey… por eso se extrañó mi hijo.

- Jeje… buenos días campeón… Tranquilo, no pasa nada…- le sonreí- es solo que hoy mamá y yo… decidimos cambiar de look…

- Jeje… pues también estás muy bien así…- a su corta edad, ya sabía escoger las palabras precisas para hacernos sonreir a Kaoru y a mí

- Gracias… por cierto… ¿listo para el gran día?- hoy eran las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol.

- ¡Claro! ¡Y con tu desayuno aún más!- veis… tiene el don de la palabra…

Yahiko esbozó una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia mí y se sentó rápidamente a comer.

- Está lleno de energía…- dice Kaoru sentándose

Yo solo sonrío y me siento con ellos… mi familia…

Cuando todos hubimos terminado, Yahiko y yo recogimos la mesa. Kaoru se quejó de que no la dejábamos hacer nada, pero el médico dijo que debía guardar reposo.

Ya, fuera de la casa, nos montamos en el coche.

Conduje sin prisas pues eran solo las 8:10 y no tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar al colegio.

Pienso, que para el curso que viene, ya que Yahiko entra en tercero, deberíamos dejarlo ir solo al colegio. Se podría ir en bicicleta, pues el colegio posee parking para ellas y además Yutaro no vive demasiado lejos.

Yo creo que le gustaría… le haría sentir mayor…

Llegamos a la puerta de la escuela, y Yutaro y Tsubame, como siempre, puntuales allí nos esperaban.

- ¡Yutaro! ¡Tsubame! ¡Buenos días!- corre hacia ellos

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Buenos días!- le saludan

- Buenos días señores Himura- nos saludan cuando nos acercamos

- Buenos días

- Señora Kaoru, ya se le está notando el embarazo… le queda muy bien…

- Gracias Tsubame- estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- Seguro que si es niño será un gran deportista… como su padre y su hermano…

- Yu… Yutaro…- jeje, con que entusiasmo lo decía el chaval.

- ¡Ah! Señor Battousai… les sientan mejor a ambos los pelos sueltos…

- Gra… gracias Yutaro…

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos ya… nos toca turno de limpieza…- recordó la pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

- Tienes razón Tsubame… Hasta luego mamá…- abrazó a Kaoru y ella se agachó para darle un beso en la frente.

- Hasta luego papá…- a mí me dedicó su sonrisa

- ¡Buena suerte campeón!- le dije mientras lo veía marchar con Kaoru recostada en mí.

- ¡Verás como lo conseguimos! ¿Verdad Yutaro?

- ¡¡SI!!

Y así, después de esto, nos volvimos a subir al coche y fuimos a la Universidad, para que me corroboraran lo que yo ya me imaginaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Me inunda una tremenda alegría el ver a mi hijo feliz con sus dos amigos… Siento que aún con todo lo malo que venga, si puedo tener estas pequeñas recompensas… merece la pena tener que pasar por algún sufrimiento.

Kenshin aparcó cerca de la puerta, y juntos entramos en mi Universidad. Allí, mucha gente se nos quedaba mirando raro… extrañados… incluso alegaría que alguno habría con repulsión… en especial hacia mí… De seguro que es por el angelito que llevo dentro… Pero yo soy muy feliz de tenerte… pues eres la prueba del amor que Kenshin y yo nos tenemos…

Ignorando a las miradas acusadoras, entramos en el edificio y allí nos topamos con mi hermana y Megumi.

- ¡Hermana! ¡Himura! ¡Vengan! ¡Ya salieron los resultados!

- Misao, no le metas prisa… sabes que no debe alterarse…- se oyó la pausada voz de Megumi

- Tranquila Misao… la lista no se va a ir de ahí…- rió mi esposo

- Hola Megumi, ¿y el pequeño Seiichiro?

- Está con Sano… hasta que me gradúe, el lo cuida por las mañanas… pero no hay problemas, es un niño muy bueno…

- Me alegro…

- Bueno, pero anda… ¿a que esperas? Ve a ver…

Yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí al tablón de anuncios, donde había tres largas listas, con los nombres numerados desde el 1 al 150.

Empecé a buscar mi nombre… primero sobre el número 50, pues yo creí que no me habían salido tan mal y estarían por ahí… Pero al no encontrarle, me extrañé… bueno, quizás si me salieron algo mal… así que decidí buscarlo más abajo… pero tampoco…

Pues sino estaba en la mitad… ni tampoco al final… solo me queda el principio…

Leí los nombres de los primeros calificados.

1- Akiko Okami… 9,8

2- Sae Takayanami… 9,6

3- Kaoru Himura…9,5

4- Reiko…

Para el carro… ¡¡¡Nº 3 KAORU HIMURA!!! Y con un… ¡¡¡9,5!!! No… no es… no es verdad… yo… ¡¡un 9,5!!

- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!- grité por el hallazgo, alertando a mis acompañantes

- ¡¡Que ocurre cariño!!

- No… imposible… yo…- balbuceaba aún mirando el panel

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar mi pelirrojo

Como pude, levanté el brazo hacia el tablón y señalé mi nombre en la lista.

- Yo… un…- pero no pude continuar, pues algo cálido impedía el salir de mis palabras, aunque me bajó de vuelta a Tierra debido al shock.

Kenshin tomaba posesión de mis labios y me abrazaba fuerte y delicadamente contra su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Lo viste Kaoru?! ¡¡Eres la tercera!! ¡¡LA TERCERA DE TODA LA PROMOCIÓN!!- Misao daba saltos de alegría, pareciera que fuese ella la que se graduaba.

- Enhorabuena Kaoru- me felicitó Megumi

Aún con los brazos de mi esposo rodeándome, y después del beso, pude responderles.

- Gracias chicas…- las lágrimas de emoción amenazaban con salir de mis ojos

- Esa es mi Kaoru… Yo sabía que lo conseguiría…

Aparte la vista de mis amigas y la dirigí hacia mi marido, quien me tenía cogida sonrientemente y me dejaba reflejarme en sus violáceos ojos.

- Kenshin…- ya, y con su mirada menos, no pude contener más mis lágrimas, que comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas

Me abracé a él y lloré de alegría.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡¡Aprobé!! ¡¡¡Me saqué la carrera!!!

- Kaoru… yo nunca dudé de que no lo consiguieras…

Kenshin me daba leves palmadas en la espalda, mientras yo aún no podía contener la emoción.

- ¡Eh parejita! ¡Venga! ¿No teníais que ir al médico?- nos recordó Misao

- Si, es cierto…- nos separamos y Kenshin limpió los restos de líquido salado y cristalino que aún corriesen por mi cara.- ¿y tú no tienes que entrar ya en clase?- ya eran las 8:30

- Ups… si, ya me voy… Adios hermanita- y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Ay hermanita…

- Nos vemos luego…- se despidió la casi médica Megumi Takani, pues ella también se graduaba este año, pero sus resultados salín la semana que viene.

Nosotros nos quedamos solos en el gran pasillo casi desierto del lugar donde estudio.

- Bueno cariño… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres irte a casa hasta la hora del médico? ¿O prefieres venir conmigo al periódico y luego vamos directamente al médico?

La verdad es que me apetecía estar fuera de casa… Además, quiero ver la reacción de Hiko y Aoshi…

- Creo… que mejor me voy contigo… Me apetece estar con mi guapo esposo…

- Ay Kaoru…- me abraza y empezamos a caminar- ¿Cómo decirte no?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

¡Lo sabía! Si es que no podía equivocarme… Sabía que Kaoru aprobaría y con una nota alta… Y tan alta… ¡¡la tercera nada menos!!

La pobre ni se lo podía creer cuando lo vio… No se lo esperaba… Pero ese es el fruto de su esfuerzo y el suyo ha tenido que se sobrehumano todos estos años con la doble vida… Pero ahora… las cosas son diferentes…

Bien, estamos camino del periódico, pues tengo que entregar unas fotos que me ha pedido el jefe y tenía que ser en persona… ¿Qué se le habrá metido ahora en la cabeza?

Llegamos al edificio y entramos en él. Allí, todos mis compañeros se juntan alrededor nuestra y nos bombardean a preguntas… Ahora sé como se siente un famoso… y este es solo el primer embarazo de mi esposa… no me imagino los demás…

Cuando por fin se calma, llevo a Kaoru a mi despacho y hago que se siente a regañadientes. Preparé las fotos que le daría a mi padre y me dirigí a dárselas.

- Voy a entregarle esto a mi padre y nos podemos ir al médico… la cita era a las 9:00 ¿no?

- Si… aunque creo que no hará falta que te vayas…- ¿Cómo que no? Ni que mi padre se fuera a aparecer detrás mía como las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume…

La miré intrigado por lo que había dicho y ella solamente señaló detrás mía con un dedo.

Me volteé pero…

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- entre el susto, el impulso y la rabia por encontrarme a mi padre pegado, demasiado cerca de mí, acabé arreándole un puñetazo de los buenos, de los que duelen, en toda la cara…- ¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!! ¡¡MENUDO SUSTO ME HAS DADO!!

- No te enfades… es que me hizo ilusión hacerlo… Y déjame felicitarte… has mejorado con los puños…- no tendría que haberme contenido y haber dejado que el fuego cubriese mis manos.

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Aoshi acababa en mi despacho- a ver… Hiko con un moretón en la mejilla… Himura enfadado… y Kaoru riendo…- dedujo con solo vernos- Hiko ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas…- 10 puntos para Sherlock Aoshi

- Diste en el clavo…- cogí las fotos del suelo, pues con lo que pasó, las dejé caer, y se las entregué a mi padre- nosotros nos vamos ya… ¡ah! No mereces saberlos después de esto… pero Kaoru ha aprobado…- y me dispuse a salir de allí aún mosqueado.

Pero mi esposa me retuvo del brazo.

- Kenshin…- me llamó en tono dulce y de regaño… incluso con ese tono su voz es angelical…

- Tema aparte… ¿es eso cierto? ¿Aprobaste Kaoru?- preguntó Aoshi

- Pues si…

- Y con un 9,5- me apresuré a decir

- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó mi compañero y le dio un abrazo a Kaoru.

Ay Aoshi… sino hubieras encontrado a Misao… no creí que vería que tú le dabas un abrazo a alguien jamás…

- Gracias Aoshi…

- Esto es genial niña… Felicidades…

- Gracias señor Hiko

- Bueno… siento cortar la conversación, pero tenemos prisa…- el hospital quedaba a 10 minutos y ya eran menos diez.

- Si… tenéis cita con el médico ¿no?

- Si, nos marchamos…

- Adios- dijimos nosotros mientras salíamos de mi despacho. Increíble que con lo pequeño que era cupiésemos todos allí

- Adios- se despidieron ellos.

Salimos del edificio donde trabajo y nos volvimos a montar en el coche para dirigirnos al hospital Shikon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Jajaja… no me pude contener la risa… El susto que le metió Hiko a Kenshin y el golpe que le propinó este, hacía una escena muy cómica…

Bueno, y ahora… vamos a ver por fin si eres un pequeño futbolista… o una pequeña con mucha energía…

Vamos a la recepción del hospital, donde nos atiende una muchacha, que parece ser una ATS en prácticas.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué desean?

- Soy Kaoru Himura… tengo cita a las 9:00…

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo… por favor, siéntense y esperen un momento…

- Gracias…

Nosotros nos sentamos en las sillas que había en la sala de espera y aguardamos a la llamada del médico.

No llevaríamos ni cinco minutos allí, cuando una mujer se nos acercó.

- ¿Kaoru?

- Sumire…- si, la mamá de esa alegre niña era mi médico.

- Vaya Kaoru… ya se te nota más que la última vez…

- Jeje, si… Ya se hace de notar más a menudo…

- Bueno, vamos a ver como está… Acompañadme…

Seguimos a la señora Sanada hacia la habitación de ginecología. La habitación estaba especialmente preparada para las revisiones de las mujeres, y también por si había complicaciones, tenían cardiómetro para las pulsaciones del bebé. Una vez allí, ella me dijo que me tumbara en la camilla.

- Kaoru, por favor… túmbate en la cama y relájate… Kenshin, siéntate a su lado…

Mientras hacíamos lo que nos había pedido, ella preparaba las máquinas para la revisión.

- Bueno, ¿estamos listos?- preguntó. Yo asentí- Bien, Kaoru… ahora te voy a poner la crema…- levantó la camiseta que llevaba y me la untó en el vientre.

- Vale… ahora Kaoru, te voy a colocar el ecógrafo… "la cámara" por así decirle… Pero cuidado, está un poco frío…

El primer contacto de esa especie de pistola con mi piel, me hizo sobresaltar… Si que estaba frío el cacharro…

El médico, es decir, Sumire… comenzó a recorrer el lugar donde crece nuestro hijo, y nosotros lo veíamos por primera vez, ya bien definido…

Su cabecita… su pequeño cuerpo… sus dos bracitos y su piernecitas…

Ahora se estaba moviendo un poco… No puedo expresar lo que siento cuando lo noto moverse en mi interior… es una sensación… de la que no quisiera privar a nadie… Se siente tan bien…

- Pues todo parece estar en orden… Su crecimiento va a corde con el tiempo de gestación… y parece muy energético… jeje, salí al padre…- ni que discutirlo se diga- bueno, y ahora… A ver si nos deja saber quien es…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ya estoy más tranquilo… Aunque se que están bien, hasta que no lo oigo de boca de un médico… no dejo de preocuparme…

- Y ahora… A ver si nos deja saber quien es…

Kaoru y yo nos miramos, con el rostro lleno de felicidad… Le sostuve suavemente su mano entre la mía y volvimos la vista a la pantalla para saber la respuesta.

Cierto que la imagen no era de alta resolución… Era en blanco y negro y bastante pixelada… pero se podía distinguir perfectamente el cuerpecito de un bebé.

Sumire fue girando el ecógrafo y veíamos como la imagen iba volteando también…

- Bueno… a ver… y tú eres… ¡oh! Parece ser que vais a tener a otro traviesillo deportista… Enhorabuena… es un niño…- reveló

Un niño… ¡¡UN NIÑO!! Oh Dios… ¡un pequeño! ¡Era un niño! Dos niños… ¡¡Tenía dos varones!! Que felicidad…

Les enseñaría jugadas dobles para que fueran unos grandes jugadores…

Aunque no me importaría que hubiese sido una niña con la belleza de su madre… y tan cariñosa y buena como ella… bueno, quizás más adelante…

Nosotros te queremos mucho pequeño… pequeño… ahora si que podemos decirte pequeño con seguridad… y verás cuando conozcas a tu hermano mayor…

- Oíste Kenshin… tendremos a otro varón con nosotros… Seguro que junto a Yahiko formaran una pareja genial…- su sonrisa… adoro sus labios curvados de esa hermosa manera- y tú serás un gran entrenador para ambos…

Me acerco a ella y deposito y suave beso en sus labios…

- Dos pequeños… Nuestros pequeños…

- Si…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

¡¡Era niño!! Un pequeño angelito… aunque bastante energético…

Era de extrañar que dieras tantas pataditas para ser niña…

Y Kenshin… su rostro de felicidad… eso lo has provocado tú, tesoro… Tú y tu hermano nos llenaréis de felicidad cuando decidas salir a conocernos… Y seguro que haréis alguna que otra travesura, por la cual tendremos que regañaros… Pero aún así… siempre seréis nuestra felicidad…

- Bueno… pues todo parece estar en orden… No hay ninguna anomalía… y el embarazo no ha afectado a tu salud… No muestras signos de hipertensión ni de desprendimiento de placenta… y eso es muy buena señal, siendo primeriza… Se nota que has tenido mucho descanso…- claro, si casi no me han dejado hacer nada… Porque tenía los exámenes que sino, no a la Universidad me dejaban ir…- Te digo lo mismo que en la anterior revisión… pero ahora más, ya que estamos en los seis meses casi… y es aquí donde empieza la cuenta atrás… Mucho descanso y nada de sobresaltos… sino, se podría adelantar el momento de dar a luz…- nos iba explicando mientras escribía en lo que parecía ser mi informe médico- Toma Kaoru, límpiate la crema- me pasó una toalla con la cual limpiarme- y ya la siguiente revisión hasta dentro de dos semanas… Y haz lo que te he dicho… No queremos que le pase nada al pequeño ¿verdad?

- Gracias Sumire

- De nada… Ya me diréis que le pareció la noticia a Yahiko…

Yahiko… el decía que sería niño… y así ha sido… Y ahora que me acuerdo… Aquel sueño que tuve… Al final también tenía razón, pues el bebé era niño en el sueño… Dos aciertos… no, dos no… sino tres… Cuando el ataque de Shishio… también lo soñé y se cumplió… Demasiado para ser una coincidencia… No será…

Abuela… ¿acaso me dejaste heredar tu don… y a Yahiko también…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y ya se estrenó el capítulo 23 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Ya salió!!! Ya salió!!! Es un niño!!!

Jajaja… obvio no? Jeje… me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capi, aunque el retraso es debido a que le pedía ayuda a mi padre para la revisión médica… y a que el capítulo 24 no estaba acabado… es que me gusta llevar como espacio un capítulo entre el que se pública y el que escribo en la libreta…

Pues eso… perdón por el retraso… pero aquí está recién salida de la libreta al ordenador… jeje

Bueno, que tal quedó? Espero que haya quedado claro todo lo que tenía que verse en este capítulo… aunque más que nada, era para, tal y como decía el título… saber si sería niño o niña… jeje

Bueno, pasemos a los review:

**Mónica** (jeje, si… a mi no me importaría una sorpresa así… y que disfrutes del capi, que por fin acabé de copiarlo)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (jeje, no hace falta que te disculpes más… soy yo la que se disculpa ahora, por retrasarme con el capítulo… Y tranquila… si te relajas y piensas un poco con todas las pistas que he dado… seguro que lo averiguas… jeje… y lo del beso en la mejilla… un poco de romance entre niños nunca está de más…)

**Mariale-26** (jeje… quien no los querría?? Jeje… De acuerdo… gracias por leerlo aunque no me dejes review… mientras me lo dejes de vez en cuando, me contentaré…)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (bueno, bueno athena… creo que aquí tienes tu explicación de lo del sueño… jeje… Es que más que nada, como en la familia de Kaoru también había problemas… pues por eso me centré más en la familia… la primera parte, con lo que pasaron para estar juntos… luego la familia de Kaoru… Shishio de por medio… jeje, este finc se escribe solo… Además, mi tema favorito es el romance… y creo que aquí se da buena muestra de ello, jeje… Bueno, disfruta con esta nueva entrega de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa")

Vaya… parece que nuestro tiempo se nos agotó… lástima… habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para volver a vernos…

Bueno… que pasará ahora? Que nuevas situaciones nos aguardarán nuestra familia favorita?

Pues lo descubriremos en el capítulo 24 "La fiesta de graduación" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	24. La fiesta de graduación

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 24. La fiesta de graduación**

Kenshin…

Pi-pi-pi… pi-pi-pi…

Ruido molesto… odioso y repetitivo sonido… el despertador nuevo ya está dando por saco…

Alargué mi brazo lo más rápido posible hacia la mesilla de noche y le di un porrazo no demasiado fuerte al cacharro… por no volver a estamparlo contra la pared para no tener problemas con mi esposa…

Y hablando de ella…

Abro los ojos y me incorporo un poco apoyándome en el codo de mi brazo para tener mejor visión del apacible sueño de mi musa…

Sonrío… sonrío como cada mañana… sonrío dedicándole a ella mi alegría… a ella… la dueña de mi corazón…

Kaoru duerme tranquilamente, con una adorable expresión en su hermoso rostro y usando mi brazo como almohada…

La amo más que a nada en este mundo… y precisamente, tú eres la prueba de ello… pequeño…

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, deslizo el brazo en el que ella reposa… y cuando su cabeza se haya acomodada en la almohada… me permito acariciarle su cabello… tan negro como la noche… y tan hermoso como ella… Es tan suave… y tiene un brillo tan precioso… y huele a jazmín y a cereza…

Llevo la mirada hacia su rostro… sus mejillas tienen un poquito de color… pero se hace apreciable con el contraste de su tez blanquecina…

Mi mano no puede resistir la tentación… y se mueve hacia ella… pasando un dedo por su suave piel… y acariciándola también…

Kaoru se mueve un poco…

- Mm… Ken… shin…

Jeje… me pillaste…

Acerco mi cara a su oído y le susurro…

- Te amo…- y luego de esto… llevo mis labios a buscar los suyos… y los capturo en un dulce beso de sabor a miel…

Siento que ella comienza a corresponderme, pero entonces su mano va a mi pecho y hace que nos separemos.

- Pero yo te amo más…

Me contradice abriendo sus azules ojos solo para mí… regalándomelos a mí…

Yo la atraigo a mí y la arropo con mis brazos…

- Kaoru…

- Buenos días cariño…

- Buenos días… amor…- le sonrío- hoy tienes que estar temprano allí… Vamos, habrá que levantarse…

- Si…- la suelto de mi abrazo para que pudiera levantarse- ¡Ay!- se quejó de pronto- Vaya… parece que ya se despertó…- se miró un momento su abultado vientre de 6 meses y luego me sonrió- hoy tiene ganas de jugar… ¡ay!

Jeje… hoy nos amaneciste con energías… Pero no vayas a cansar mucho a mami… hoy es un día muy importante…

Posé mi mano sobre su vientre, recibiendo una pequeña patadita en el lugar donde estaba mi palma.

- Buenos días a ti también mi pequeño…

Ah… ya estoy deseando tenerte en mis brazos…

- Kenshin… yo creo que deberíamos de pensar en un nombre…

- Si… tienes razón… pero eso será a partir de mañana… Anda, ve a ducharte, pero con cuidado… que yo despertaré al otro pequeño…

Kaoru se marchó hacia el baño, mientras yo iba a levantar a nuestro titular… el más joven de toda la escuela…

Si, Yahiko se hizo con el puesto en el equipo y Yutaro también, pero este de centrocampista…

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi hijo mayor y me sorprendo por la forma en que lo encuentro. Estaba destapado y el edredón por el suelo… Su cabeza reposaba sobre el colchón y un brazo y una pierna le colgaban por el borde de la cama… Pero claro está, no podía faltar, en la otra mano, su tan preciado boken.

Jeje… ¿con que debería de estar soñando para haber acabado así?

De repente, se movió hacia el lado de la puerta, es decir, se giró a mirarme… y susurró algo…

- Her… ma… nito…

Eso me enterneció… es tan dulce e inocente… No quiero ni pensar que le hubiese pasado de no haberlo adoptado Kaoru…

Fui hacia la ventana, teniendo cuidado de no caerme con el balón que estaba por medio, descorrí las cortinas y abrí el cristal… Corría una brisa muy buena y se olía el rocío de la mañana en el aire…

- Pa… pá…- escucho un susurro soñoliento a mi espalda.

Volteé hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y vi a Yahiko de rodillas en la cama, frotándose uno de sus ojos con la mano.

- Buenos días campeón…- sonreí como a él tanto le gusta

- Buenos días…- ahora se frota el otro ojo mientras me sonríe.

- Vamos campeón… recuerda que hoy quedaste con Yutaro y Tsubame para irte con ellos…

Debido a la graduación de Kaoru, Yahiko quedó con sus amigos para, por primera vez, irse solo al colegio.

- Si…- él se levanta y comienza a quitarse el pijama.

Yo le saco el uniforme y sus deportes normales, pues le gusta mucho a su clase, retar a otros cursos a un partido, aunque nos cuenta… que otras veces prefiere quedarse a hablar con Tsubame. Jeje…

Cuando termina de vestirse, le acerco su cartera y él cuelga su boken en ese gancho tan practico que Kaoru le hizo.

- Hoy la tenías preparada…- normalmente no tiene preparados los libros y al final tarda un poco más en prepararse.

- Si… hoy es un día especial…

- Cierto…- jeje, tiene cada detalle nuestro niño- Yahiko, quiero que vayas abajo y cojas dinero de mi cartera…- se me quedó mirando como preguntando para qué- ¿Te acuerdas que ayer fuimos tu y yo a una tienda?- él asintió- quiero que vayas allí cuando los titos te recojan… Ya le dije a la señora que tú irías a recogerla… ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro!- dijo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

Yo abandoné el cuarto de Yahiko y me dirigí al mío propio. Me vestí y cuando salí todavía podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer. Kaoru todavía no había terminado.

Bajé a la planta de abajo y vi que Yahiko ponía la mesa… Juntos, comenzamos a hacer el desayuno…

En cuanto que estuvo listo, mi hombrecito se puso a comer, pues ya se le hacía tarde. Minutos después, Kaoru bajaba con su habitual uniforme, que le seguía quedando bien aún con su avanzado estado de embarazo, que en esta ocasión, su túnica morada de graduada le ocultaba a la vista de todos…. Hermosa… Endiabladamente hermosa y preciosa… ni siquiera el más grande de todos los poetas podría dar una sola palabra para describir tanta belleza…

- Come despacio Yahiko… que te va a sentar mal…

- ¡Si!- le sonrió con un poco de mantequilla de la tostada en la comisura de los labios- ¡Buenos días mamá!

- Buenos días cielo…

Yahiko se termina el vaso de leche y va a lavarse la cara. Al volver, coge su gorro y su cartera de la silla y se los coloca mientras abre la puerta.

- Yahiko, ¿vas en la bici?- le pregunta mi esposa al verlo dirigirse al trastero del jardín

- Si… Yutaro y Tsubame también se las van a llevar…

- Esta bien… pero tened cuidado…

- ¡Si!

Una vez en la calle, se monta en la bicicleta y empieza a pedalear.

- ¡¡Adios papá!! ¡¡Adios mamá!!- se despide de nosotros

- ¡¡Ve con cuidado!!

Lo vemos alejarse velozmente en su bici hasta el final de la calle, donde se pierde al torcer en la esquina… Ya es mayor… nuestro pequeño ya es mayor…

- Bueno Kaoru… ahora te toca a ti desayunar…

- Si… tranquilo que no me lo salto…- se ríe

Yo le paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros y juntos entramos otra vez en casa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Hoy… por fin hoy… hoy me graduaba… A partir de hoy seré oficialmente una docente… una maestra…

Después de tanto esfuerzo… me veo recompensada enormemente con todo lo que la vida me está ofreciendo ahora…

Kenshin aparcó el coche donde pudo, pues hoy estaba más concurrida la calle de la Universidad que nunca… Gente bajaba de sus coches y entraba en el lugar, el cual estaba todo preparado para la ceremonia.

Mi esposo y yo entramos por la puerta de la Universidad a las 10:20 de la mañana y allí nos recibieron Megumi y Sano.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru!

Megumi también llevaba la túnica morada que nos han obligado a ponernos… pero bueno, como dicen… un día al año no hace daño…

- ¡Megumi! Que pronto llegasteis…- la saludé mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

- ¡Oh! Kaoru, esa túnica te disimula muy bien al pequeño…- comentó, quien sino podría ser, Sanosuke, quien traía a su pequeño hijo en brazos

- Jeje… si… ¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Que guapo te han puesto Sei…- le sonreí al pequeño niño de castaños cabellos y celestes ojos.

Sanosuke me dejó cargarlo en brazos y yo con gusto lo hice. Era maravilloso tener a esa criaturita entre mis brazos… ¿Cómo será tenerte a ti, pequeño?

De repente, el director habló por megafonía.

- ¡Atención por favor! ¡Les habla el señor Shiramori, decano de la Universidad Lawfull de Tokyo! ¡Les informo de que la ceremonia de graduación de este año, empezará en breves instantes! ¡Por favor! ¡Que todos los estudiantes vayan a sus lugares correspondientes!- acabó el discurso

- Bueno… tenemos que irnos ya…- volví a entregarle al pequeño de ojitos celestes a su padre

- Si…- me corroboró Megumi- pórtate bien tesoro- se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que este riera.

Nosotras dejamos a nuestras familias entre el público y fuimos a nuestro lugar junto a los demás compañeros.

La ceremonia constaba de tres partes… La exhibición de los clubes de kendo y kárate… el discurso del decano… y por último la entrega de los títulos…

Aunque… primero había que escuchar la presentación de los actos…

El señor Shiramori subió al tablado que habíamos montado para la ocasión y se puso delante del micrófono.

- Probando… probando… ¿se oye?- hizo la típica prueba de sonido- bien, un año más que se nos va… pero no por eso, vamos a olvidarnos de estos grandes alumnos que hoy se gradúan… Su esfuerzo diario, se ve ahora recompensado… pues ya son uno más de nosotros… ya han dejado de ser niños y se han convertido en adultos responsables… pero no voy a hablar ahora de eso… Bueno, y ya sin más dilación… doy comienzo a la ceremonia de graduación de esta promoción… Primero, presenciaremos la exhibición de los clubes de kendo y kárate…

El señor se retiró y todos los presentes nos dirigimos al pabellón del que disponía la Universidad, en el que por suerte, cupimos todos, para ver la exhibición de los alumnos que se graduaban en sus respectivas carreras y que pertenecían a los clubes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

La parte de las artes marciales estuvo muy bien… aunque sumado a la media hora que duró el discurso de iniciación… han sido tres horas extremadamente largas y agotadoras…

Ahora son las dos del medio día… Yahiko ya debe estar camino de aquí con Aoshi y Misao… espero que lleguen a tiempo de ver a Kaoru, pues ahora recién comienza el discurso para dar paso a la entrega de los títulos…

Sano y yo hemos cogido un buen sitio en la mitad más o menos, en el que yo tengo una buena visibilidad para hacer las fotos…

El señor que habló antes, vuelve a subir al escenario.

- Un año más que dejamos atrás… y con él… se nos van estas grandes personas que hoy se gradúan… Este lugar os ha visto creer en un etapa de vuestra vida… os ha visto progresar… os ha visto poner vuestro empeño en el trabajo… os ha visto fracasar y volver a levantaros para intentarlo de nuevo… Habéis vivido muchas cosas aquí… Sucesos que quedarán grabados en los corazones de todo el que haya tenido contacto con vosotros… Habéis sido una promoción especial… de las que en mucho tiempo no se daban ni se darán… por eso… ¡Pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos! Pues se lo merecen de todo corazón…- el hombre fue el primero en aplaudir

Todos le seguimos eufóricos… cuanta razón llevaba…

- Bien… a continuación… dará comienzo la entrega de títulos…

Y así, empezaron a llamar a todos y cada uno de los graduados por orden alfabético…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

El timbre sonó avisándome de que era la hora de la salida. Yo recogí las cosas rápidamente y salí embalado como un rayo, sin esperar a mis amigos, hacia el parking de bicis que estaba detrás del edificio, junto a la pista de atletismo.

Le quito el candado y estoy por subirme a la bicicleta, cuando unos gritos que pronuncian mi nombre atraen mi atención.

- ¡¡Yahiko!! ¡¡Yahiko!!

Volteó y encuentro a Yutaro y Tsubame corriendo hacia mí.

- Lo siento chicos… tengo prisa… Hoy se gradúa mi mamá…

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!- exclamó mi amiga

- Si… perdonad, mis tíos me estarán esperando y tengo que ir a recoger una cosa…- me dispuse a irme

- ¡¡Espera!!- me paró Yutaro- te seguimos porque veníamos a decirte que tenemos permiso para ir contigo…

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Si…

- Pues entonces daos prisa… yo iré a avisar a mis tíos…

Comencé a pedalear nada más montarme y me dirigí a la puerta, dejando a mis amigos cogiendo sus transportes a dos ruedas.

Divisé la alta figura de tío Aoshi, frente a la estatura de tía Misao… y me acerqué a ellos.

- ¡¡Tío Aoshi!! ¡¡Tía Misao!!

- ¡Yahiko! Venga… querrás llegar a tiempo para ver a mamá…

- Si… pero esperad… Yutaro y Tsubame también vienen…

- De acuerdo…

- Veo que estrenaste la bici por la calle…- me comentó tío Aoshi

- Si… ¡es genial!- dije, y entonces noté a dos figuras que se acercaban- ¡ah! Mirad, ya vienen…

Yutaro y Tsubame cruzaron el patio con sus bicis. La de Yutaro es de color rojo brillante, mientras que la de Tsubame es rosa y amarilla y tiene una cesta en el manillar para llevar sus cosas.

- Bien… vamos chicos… Titos, nosotros nos adelantaremos… os esperamos en el cruce Norita…- les hice saber a tío Aoshi y tía Misao

- Id con cuidado…

Mis dos amigos y yo le dimos marcha a los pedales y pusimos rumbo al la floristería Taiyouhana

Era una tienda modesta, sencilla… Según papá, era de las pocas floristerías que quedaban que cultivaban ellas mismas las flores… Papá dice que el aroma tienen esas flores es único… porque poseen los sentimientos que la otra persona ha puesto en ella…

Llegamos a la puerta, en la cual había varias estanterías con flores muy bonitas y olorosas… papá tenía razón… son flores únicas…

- Chicos, cuidadme la bici…- dejé la bici en manos de mis amigos y entré en el establecimiento.

La tienda era muy bonita por dentro, toda cubierta de flores… con algunas fuentes para jardines, por las que corría libremente el agua haciendo un ruido relajador… Parecía un pequeño jardín dentro de la gran ciudad, y el aire era tan puro… aunque había bastante humedad y hacía calor…

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde había una señorita joven atendiendo a la clientela.

- Disculpe…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres pequeño?- me sonrió la muchacha

- Me llamo Yahiko Himura… mi padre me mandó a recoger su encargo…

- ¡Ah si! Es verdad que avisó… espera un momento pequeño…- y desapareció en el interior de la tienda.

No tardó demasiado en volver conmigo, trayendo consigo un hermoso ramo de jazmines del más puro blanco que jamás hubiese visto…

Era precioso… y su olor… me recordaba a mamá… Papá lo habría escogido por eso… La ama más que a su vida… y yo… amo a mi familia tal y como es…

- Aquí tienes pequeño…

- Gracias… ¿Qué le debo?

Ella me dijo la cuenta y yo pagué. Después salí de la tienda muy contento con las flores en mis manos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que ramo tan bonito!- exclamó Tsubame

- Jeje, si… espero que a mamá también le guste…

Gracias a que la bicicleta de Tsubame poseía una cesta en el manillar, pudimos transportar el ramo sin que se deshiciera, pues ella se ofreció a llevarlo.

Llegamos al cruce Norita y allí, mis tíos nos esperaban abrazados demostrando lo enamorados que estaban.

Hoy, como era la graduación, tía Misao no tenía clases y tanto papá como tío Aoshi pidieron el día libre…

- Vaya… ¿y ese ramo? ¿De donde salió?

- Lo encargamos para mamá… y fui a recogerlo…- le expliqué a mi tía, que era la emisora de esa pregunta- pero vamos… que no quiero perderme a mamá…- les apresuré

La Universidad no quedaba muy lejos de esa calle… había que coger la segunda calle a la derecha y seguir toda esa larga calle hacia abajo… allí estaba la escuela de mamá…

Cuando cruzamos la puerta con las bicis, nos quedamos estupefactos al ver tanta gente… Madre mía, esto parecía un partido de fútbol… o incluso una concentración de videojuegos…

Entonces, un señor mayor que estaba subido a ese escenario de tablado de madera, que habían montado en el centro del gran patio que rodeaba el edificio de esa escuela, anuncia el nombre de mi madre.

- Kaoru Himura… graduada con honores en Magisterio…

Y ahí subía mamá… toda preciosa con su túnica morada… lástima que le oculte el embarazo de mi hermanito… se ve todavía más guapa con él…

Mamá recogió su título, le da un abrazo al señor que anunció su nombre y bajaba por las escaleras del lado contrario al que subió al escenario.

Entre la multitud pude divisar la inconfundible cabellera rojiza de mi padre y cómo mi madre se dirigía a reunirse con él.

- Vamos amigos… dejemos las bicis…

Decidimos dejar las bicicletas amarradas a la valla de hierro que hacía de puerta principal. Yo cogí el ramo, y cuando mis tíos se unieron a nosotros, fuimos todos juntos con mis padres…

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

Mamá comenzó a buscarme entre el público y consiguió divisarme cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

- ¡¡Yahiko!!- pero solo pudo pronunciar mi nombre, pues vi su rostro de sorpresa cuando puse el ramo delante de ella.

- ¡¡Enhorabuena mamá!!- le entregué el ramo

- Yahiko…- jeje, la habíamos sorprendido

- Fue idea de papá… Papá dijo que adorabas las flores…

- Kenshin…- mamá miró a papá de forma tierna y él le sonrió de igual forma

- Señora Kaoru…- la llamaron mis amigos, que acaban de llegar a mi lado, pues yo había salido corriendo junto a mis padres.

- ¡Tsubame! ¡Yutaro! ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

- Nos dieron permiso para venir… además, para darle las felicitaciones por su graduación…- explicó mi amigo

- Niño… muchas gracias…

Mamá sonríe… está feliz… tiene el brillo en los ojos que tanto nos gusta a papá y a mí… Ese brillo que hace recordar la forma en la cual las estrellas se reflejan en el mar por la noche…

Y a continuación, son mis tíos los que van a felicitarla…

- ¡¡Hermana!! ¡¡Lo conseguiste!! ¡¡Ya eres maestra!!- creo que aguantó las ganas que tenía de tirarse encima de ella por ti hermanito, pues solo la abrazó

- Misao… gracias…

- Enhorabuena Kaoru… sabía que lo conseguirías…- la felicitó tío Aoshi sonriendo

- Gracias Aoshi…

Hoy, día 6 de mayo… es el día en el que Kaoru Kamiya de Himura… se convirtió en Profesora… graduada por la Universidad Lawfull…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ya son casi las 21:00 y nosotros aún estábamos en casa…

La fiesta que organizaba la Universidad de Kaoru para los graduados, empezaba a las nueve de la noche, y ya era casi la hora… pero Kaoru aún no había terminado de arreglarse…

Yo esperaba de pie en el salón, pues si me sentaba, me arrugaría el traje de chaqueta, y eso es lo que menos quería… después de que Kaoru se pasó su tiempo planchándolo.

Mi vestimenta consistía en un pantalón largo negro, una blusa blanca, la cual era tapada por la chaqueta, también negra del traje, y solo dejaba asomar el cuello blanco y bien planchado, y este a su vez era rodeado por una pajarita a juego, es decir, en color negro también… Mi cabello recogido en una cola baja, haciendo que el lugar en el cual estaba la gomilla me diese en el cuello… De calzado, Kaoru me había comprado unos zapatos de suela fina, como no, de color negro… y para terminar el conjunto… en los botones de los puños de mi chaqueta, se podían distinguir un par de gemelos dorados, cortesía de mi padre…

Bueno, y os estaréis preguntando donde está Yahiko ¿no?

Pues bien, como hoy seguramente llegaremos tarde… y no podemos llevárnoslo a la fiesta… su amigo Yutaro le ha invitado a quedarse a dormir en su casa… Jeje, estaba muy contento propagando a todo dios que hoy se iba a dormir a casa de su amigo Yutaro… Así que allí está, en casa de Yutaro Tsukayama.

Apago la televisión y me dirijo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua mientras espero que mi esposa termine

Hoy fue un día lleno de emociones… la graduación de Kaoru… la cara de felicidad que puso ella al ver a su hijo traerle un ramo de flores… la comida en familia…

Momentos que tengo inmortalizados gracias a mi fiel compañera… mi cámara digital de 8 megapixeles… y que cuando pase el tiempo y las veamos… recordaremos con nostalgia…

Estaba por entrar en la cocina, pues del salón a ella hay que pasar por la entrada, cuando una voz pronuncia mi nombre.

- Kenshin…

Volteo y quedo fascinado por lo que veo…

En la escalera iluminada de la casa, bajaba lentamente Kaoru vestida con un hermoso traje de noche de tirantas azul marino, que esta vez, no le ocultaba demasiado su avanzado estado de embarazo… Mientras bajaba los escalones, pude ver unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos en sus pies.

Yo, aún embobado mirando lo hermosa que estaba, me acerqué a ella, mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón…

Ahora que la tengo frente a mí, puedo distinguir el aderezo que ha escogido para acompañar a tan elegante vestido… Un delicado collar de fina plata, del que colgaba una flor tallada en zafiro… Un par de pendientes sencillos, que eran unos pequeños zafiros rodeados de circonitas… Una pulsera, también de ese fino metal plateado y solo con tres piedras preciosas denominadas zafiros de color azul… Y para completar el juego… un anillo de plata con un zafiro en su centro… Combinando todo perfectamente con sus ojos… y aún más con su cabello suelto…

- Bueno…- bajó un poco la vista- ¿Cómo me veo?- me miraba de reojo de seguro por miedo a mi reacción… Eso me hizo sonreir… seguía conservando su inocencia…

Alcé mi mano hacia su cabello, y lo acaricié suavemente haciendo un pequeño camino hasta llegar al que le cubría un poco la oreja. Mi mano fue a su mentón y lo elevó, para hacer chocar su mirada azulada con la mía…

- Estas preciosa amor… Kaoru, eres la flor más hermosa que he encontrado en mi jardín… aquella que se plantó en mi interior y floreció en mi corazón con el amor que te tengo…

- Kenshin… te amo tanto…

Todo lo que nos rodea desaparece de nuestro alrededor… Ahora mismo solo estamos nosotros… Bajo lentamente mi rostro hacia ella… y rozo levemente mis labios con los suyos… pero como siempre que ocurre esto… vuelvo a llevar mis labios rápidamente a su boca, hambriento por su sabor… Loco… esa es la palabra… me vuelvo loco por ella… y no me arrepiento de ello… Pues Kaoru es la mujer ideal para mí…

Nos separamos lentamente y quedamos observándonos fijamente a los ojos… Como adoro perderme por la inmensidad del mar que forman sus ojos… pero ahora, no es momento de andar a la deriva…

Le tiendo el brazo con una sonrisa y ella lo entrelaza con el suyo… Bueno, ya estamos listos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Llegamos a la Universidad con la fiesta recién empezada… La música a todo volumen… la gente bailando, comiendo, hablando… o simplemente intentando conseguir que la chica o el chico que les gusta les preste un poco de atención…

Entramos al pabellón, pues es ahí donde se está dando lugar todo esto… Allí nos encontramos a Sanosuke y a Megumi… quienes al término de la canción que sonaba, se reunieron con nosotros…

- ¡¡Uau!! Kaoru… estás radiante… y el pequeño te hace ver aún más bella…- me halaga Megumi, quien lleva un vestido sin tirantas color rojo, que… me atrevería a decir que es… un poco… atrevido… que le cubría hasta la rodilla, unos tacones altos, el cabello suelto y leve maquillaje en su rostro…

- Gracias Megumi… tú también estás muy bien…

- Si… pero no sé como me convenció para que la dejase venir así…- hizo su comentario el acompañante de mi amiga

Increíble… no creí que vería nunca a Sanosuke Sagara enchaquetado… pero ahí lo tienen… con su traje de chaqueta negro, aunque llevaba desabrochada la chaqueta y la pajarita sin anudar… Pero lo que si que no cambiaría es el pelo en punta levantado hacia arriba… y esa cinta roja que lleva en la frente…

- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria amor?- uy… a saber que habrá pasado…

- Cambiando de tema… ¿y el pequeño Sei?- preguntó Kenshin

- Pues lo hemos dejado con el abuelo y tía Shura… jeje, están loquitos con él…- se rió Sano de su hermana menor y su padre

- Vaya… así que tenéis la noche para vosotros…

- Si… como vosotros… Pero basta de palabrerías… ¡¡A disfrutar que la noche es joven!!

Y cada una de las graduadas, es decir, Megumi y yo, de la mano de su pareja… se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta…

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada… la mayoría de la gente se había ido ya… y solo quedábamos unas cuantas parejas ya…

Yo estaba sentada en una silla, descansando después del baile anterior… Pues aunque no lo quiera reconocer… ya se me hace más pesado el llevarte dentro pequeño…

- ¡A ver señoras y señores! ¡y ahora…! ¡¡El último baile de la noche!! ¡Hemos escogido una pieza clásica… el vals del Danubio azul de Johnan Strauss…! ¡Que la disfruten!- habló el DJ

Yo esperaba a Kenshin, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte… entonces una figura se puso delante mía, atrayendo mi atención… Se reverenció mientras yo volteaba a ver quien era, y descubro una cabellera rojiza, así como un brazo extendido a modo de petición…

- ¿Me concede este baile… mi bella dama?- levanta la cabeza dejándome contemplar el violeta de sus ojos.

- Por supuesto… mi apuesto caballero…

Le cojo la mano, dejando que el me ayude a levantar y me llevé a la pista de baile… Nos colocamos para bailar la pieza… Mi mano derecha se entrelaza con la izquierda suya… mi mano izquierda descansa sobre su hombro y la derecha de él se posa en mi cintura… Mi cuerpo levemente pegado al suyo… y mi mirada perdiéndose en la suya…

La música empieza a sonar…

Nosotros nos movemos al son de la música… en el compás ternario en el que está escrita la melodía y en el cual es difícil perderse…

1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…

Todo lo que hay que hacer es dejarse llevar por el espíritu de la música… y que esta invada tu cuerpo…

Cuando termina la pieza, ya todo el mundo se recoge… Hacía algo de frío a esa hora de la noche… y yo tenía aún más, pues mi vestido era de tirantas y no llevaba nada con lo que cubrir mis hombros desnudos…

De repente note que algo cae sobre mis hombros… Giro la cabeza hacia atrás y veo la cara sonriente de Kenshin, y como sus manos dejan sobre mis hombros su chaqueta…

- Si coges frío, te resfriarás… y eso no es bueno…

- Kenshin…

Le devolví la sonrisa con igual grado de felicidad y me recargué en su pecho mientras seguíamos nuestro caminar…

Hoy, en el día de mi graduación… pienso, y doy gracias por ello… que lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida… fue que se cruzaron en ella Yahiko y Kenshin… pues ellos, y tú también pequeño… sois ahora mi vida…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin se presenta el capítulo 24 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Siento muchísimo el retraso de este nuevo capítulo… pero estamos en Septiembre… y es hora de volver a la rutina… Comienza el instituto… la escuela de Música… las clases de ajedrez… y he tenido que estar atenta para los horarios… así que no he podido actualizar hasta ahora…

Y aparte de todo… el capítulo he tenido que hacerlo en la libreta, pues no estaba acabado… y luego copiarlo al ordenador…

Así que… GOMEN NASAI!!! Por haberles hecho esperar… espero que vuestra paciencia se vea recompensada y os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí…

Bien, pasemos a los review:

**Mónica** (jeje, si… en teoría… jajaja… bueno, habrá que esperar al siguiente capi… disfruta de este también)

**Kaoru layer** (jeje, de nada… un placer ayudar… Jeje… a ver, mucho que ver con la serie original de Rurouni Kenshin no tendrá… pero no pienso cambiar demasiadas cosas… si el autor puso que su descendencia iba a ser un niño… niño se queda en la mía… jeje, aunque bueno… quizás me reserve algo para el final, pero tendréis que esperar… Ah! Y lo de del poder… primero que no es un poder… pues los poderes son con elementos de la naturaleza… así que sería un don… y creo que lo dejé algo claro en el anterior capítulo… No se sabe porque, parece ser que Kaoru heredó aparte de su don y su poder, el don de su abuela de "tener sueños premonitorios"… y por el Pacto de Sangre, al unir las sangres… por eso parece ser que Yahiko también tiene parte de ese poder… Bueno, creo que dije algo que no debía… pues eso se iba a ver en otro capi… pero bueno… disfruta de este capi… y me gustó mucho el capi de dream girl…)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (jeje… gracias… me alegra que también te haya gustado… sinceramente, no se si habrá más… ya veré lo que la musa me inspira para crear… jeje y siento de verdad el retraso de este capi, debería haber estado listo hace 4 días… pero entre todas las cosas y además el club especial que tenemos aquí… pues no ha podido ser…)

**Michel 8 8 8** (jeje… ya expliqué el porque de ser niño… pero de todas maneras… no creo que lo pusiera así, a tirarse de los pelos con Yahiko… jeje… Ah! Y si esperas escenas de pelea… tendrá que ser hasta el capítulo 27… lo siento… pero así está previsto…)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje… si, vaya suegro… eso se me ocurrió por mi amigo… que me pegó un susto de esa manera… pero en vez de yo pegarle, resbalé y nos caímos los dos al suelo… jajaja. Y lo de la revisión… no lo hice con esa intención… solo para destacar un poco más el trabajo de fotógrafo de Kenshin… que se me ha quedado un poco estancado, nada más… Lo de las patadas… te lo corroboro, pues mi prima se creía que iba a ser un niño… y hasta que no nació no pudieron saber que era niña… de todo lo que se movía no les dejaba ni saber que sería… jajaja… Pero lo hice así porque generalmente las niñas son más tranquilitas… jeje, cabello suelto Kaoru… lo siento, pero le puse a Kenshin con su habitual cola… y sacúdete las telarañas y disfruta con este capítulo…)

Ah! Lo olvidaba… ya tengo título para el capítulo 6 de "Amor en las adversidades" se llamará "Huída, proposición bajo las estrellas"

Bueno… parece que nuestro tiempo se nos acabó…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 25 "El nacimiento de alguien muy especial" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	25. El nacimiento de alguien muy especial

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 25. El nacimiento de alguien muy especial**

Y ya pasaron los tres meses restantes… Hace una semana que cumplí los nueve meses de embarazo y estoy por salir de cuentas, según me dijo Sumire.

Llevo dos días quedándome en el hospital… pues por mi estado, es mejor que me quede y descanse para estar preparada para cuando llegue en momento…

En estos tres meses lo que más hemos hecho ha sido prepararnos… Hemos comprado la cuna… una en madera de ébano preciosa y la hemos puesto en el cuarto que hicimos con las reformas… Compramos la primera ropita, y también fuimos a casa de Kenshin a por algunas cosas de cuando él era pequeño… jeje, y Hiko nos enseñó unas fotos de Kenshin de bebé… era muy mono… Ojalá salgas a él… Y también había una de él con su madre… Nadeshiko Himura… Ahora sé a quien salió… era igual a ella… mismo cabello, y mismos ojos, solo que los de mi esposo son más profundos…

Y las clases de preparación al parto… fueron muy entretenidas. Consistían en aprender a relajarse para tener un parto natural… Sino se consigue relajar… tanto la madre como el niño correrían grave peligro…

Bueno… pues ahora son las 13:45… Ya es casi la hora en la que sale Yahiko del colegio… Mi niño, ya en tercer curso… Kenshin sigue yendo por él, pues ya se va solo con sus amigos, pero no creo que tarde mucho en dejarlo venir también solo…

Y yo… aún no he ejercido, ni creo que lo haga todavía… Pues quiero esperar a que el pequeño que quiere conocer mundo, tenga tres añitos y vaya a la guardería…

Esto… creo que me he ido del tema… decía que es la hora en la que Yahiko sale del colegio… y ahora que estoy aquí, vienen antes de comer a verme y después él se va a casa de Yutaro con Tsubame, pues ella también viene, para hacer los deberes.

También han pasado por aquí Misao y Aoshi… jeje, y le han comprado un juguete muy gracioso para la cuna… Será unos tíos muy consentidores… Y Megumi y Sano también, con el pequeño Seiichiro… Megumi me comentó que ha pedido plaza para este hospital, claro está, cuando su pequeño sea más grande…

Incluso mi padre y mi tío Saito con su familia… pero ellos me avasallaron preguntas y también trajeron regalos… y tuve que prometerles como unas cincuentas veces, que les llamaría para cuando naciera, para que se marcharan conformes… y en verdad debo hacerlo… por lo menos a tío Saito para que venga porque…

- ¡Ay!- de repente noté una patada muy fuerte en mi vientre

- ¿Se encuentra bien señora?- me pregunta la enfermera que en esos momentos me estaba revisando

- Si… tranquila, solo fue… ¡Ay!- pero otra vez otra punzada en el estómago

Siento como algo húmedo baja por mi entrepierna.

- Señora, recuéstese y respire… intente calmarse… acaba de romper aguas…

Así que… ya has decidido ver mundo… Estoy deseando conocerte…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Ya estamos por tenerte en nuestros brazos, mi niño…

Que rápido han pasado estos últimos tres meses… Parece mentira que Kaoru ya tenga 9 meses de embarazo y que esté por salir de cuentas… Ah… que felicidad… Y ella, se ve más hermosa todavía de lo que es, contigo cielo… Si a las mujeres embarazadas, ya de por si, se las ve hermosas en ese estado… Kaoru está indescriptiblemente bella…

Bueno, más que otra cosa… lo que hemos hecho ha sido prepararnos para tu llegada… Ya tienes una linda cuna en tu cuarto, que está al lado del de tu hermano mayor… También te hemos comprado tu primera ropita… e incluso tendrás alguna de cuando yo era pequeño… Jeje, mi padre… se puso a "ordenar", según él, el ático… aunque más que ordenar, lo que hizo fue ponerlo más patas arriba de lo que estaba… Y sacó algunas cosas mías… ¡Ah! Y también fuimos a clases de preparación al parto… Jeje, las clases eran muy tranquilas, y todos eran muy amables… Mi trabajo allí consistía en mantener tranquila a Kaoru y darle mi apoyo… y ella aprendía a regular su respiración para la hora de las contracciones… Inspirad… espirad… inspirad… espirad… Era lo que más se repetía en las clases…

Por cierto, Aoshi y Misao ya han comenzado su papel de tíos consentidores, pues le han regalado un juguete muy gracioso para la cuna… es un carrusel para dormir, aunque hasta ahora… por las noches eres muy calmadito…

Bueno, eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses… Se podría decir, que es la vida de una familia normal, pero no lo somos…

Hemos tenido que usar nuestros poderes en dos ocasiones, pero fue por causa natural, nada provocado… Pero por ahora, solo puedo pensar en que ya mismo te tendré entre mis brazos y te daré toda la felicidad que te mereces… Aunque la mayor de todas… es que voy a tener un segundo hijo…

Creo que… me fui del tema…

Son las 13:45 del mediodía… Ahora mismo estoy en el periódico y me dispongo a salir para ir a por Yahiko… Mi hombrecito ya es mayor… este año cursa tercero y va solo al colegio con sus amigos en bicicleta… claro, que todavía lo sigo yendo a recoger… Parece que esa costumbre no cambia…

¡Ah! Olvidé decir que a Kaoru, por estar a punto de dar a luz, Sumire le recomendó que se quedara en el hospital… pues como es primeriza, por si hubiera complicaciones… Entonces Yahiko y yo vamos a verla en cuanto que este sale del colegio… Y hablando de eso… será mejor que me vaya ya o no llegaré…

Pero cuando estoy por salir, escucho una melodía muy conocida para mí… es la canción 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou, mi favorita… y la que hace de melodía de mi móvil… Cojo el teléfono portátil y contesto a la llamada, sin siquiera fijarme en el número, pues llevaba prisa…

- ¿Si? ¿Diga? Aquí Kenshin Himura…

- ¿El señor Himura?- pregunta una voz de mujer

- El mismo… ¿Quién es usted y que desea?

- Pues, le llamaba para… - pero de repente se escucha de fondo otra voz- Sachiko, pásame el teléfono…- yo no entendí a lo que pasaba

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Eres tú?- esa voz… la reconozco…

- ¿Sumire? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Kaoru está bien?- me preocupé, Sumire Sanada solo me llamaba cuando era realmente urgente la cosa.

- No tengo tiempo… y tú tampoco deberías de estar perdiéndolo… Tienes que venir inmediatamente… Tú esposa va a dar a luz

- Que… Kaoru…- aún no procesaba lo que me acababa de decir

- Si, tonto… ven hacia aquí… o te perderás el nacimiento de tu hijo…- y acto seguido se cortó la llamada

Tuve que tomarme un segundo para analizar la información recibida…

Sumire… el hospital… Kaoru… mi hijo…

¡¡¡KAORU ESTABA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ A NUESTRO HIJO!!!

- ¡¡OH DIOS!!- regresé de un viajecito por mis pensamientos

Abrí la puerta apresuradamente, dando un portazo y sorprendiendo a todos mis compañeros, quienes pusieron su mirada sobre mi persona. Fui a salir corriendo para salir del edificio, cuando una mano en mi hombro me retuvo.

- Hijo, ¿a que tanta prisa? ¿A pasado algo malo?- volteé para encontrarme la risueña, pero preocupada mirada del hombre que era mi padre

- Himura, ¿has visto el fantasma de Shishio?- giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado y me encontré a Aoshi haciendo un comentario gracioso

Jeje, lo dicho… lo mejor que le pudo haber a Aoshi… fue el haberse casado con Misao… ¡¡Pero no tengo tiempo de pesar en eso ahora!!

- No me bromees Aoshi, que no estoy para ello- corté la cosa antes de que fuera a mayores- Y hazme el favor de ir por Yahiko ¿quieres?- como estaba histérico, le hablé rudamente

Retomé mi camino hacia la puerta, queriendo llegar junto a Kaoru lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Espera Kenshin! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Dónde vas tan corriendo?!

Me giré por última vez y grité a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡¡¡ME VOY AL HOSPITAL A VER EL NACIMIENTO DE MI HIJO!!!!- y salí corriendo escaleras abajo dejando, seguro, que a toda la plana pasmados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Soy Yahiko Himura… tengo 8 años… Poseo el don de crear campos de fuerza… y el poder de controlar el HIELO… Soy protector de la ciudad de Tokyo bajo el nombre de FREEZE… y sin embargo… aparento ser un niño normal que estudia tercer curso en el colegio Tsukimine…

Hace un mes que empezó el colegio y entré en tercero con mis compañeros. El curso pasado lo saqué muy bien… el profesor Otohata me dijo que era de lo mejor que tenía en su clase… Incluso el equipo de fútbol consiguió la copa del campeonato entre colegios… y todos dicen que es gracias a mí… pero no es así… es gracias al esfuerzo de todos… todos juntos formamos un gran equipo… Y otro de los cambios de mi vida en estos últimos tres meses, es que ya me voy solo al colegio… Jeje, Yutaro y Tsubame se reúnen conmigo en el cruce Ichiharu y nos vamos con las bicis al colego… Ya somos alumnos del segundo ciclo… así que tenemos nuevas normas… pero no voy a entrar en detalles…

¡Ah! También deciros que ya le hemos comprado la cuna a mi hermanito… y su habitación está al lado de la mía… Mis padres dicen que yo deberé cuidarlo por las noches… ¡¡Y por supuesto que lo haré!!

Ahora estoy en el colegio, en la clase del señor Minasuki… la última del día… Espero que hoy no nos mande muchos deberes, pues tengo ganas de pasar el día con mamá… Mamá está en el hospital, pues mi hermanito ya está por nacer y la mamá de mi amiga Tsubame le recomendó que se quedara en el hospital… Papá y yo vamos a verla cuando él viene a recogerme… pero me tengo que ir a hacer los deberes y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella… Por eso espero que hoy no manden muchos deberes… Además… tengo un presentimiento… No sé porque… pero creo que hoy… va a pasar algo muy importante…

El sonido del timbre me trae de vuelta a la clase desde el mundo de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno… pues eso es todo por hoy…- dijo el profesor y se dispuso a abandonar el aula.

- ¡En pie!- dijo la delegada

- ¡Hasta mañana seño Minasuki!- nos despedimos

Nuestro profesor salió de la clase y los alumnos nos quedamos recogiendo.

- Yahiko…- me llamó una voz

Yo acabé de meter mi último libro en mi cartera y me coloqué mi gorro blanco.

- Dime Tsubame- le sonreí a mi amiga y colgué mi boken en su enganche

- ¿Vamos a ir a casa de Yutaro a la tarde?

Hoy Yutaro no ha venido a clase. Su madre nos dijo que estaba enfermo en cama, cuando nos llegamos a su casa, al ver que se retrasaba de la hora estimada… Así que iríamos a verle por la tarde para ver como estaba y de paso le dábamos los deberes…

- ¡Claro!- me colgué la mochila y me dirigí con Tsubame a la puerta de la clase- pero primero tengo que ir a ver a mamá…

- De acuerdo… voy contigo, así veo a mi mamá también…- su sonrisa es tan cálida… estando con ella, solo puedo sonreir…

Vamos al parking de bicicletas y cogemos las nuestras. Nos dirigíamos a la salida, cuando divisé dos figuras en la puerta principal… Dos personas, que aunque conocidas, se me hacía extraño verlas allí, sobre todo porque no había una tercera persona con el cabello de fuego…

Cuando estamos un poco más cerca, puedo saber quienes son.

- ¡¡Tío Aoshi!! ¡¡Tía Misao!!- lo de tío Aoshi pase… ¡¡pero tía Misao!! ¡¿No tendría que estar en la Universidad?!

- ¡¡Yahiko!! Menos mal que ya sales…- ¿eh? ¿menos mal?

- ¡Señores Shinomori! ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Y el señor Kenshin?- Tsubame también estaba extrañada.

- ¡Tío Aoshi! ¡Tía Misao! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dije yo un poco cansado de la situación

- Calma pequeño… lo que pasa es que ya viene…- sonrió de forma misteriosa

Arg… tío Aoshi ya no era tan reservado… pero tanto misticismo de él… desespera…

- Tío Aoshi…- me empecé a enfadar- ¡que pasa!

- Cálmate ojos azules…- ¡Diantres! Otra vez… tengo que controlarme…

Mis ojos cambian de color al enfurecerme o preocuparme, incluso al alarmarme… pero tengo que mantenerlo oculto… No es muy normal que de repente a uno le cambie el color de los ojos… y además, como Freeze soy el único que tiene los ojos azul hielo… Papá los tiene dorados cuando es Firey, aunque se recubren de un borde rojo cuando está muy enfurecido y los de mamá… esos me sorprenden… En vez de cambiar de color… se vuelven más profundos… así si que se asemejan al mar…

¡Oh! Otra vez me fui del tema…

- Lo que ocurre es que… ¡¡Ya vas a tener a tu hermanito!!- saltó tía Misao

¿Acaba de decir tía Misao lo que creo haber oído?

- Mi… mi… ¡¡¡MI HERMANITO!!!- exclamé al fin después del shock recibido

- Si pequeño… corre… ¡¡corred al hospital!! Nosotros os seguimos

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡VAMOS!!- salí corriendo, pedaleando a toda velocidad, sin esperar a los demás

- ¡¡¡YAHIKO!!! ¡¡Espérame!!- escuché la voz de Tsubame, quien venía detrás de mí.

Ya voy hermanito… ya voy contigo… ya voy a conocerte… Tu hermano mayor va a estar contigo desde el primer momento… desde el momento en el que naciste en el hospital Shiko…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Salí disparado del periódico y recorrí la ciudad en el coche como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar al hospital Shikon. Entré hecho un manojo de nervios e intranquilidad por mi esposa y mi hijo… Me enmarqué en la mesa de recepción y como no controlaba mis emociones, le grité a la pobre señorita que atendía.

- ¡¡OIGA!! ¡¡¿Sabe donde se encuentra la señora Kaoru Himura?!! ¡¡¿Ya la han llevado a algún sitio?!! ¡¡¡RESPÓNDAME!!!- pobre… ahora me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, la pagué con ella

- Cal… Cálmese… se… señor…- consiguió decirme como pudo.

- ¡¡¿QUE ME CALME?!! ¡¡Mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz a mi hijo!! ¡¡¿Y usted quiere que me calme?!!- iba a perder el poco control que aún tenía sobre mí… y sin duda eso traería problema… Mis ojos deberían de estar ya a punto de volverse rojos, pues de seguro que estaban dorados…

- ¡¡¡KENSHIN HIMURA!!!- ese grito… sin duda era ella…

Me di vuelta y allí estaba ella… Kaoru Himura estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, vestida con un camisón azul y gritándome con una cara que bien podría ser de dolor, enfado, histeria…

- ¡¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de controlarte?!! ¡¡AY!!- se quejó de repente y llevó sus manos a su vientre

- ¡¡KAORU!!- me alarmé y rápidamente me acerqué a ella

- Kaoru, no debes sobresaltarte… debes estar relajada…- habló la mujer que llevaba la silla

- Sumire… ¿A dónde la llevan?

- Rompió aguas hace como una media hora… las contracciones son cada 5 minutos y ya tiene 4 cm de dilatación… La trasladamos a una habitación en maternidad… allá se podrá relajar durante el tiempo restante que tarde en dilatar lo suficiente…- me explicó

No entendía mucho de términos médicos, solo sé que Kaoru tiene que estar relajada y que la trasladan de habitación por eso…

Le agarré fuertemente la mano a mi esposa para darle mi apoyo… para transmitirle fuerzas… Más que nadie, yo sé que mi Kaoru es fuerte… pero aún así… me siento tan impotente porque no puedo hacer nada por ella…

Sumire nos lleva a la habitación y allí, los enfermeros ayudaron a acomodar a Kaoru en la cama…

- Bien Kenshin… tengo que ir a hablar para pedir el quirófano… Mientras, quiero que le controles las contracciones… volveré dentro de 10 minutos- y dicho esto abandonó la habitación

Kaoru y yo nos quedamos solos en la habitación… bueno, no tan solos… pues tú pequeño, cada 4 minutos ahora, te dejas notar y le das un golpecito a mamá, haciendo que ella se queje…

Me senté en una silla al lado de la cama y sostuve la mano de mi esposa entre las mías.

- Kenshin…

- Kaoru… tranquila, todo saldrá bien…- intenté darle mi apoyo con dulces susurros- ya vamos a tener al pequeño con nosotros…

- Si…- me sonrió

Le pasé delicadamente la mano que tenía libre por su negro cabello… tan suave como siempre, pero empezándose a humedecer por la parte de la frente. La vi cerrar sus ojos y relajarse con mi caricia, aunque aún así, el pequeño sigue dándole pataditas y haciendo que ella se queje, pero en menor intensidad, pues se concentra ne mi muestra de cariño…

De repente, tocaron la puerta levemente.

- Adelante- dije yo

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a 5 personas al cuarto, entre ellas a Sumire.

- He hecho una excepción por esta vez y los he dejado entrar, pero solo un momento- informó la doctora Sanada

- Mamá…- la preocupación en la voz de Yahiko llegó a nuestros oídos

- Yahiko… cielo…- Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa

- Hermana, ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues… ahora mismo bien… ¡ah!- le acababa de dar otra contracción- bueno, no tan bien…

- ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones Kenshin?

- Esta última a 3 minutos y medio…

- Ya veo… habrá que ir preparándose…- nos avisó la mamá de Tsubame, y hablando de la pequeña, también estaba allí al lado de mi Yahiko- lo siento, pero tendrán que retirarse…

- Esta bien…

- Misao… puedes… ¿puedes llamar a papá?- Kaoru tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, y se iba aumentando con pequeño gemidos

- Claro- iban a proceder a irse, cuando Yahiko se acercó angustiado a la cama.

- Mamá…

Mi esposa iba a decirle algo, pero una nueva contracción se lo impidió

- Tranquilo campeón… mamá estará bien… pronto conocerás a tu hermanito…- le dediqué una sonrisa y le revolví el pelo alborotado característico de él.

Pero un nuevo gemido de parte de Kaoru me alertó.

- ¡¡AY!! ¡¡AH!! ¡¡ME DUELE!!

Sumire y yo corrimos a su lado… yo asustado por el grito y Sumire, acostumbrada pues es su trabajo, fue a revisarla.

- Contracciones cada minuto… dilatación 10 cm… Hay que llevarla al quirófano…- en cuanto Sumire dijo eso, yo no me lo pensé

- Aoshi, cuida a Yahiko… Sumire, yo voy con Kaoru…- dije decidido

- Está bien

Salió fuera justo detrás de Aoshi y los demás

- Necesito una camilla para que la trasladéis al quirófano 2… es prioritario…- se escuchó en el pasillo y acto seguido dos camilleros entraron en la habitación

Vamos Kaoru… se fuerte… se fuerte por nuestro hijo… pero sobre todo se fuerte por ti, por mí, por Yahiko… por nosotros… No va a pasar nada… Vamos a conocer a nuestro pequeño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Por segunda vez en mi vida estoy en la sala de espera de un hospital…

Pedaleé lo más deprisa que me dejaron mis piernas y también tuve que ir esquivando a la gente para no chocarme con ella en mi carrera… Nada más llegar a la puerta del hospital, solté la bicicleta lo mejor que pude en el parking… ni siquiera me di cuenta de si le puse en candado, y entre corriendo en el edificio, aún a sabiendas de que me podrían llamar la atención…

Caminé directo a la recepción y le pregunté a la chica que atendía… bueno, preguntar…

- ¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?! ¡¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra Kaoru Himura?!

La mujer se me quedó mirando extrañada, yo diría que no se lo esperaba. Entonces, noté a Tsubame ponerse detrás de mí y a mis tíos a continuación

- Por favor… buscamos a la señora Himura… ¿Nos puede decir su habitación?- pidió tío Aoshi

Pero no hizo falta que la chica nos dijera donde…

- ¿Tsubame? ¿Yahiko?

Mi amiga y yo volteamos a la llamada y nos topamos con…

- ¡¡Mamá!!- exclamó Tsubame

- ¿Venís a ver a Kaoru? Lo siento, pero no puedo dejaros pasar… Se encuentra en preparación para el quirófano…

¿Quirófano? Esa palabra no me gusta… ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? Mamá… hermanito…

- ¡¡Señora Sanada!! Por favor… ¡¡Déjeme ver a mamá!! Le… le prometo que no haré nada… no me tiraré a abrazarla… si quiere… me quedaré en la puerta… pero por favor…- le rogué- yo solo quiero saber que están bien…

- Venga mamá…- me ayudó Tsubame

Al final… cedió

- Bueno… haré una excepción… pero nada de sobresaltarla…

Y así pude ver a mamá… pero allí se empezó a quejar mucho… decía que le dolía mucho… Es cierto que mi hermanito de muchas patadas… pero mamá nunca se había quejado tanto…

La mamá de mi amiga nos hizo salir apresuradamente de la habitación y luego unos hombres entraron con una camilla y se llevaron a mamá, con papá detrás…

Yo quería ir… pero sé que no puedo… eso ya me supera… así que todo lo que puedo hacer… es esperar pacientemente en la sala de espera del quirófano…

Tío Aoshi había llamado a los abuelos… y el primero en llegar fue el abuelo Hiko… quien nos revolucionó a todos con sus comentarios y bajó un poco la tensión… Pero minutos después aparecían por la puerta del hospital el abuelo Kojiro, tía Tokio con la prima Suzume en brazos dormida y tío Saito con la prima Ayame igual de dormida y eso me extrañó, pues solo hacía 15 minutos que tío Aoshi les había llamado y se tarda una hora en venir en helicóptero…

- ¡¡Abuelo!! ¡¡Tía Tokio!! ¡¡Tío Saito!!

- Hola pequeño… veo que tu hermanito ya quiere conocer mundo… - rió el abuelo

- Pero… ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto?

- Es que estábamos en la cuidad- pero a continuación me susurró tío Saito- cortesía de tus primas…

Giré la vista hacia mis dos primitas, que yacían dormidas en el regazo de sus padres… Seguro que habían usado su don… eso es muy temerario… Deben de estar agotadas… teletransportarse hasta aquí… su don ha debido de sobrepasar los límites de su cuerpo tan pequeño… nunca se habían teletransportado más allá de la entrada de la ciudad…

El tiempo pasaba, y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso… No podía estar tranquilo ni sentado… así que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala…

- Yahiko… vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo…- se rió Tsubame de mi acción

Su risa consiguió tranquilizarme y calmarme un poco…

Nada iba a pasar… mamá es fuerte… y papá está con ella…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Quirófano 2… muchos médicos en la sala… Kaoru gimiendo de dolor y agarrándome fuertemente la mano… Eso era lo único que yo podía hacer en esa situación… agarrarle fuertemente la mano y darle mi apoyo a mi esposa…

Sumire me guió hasta un cuarto lleno de ropa y toallas limpias, mientras que los camilleros llevaban a Kaoru al quirófano.

- Kenshin… ponte esto sobre la ropa y acompáñame

Me extendió el atuendo que debía usar dentro de la sala para no contaminarla. Lo primero era ponerse esa especie de bata azul sobre la ropa. Seguidamente, cubro mis zapatos con una especie de bolsa de plástico y mi cabello con un gorro de un material que no es ni tela ni plástico… (es que ni idea de cómo se llama)

Salgo del cuarto de la ropa ya vestido y sigo a la señora Sanada por el pasillo hasta el quirófano. Allí, los quejidos de dolor de mi esposa inundaban las cuatro paredes de esa habitación y los ruidos de las máquinas que controlaban el corazón de mi Kaoru los acompañaban

- Dilatación 12 cm… suficiente… contracciones cada 5 segundos…- informó una de las enfermeras

Kaoru se quejaba enormemente de dolor… su cara lo reflejaba… y quiera que no… con su frente perlada en sudor… también conseguía verse hermosa…

- ¡¡AH!! Duele… ¡¡ME DUELE MUCHO!!

- Venga Kaoru… ya estás lista… ahora vas a ayudar a nacer a tu hijo…- la alentó Sumire

Yo me sentía impotente… mi Kaoru sufriendo… y yo no podía hacer mucho más de lo que ya hacía…

- Kenshin… tú mantenle la mano agarrada y con la otra presiónale suavemente el vientre…

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- otro grito estrepitoso llenó el lugar

- Vamos amor… todo estará bien… ahora vamos a ayudar al pequeño…- la intenté tranquilizar un poco

- Viene otra contracción… vamos, tienes que pujar…

El quejido no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez vino acompañado por el empuje de mi esposa y un apretón que me dejó la mano un poco adormecida, debido a la fuerza con que lo hizo.

- Venga Kaoru… sigue… vas muy bien…

- Vamos amor…- le susurraba al oído

Otra vez repetimos en anterior proceso y yo hacía lo que me había dicho Sumire, y presionaba levemente el vientre de mi dulce mujercita cuando ella pujaba.

Una tercera vez se realizó la acción y entonces Sumire llamó nuestra atención.

- ¡¡Ya puedo ver su cabeza!!- Kaoru estaba muy cansada… jadeaba y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos zafiros… quienes amenazaban con entrecerrarse

- Amor… Kaoru… una vez más… vamos…- la animé

Otro empujón más sucedió a mis palabras… No se si mi pobre mano aguantará otro más… jamás creí que Kaoru tuviera tanta fuerza de agarre…

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tiene los hombros fuera! ¡Venga Kaoru! ¡¡Un último esfuerzo!!

Y para la última vez, se escuchó un grito proveniente de mi esposa, seguido de un llanto desesperado a todo pulmón y una gran luz invadiendo el lugar…

La alegría que me invadió en el momento en el que escuché el llanto de mi hijo no es comparable a nada… esa felicidad y calidez que me llenó todo el cuerpo me estremeció de arriba abajo… mi corazón se regocija en su alegría…

Pero la luz hizo que mis emociones se vieran disminuidas de gozo e invadidas por un poco de miedo…

Ese resplandor dorado que cubrió la habitación, provenía del hombro de mi pequeño, en donde su marca brillaba en color amarillo cual rayos de sol… Eso me sorprendió y alarmó… Es cierto que sabía que la Marca aparecería en el momento del nacimiento, el padre de Kaoru nos lo dijo… pero no creí que fuera tan en el momento… y encima los 5 médicos habían sido testigos de esto…

Repentinamente sentí una presión sobre mi mano. Llevé la mirada hacia mi esposa, quien me daba un leve apretón de manos y me dedicaba una sonrisa, que se veía preciosa con sus ojos azules profundos y su rostro bañado en sudor…

- Míralo Kenshin… es nuestro hijo…- susurraba con un tono de voz muy bajo

Estaba agotada… Era un esfuerzo que nunca antes había realizado… aunque espero que no sea la última vez… No digo que me guste que Kaoru sufra… pero espero que tengamos que volver a estar en esta situación…

El rostro irradiante de felicidad de mi esposa me hizo saber que todo estaría bien, que no importaba que hubiesen presenciado eso… era inevitable…

- Es nuestro pequeño, Kaoru…- no sabía lo que sentía, solo sé… que esta felicidad que estoy experimentando es la más grande que jamás he sentido…- oh amor… te amo… te amo tanto…- bajé mis labios hasta llegar a los suyos, juntándolos en un exquisito beso, dejándome saborear el dulce sabor a miel de mi mujer…

Pero mientras estábamos en medio de ese beso, mi hombro comenzó a quemarme abrasadoramente, obligándome a cortar el beso.

En cuanto nos separamos, pude apreciar el brillo azul oscuro de la marca de Kaoru… ¡¡Estaba brillando!! Entonces la mía…

Roté mis ojos a ella y efectivamente como me esperaba… el brillo escarlata iluminaba todo el tatuaje del mismo color…

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué nuestras marcas brillaban? No nos habían comentado nada… ¡¿No sería una señal de algo malo?!

Pero aparté mis pensamientos de mis divagaciones, cuando la doctora Sanada se acercó a nosotros con un bulto cuidadosamente envuelto en una mantita azulada y que hacía leves sonidos como de sollozos…

- Bueno… no sé que ha sido eso… y es de lo más extraño que he visto…- ¡Oh no! Nos empezará a hacer preguntas…- pero eso para mí es secundario… Lo primero es este pequeñín que reclama la atención de sus padres…- y dicho esto, dejó el bulto en brazos de Kaoru.

Nada más lo vi, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios… Ahí estás tú… por fin puedo conocerte… Ese pequeño bulto escondido en una manta azul y que está en brazos de su madre es mi hijo… Kaoru le sonríe amorosamente y lo destapa un poco para que podamos verlo mejor…

Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías? Tienes la carita algo rosadita, pero se te puede distinguir una piel entre morena y blanquecina… y para mi sorpresa y alegría… tu pequeña pelusita de pelos, son hebras de tonos rojizos… ¡¡Sacaste mi cabello!! Oh pequeño…

- Hola tesoro… yo soy tu mamá…- le dijo Kaoru, aunque su voz se notaba cansada y apagada- y este de aquí es tu papá…- al decir esto, veo como mi esposa alza un poquito su delicada cabecita para poder contemplarlo mejor.

Pero cuando nuestro recién nacido estira un poco su bracito, dejando ver su marquita dorada en el hombro, algo ocurre… Un rayo de luz sale de su marca y a este le acompañan otro que sale de la mía, otro de la de Kaoru y un cuarto que proviene de fuera de la habitación… Las cuatro luces se juntan formando una esfera luminosa que se divide en dos… la primera de ellas sale del cuarto y la segunda se para sobre la cabeza de mi hijo… ¡¿Qué diantres es eso?!

La esfera intensifica su brillo y desciende hacia mi niño, abriéndose por su centro hasta quedar como un aro y pasando la cabeza de mi pequeño por él, haciendo quedar a modo de collar en su cuello… Cuando el resplandor cesa, lo único que queda es un colgante alrededor del cuello de mi niño… Que… ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Miro a mi esposa pasmado, intentando obtener respuestas, pero descubro que el cansancio ya está pudiendo con ella… apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos…

Le cojo delicadamente de sus brazos a este trozo de cielo, y lo acomodo en los míos… Veo como ella se recuesta y poco a poco sus ojos marinos van cediendo al sueño… Pero en un último susurro me dice…

- Kenshin… lle… llévalo… llévalo con Yahiko… con Yahiko… por favor… Yahiko… él… él debe… él debe cogerlo…- y después de esto, cae rendida al mundo de los sueños.

No tenía ni idea de a que venía esa petición, pero aprovechando el aturdimiento de los médicos, que no sabían lo que acababa de pasar, me escabullí del quirófano…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!

De repente mi marca empezó a arder y brillar y entonces un rayo celeste hielo, del color de mi marca, salió de ella y entró en el quirófano… Yo alucinaba con eso… pero no era nada comparado con lo que venía después…

Una esfera luminosa de color celeste hielo salió del quirófano y se paró delante mía, sobre mi cabeza… Empezó a descender lentamente abriendo un aro en su interior y acabó rodeándome el cuello y transformándose en un colgante… Era un colgante precioso, con una cadena de plata y con un dije circular, también en plata… pero adornado en su centro por una piedra preciosa en azul oscuro, quien en su centro, tenía un cristal de hielo… Ahora si que no entendía nada… ¡¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?!

- Bueno… parece que este niño será alguien muy especial…- habló el abuelo Kojiro- ha hecho aparecer también el colgante de su hermano mayor…

Eso… eso… ¡¿Eso lo había hecho mi hermanito?!

- Ya… Ya… Yahiko…- ¡Un momento! Esa dulce voz…

Me volteé hacia atrás con cierto temor… y efectivamente… Tsubame era la portadora de tan linda voz…

- Ya… Yahiko… tu… ¡¿Tu hombro brilla?! Y… y… y esa luz… ¡¡Que diantres!!- jeje… olvidando la situación… Tsubame estaba muy adorable con la cara entre sorpresa y temor…

- Marca de familia pequeña…- dijo tía Tokio

- Pero… pero…- sin embargo, algo interrumpió la replica de mi amiga…

Alguien acababa de salir de la habitación donde estaban mamá y papá… Poso mis ojos sobre quien acaba de salir… Un hombre vestido con el traje de los médicos y de rojo cabello está de pie frente a nosotros con un pequeño bulto envuelto con una manta azul sobre sus brazos.

Todo quedó en silencio… bueno, es decir, todos nosotros… Papá acababa de salir… con mi hermanito en brazos…

Ya estás aquí… ya estás con nosotros… hermanito…

Con pasos temblorosos, me acerco despacio hasta mi padre… Me quedó observándolo un poco hasta que él decide hablar…

- Yahiko… aquí hay que quiere conocerte…- seguidamente, baja el bulto hasta mi altura y me alienta a cogerlo.

¿Yo? ¿Coger a un ser tan frágil? ¿Papá me está dejando coger a mi hermanito?

- Tu hermano… Kenji…- y me acomodó a mi hermanito en mis brazos

Es… es increíble… te tengo en mis brazos… te estoy sosteniendo… oh… es tan grandiosa la sensación…

Te observo atentamente… cielos, eres igualito que papá… el mismo cabello… la misma expresión… Pero cuando abres tus ojitos y me miras, apenas si tengo tiempo de ver el color de estos, pues un brillo proveniente de tu cuello y el mío atrae mi atención… Aún así consigo verlo… azules, como mamá…

Miro con sorpresa, como tu cuello es también rodeado por un colgante de cadena dorada igual al mío, con un dije también de oro… una piedra ámbar en el centro del circular dije y en el centro de la piedra, un rayo refulgiendo en color amarillo electrizante, como el color de tu marca… Esto es lo que brilla… nuestros colgantes…

- Bueno… ya está… aquí está el pequeño… Kenji Himura…- anunció el abuelo de Osaka- hermano encárgate… pero solo bloquea los recuerdos del momento comprometedor y de los colgantes…

- Se usar mi don… hermano…

Tío Saito se dirigió primero a Tsubame… Sé que no le va a hacer nada… Pero no puedo evitar que un sentimiento de angustia se apodere de mí… Jamás… jamás querría que tío Saito tuviera que hacerla olvidarse de mí… ella es muy importante para mí… la quiero demasiado…

Se pone frente a ella, apoya sus dedos índice y corazón sobre la frente de mi amiga y una tenue luz blanca sale de ese lugar… Tsubame se queda estática en el sitio, mirando a la nada… Tío Saito prosigue con la misma acción sobre las personas necesarias allí y luego entra en el quirófano, donde seguramente haría lo mismo…

- Bueno… os estaréis preguntando que son esos colgantes ¿no?- así que es otra tradición… Papá no la debería de saber cuando no me dijo nada…

- Sinceramente si…- dijo papá

- No es nada mala… cálmate… Mejor os lo explico en la habitación cuando estemos más tranquilos y Kaoru también esté…

- Está bien…

Entonces las puertas del quirófano se volvieron a abrir, dejando salir a tío Saito y a la señora Sanada…

- Kaoru ya está bien… ahora mismo está descansando y la vamos a trasladar a una habitación en maternidad… pero necesito al pequeño para bañarlo y vestirlo…

Así que tenías que marcharte para bañarte… vaya… pero en fin… tienes que estar limpito para no enfermarte…

Pero antes de entregarle otra vez a Kenji a papá… me acerqué a Tsubame y se lo presenté a ella…

- Tsubame… este es mi hermanito… Kenji…- yo sonreí a mi amiga y mi pequeño hermanito de apenas unos minutos de vida, también lo hizo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Kenji… Kenji Himura… ese es tu nombre…

Apenas si tienes unos minutos de vida, y ya te has ganado el corazón de todos… Y también nos has dado el primer susto de tu vida… pero tú no tienes la culpa… pues era algo irremediable… Jeje, así que Kaoru quería que Yahiko lo cogiese para que se activara el collar… bueno, pero querréis saber que son los colgantes… Pues oigamos la explicación que mi suegro tiene que darnos…

Trasladaron a Kaoru a la habitación 224 en la sección de maternidad mientras aún se encontraba dormida y momentos después despertaba para encontrarse con mi mirada preocupada pero llena de felicidad sobre la azulada de ella.

- Kaoru…- sonreí y le acaricié suavemente la piel de su mano, pues la mantenía cogida desde que la trasladaron- gracias… gracias… oh Kaoru… te amo tanto… me has dado un hijo precioso…- me acerqué a su rostro y le di un beso en la frente.

Pero de repente, descubrí con sorpresa como los ojos de mi esposa se humedecían y las lágrimas que intentaba controlar, amenazaban con salir y rodar por sus mejillas.

- No Kenshin… gracias a ti… gracias por aceptarme… gracias por amarme… por hacerme ver que yo te amaba… Y sobre todo… gracias por permanecer a nuestro lado… incluso con lo que has tenido que soportar…- cerró su mano con la mía y una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

Yo dibujé una sonrisa… es tan pura… tan amable… tan… tan Kaoru…

Alargué mi mano y borré todo rastro de lloro de su rostro, a la vez que me acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un beso lleno de todo lo que sentía en ese momento y no podía expresar…

- Bueno, creo que ya podrán pasar…- le comuniqué a mi esposa al término del beso.

- ¿Y Yahiko?- preguntó de pronto- ¿Cogió a Kenji?

- Si… y ambos colgantes brillaron… pero, ¿Qué son esos colgantes?

- Pues…

Pero llamaron a la puerta justo cuando iba a explicarme.

- Adelante- dije yo

La puerta de madera pintada en blanco se abrió, para dejar pasar a una pequeña cuna con un bebé pelirrojito y vestido con un trajecito azul, y a Sumire Sanada empujando dicha cuna.

Mi pequeño Kenji… que bien te sienta la ropa que te compramos… y parece que estás bastante inquieto, pues miras a todas partes, investigándolo todo y mueves tus manitas y tus piecesitos.

- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?- preguntó a la vez que lo ponía al lado nuestra- es un niño Sano y fuerte, y ha pesado 3 kilos 300 gramos… Kenji Himura… vas a hacer muy felices a tu familia…

Nosotros nos acercamos más para verte mejor… estás tan mono… no podemos evitar sonreir… Entonces tú te percatas de que eres observado y posas tu azulada mirada como la de tu madre sobre nosotros… Nos sonríes y estiras tus bracitos hacia Kaoru…

- Y también es bastante espabilado… ya os reconoce… normalmente, los bebés tardan unas semanas en acostumbrarse a sus padres… es un niño muy listo…

Te miramos embelesados… un ángel… un ángel que dios nos regaló…

- Seguro que tiene hambre… Kaoru, será mejor que le des de comer para que luego duerma tranquilo…- le explicó la doctora.

Mi esposa cogió a nuestro pequeño en brazos y Sumire le explicaba lo necesario para que le diera el pecho y momentos después, Kenji estaba muy a gusto, acomodado en el regazo de Kaoru y succionaba de su pecho esa leche que le serviría de alimento durante algunos meses…

Yo estaba extasiado mirando esa escena… era tan enternecedora… tan emotiva… Kaoru tenía un especial… y su sonrisa se notaba más cálida que nunca…

Cuando Kenji terminó, Kaoru lo cogió apoyando en su hombro su cabecita y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle a expulsar los gases… Instantes después, me lo pasaba a mí estando medio dormido, y al ponerlo en la cuna, cayó rendido al instante… Le tapé con la mantita y me fui a mi lugar anterior, sentándome en la silla junto a la cama para estar con mi esposa.

- Sacó tus ojos amor…

- Pero tiene tu hermoso cabello cariño…

- Si, sacó mi pelo rojo… jeje, va a ser difícil perderle de vista…- reí- y su marca es amarilla… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su poder?- pregunté, pues teniendo en cuenta lo visto hasta ahora…

Mi marca es ROJA y yo controlo el FUEGO, que es de ese color…

La marca de Kaoru es AZUL y ella controla el AGUA, que es azul…

La de Yahiko es CELESTE y es del color del HIELO, lo que el controla…

Y con Aoshi y Misao igual… TIERRA y VIENTO… MARRÓN y VERDE

- Pues…- pero como siempre, tampoco pudo explicarme lo que le había preguntado.

Nuevamente habían llamado a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que yo concedí.

- Pase

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres niños y seis adultos… Nuestra familia estaba allí… Aoshi, Misao, el señor Kamiya, mi padre, los señores Saito con sus hijas… y nuestro hijo mayor… Yahiko…

- Shh…- les aviso- se acaba de dormir…

Entraron cautelosamente a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia y se quedaron ensimismados mirándote… Es que eres un ángel…

- Felicidades…- nos dijeron todos

Pequeño mío… bienvenido a la familia…

Después de un rato en el que observamos a Kenji dormir y hablamos de todo lo que había pasado… Es increíble… después de 9 meses, por fin quisiste ver la luz del día… y con que luz… cegaste a todo el quirófano jeje… Pero aún me pregunto que significado tienen los colgantes… Aunque mucho no tuve que esperar para obtener la respuesta…

- Bueno… creo que ha llegado la hora de explicaros que son los colgantes…

Kojiro Kamiya fue quien pronunció estas palabras, haciendo que nuestras miradas se posaran en él… Finalmente iba a saber que significado tenían esos colgantes que ahora cuelgan del cuello de mis hijos.

- Esos son los Colgantes del Nacimiento… como indica su nombre, aparecen al nacer… y al principio sirven para controlar el poder que se posea… pues este se encuentra descontrolado en un cuerpo tan pequeño… Dentro de unos meses pasará a ser solo un colgante normal, como el de Yahiko ahora, puesto que él ya sabe controlarlo…

- Abuelo… ¿Entonces mi hermanito necesita el colgante para no hacerse daño con los poderes?- sacó en conclusión mi inteligente hijo mayor

- Exactamente… así que no debe quitarse el collar… por lo menos durante el primer mes… Y recomendaría que Yahiko tampoco lo hiciera… pues como los colgantes los hizo aparecer Kenji, están complementados… Si os fijáis, Ayame y Suzume aún los llevan…

- Papá… eso ya lo sé yo…- dijo Kaoru

- Déjalo Kaoru… ya sabes como es tu padre…- rió el señor Saito

- Pero hermano…- jeje, las típicas peleas de hermanos… ¿Las veremos también con vosotros hijos míos?

Abrazo a Kaoru y la atraigo hacia mí, dejando que se apoye en mi pecho y juntos observamos a nuestros hijos… Yahiko habla con Kenji mientras este duerme, y Ayame y Suzume lo miran con una carita muy tierna…

Soy Kenshin Himura… fotógrafo del periódico Shinshengumi y protector de la ciudad de Tokyo bajo el nombre de Firey… pero sobre todo… soy el esposo de Kaoru, la mujer que amo… y el padre de Yahiko, mi hijo mayor… y de Kenji… recién llegado al mundo hoy… día 6 de Septiembre… en el hospital Shikon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin se apareció el capítulo 25 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Bueno… pues por fin saqué el tiempo para poder terminar de pasar el capítulo 25 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Madre mía que semanita… entre el empiezo del instituto… la escuela de música… las clases de ajedrez, pues empieza la liga… y este año queremos quedar primeros… Pues eso, que cualquiera saca el tiempo…

Pero afortunadamente, conseguí hacerme un hueco…

Bueno, repasemos un poco del capítulo…

YA LLEGÓ KENJI!!! Jeje… aquí está el pequeño… y vaya cambios… jeje

Espero que lo de los colgantes se haya entendido bien… bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se verá algo más de ellos…

Y aquí Saito utilizó su poder… jeje, espero que os gustase que lo pusiera así…

Y los términos médicos… madre mía… tuve que pedir ayuda a mi padre y buscar en las enciclopedias… pero espero que esté bien… Diréis que está demasiado explicado y a algunos no le gustará… pero es que el finc era así…

Bueno, pasemos a los review:

**Gabyhyatt** (Aquí está el tan esperado nacimiento, que lo disfrutes)

**Mónica** (jeje, espero que tus ansias de leer se sacien hasta el siguiente capítulo, con este que te traigo hoy… y ya sabes lo que pasa con las clases… al final voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir en ellas jajaja)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje… si, despelucado… cascada de fuego ardiente cayendo por la espalda… ah… (baba) jeje, espero que también te gustase mucho el capítulo de "Amor en las adversidades"… bueno y sobre lo de las actividades y las clases… son de lo más envidiosas… pero no lograrán que os abandone, eso tenlo por seguro como Alegría Jiménez Naranjo que me llamo… jeje, bueno disfruta del capítulo)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (tranquila Kasumi, no pasa nada… espero que tu compu no se te vuelva a romper y te deje leer los finc tan geniales que se ponen en fanfiction… Y aquí tienes el capi)

Ah! Lo olvidaba… en este capítulo no sale mucho la perspectiva de Kaoru… pero es que, aparte de que no soy madre… mi mamá no me ha podido ayudar con las emociones que sintió ella cuando me tuvo, y como mi tía no tiene hijos y mi otra tía vive en Sevilla… pues, a ver como me las arreglaba… pero si ustedes consideran que debería poner un poco de la perspectiva de Kaoru, pues díganmelo y lo haré, reeditando el capítulo…

Bueno, bueno… nuestro tiempo llega a su fin y toca despedirse ya… pero no sin antes haceros una propuesta…

El capítulo 26 ya está hecho en la libreta y me ha sobrado un poco para poner un lemon… queréis que lo ponga?? Os gustaría que hubiera otro lemon en este finc??

Denme su opinión…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 26 "Kenji y Yahiko" de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	26. Kenji y Yahiko

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**----- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 26. Kenji y Yahiko**

Los rayos del sol que asoman por la rendija del cristal que no cubrían las cortinas, penetran en la habitación, totalmente oscurecida, y llegan a mí molestando mi tan placentero sueño. La molesta luz daba en mis ojos y me obliga a despertar, pero antes de abrir los ojos, siento un sabor dulce y una presión sobre mis labios. Dulce y jugoso sabor a miel que me permito saborear en ese exquisito beso que me regalan de buena mañana… Mis labios se mueven al compás de aquellos que me besan y poco a poco piden permiso para adentrarse en mi boca… Yo entreabro mis labios y dejo pasar su lengua, que viene a jugar con la mía, después de algunas horas de descanso… Mi lengua danza con la suya… saboreándonos… degustándonos… deleitándonos con el sabor del otro y con la adictiva esencia que se crea cuando se juntan ambas… Nuestros pulmones se quejan pidiendo aire urgentemente, y a nosotros no nos queda otro remedio que separarnos, cortando así la dulce caricia…

La separación fue mínima, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre mis mejillas, haciendo que, de seguro, estas se sonrojen un poco… Abro lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con las orbes más hermosas que jamás he visto y de las que me enamoré a primera vista.

El rostro de mi esposo contiene un brillo especial en los ojos esa mañana, y se veía muy seductor con ese cabello del color de las llamas cayendo por su espalda como una cascada de lava ardiente… y esa hermosa sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios…

- Buenos días amor…- afianza más el abrazo en el que me sostiene con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza acaba recostada en su pecho.

- Buenos días cariño…- me relajo con el calor de su cuerpo y escuchando el pausado latir de su corazón.

- Hoy solo se despertó una vez…- me comenta refiriéndose al pequeño

Y es que… ya hace 5 meses que tú, pequeño Kenji, inundaste nuestras vidas de felicidad… Cinco meses ya desde que viste la luz por primera vez… y ya estás muy grande desde entonces.

Cierto que las primeras semanas fueron algo agotadoras, pues aunque eras muy tranquilo… por las noches, indudablemente, cada 3 horas pedías algo de atención para comer… Es verdad que resulta algo pesado… pero la sensación de darte el pecho es tan fascinante… que no la cambiaría por nada…

Aunque lo que me es más extraño… es el hecho de que aún no hayas manifestado tus poderes, teniendo ya cinco meses… Normalmente, el don se manifiesta a los días de nacer, y el poder al mes justo… pero con Kenji todavía no se han dado los indicios… Poderes tienes, eso es seguro, pues todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia tienen… Así que… ya será el momento en el que quieras enseñárnoslos… Mientras estés sano y fuerte como tu hermano y tu papá, yo soy feliz…

- Si… tienes razón cielo…- le contesto

- Esta noche me toca a mí el primer turno… para que descanses mejor… y luego tu si quieres el segundo…

- De acuerdo… como quieras…

El médico nos dijo que ya podíamos ir dándole el biberón de vez en cuando, en vez del pecho, y dentro de unos meses, también podíamos intercalarle algunas papillas para que empezase a comer cosas sólidas…

Con tu llegada cambiaste muchas cosas en nuestra vida… pero damos gracias a tenerte… Tu hermano Yahiko ya tiene a alguien con quien jugar… y nosotros tenemos otro hijo, prueba viviente del amor que nos procesamos Kenshin y yo…

Creo… que no hay más novedades que contar…

La familia encantada contigo, pequeño mío… y que decir de los amigos… El pequeño Seiichiro Sagara se lleva divinamente contigo… jeje, creo que serán muy buenos amigos…

Y cuando Yahiko los vigila… siempre va detrás de él caminando, y tú detrás gateando jeje… No quiero ni ver cuando empieces a andar… lo vais a volver loco entre los dos…

- Kaoru…- me llama mi marido sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

- ¿Si Kenshin?

- Ya que es tan temprano… y viendo que tenemos un tiempo para nosotros… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y salimos un poco al jardín para disfrutar de la mañana?

- Si… me parece bien…- acepté su propuesta- Quiero disfrutar un poco más de ti…- reí un poco traviesa… como a él le gusta cuando estamos solos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Ya es de día… Lo sé porque el sol entra en mi habitación y llega hasta mí, molestándome de mi silencioso y placentero sueño… Arrugo el entrecejo y me muevo hacia los lados, intentando que la luz cese de molestarme y me deje descansar un poco más… Pero la luz ya cubre completamente la oscuridad de mi visión, porque mi sueño ya acabó, y me obliga a despertarme y a abrir mis ojos…

Mi habitación está levemente en penumbra, pues la luz que entra por la ventana, hace que todo no esté tan oscuro… Deben ser cerca de las diez de la mañana, pues cuando giré mis ojos hacia la ventana, pude distinguir en cielo aún un poco grisáceo que se aprecia por la mañana.

Me incorporo haciendo que el edredón de mi cama caiga y deje cubrirme del frío. Suelto mi tan querido boken y me tallo los ojos un poco, pues aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a la iluminación del cuarto.

Hoy es sábado, así que no hay escuela ni entrenamiento de fútbol… Podré pasar todo el día en casa con mis padres y mi hermanito…

Decido levantarme de la cama, voy a la ventana y abro las cortinas. Después de esta acción, cuelgo mi boken de su colgador encima de la cama y lo observo durante unos segundos… Era el legado de mi madre… Mi tesoro…

Salgo de mi cuarto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara para despertarme del todo. Pero cuando salgo y voy al cuarto de mis padres para despertarlos como tanto me gusta… descubro que no hay nadie… Que raro…

No se deben de haber levantado hace mucho, pues la cama aún está sin hacer y la ventana se encuentra abierta, haciendo que el aire baile con las cortinas.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- me pregunto al no encontrarlos- que raro…

Pero de repente escucho un ruido, como un quejido… que llama mi atención…

- ¿Um? ¿Y ese sonido?- me extraño y vuelvo a salir al pasillo, buscando algún indicio del responsable del ruido.

Otra vez lo escucho y descubro que proviene de la habitación que está al lado de la mía. Recorro el largo pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto y abro muy despacio la puerta, en la cual hay un cartel en el cual pone "Kenji", al igual que en la puerta de mi cuarto hay otro que pone "Yahiko".

La estancia está levemente iluminada por la luz que entra por la ventana, en la que se pueden distinguir las paredes de un color verde pálido gracias a esta. Avanzo unos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación, teniendo cuidado con las cosas que hay allí… Una manta que cubre la mayor parte de la habitación, para jugar en el suelo… un baúl de juguetes con algunos de ellos fuera… varios armarios y cuadros sobre las paredes, y otros muebles que mamá y papá usan para atender a mi hermanito… y en medio de todo el cuarto está él…

Allí, en una cunita blanca se revuelve él entre las sábanas… Me acerco a su camita y me asomo por encima de los barrotes, blanquecinos también, para verte con los ojos abiertos y moviendo tus manitas y tus piecesitos alegremente, tratando de llamar la atención… Yo te sonrío y me hipnotizo viéndote… Es que por más que te miro, no dejo de pensar que eres igual que papá… pero sacaste los ojos azules que tanto nos gustan a él y a mí… porque nos dan tranquilidad… los ojos de mamá…

Entonces te percatas de que estoy aquí y posas tu vista sobre mí. Me sonríes y estiras tus pequeños brazos hacia mí, pidiéndome que te coja. Le quito el seguro al lateral de la cuna para bajar los barrotes y así poder complacerte. Te cojo delicadamente junto con tu mantita azul y te acomodo en mis brazos, tapándote bien para que no tengas frío, pues con tu pijamita lila tendrás frío en esta mañana. Te acurrucas en mis brazos y llevas tu manita a tu boca, chupándote el dedo pulgar. Antes no lo sabía, pero ahora puedo comprender porque haces eso.

- ¿Así que tienes hambre hermanito?- deduzco- pues vamos en busca de mamá…- primero buscaría a mis padres y sino te prepararía un biberón.

Si, papá me enseñó a prepararlos e incluso dejó lo necesario a mi alcance por si un día tenía que hacerlo yo…

Pero antes de bajar, me acerco a la mesita que hay en el cuarto, habilitada para cambiarte el pañal, y saco de una cajita que allí descansa, un chupete. Te enseño el objeto que tanto te gusta y tú sacas tu mano de la boca y la estiras pidiéndome que te lo de… y yo claro que lo hago… Y cuando lo tienes en la boca, te vuelves a acurrucar y te quedas tranquilo, sacándole a tu hermano mayor una sonrisa solo para ti…

Ahora salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, pues no quiero que te pase nada. Llego a la planta de abajo y el primer lugar en el que miro es en la cocina... pero allí tampoco hallo a nadie. Voy al salón, pero también está desierto…

- ¿Habrán salido?- me pregunté

Puede que quizás hayan tenido que ir a ayudar a algún sitio, y no han querido despertarme para que cuidara de mi hermanito…

Pero justo cuando mis ojos cruzan por la cristalera del jardín, mi pregunta obtiene su respuesta. Camino hacia las puertas de cristales y las cruzo saliendo al jardín. Allí, bajo el árbol que tenemos, mis padres están recostados en su tronco… Bueno, más bien… papá está recostado en el tronco robusto del árbol y mamá está entre sus piernas y apoya su espalda en el pecho de papá, recostándose en él, mientras el poco viento que hace juega con sus cabellos largos y sueltos como cuando tenemos que ayudar en algo bajo nuestras otras identidades… Me gusta como se ven así… tan tranquilos y con tanta paz…

Pero entonces siento como algo se mueve en mis brazos. Bajó mis ojos hacia ti Kenji, y veo como tu manita se coge de la camisa de mi pijama, llamándome y como recuestas tu cabecita sobre mi pecho. Ya no puedes aguantar el hambre ¿no? Venga vamos…

Me dirijo a reunirme con mis padres, cuando veo como sus miradas violetas y azuladas se posan sobre mi persona. Llego junto a ellos y les muestro a Kenji.

- Se acaba de despertar…- les digo- y creo que tiene hambre…

Papá y mamá sonríen y se abrazan aún más

- ¿Ya tienes hambre pequeño Kenji?- susurra mamá, a lo que mi hermanito estira su otro bracito hacia ella- venga, ya va… pero mejor dentro… aquí hace fresco para ti…

- Vamos pues…- dijo papá y comenzaron a levantarse

Repentinamente, tú llevas tu mirar al cielo y te quedas muy atento mirando embobado a un punto en concreto. Eso hace que a mi me de la curiosidad y quiera saber que es lo que atrae la atención de mi hermanito. Levanté la cabeza y alcancé a ver como dos pájaros revoloteaban por la cúpula celeste que forma el cielo, y como tus ojitos del color del brillante zafiro, los siguen a todas partes… Esto me hace esbozar una sonrisa… solo para ti… mi hermanito…

- Mira Kenji…- lo alzo un poquito- esos son pájaros…- le explico mientras señaló a las aves

Él estira su bracito hacia lo alto, pues el otro lo mantiene agarrado fuertemente a la camisa de mi pijama… Jeje, si tu don es el de volar… quizás puedas surcar el cielo con los pájaros en algún tiempo… pero mamá dice que es raro que todavía no des señas de tus poderes… Aunque bueno… ya lo harás cuando creas conveniente…

- Vamos Yahiko- la dulce voz de mamá me saca de mis pensamientos, para ver como ella y papá me esperan en la cristalera del porche.

Les sonrío y voy con ellos al interior de nuestra casa, para dar de desayunar a mi hermanito menor… Kenji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Hoy si que se nos despertó temprano el angelito… Pero no ha llorado, porque sabía que su hermano estaba allí con él… Y que bien le sienta el papel de hermano mayor a Yahiko… se ve tan tierno con Kenji en brazos… Y esa escena de antes, cuando le mostraba los pájaros… fue una lástima no tener mi cámara a mano…

Ahora estamos los cuatro en el salón. Kaoru y yo estamos sentados en el sofá y vemos una película de samurais en la televisión, que por cierto, es bastante buena… Mientras que Yahiko juega con Kenji en la alfombra que hemos comprado para el salón…

Ah… literalmente se me cae la baba al ver jugar a mis hijos… Kenji gatea a por una pelota y se la da a Yahiko y empiezan a jugar a pasársela…

De repente, tu collar de oro gana la atención de mi vista… Cierto, aún no nos dejas ver tus poderes… ¿Es posible que no tengas? No… tener los tienes seguro, pero aún no los manifiestas… bueno, tómate el tiempo que quieras…

Repentinamente un sonido interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- Suena el teléfono…- informa Yahiko a la vez que coge a Kenji, para que no se salga de la manta

- Ya voy yo cariño…- me dice mi esposa

Ella se levanta mientras yo la dejo salir de mi abrazo y va a contestar al aparato. ¿Quién podría llamar a las 16:30 de la tarde en un sábado? Me preguntaba yo… Pero una mirada a mis pequeños apartó esa pregunta de mis pensamientos… Jeje, otra escena memorable y yo sin mi cámara a mano… ¿Dónde la habré puesto?

Kenji tironeaba de la camiseta roja de Yahiko por la espalda y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, le pedía a su hermano mayor que lo montase a caballito… Pero Yahiko no puede montarlo solo… y Kenji… el pequeño no creo que se sostenga en su espalda…

Me levanté yo también del sofá y me agaché al lado de mis angelitos…

- Yahiko… Kenji quiere que lo montes en tu espalda…- mi hijo mayor cogió a su hermano y lo puso entre sus piernas para escucharme atentamente- pero como todavía es muy pequeño… se podría caer… Así que… ¿Por qué no mejor os montáis los dos sobre mí?

Mi pequeña copia en miniatura iluminó su rostro de felicidad, regalándonos una sonrisa y juntando sus manitas dando palmaditas.

- Creo que al hermanito le gustó la idea…- sonrió mi campeón

Así que, yo me puse a cuatro patas y Yahiko se acomodó sobre mi espalda con Kenji delante de él.

- Agárrate bien a mí Yahiko, y sujeta a Kenji- les dije y acto seguido comencé a moverme muy despacio por la alfombra aterciopelada con dibujos de animales en un fondo verde.

Kenji reía animadamente y mi pequeño moreno también… y mientras, yo sonreía con mis dos hijos sobre la espalda, cual niño feliz con su piruleta.

Esta es mi vida… ellos lo son… mi familia… y toda mi felicidad se la debo a ellos… Kaoru, Yahiko y mi pequeño Kenji…

Repentinamente, un destello blanco llamó mi atención. Paré el juego y levante la cabeza hacia la puerta que comunica el salón con el recibidor, para encontrarme con mi Kaoru en el umbral… y mi fiel cámara en sus manos.

- Suerte que la tenías configurada… así he podido inmortalizar tan bonita escena…- me sonríe como solo únicamente ella sabe

- Mamá también quiere ser fotógrafa papá… jajaja- rió Yahiko

- Vamos… si no llega a ser porque estaba preparada, la foto no habría salido…- mi esposa puse la cámara en la cómoda del salón- Yahiko, bajaos ya de encima de vuestro padre…- Kaoru se acercó a nosotros y cogió a Kenji en brazos, para que así Yahiko pudiese bajarse de mí y yo levantarme.

Me acomodé un poco las ropas y les revolví cariñosamente el cabello a mis pequeños

- ¿Quién era amor?

- Era tu padre…- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué cable se le habría cruzado ahora?- dice que quiere vernos cuanto antes…

- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy?- me quejé

- Dijo que era urgente… Vamos a tener que ir…- me dijo resignada

- ¿Vamos a ver al abuelito?- preguntó mi niño de tercer curso

- Por el tono de voz… creo que mejor que vayáis… Así que tú, mi niño… te quedarás con Kenji hasta que volvamos…- le sonrió dulcemente

Que raro… mi padre llamando un sábado… y luego nos cita urgentemente y sin que le llevemos a sus nietos… que raro…

- ¡¿Voy a cuidar de Kenji yo solito?!- saltó entre sorprendido y yo diría… que muy feliz por la confianza que depositábamos en él.

- Claro…- sonrió su madre- eres su hermano mayor… ¿Quién sino lo iba a cuidar?- y seguidamente, puso al pequeño en los brazos de mi controlador del hielo

Se miraron por un momento y luego, Kenji se cogió de la camiseta escarlata como nuestro cabello, que ese día llevaba puesta Yahiko.

- Hoy nos lo vamos a pasar en grande hermanito…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

Ya hace media hora que papá y mamá se marcharon con el abuelo Hiko, y yo me quedé en casa jugando con mi hermanito. Jeje… su juguete favorito es la pelota que le regaló papá… Parece que voy a tener una buena pareja para realizar jugadas en el fútbol…

Ahora estoy sentado en la alfombra, apoyando mi espalda en los pies del sofá y Kenji se encuentra entre mis piernas, jugando con el sonajero que le trajo Megumi… Lo agita y ese suena, haciendo que ría… Entonces se lo lleva a la boca, pero como es de goma, no pasa nada… salvo que lo llena de babas, jeje…

Pero por ese gesto… Miro el reloj… Son las 17:00 y tu última comida fue a las 14:00… Así que vuelves a tener hambre…

Te cojo en brazos delicadamente y te pongo frente a mí, para que me mires a la cara con ese azul de tus ojos.

- Ya tienes hambre ¿verdad?- te pregunto y tu me miras como entendiéndome- pues venga Kenji… tu hermano mayor te va a dar de comer…

Me pongo en pie cuidadosamente, y te cojo en brazos para llevarte al corral. Es una especie de cuna pero más grande y sin barrotes, solo una tela como una especie de mosquitera, es la que impide que salgas. Te dejo allí con tus otros juguetes… un dado grande de goma espuma… varias pelotas… dos peluches, un tigre y una oveja… Y de dirijo a la cocina para prepararte el biberón.

Acerco el banquillo de madera que me compraron, pues aún no alcanzo a la encimera y saco una lata del armario, en la cual están los polvos que le tengo que echar a la leche, y la dejo en la encimera. Seguidamente, abro el frigorífico y sacó un cartón de leche, que dejo al lado de la lata anteriormente cogida. Ahora, muevo el banco hasta quedar frene al fregadero. Me subo nuevamente a él y miro al interior del fregadero. Allí, hay una cubeta llena de agua, aún caliente, y en ella, puedo apreciar en la cristalina agua, los dos biberones en remojo. Cogí las tenazas que hay a un lada, para sacar uno de ellos, y lo coloco en un paño, que previamente había puesto para no manchar la repisa de mármol blanco y negro. Vuelvo a coger la leche y lleno la botella con ella hasta la marca correspondiente. Alcanzo la lata de los polvos y con la cuchara que hay dentro, hecho dos cucharadas y media de la mezcla en la leche. Busco la tetina del biberón, que también estaba en el agua caliente, la saco y tapo el biberón con ella. Agito, después de esta última acción, la botella que contenía la leche con mi mano, para mezclar ambos ingredientes de la comida de mi hermano menor, para crear una mezcla homogénea. Cuando lo creo conveniente, dejo de moverlo y me dirijo al microondas. Abro la puerta del electrodoméstico e introduzco el biberón y lo programo a 5 minutos, al máximo, para que se caliente.

El timbre del aparato me avisa de que ya está listo, así que lo saco y compruebo la temperatura, echándome una gota en mi brazo… Perfecto, ni muy caliente… ni muy templado…

- Kenji… ya te traigo la leche…- digo a la vez que entro en el salón y me quedó perplejo por que lo veo.

Mi hermano está… está… ¡¡¡ESTÁ DE PIE!!! ¡¡Se sostiene en pie!!

Lo encontré levantado, apoyándose sobre sus piecesitos y agarrándose al borde del corral, mientras me miraba sonriendo con esos ojitos tan preciosos que de mamá había heredado…

Me acerco con la boca abierta y tú alzas tus brazos a mí, pero aún no tienes mucho equilibrio y acabas cayéndote hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el colchón, pero aún así… te ríes… Y yo también sonrío…

Dejo el biberón en la mesa para poder cogerte y seguidamente después de tenerte en mis brazos, lo vuelvo a coger para dártelo a tomar, tal y como papá y mamá me enseñaron…

Tú succionas el líquido blanquecino con ansias y yo me siento en el sofá para que puedas comer mejor.

- Sabes Kenji…- comencé a hablar mis pensamientos, solo para mi hermano… una conversación entre él y yo…- saliste muy espabilado… Con cinco, casi seis meses, ya te mantienes en pie, aunque sea apoyándote en algo… Creo… que dentro de poco… te podré ver caminando… conmigo de la mano…- yo mismo me imaginaba de camino al parque con mi pequeño hermano tomado de mi mano y mirando a todos lados, con mirada curiosa, reflejada en el mar de sus ojos.

Noto que has dejado de mover la botella, y cuando bajo la vista, la encuentro vacío y tú estas satisfecho. Dejo el biberón en la mesilla donde está la lámpara, pues a mamá le gusta más leer con esa luz, y te coloco apoyando tu barbilla sobre mi hombro. Doy suaves palmaditas a tu espalda para ayudarte a erutar esos gases tan molestos para ti. Cuando los echas, te quedas relajado…

Me quito los zapatos negros que llevaba ese día y me tumbo en el sofá, dejándote a ti tumbado entre el respaldar y mi pecho… Te acurrucas aún más y me agarras con ambas manitas mi camiseta y poco a poco, tus ojitos se van cerrando, hasta que caes rendido al sueño…

Es increíble que con cualquier acción tuya me saques una sonrisa de felicidad…

Permanezco observándote, jamás podré cansarme de hacerlo… pero lentamente me vas contagiando el sueño y siento a mis párpados pesados… Los abro y cierro repetidas veces… a cada cual con más trabajo… hasta que al final pierdo la batalla y me rindo al sueño, para ponerme a soñar contigo… Kenji…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Estos hombres… ¡¡Nos han tenido 3 horas entrenando entre él y mi padre!! Desde luego… mira que llamarnos a entrenar… ¿No podían haberse esperado unos días más? Después de todo… son pocas las tardes en las que estamos tranquilos los cuatro juntos… y para un sábado que Kenshin pidió libre… Además, nos podían haber llamado para dentro de dos semanas… después del bautizo de Kenji… Pero en fin… así son ellos… y nos han tenido perfeccionando tanto las técnicas de las Espadas Sagradas, como nuestro estilo de combate… Y también hemos aprendido la técnica especial de nuestras espadas… Pero no tengo ganas de recordar estas tres últimas horas… Sinceramente, no sé ni como hemos aguantado… bueno, si lo sé… por las ganas de volver a casa con nuestros hijos cuanto antes… Mis niños… ¿Cómo habrán pasado la tarde?

Kenshin metió el coche en su sitio, es decir, en el lugar que tiene la parte delantera del jardín para ello. Bajamos del coche… por fin en casa…

- Uff… Kenshin… recuérdame que la próxima vez que tu padre te llame para entrenar… te recompense como es debido…- abracé por detrás a mi esposo y le mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, pues las últimas palabras se las había susurrado con el tono… sensual que a él le vuelve loco en el oído.

Escuché un gemido ronco salir de sus labios… provocándome a mí también… Él consiguió salir de mi abrazo y cambiamos los papeles. Ahora era yo la abrazada, solo que mi cabeza reposaba en la cavidad de su cuello… Kenshin besaba y lamía y cuello, sacándome suspiros… el último con su nombre… Ascendió regalándome un camino de excitantes besos… como me encantaba que hiciera eso… El recorrido llegaba a su fin… un beso en la comisura de los labios, lamiéndolo como pidiendo permiso… y sin previo aviso, vino uno apasionado juntando nuestros labios, saboreando la dulce esencia que se formaba cuando lo profundizábamos…

Mi esposo acaricia la piel del interior de mi boca y yo lo imito, pero yo busco su lengua, para que juegue junto a la mía… Mis brazos, inertes entre su abrazo, subieron hasta enlazarse detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí, ahondando más, si es que se podía, nuestra muestra de amor…

La falta de oxígeno, cosa vital para vivir, se hace presente… y a desganas nos tenemos que despedir de tan dulce caricia, mas solo lo justo para tomar una bocanada de aire, pues nuestros alientos se juntan, formando un tibio ambiente entre nosotros y nos acariciamos las mejillas con la punta de la nariz.

- Kaoru…- me susurra con esa voz grave y poderosa, pero a la vez dulce y provocadora con la que pronuncia mi nombre en nuestras noches- esta noche… vas a tener que remediar… lo que me has provocado ahora…- me estrechó más entre sus brazos y entonces supe a lo que se refería- y no sé… si podré aguantarme… hasta que duerman los pequeños…

- Kenshin…- subo uno de mis brazos a su cabellera carmesí y paso mis manos entre ella, haciendo que sus hebras llameantes se escapen entre mis dedos- yo tampoco quiero esperar mucho…- le robé un beso de escasa duración de sus tentadores labios y me las arreglé para salir de sus brazos y dirigirme a la puerta de nuestros hogar… con una sonrisa juguetona adornando mis labios…

Hoy voy a mandar a los niños temprano a la cama… hoy era "nuestra" noche…

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y la giro dos veces a la izquierda para luego empujar hacia delante y así abrir la puerta…

- Niños… ya estamos en casa…- hice saber mientras entraba

Pero no obtuve respuesta, cosa que me extrañó. Volteé y busque ayuda en la mirada violeta de mi esposo, que acababa de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Yahiko? ¿Kenji? Somos nosotros…- habló Kenshin, pero tampoco hubo contestación esta vez

Nos miramos preocupados, ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Pero entonces un brillo violáceo llamó nuestra atención. Dirigimos nuestro caminar al salón, pues de allí venía el resplandor y lo que vimos, enterneció cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

- Mira Kenshin…- suspiré

Ese brillo era el de un campo de fuerza, obra del don de mi hijo mayor. El campo cubría totalmente el sofá, en el que dormían plácidamente esos dos angelitos con los que mi esposo y yo hemos sido bendecidos…

Kenji dormía agarrando fuertemente la camiseta roja con sus manitas y Yahiko estaba en el borde del sofá, haciendo de barrera para impedir que el pequeño cayera al suelo… y para terminar de adornar la escena… Yahiko mantenía su brazo derecho rodeando a su hermano, a modo de protección, y afianzaba esta con el campo de fuerza alrededor del sofá… Una escena digna de retratar…

Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento… Kenshin apareció a mi lado, con su cámara de fotos y retrató a estos dos ángeles que cayeron del cielo a nuestros brazos…

Repentinamente, el escudo protector que los rodeaba empezó a menguar, para al final, desaparecer en el cuerpo de Yahiko, y justo instantes después, este poco a poco abría sus ojitos negros…

- Mmgh…- posó su vista sobre nosotros- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- enfocó mejor, y creo que nos visualizó bien al fin- bienvenidos a casa…- nos sonrió

- Jeje… ¿Habéis dormido bien?- le pregunté acercándome y acariciándole su cabello negro, ahora ligeramente un poco más largo

Entonces, el pequeño Kenji se revolvió un poquito y se apegó más a Yahiko, para acto seguido, abrir sus ojitos, color cual zafiro, y regalarnos una sonrisa…

- Buenos días…- esbocé una sonrisa para el benjamín de la familia y lo cogí delicadamente mientras acababa de despertarse

- Le di de comer a las 17:00 y luego se durmió… y al final me acabé durmiendo yo también jeje…- nos informó nuestro canguro- ¿Y que quería el abuelo Hiko?

- Sesión de entrenamiento- respondió Kenshin a nuestro curioso pequeño

- Bueno… pero ahora vamos a ocuparnos del pequeño Kenji… es hora del baño…- jeje, yo adoro el agua, pero a mi hijo le encanta bañarme con ella cuando yo lo baño a él- Yahiko, ayuda a tu padre con la cena…

- Si mamá…

Dejé a Kenshin y a mi hijo de ocho años en la cocina y yo fui al baño de abajo, pues es el que consta de una bañera, ya que el de arriba tiene un plato de ducha. El baño estaba acondicionado para el pequeño, así que, abrí el grifo del agua caliente, y dejé que corriera el agua, llenando la bañera, mientras desvestía a Kenji.

Una vez listo, metí el termómetro que allí teníamos, en el agua, y afectivamente, ya después de cinco meses, sabía exactamente como hacer que el baño estuviese a 36ºC justos, pero siempre lo comprobaba por si acaso, no quisiera que me ángel se quemara.

- Venga Kenji… ¡¡Al agua!!- le sonreí animadamente a mi pequeño y lo metí suavemente en el agua caliente.

Kenji, mi pelirrojito, reía feliz y jugaba con el agua y varios juguetes de goma que había sumergido también. Mientras él se entretiene con sus juegos, yo le lavé su rojizo cabello, ese color tan hipnotizante que me cautivó la primera vez que se lo vi a Kenshin y que él heredó. Le aclaré el pelo con el agua de la ducha, haciendo que la espuma bajase lentamente de su pequeña melena. Pero de repente, el colgante de oro comenzó a brillar intensamente y en su hombro comenzó a dibujarse, también de color dorado intenso, la marquita que le corresponde a mi pequeño. Eso me extrañó, ya de por sí el hecho de que el collar brille es raro, pero aún más que le apareciera la marca, cuando solo hay dos formas de que lo haga… ¿Qué sucedía? Pero algo hizo que me apartara rápidamente de la bañera, tropezándome y cayéndome de espaldas al suelo. Fue a penas un chispazo, una pequeña descarga lo que sentí en mi brazo, pero con el agua se duplicaba su potencia… y otra cosa aún impresionante… solo pudo venir de… Kenji…

Mi niño me miraba con ojitos interrogantes, preguntándose seguramente, porque su mamá se había alejado así… pero en su manita, ahora fuera del agua, aún chispeaban algunas chispas de electricidad…

¡¡¿¿Eso lo había hecho Kenji??!! ¡¡¿¿Eso ha sido el poder de mi pequeño??!! Kenji Himura… ¿tú controlas la ELECTRICIDAD, pequeño mío?

Pero… que raro… si me has dado una descarga… y el colgante ha brillado y extrañamente la marca apareció… significa que la electricidad es tu poder… Has demostrado tu poder antes que tu don… Eso jamás se había dado…

Me quedé observándote, aún con los ojos de par en par, mientras tú ya habías devuelto tu atención a tus juguetes… Reías feliz… y me hiciste hacerlo a mí… Eres especial Kenji…

Me incorporé del suelo y regresé junto a la bañera para terminar de bañarlo antes de que el agua se enfriase, pero nada más fui a mojar la manopla para enjabonarle el cuerpo, un nuevo resplandor cubrió al colgante y la marca se hizo visible de nuevo, dándome otra "no tan pequeña descarga"… y tú seguías tan alegre jugando, sin percatarte de lo que habías hecho…

Agarré mi brazo para intentar calmar un poco el entumecimiento, pues ese chispazo me había dado de lleno… Lo bueno es que a ti no te afecta… quizás por eso no te perdí cuando ese tipo me lanzó el rayo aquella vez… a ti no te afecta…

Pero tenemos un problema… yo no puedo cogerte ahora sin arriesgarme a que me electrifiques… y seguramente que Kenshin tampoco podrá hacerlo… a no ser que quiera recibir una descarga gratuita… ¿Qué vamos a…? ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¡YA LO TENGO!!!

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Yahiko!! ¡¡¿¿Podéis venir??!!- grité asomándome desde la puerta del baño

Pasos pausados pero al mismo tiempo algo apresurados, dirigieron su caminar hacia el baño de esa planta, para luego detenerse en la puerta y hacer aparecer la figura de mi esposo y de mi primogénito.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

- ¿Pasó algo malo amor?

Los dos se acercaron a mí, entrando en el baño, con expresión preocupada.

- Mirad…- me atreví a intentar bañar a Kenji nuevamente

Volví a meter la manopla en el agua, pero como anteriormente sucedió, la luz regresó al collar y la marca reapareció, alertándome de que se avecinaba otra descarga… Suerte de esto, así pude retirar la mano… librándome casi por los pelos de otra descarga…

La manita alzada del agua de mi pequeño se envolvió en amarillo resplandeciente y un pequeño rayo salió de ella y fue directamente a la bombilla de la luz, sobrecargándola de energía y haciendo que se encendiera.

Posé mis ojos sobre mi familia, quienes boquiabiertos, veían ese espectáculo.

- Ken… Ken… Kenji… ya…- titubeaba ese apuesto hombre pelirrojo que tengo por esposo

- ¡¡¡EL HERMANITO MOSTRÓ SUS PODERES!!!- saltó Yahiko con alegría

Corrió hasta llegar al lado de su hermano y le fue a acariciar el pelo, cuando me di cuenta de algo e intenté advertirle.

- ¡¡Cuidado Yahiko!! Te va a dar una…- pero me quedé con la palabra en la boca.

El resplandor dorado envolvió tanto al objeto como otra vez al dibujo que aparecía en su hombro, dando evidencias de una descarga inminente hacia Yahiko… pero lo que me hizo callar no fue el que no tuviera tiempo de apartarse, sino lo que hizo a continuación…

El rayo de Kenji no lo tocó, pues un campo de fuerza lo cubría del ataque, pero lo alucinante era… que el escudo violáceo cubría el cuerpo del campeón de videojuegos, como si de una segunda piel se tratase, dejando a este acariciar el fogoso, aunque húmedo cabello, de su pequeño hermano.

En realidad, mi idea era que Yahiko envolviera a Kenji con un campo para poder sacarlo de la bañera sin peligro… pero esto también servía…

- Yahiko, cielo… ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?

- Cuando entrené con las primas… pensé que me sería más cómodo para mí solo… si el campo de fuerza era pequeño… Así que practiqué hasta que conseguí acoplarlo a mi cuerpo…

- Eres un genio campeón…- lo halagó su padre mientras me abrazaba recostándome en él, y veíamos a nuestros hijos sonrientes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko…

¡¡¡Mi hermanito ya dejó ver su poder!!! ¡¡¡CONTROLA LA ELECTRICIDAD!!! Mi hermano Kenji es especial…

Cuando mamá nos llamó, no tardamos ni un segundo en salir corriendo para ir con ella y Kenji por si había pasado algo… pero en realidad lo que ocurría era algo aún mejor… ¡¡Kenji usaba sus poderes!! Que listo eres hermanito…

Me apresuré hacia él para felicitarlo, de la forma que a él le gusta tanto como a mí, que le acaricien su melenita carmesí como la de papá, pero me percaté justo a tiempo de que se preparaba para descargar electricidad involuntariamente, e hice uso de mi don, cubriendo mi cuerpo con uno de mis campos de fuerza, para no electrocutarme…

Usé mi "nueva técnica", la que perfeccioné junto a Ayame, Suzume y Takeshi, quien también es mi primo y gracias a su don de hacer aparecer las cosas que en su imaginación piensa cuando las escribe o dibuja en algún papel, pudimos entrenar en situaciones impensables… He conseguido que mi escudo protector se reduzca hasta amoldarse a mi cuerpo… y también crearlos alrededor de otras personas u otro lugar… e incluso ya logro mantener dos campos activos… gracias por todo primo… pero eso no viene a cuento ahora… Con esto, puedo tocar a mi hermanito en este momento…

- Yahiko… ¿Quieres terminar de bañar a Kenji?- me propuso mamá, quien recostada en el pecho de papá, nos regalaba esa dulce sonrisa que yo tanto adoro, a papá tanto le fascina y que seguro que a Kenji le encantará por siempre.

- ¿Puedo?- digo ansioso… sería la primera vez que pudiera

- Claro… además eres el único que puede…

Es cierto… solo yo, gracias a mi don, he podido tocarte… Pues bien… cumpliré con mi papel de hermano mayor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

Menuda hora del baño más espectacular… y nunca mejor dicho… un espectáculo de rayos y truenos, cortesía del descubrimiento del poder de mi pequeño, una versión mía en miniatura… mi hijo Kenji…

¿Y que decir de la "nueva técnica" de Yahiko con su don? Mi niño es muy inteligente… es mi campeón… y lo será siempre…

Ahora estoy recogiendo la mesa, pues ya hemos acabado de cenar. Kaoru ha subido arriba con los niños para ponerles los pijamas y acostarlos, pues Kenji ya estaba bostezando mucho, señal de sueño y cansancio, y Yahiko los siguió hasta arriba.

Ya terminé de recoger todo y subo las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba. Recorro el pasillo hacia la puerta del cuarto en el que un cartel me indica que es la habitación de Kenji, y me apoyo en el marco de madera de nogal de la puerta, esbozando en mis labios una sonrisa y observando la tierna escena que está ante mis ojos.

Kaoru con nuestro hijo en brazos, tiernamente acomodado en sus brazos, y meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados, para calmarlo y que el sueño viniera a él… y Yahiko sentado en los cojines que hay en la alfombra de juegos, mientras veía a su mamá dormir a su hermano. Entonces mi bella esposa comenzó a entonar una dulce canción.

**Entre mis brazos, ahora duermes tú**

**Y esa cara sonreirá**

**Yo voy a cuidar siempre de ti**

**Nada tienes que temer**

**Y te cantaré**

**Muy bajito**

**Para que duermas y sueñes**

**Con angelitos**

Observé como poquito a poco, con cada tonada, los ojitos azules de nuestro bebé se iban cerrando, y caía lentamente en los brazos del dios del sueño.

**Entre mis brazos, ahora duermes tú**

**Y esa cara sonreirá**

**Yo voy a cuidar siempre de ti**

**Nada tienes que temer**

**Y te cantaré**

**Muy bajito**

**Para que duermas y sueñes**

**Con angelitos**

Las dulces estrofas cantadas con esa melodiosa voz que posee mi esposa y que yo hasta ahora no había descubierto, recorrían todo mi ser, envolviéndome en un ambiente de felicidad infinita… la felicidad que me proporciona mi familia…

**Ven… acuéstate…**

**Hora de dormir…**

**Yo velaré tus sueños**

**Y en mi ángel te vas a convertir…**

Y mientras ella recitaba las últimas frases, colocó delicadamente a un dormidito Kenji en su cunita.

- Que tengas dulces sueños… mi pequeño…- deposita un suave beso en la frente de el recién dormido y a la vez yo me adentro en la habitación.

- Ya se durmió…- se voltea a verme, con su inigualable sonrisa… con tan solo eso conseguiste cautivarme

- Tienes una voz muy hermosa…- le acaricié su mejilla- y parece que el mayor también se durmió…- llevamos nuestro mirar al suelo, y encontramos a Yahiko, apaciblemente dormido entre los cojines

Con sumo cuidado, y delicadeza, lo tomé en brazos sin despertarlo y lo llevé a su habitación. Lo coloqué suavemente en su cama y mi esposa lo arropó bien y le dio un beso en la frente… como siempre… su beso de buenas noches…

- Duerme tranquilo… mi niño…- susurra

Y con los labios curvados en una sonrisa… y las manos entrelazadas… salimos de la habitación… para dirigirnos a la nuestra propia… y dejar a nuestros tesoros… soñando en un mundo donde solo ellos eran los dueños…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru…

Ya se durmieron los angelitos que el cielo nos regaló… y ahora estamos acostados en la cama que compartimos… desde hace casi un año ya…

- Son increíbles…- suspiré al aire mientras me recostaba más en el pecho de mi Kenshin

- Kaoru…- me llama con ese tono de voz que me encanta…

Alzo un poco la cabeza y entonces una presión de dulce sabor se posa sobre mis labios, ahogando las palabras que querían salir de ellos. Cerré los ojos y cedí al beso, dejando que mi esposo se colocara sobre mí, sin romper el contacto y abrazándome con esos brazos que tanto me reconfortan…

El beso se profundiza… su lengua entra en mi boca al encuentro de la mía, y le pide amablemente una pieza para ellos solos… Danzan juntas durante el tiempo que tarda en consumirse el aire, dejándonos saborear nuestra esencia… aquella que se forma cuando nos demostramos nuestro amor y nos mimamos mutuamente… Nos tenemos que separar por falta de aquello tan indispensable como lo es Kenshin para mí… el oxígeno… pero solo es mínima nuestra separación… Abro los ojos lentamente y veo como aparecen poco a poco en mi campo de visión, esos ojos violetas que tanto amo… con un aro dorado cubriéndolos y un pequeño borde rojizo, haciéndolo ver irresistiblemente más sexy de lo que ya era, si es que ya no es considerado pecado, esta irresistible tentación… Pero eso no es todo… aún hay otra cosa que hace encender el deseo en todo mi cuerpo… y es la sonrisa dulce, seductora y juguetona que adorna sus labios y enmarca su rostro…

- Te amo… me has dado dos hijo maravillosos…

- Kenshin…

- ¿Te parece que continuemos donde lo dejamos?- me propone volviendo a bajar hacia mi cara, quedando a escasísimos milímetros de rozar mis labios

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo?- me alcé un poco más para rozar sus labios, probando solo una mínima parte de su auténtico dulzor

- Amor… la primera vez que me lo dijiste… me volví loco por ti…

- Kenshin…

Cortó la poca distancia que nos separaba, devorando mis labios con hambriento deseo… Es cierto… estoy loca… Loca de amor por mi esposo Kenshin Himura…

Nos besábamos fervientemente… conocíamos cada parte el uno del otro… Mis brazos, ahora expertos en el cuerpo de mi amante y esposo, le abrieron uno a uno, los botones de su camisa, dejándome en recompensa, la visión de su torso desnudo… Libre para recorrerlo con mis manos, hecho que no se hizo esperar… con pausados contoneos de muñecas, hice círculos en su pecho… sintiéndolo gemir contra mis labios…

Y él no se quedaba de brazos cruzados… uno de sus brazos subió hasta mi cabello y le soltó esa cola con la que siempre me lo recojo y que en esta ocasión me estaba molestando, dejándolo suelto y a disposición de él… Mientras me acariciaba mi cabello con una mano, la otra se hallaba ya debajo de mi camisón, quemando mi piel con su contacto y estremeciéndome cuando se paró en esa zona tan íntima, propiedad solo de él…

Con el aire extinto del último beso dado, Kenshin aprovechó para quitarme la fina prenda de hilo rosa que me cubría esa noche… mi cuerpo quedó a merced de él… pero para ser justos… aproveché y le deshice yo también de la camisa, anteriormente ya desabrochada… Estábamos casi en igualdad de condiciones… pero él aún llevaba los pantalones…

La ropa fue a parar a algún rincón de la habitación, olvidada de nosotros, y aquel que posee el color de las llamas en sus cabellos y que ahora mismo se ve reflejado en su deseo de amor por mí, se tiró sobre mí, besándome con lujuria y pasión, mientras se apoderaba de mis pechos…

Por mucho que lo intenté… no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer de mis labios cuando sentí a sus manos tan expertas recorrer mis pechos…

- Shh… amor… esta noche… hay que ser discretos…- consiguió decirme jadeante entre cada beso

- S-Si… lo… siento…- susurré entrecortadamente reprimiendo más gemidos que intentaban abandonar mi garganta.

Se que esta noche no podré gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amo… se que esta noche no podré escuchar mi nombre en sus labios en su gemido provocado por mí… ni tampoco yo podré hacerlo con el suyo… pero con esas caricias… me iba a costar la misma vida… Kenshin… te amo tanto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin…

La pasión del momento justo antes de entrar a nuestro hogar, volvió a recorrer todo mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo lo consigues Kaoru? Muy simple… me conoces… sabes aquello que me provoca… sabes aquello que me encanta… Lo sabes todo de mí… al igual que yo aprendí a descubrirte poco a poco…

Abandoné sus labios para dedicarme a su cuello… ese fino y exquisito cuello, que junto al sabor de su piel, puedo jurar que es mil veces más adictivo y embriagador que la jarra más grande del mejor sake de todo Japón… En mi vida he probado la bebida… pero estoy seguro de no equivocarme al afirmar esto… Kaoru… eres tan endiabladamente hermosa… Si tu cuerpo no fue esculpido por los dioses… es que tu misma eres la diosa… Una diosa a la que yo solo tengo el derecho de besar…

Terminó de saborear tu fina piel, para pasar a lamer un poco tus senos… esos que no he podido probar porque pasaron a ser necesitados por nuestro pequeño Kenji, la muestra del amor que nos profesamos… Dios Santo… cuanto he echado de menos esta sensación…

Escucho leves señas de tus intentos por reprimir los gemidos que quieren salir de tu boca… sonrío al saber que te excita aquello que hago, pero decido no torturarte más… aparte de que mi pasión ya ha superado sus límites… ¿Cómo consigue excitarme sin ningún esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo?

Noto como sus manos, que antes se encontraban en mi espalda, acariciándola, ahora son llevadas hasta mi pantalón, haciéndolo descender por mis piernas, junto con mis boxers y acabando también en el rincón más oscuro y olvidado de toda la habitación… Ella tampoco quiere esperar más… y yo he dicho que no la voy a torturar más… así que acabó de pellizcar un poco su perfecto seno y le quito la última prenda que me impedía verla a ella con ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses…

La observé durante unos momentos… su respiración agitada… sus labios enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos… sus ojos revelando el deseo reprimido durante estos últimos meses… y aquella decisión en cada parte de su ser que me incitaba a finalizar con lo empezado…

- Kenshin…

- Kaoru… mi diosa… mi amor… mi esposa… la madre de mis hijos… ¿Me permitirías el honor de volver a ser solo uno contigo?- susurré mientras bajaba despacio mi rostros al de ella, para quedarme a un solo movimiento de posesionarme de sus labios, y perdido por ese inmenso mar que ella me permite ver en sus ojos.

- Cariño… eso… no tienes porque pedírmelo… Fui, soy y seré tuya… desde que supe tu nombre… el nombre de mi marido… y del padre de mis hijos…

Y con estas reconfortantes palabras, dichas con el amor que se procesan dos personas que se aman, poseí sus labios y me adueñé de ella nuevamente… siendo recibido cálidamente por esa sensación de estar completo…

Noté el gemido, acallado por mis labios, de mi esposa cuando entré en ella… Esperé unos instantes para que se acostumbrara a mí… y comenzamos a movernos con un ritmo lento… Movimientos sincronizados… como siempre… desde siempre… nuestros cuerpos eran dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente como si de un puzzle se tratase… Ella estaba destinada a mí… y yo a ella…

Poco a poco el ritmo aceleró… nos movíamos frenéticamente… conteniendo los gemidos a duras penas… Como deseaba poder gritar su nombre al cielo para que todo el mundo se enterara de que adoro a esta mujer que es mi esposa… la mujer que me hace perder el control sobre mi mismo… Kaoru Himura…

Y de repente me encontré en el cielo… en ese maravilloso lugar al que iba de visita cada vez que mi esposa me llevaba y del que nos cayó nuestro pequeño Kenji… ¿Esta vez también nos caerá otro hermoso regalo de este lugar? Si es así… que sea una hermosa niña a la que pueda consentir y con la belleza de su madre…

Nos relajamos sobre el mullido colchón que compartimos, intentando regular nuestras respiraciones, sin alertar a nuestros niños… Salgo de ella para que pueda descansar, y la apegó a mi pecho, rozando nuestras pieles, estremeciéndome nuevamente… Su aroma a jazmines tan característico me envuelve… si, aquel aroma a flores de cerezo era el que poseía nuestro angelito… dime, ¿A que otra espléndida flor olerás si nos regalan otro pequeño trocito de cielo?

Veo que has recuperado la calma en tu respirar, y mientras el sueño empieza a acogernos, te regalo besos en tu suave, liso, sedoso y azabache cabello, suelto y sin ataduras, como la primera vez que te vi… suelto y sin ataduras como nuestro amor…

- Kenshin…- susurra mi nombre, ya con sus ojos cerrados y presa del sueño- te amo…

- No sabes tu bien cuanto…- sonrío para ella, aunque por desgracia no me ve

Llevo mi mirar a la luna… redonda, imponente y plateada… brillante en el firmamento junto con sus hermanas las estrellas…

No se a que estrella fue que le pedí que quisiera una vida feliz junto a una mujer a la que amara… pero ahora, que miro las estrellas desde mi cama y junto a mi esposa… no se como voy a poder compensar a esa estrella… Ahora sé… que los sueños se hacen realidad… y eso me lo han demostrado… las personas a las que más amo en esta vida… Mi esposa Kaoru… mi hijo Yahiko… y con creces que lo ha hecho él… y mi hijo Kenji… mi familia…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: capítulo 26 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" terminado al fin

Bueno… por donde empezamos… ah si!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!

Lo siento muchísimo, de veras… pero es que entre lo largo del capítulo, añadirle el lemon y el escaso tiempo que he tenido para pasarlo al ordenador… hasta hoy no he podido acabarlo… y eso que cumplí con lo que prometí en el capítulo de "Amor en las adversidades"

Bueno, bueno… pues he vuelto a este finc con este nuevo capítulo… espero que sirva para compensar la tardanza… y que os guste tanto como el finc en su totalidad…

A ver… repasemos lo que ha sucedido aquí… El sueño que aparecía en el capítulo 21 se hizo realidad jeje… y también vimos la faceta de canguro de Yahiko… que por cierto lo olvidaba… el capítulo se lo dedico a mis pequeños **Tenshin** y **Yukimura**, mis primitos… porque gracias a ellos he podido ponerme a mi misma en la piel de Yahiko y me ha sido más fácil describir lo que sentía nuestro pequeño amigo cuando preparaba cada cosa, cogía a su hermanito o lo veía sonreír… así que para vosotros este capítulo… y también… AQUÍ TENEIS EL PODER DE KENJI jeje… por fin se descubrió… el pequeño controla… LA ELECTRICIDAD jeje… bueno, un poco obvió que era, siendo casi de los únicos que no había puesto… y ya solo falta el don… Ah! Y un dato curioso… no les resulta familiar el don del pequeño Takeshi recién nombrado por primera vez en este capítulo?? Pues es que… no es ni nada más ni nada menos… que el poder de la carta CREATOR de Card Captor Sakura… jeje

Pues bien… no creo que haya mucho más que aclarar… así que, pasemos a los review:

**Isuzu.92** (jeje… tienes razón, yo incluso me emociono cuando lo leo de nuevo y la del nacimiento también me gustó mucho como quedó y bueno, ya actualicé al fin, así que… disfruta del capítulo y del lemon)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje, gracias por lo de los términos… y en cuanto a lo de la dilatación… mi padre me dijo que lo normal eran de 10 a 12 cm… por eso… si también coincido contigo en que Kaoru se merecía un buen descanso después de traer al mundo a Kenji… jeje y mucha gracias por las felicitaciones… para mí no suenas como disco antiguo… a mí me llena de felicidad el que te gusten ambos finc… jeje, y tienes tu lemon como pediste… y sobre lo de más niños… no digo nada… no se sabe… no se sabe… jeje… en fin, que lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto… pero que aquí les traigo los frutos)

**Michel 8 8 8** (tranquilo no pasa nada, tu hazlo cuando puedas… si a ti te gusta el capítulo, solo tienes que hacérmelo saber cuando tengas tiempo… y como ya te dije… adoro tu rima jeje)

**Mónica** (Onee-chan!!! No digas eso de no tener niños!!! Que son la cosa mas mona del mundo… bueno, salvo cuando te salen revoltosos en la cama, como cierta prima mía que pega patadas en la cama y me obligan a ver cierto gato azul y gordo con ella ¬¬… jeje, broma que yo te quiero mucho primita… jeje, si… mejor cállate… que sino… -.-U)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (bueno, pues aquí está el lemon… y sinceramente, lo puse aquí, porque no sé si sacaré hueco en algún otro capítulo para volver a colocar uno… así que… por lo menos… el primer finc en el que hice lemon, va a tener 3… y sobre lo de Aoshi y Misao… ya se que los he dejado un poco de lado… pero te aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo… van a tener más trabajo…

**Gabyhyatt** (jeje… si… es monísimo!!! (baba) y lo del collar… tranquilo que no lo perderá… bueno, no por ahora…

En fin, que ya llegamos al final de nuestro tiempo de hoy… se que no ha sido muy largo… pero es que no he conseguido sacar más…

Ah! Lo olvidaba… os tengo que dar una noticia que a lo mejor no gustará… no es que vaya a dejar este finc de lado ni mucho menos… es solo que aún no tengo escrito el capítulo 27 ni en la libreta si quiera… así que no sé cuando podré subirlo… Por eso quiero avisar… así que de momento… me dedicaré a escribir en la libreta el capítulo 27 y a pasar a limpio los capítulos de los demás finc que tengo empezados, para al final quedarme solamente con este… y poder dedicarme enteramente a él…

Espero no me quieran matar por esto, pero es que no puedo hacer otra cosa… espero que para navidad, tenga más tiempo, y no tarde tanto en escribir y pasar los capítulos…

Bueno, pues me despido hasta dios sabe cuando podré poner el capítulo, pero espero sea pronto… y lo siento, pero esta vez me reservo el título, porque sino, se desvelan datos importantes… y otra cosa… si queréis, os podéis pasar por mi finc "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" en la sección de "FullMetal Alchemist", pues es un crossover y sale esta magnífica serie de Nobuhiro Watsuki, amén de otras, de las cuales no diré el nombre… bueno pues, espero verles por allí también…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 27 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	27. El Bautizo del Poder

_**SONRIE A CÁMARA, MI MUSA**_

**Advertencia: Cuando veáis:**

**-- las rayas son para cambiar de personaje, entonces se contará la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje que ponga a continuación.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Capítulo 27. El Bautizo del Poder**

- Mira cariño… ahí vienen…- le digo a mi esposo, mientras vemos acercarse hacia el altar de la iglesia a nuestros dos tesoros, caminando por el pasillo que se abre entre los dos bandos de bancos, a cada lado de este.

Pues si, ya se cumplieron las dos semanas y aquí estamos… justo al lado de la mesa del párroco, en la capilla de mi familia, en Osaka, para el bautizo de nuestros hijos… Si, oísteis bien… de los dos…

Veréis, un bautizo en mi familia se realiza de forma diferente… Para empezar, al bautizado lo tiene que traer su hermano mayor o sus padrinos… y eso es lo que está sucediendo ahora: Yahiko, con un traje ceremonial de color celeste, como el que llevó en nuestra boda, y con Kenji en brazos riendo feliz, quien vestía otro traje ceremonial en color amarillo… y por tradición, detrás de ellos venían los padrinos: Misao y Aoshi para Kenji y tía Tokio y tío Saito para Yahiko.

Como os decía, el bautizo es de forma diferente, ya que tiene dos partes… Un bautizo normal por el seno de la iglesia… y el Bautizo del Poder… y como Yahiko no realizó ninguno de los dos por la familia, deberá hacerlo ahora…

Y aquí llegan los dos… Yo cojo a Kenji de los brazos de su hermano y Kenshin le hace la caricia que tanto le gusta en el pelo a Yahiko… se lo acaricia revolviéndolo levemente. Cuando los padrinos llegan con nosotros, puede dar comienzo la ceremonia.

El sacerdote avanza unos pasos hacia delante para quedar al frente de la mesa, dejando a mi padre detrás de él.

- Hermanos, hermanas… nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos… para recibir en el seno de nuestra familia… a estos dos nuevos miembros que van a ser bautizados en el nombre de Dios…- la voz solemne del hombre rebotaba contra las paredes del edificio y llenaba toda la iglesia- Por favor, acerquémonos a la pila bautismal…

Dicho esto, seguimos al cura hacia aquella estructura de piedra grisácea a un lado del altar. El hombre, una vez nosotros nos encontrábamos alrededor de esta, siguió diciendo unas palabras, hasta que llegó el turno de rociar a los niños con el agua bendita.

- Por favor, hagan el favor de acercarse los padres con la criatura y los padrinos…

Kenshin y yo, con Kenji en brazos, nos adelantamos un poco más a los demás y Misao y Aoshi se pusieron a nuestro lado. Nuestro pequeño reía contento y nos regalaba una sonrisa enternecedora. El sacerdote recogió un poco del líquido de la pila en una concha de plata, y yo puse a Kenji justo encima de la pila, quedando su cabeza más metida.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de este pequeño?

- Kenji- dijimos mi esposo y yo

El hombre de atavíos blancos, alzó la concha hacia la cabecita rojiza de nuestro bebé de 6 meses y mientras, Aoshi y Misao colocaban la mano correspondiente a donde tenían su marca, en el hombre en el cual apareció la de Kenji al momento de nacer.

- Yo te bautizo en el nombre del Señor…- y diciendo esto, vertió la cristalina agua sobre las hebras de fuego de nuestro hijo- con el nombre de Kenji Himura…

Al momento de terminar de decir esas palabras, las marcas empezaron a brillar… la de Kenji, la mía, la de mi esposo, la de mi hijo mayor Yahiko, la de Aoshi y la de mi hermana menor… Se había completado la primera parte, concluida por un aplauso de los presentes.

A continuación, coloqué al recién bautizado en los brazos de su tío Aoshi y mientras mi Kenshin cogía a Yahiko en brazos, tío Saito y tía Tokio se acercaron para que se pudiera proseguir con la ceremonia. El párroco volvió a decir algunas palabras, igual que había hecho antes con mi pequeño Kenji.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de este pequeño?

- Yahiko- dijimos

Mi marido lo inclinó un poco sobre la pila bautismal, para que fuera su cabeza cubierta de cabello negro puntiagudo la que quedara más metida dentro. El hombre, ya listo con el agua en otra cocha diferente, también de plata, se dispuso a realizar el mismo procedimiento que momentos antes, y tío Saito y tía Tokio colocaron sus manos sobre el lugar de la marca azul hielo de nuestro hijo.

- Yo te bautizo en el nombre del Señor…- roció el agua por la cabeza de nuestro campeón- con el nombre de Yahiko Himura…- e igual que antes, el brillo de las marcas iluminó el lugar, acompañado de los aplausos de los testigos del acto que se estaba realizando.

Después de que la iluminación de la iglesia volviera a ser la misma que al principio, mi padre se adelantó de su lugar y quedó tras la mesa del altar, justo debajo de la bóveda central.

- Y he aquí a los dos pequeños, ahora ya, integrantes completos de esta, nuestra gran familia… Yahiko y Kenji Himura…- reinó el silencio durante algunos segundos- Pero aún les queda una prueba que realizar en este día… Demos pues comienzo… al Bautizo del Poder…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kenshin…

Aquí nos encontramos, en Osaka… dos semanas después de todo lo acaecido aquel día en el que descubriéramos el poder que posee nuestro pequeño Kenji… listos para presenciar… el Bautizo del Poder de mis pequeños…

Todo el mundo se levantó de su asiento, y al mismo tiempo, el sol alcanzó su punto más alto, iluminando el centro de la capilla, gracias a la cúpula de cristal que hacía de techo del lugar.

- Que se adelante el que tiene de nombre Yahiko Himura…

Yahiko nos miró a Kaoru y a mí, como pidiéndonos permiso, a lo que nosotros le dedicamos una sonrisa, esa que tanto le gustaba y que solo unos padres pueden tener para un hijo. Él nos mantuvo la mirada durante un segundo y seguidamente, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cálida y decidida. Se soltó suavemente de mi mano y avanzó hacia la zona central iluminada, dando la cara a todos los presentes.

La estancia se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral, y todos estaban pendientes de mi campeón, quien estaba listo para enfrentar su prueba.

- Yahiko Himura… hijo primogénito de Kenshin y Kaoru Himura…- esa voz solemne e inquebrantable pertenecía a mi suegro, que se encontraba pronunciando un discurso- por todos es sabido… que por tu naturaleza… posees poder sobre el HIELO… tal y como lo demuestra tu Colgante del Poder- por si preguntáis, se refiere a su Colgante del Nacimiento, que es llamado "del Poder", al momento del bautizo- y Marca del Pacto… y extrañamente, tus ojos también…- hizo una pequeña pausa- por circunstancias de las que todos están al tanto… no pudiste realizar tu bautizo como es costumbre en esta familia… pero por consecuente… lo llevarás a cabo hoy… Ahora, muéstranos a todos un poco de tu poder…

Aún no dejo de sorprenderme con todos los ritos y tradiciones que tiene la familia de mi esposa… pero cada vez que aparece una nueva, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que soy merecedor de mi familia… Y parece que todo mi trabajo se ve recompensado… con cada nueva hazaña de mis hijos…

Yahiko hace casi a su abuelo y alza sus dos manos al cielo para llamar a su poder.

- ¡¡A mí el HIELO!!- grita y, aunque no se si se habrán dado cuenta, la piedra de su colgante comienza a brillar, junto con la resplandeciente aparición de su marca en su hombro… y el cambio de color en sus ojos…

Un viento helado empezó a correr por el lugar… Hacía un pequeño recorrido por la capilla y luego se juntaba en una masa blanquecina en las palmas de las manos de mi campeón de pelo negro. Cuando alcanzó un tamaño considerable, la bajó hasta la altura de su cabeza, y cogiendo mucho aire en su inspiración, sopló fuertemente a la masa, haciendo que se esparciera por toda la iglesia, en forma de una pequeña, pero hermosa nevada…

Yo abrí la boca asombrado… Era un precioso espectáculo… los copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el techo hacia el suelo, con un pequeño brillo, el cual adquirían al entrar en contacto con algún rayo de luz… Era precioso… Yahiko… eres un genio…

Los presentes contemplaban maravillados la manifestación del poder sobre el hielo de mi niño, mientras este, quien aún conservaba un poco de nieve en sus manos, se preparaba para terminar su actuación…

Extendió la mano en la que mantenía la nieve y la otra la colocó encima, sin llegar a taparla totalmente, solo cubriéndola.

- ¡¡HIELO!!

El frío material se manifestó en ambas manos de mi pequeño hombrecito… y a partir de la bola de nieve, una figurita reluciente y cristalina se formó en la mano de Yahiko. Era un pequeño florero del más fino hielo, hecho para colocar una única flor… y esta también se encontraba allí… un precioso clavel cristalino adornando el jarrón alargado…

Yahiko se dirigió a la mesa parroquial y colocó su obra delante de mi suegro, para después, volver a su anterior posición y esperar el veredicto. El padre de Kaoru observó detenidamente el objeto, mientras aún le caían algunos de los últimos copos sobre su traje ceremonial marrón oscuro. Después de unos segundos, cogió el florero y lo alzó ante todos.

- He aquí la muestra… Yahiko Himura, portador del HIELO… has superado tu Bautizo del Poder…

Y tras decir esto, sentí aquella sensación de quemazón en mi hombro marcado y seguidamente, un haz de luz carmesí salió de él, para unirse a todos los demás rayos luminosos de todos los colores habidos y por haber, que procedían de las marcas de los miembros de la familia, y bañaban a Yahiko en una cascada multicolor.

Las luces cesaron, y todo volvió a la normalidad, quedando Yahiko inmóvil en el centro y todo el mundo callado.

- Sigamos…- intervino el señor Kamiya- que se acerque el que tiene por nombre Kenji Himura…

A estas palabras, mi pequeño campeón sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a nosotros y pidió a Aoshi que le cediera a su hermano Kenji, para llevarlo ante todos. Lo recibió en sus brazos, acomodándolo bien y viendo como reía feliz junto a él. Volvió por el mismo camino por el cual había venido, mientras era observado por todos, y cuando estuvo nuevamente en el centro de la capilla, separó frente a toda la familia, mostrando a su hermanito de rojos cabellos como los míos, Kenji…

- Kenji Himura… segundo hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru Himura…- volvía a hablar con voz solemne e imponente el hombre que era el abuelo de los niños- llegado al mundo hace 6 meses… y parece ser… el integrante más especial de esta gran y extensa familia…- paró para coger aire- No solo fuiste capaz de hacer aparecer el colgante de tu hermano mayor… sino que además… por primera vez en la historia de esta familia… se ha dado el caso de que un miembro manifieste su poder antes que su don…- una exclamación de asombro salió de boca de lo oyentes- Así es amigos… este pequeño que tenemos aquí… es alguien muy especial… y está a punto de demostrárnoslo… Que comience tu Bautizo del Poder, Kenji Himura- todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Observábamos todos a los niños de la parte central de la iglesia, esperando ansiosos por lo que fuera a pasar, aunque mi esposa y yo ya lo sabíamos, y solo atinamos a apretar un poco más el apretón de manos que nos dábamos, rezando porque todo saliese bien.

- Vamos hermanito… demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz- lo alentó su hermano mayor, sonriéndole

Y el pequeño ángel que nos cayó del cielo, entendiendo las palabras de Yahiko, quien lo sostenía firmemente, estiró sus bracitos, preparado para comenzar.

Un brillo dorado refulgió en su hombro… su marca emitía ese impactante color, a la vez que otra aura dorada resplandecía en el cuello de nuestro Kenji, procedente de su colgante de oro… Ya se avecinaba… Sus manitas se vieron cubiertas de una segunda capara en color oro líquido electrizante, y pequeñas chispas saltaban en ella.

- ¡A… da!

Y en cuanto esos balbuceos fueron dichos, los dos resplandores que estaban en las manos del benjamín de la familia, salieron disparados, cual rayo en una noche de tormenta, en dirección a las luces apagadas que poseía el edificio religioso. Nada más entrar en contacto con los filamentos de las bombillas, estas se encendieron, iluminando la estancia.

La expectación quedó maravillada con esto, pues según me comentó mi esposa, en el Bautizo del Poder se exponen tus poderes a la familia, y para superarlo, hay que hacer una demostración… perfecta y asequible a la edad con la que lo realices.

El silencio era en la iglesia… Yahiko con Kenji en brazos, de pie en el centro… mi suegro sopesando su respuesta… y nosotros con el alma en vilo por saberla lo antes posible…

- He aquí la prueba…- habló al fin- Kenji Himura… serás bautizado como el controlador de la ELECTRICIDAD… Has superado tu Bautizo del Poder…

Los aplausos invadieron por completo la capilla de la familia de mi esposa. Todo el mundo se levantó a aplaudir a nuestros niños. En ese momento era cuando los padres, Kaoru y yo, podíamos al fin acercarnos a nuestros hijos… Una vez con ellos, los llenamos de besos y halagos… Me sentía tan orgulloso de ellos… que el sentimiento no cabía en mi cuerpo…

- ¡¡Lo conseguimos!!- saltó Yahiko- ¡¿Y visteis lo que hizo Kenji?!

- Sois unos fenómenos los dos…- sonreímos nosotros.

- Yahiko… Kenji…- interrumpió el señor Kamiya- acercaos…

Paramos de enorgullecernos de nuestros pequeños y los llevamos frente a su abuelo

- Ahora con vuestro bautizo realizado… es hora de desactivar definitivamente vuestros colgantes… Mostradlos…

Cierto, el Bautizo del Poder concluía con la desactivación definitiva de los Colgantes del Poder, para que así, cada uno tuviera amplia libertad de su poder, ahora que habían demostrado que sabían controlarlo.

Yahiko se sacó su collar y Kaoru se lo quitó a Kenji, poniendo luego ambos, encima de la mesa. Kojiro Kamiya puso ambas manos sobre cada uno de ellos y una luz los cubrió… una luz que desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció…

Se terminó… al fin acabó el tan ansiado Bautizo del Poder de estas dos personitas que son mis hijos, quienes ahora sonríen juntos, mientras toda la familia les vuelve a aplaudir… Me sentí observado y volteé para saber quien era el que lo hacía… y me perdí en aquel mar que solo estaba hecho para mí… Mi esposa Kaoru y yo cruzamos las miradas y seguidamente, las posamos sobre nuestros pequeños… llenos de orgullo… Ellos son nuestro mundo… no se que haríamos si algo les pasase…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yahiko…

¡Lo hicimos! ¡¡Lo conseguimos!! ¡Mi hermanito y yo superamos nuestro bautizo! Ahora, los colgantes son meros abalorios que cuelgan en nuestros cuellos…

Después de la ceremonia, se celebró un espléndido convite. Toda la familia al completo. Reían, hablaban con mis padres, nos felicitaban, incluso nos trajeron algunos regalos a Kenji y a mí… Hoy es día de celebración…

Yo me encuentro ahora mismo sentado, pues acabo de terminar de comer la deliciosa comida que la señora Nanako había preparado. Estaba muy buena, como la de mamá y papá… Me encuentro sentado en una gran mesa, la cual presido, con todos los niños que somos… la mayoría de ellos, mis primos. Detrás mía está mi hermanito de ojos marinos, Kenji… encerrado en el corral y dando pequeños saltitos, mientras se apoya en el borde, intentando salir desesperadamente de allí… Ya consigues mantenerte medio en pie, pero aún no atinas a dar tus primeros pasos…

- Primo Yahiko…- alguien me llama, así que llevo mi atención a él- creo que Kenji está aburrido…- éste es mi primo Takeshi.

Es un año mayor que yo, tiene el pelo de un tono amarillo cobrizo… digamos que es rubio tirando a rojizo… y sus ojos son de un color marrón rojizo, color terrizo… ¿a que es bastante peculiar? Pero aún más lo es su personalidad: extrovertido y simpático, a la vez que calculador e inteligente… pero tiene una sonrisa, que, aunque pocas veces la agranda, es preciosa…

- Tienes razón…- lo apoyo yo, llevando mis ojos de nuevo a mi hermano, encerrado en su prisión- vamos a sacarlo y a distraerlo un poco- y a continuación me levanto y soy seguido por él.

Nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra él y lo sacamos de allí, recibiendo una sonrisa suya que nos deja embobados y se abrazó a mí, que fui quien lo cogió.

- Jeje… estabas cansado de estar ahí ¿verdad?- él pareció entenderme- pues ahora vas a jugar un ratito con tu hermano y tu primo Takeshi…

Nos alejamos de todo el bullicio que había allí formado y nos cobijamos a la sombra del árbol más grande y robusto que había plantado en aquel inmenso jardín, en el cual dice mamá, que adoraba ver la puesta de sol de pequeña…

- Bueno… ¿y a qué ju…?

- ¡Primo Yahiko! ¡Primo Takeshi! ¡Primo Kenji!- dos voces que provenían de algún lugar nos llamaban… dos voces que yo conocía…

Nada más voltearnos en la dirección de las voces, ya teníamos a esas dos niñitas de 10 años que eran nuestras primas, enfrente nuestra.

- ¡Prima Ayame! ¡Prima Suzume! ¿Jugáis con nosotros?- preguntamos

- ¡Claro!- sonrieron

- ¿Pero a qué?- esa era la gran pregunta

Nos pusimos a pensar a que juego podríamos jugar… pero no se nos ocurría nada para que mi hermanito pudiese jugar, pues aún es muy pequeño… cuando de repente sentí como se revolvía inquieto entre mis brazos.

- Magh… ga… ga…- decía como si quisiese alcanzar algo

Bajé los ojos a verlo y lo hallé con sus bracitos alzados al cielo y su mirada azulina fija en algo, queriendo alcanzarlo impotente con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¿Qué te pasa Kenji?- miré al mismo punto en lo alto que él y descubro lo que ocurre

Dos pájaros de color blanco y negro revoloteaban entre las hojas de las ramas, trinando alegremente… Jeje, te atraen mucho los pájaros… quieres volar como ellos ¿verdad? Volar… ¿Volar? ¡¡Eso es!!

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!- exclamé de repente, alertando a mis primos

- ¿El qué?

- Primo Takeshi… saca tu libreta… que haremos uso de tu don…- fue lo que dije.

Les conté la idea que se me había ocurrido y encantados, comenzamos a ponerla en marcha. Takeshi sacó su bolígrafo y cuando lo que yo le pedí había sido escrito en su libreta, se manifestó tal y como yo pretendía…

Unas alas de blancas y hermosas plumas aparecieron en mi espalda, así como en la de mis primos. Esa fue mi idea… unas alas para volar por el cielo como Kenji quería anhelantemente…

Observé mis recién adquiridas alas y las extendí ligeramente para cerciorarme de que se movían a mi voluntad… y así era… incluso noté la ligera brisa que brotó de ellas en este movimiento…

Di un vistazo a los demás, también fascinados con la hermosura de sus alas, que solo los ángeles poseían… Sonreí… mi idea gustó…

Abrí y cerré varias veces mis alas… haciendo que se soltara alguna que otra pluma al hacerlo… y entonces me sentí preparado…

Miré a mi hermanito, el cual se agarraba muy fuerte a mí y me miraba ansioso, con ese brillo tan hermoso en los ojos; y luego al cielo… ¡Allá vamos! Di un pequeño salto tomando impulso y alcé el vuelo…

¡¡Que sensación más maravillosa!! El viento golpeándome en el rostro y meciendo mis cabellos… El sentirme libre como los pájaros… ¿Era esto lo que tú querías probar hermanito? Veo tu rostro sonriente y radiante de felicidad… y supe que había acertado al hacer esto… Batí mis alas blancas, cual pájaro feliz en su medio y todos juntos cubrimos el jardín con las plumas que se desprendían de estas…

Bajé mis ojos al suelo… todos nos miraban, éramos el centro de atención… Busqué a mis padres entre las personas reunidas en la fiesta, y los encontré al fin… la cabellera rojiza de papá, como la de mi hermanito y la melena azabache como la noche de mamá… abrazada por él, mientras nos dedicaban una mirada tierna y esa sonrisa que solo es para nosotros…

- ¡¡Esto es genial primo Yahiko!! ¡¡Has tenido una gran idea!!- me felicitó mi primo Takeshi, pero el mérito no es solo mío…

- Dadle las gracias a Kenji… el fue el que quería volar…- reí mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la pequeña criatura en mis brazos.

Las risas de mis primos y los gritos de alegría inundaron el gran jardín de la casa donde mamá se crió, pero aún con todo el ruido… algo llegó a mis oídos…

- Amor, míralos…- la voz de papá como un dulce suspiro

- Si cariño… nuestros pequeños… nuestros tesoros…- la suave voz de mamá- nuestros ángeles…

Ángeles… era curioso… ángeles… Si, con estas alas somos unos ángeles que surcan el cielo azul… libres… como el mar… Pero aún así, siempre tenemos un lugar al que regresar… a nuestro hogar… con ellos… con papá y mamá… Por eso… somos sus ángeles…

Solo suyos…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y con su tiempo de retraso (demasiado), aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 27 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa"

Si… ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, porque los dejé como 7 meses sin capítulo, pero yo ya lo avisé y además, mi onee-chan está de testigo en que el tiempo y el ánimo no han sido favorables, no tenéis más que pasaros por los demás fic, para saber como estaba yo… suerte que ahora llega el verano y es un descanso para mí.

Segunda razón del retraso: he tenido que remodelar el fic. Si, al igual que pasó con los capítulos 21, 22, 23 y 24, quienes en un principio iban todos en el mismo, pero al final los puse así, para que se entendiera mejor y yo pudiera explicarme, sino, habría demasiados cabos sueltos. Igual ha pasado ahora, he cambiado 5 capítulos de los que eran inicialmente, así que por eso el retraso, pero aún así, seguirá habiéndolo, porque el capítulo 28 aún no está acabado.

Bien, una vez de pedir disculpas, si es que ustedes desean perdonarme, pasaré al fic y también, perdónenme también, porque debí haber puesto el capítulo ayer, que se cumplía un año desde que comencé a escribir este fic, pero mi madre se enfadó y me quitó el ordenador.

Bueno… pues una tradición más que por fin queda explicada: El Bautizo del Poder. Más me pareció a mí que esto parecía una actuación, pero es que no se me ocurría otra forma de ponerlo, además, ya sabéis como estaba. Pero bueno, nuestros pequeños Yahiko y Kenji salieron adelante y pasaron su bautizo jeje.

Y también apareció un personaje más, quien ya se nombró en el anterior capítulo… Takeshi, otro primo más de la familia. Y sí, también sé que su poder se parece muchísimo al de la carta CREATOR, de Card Captor Sakura, pero ya veréis el porque de esto más adelante.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque corto y puede que no compense toda la espera en la que los he tenido.

Review:

**Gabyhyatt** (te doy la razón, Kenji es un niño inteligentísimo y muy lindo (baba). Y perdón por el retraso)

**Isuzu.92** (si el otro capi fue largo… y este demasiado corto jajaja! Si, Yahiko y Kenji son adorables y también te digo que me encanta la electricidad jeje, igual que el agua (será porque mi elemento es el agua?) Espero que te guste el capítulo y perdón por el retraso)

**Kasumi Shinomori** (gracias por lo del lemon y el capítulo, me alegra de que te gustase y… perdón por no actualizar antes, pero ya expliqué el porque)

**Mónica** (Onee-chan!! Gomen nasai!! Pero tu más que nadie sabes por lo que he pasado y como me ha afectado… suerte que a esa yo ya no le voy a volver a ver el pelo que sino, ay dios… Nota: espero que la manden al lugar más alejado del planeta que halla. Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, también perdón por no actualizar antes y si, Kenji y Yahiko son una monada de niños (baba) jeje, nos estamos viendo)

**Shin Gouki** (Onii-chan!! Vaya sorpresa me he llevado… y esto? Porque no coment en el foro? Bueno, da igual, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo 23, que es el he puesto allí. Por cierto, te has pasado por allí? Este tenía una sorpresa para ti -.-U y de verdad, quisiera verte en el msn hoy por favor… TT-TT)

Bien, ahora si que me despido y… lo siento por el nuevo retraso que habrá para la siguiente entrega así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 28 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" (lo siento, sin título)

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
